My Candy Love- Even the Best of Hearts-
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: One minute you're living a good life, not perfect but good, and then tragity strikes. New school, new home new strangers who think your a freak or at least so you though...Meet Shishi(my character.) Who tries to pick up the pieces of her life, with her mysterious background, it's not a surprise Lysander crushes on her, rated T because of people's mouth and cause I'm playing safe
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 It's A Start

**Author's Notes**-Ok boys and girls, I Mako am doing this solo, because 1 Sen doesn't know about this story just yet and 2 he doesn't know/understand this game so it really means nothing to him anyway. So this story is about my character going through her life, and I got permission for me to use my friends character ^_^ love you Sarah! Anyway, there will be romance, comedy, friendship and pain *sobs* a True masterpiece that I will try to do, I don't own My Candy love, and I promise that if there is something whether it's the dialogue or the way characters portray I had NO intention of stealing I'm doing this to relieve stress and for entertainment so no one hate me Y+Y. In addition I'll have some anime references or what not, I'm an anime fan ^_^

Sarah will be my editor so if there are any mistakes being grammar/spelling thats not on purpose it's her fault. Oh and on MCL I'm shishi8(Sheena in the story), and Sarah is Scarlaa(in the story she'll be Scarlet instead), we love friends ^_^ here we go…

_2 Months prior…Hospital Sheena's P.O.V_

Ugh where am I, and...why does it hurt to move? I try to open my eyes, only to see it's to bright to bear. I can only groan.

"**Ah she's awake, thank goodness, Nurse, bring in her family outside."** A faint "**yessir'** is heard, am I in a hospital? Impossible why would I be here? At last the bright light fades and I'm able to see, an elder man with a gray mustache is looking at me with a relieve smile...however his eyes look sad, maybe even pitiful...well that's not a good sign. Slowly I try to rise and sit up, but I can only fall back onto my bundle of pillows and stare at the room.

"**It's too white here…"** I mutter under my breath. "**I totally agree deary!"**

The doors burst open to see my aunt. Being the ever so famous circus tailor and entertainer/designer, she of course brightens the room and makes it less dull. Since she's in her blue fairy princess costume, that must mean that she was working when she was called. But again why? I mean, why aren't mom and dad here? And what happened to me? As I question the things going on, I'm crushed in a tight hug, Auntie is crying to the point where her makeup is running, I feel bad.

"**Auntie? Wheres Mom, Dad, Kira, Luna, and Raya? Are you ok, Auntie?" **I try to pat her back, but the pain in my body is too intense to move...why didn't I feel that earlier and why the frick am I asking so many questions? She's too upset to say anything, her hug tightens to the point of a bear hug as her cries rise to sobs...it's at this point I know my life will never be the same.

_Present...Auntie's House, 6:45 AM_

Ok let's see poochyena backpack, check, papers, check, medication in case of stress/pain, check, medical records to explain why I have medication, check, phew looks like I have everything set, isn't that a relief. "**Sheena Deary time for breakfast~" **

"**Coming, be down in a sec!" **I look at myself in the mirror one last time, my blonde hair finally grew back to it original mid back length, but weirdly since the "accident" there are white highlight strands in my hair...no joke, no dye, I could pluck one and it'd come back…*sigh* and if I stress too much it'll get worse, wonderful.

Hmm today, is going to be my first day of school, new house, new family, new life "Welcome to Sweet Amoris." If only They were here...but I can't change the past. No matter how much I want to...With my black sweatpants, lime green tank top, and silver necklace with a dragon hanging down, I make my way to Aunties dining room. laid out on the table...pancakes, french toast, sausage, bacon, milk and tea...a mouth watering aroma hits my nostrils as I sit.

"**There you are? Are you ok?" ** She looks worried, even though I was given the clear to go live with her, and move about, she's still not too sure that I'm ready for school, and frankly after what happened, I don't blame her. I smile anyway, "**I'll be ok, you know me, I'll muddle through, you got work today right?"** We start digging into our meal, and she nods. Common drill in the Rose family, eat first, survive and deal with issues later.

After breakfast we drive to the school, Auntie looks at me from time to time, poor thing has been doing it out of habit since I woke up in the hospital, as I stare at the passing scenery, I lecture her. "**Auntie if you keep worrying me like this you'll get white hair strands in that purple hair of yours."** She snorts at my comment, knowing I'm trying to cheer her up. "**Compared to you sweetheart, I think I'll manage."** We continue the drive in content silence, but only for a few minutes we arrive fast...hmm a small town, maybe there'll be some peace, and not as many jerks/idiots as my old school.

I get out of the car after giving my aunt a swift kiss on the cheek "**Love you, bye!" **

She smiles, for the first time in the past two months genuinely, "**Love you too, be careful and keep your phone on you in case you need something. I'll see you when you get home after school."** She drives away as I walk towards the doors... there an elderly woman with her gray hair in a bun, and wearing a pink button up dress...I'm glad my aunt just left, she would've had a field day lecturing this lady, on fashion/style(she did that with me when I started living with her, but I wore her down...what can I say I'm stubborn and I like my comfy clothes) She smiles at me…

**6:55 AM**

"**Welcome, you're Miss Sheena Rose correct?" ** This lady reminds me of my grandma Lily, she was always around and read stories to me and my sisters when we were little. I can only nod, not sure what to say. "Wonderful, I'm Mrs. Jackson, Principal of Sweet Amoris High, please come with me." She starts walking away, not even checking to see if I'm following her, which of course I am...I don't feel like getting left behind or getting lost. we walk through all these hallways until finally we reach the "Student Council room"

"**Alright, if you go in here, Nathaniel, should be able to get you set up for school, I assume you have all your paperwork?"** Once more I nod. She continues, "**Good, now I have other things to do, so I'll leave you here, good luck and if you have any problems please come to me, the nurse or Nathaniel who is the student council president. Good day."** She had to mention the nurse...knowing auntie she probably wanted to make sure I was taken care of here, I sigh and open the door.

As I walk in I see shelves upon cabinets with paper work...and a tall blonde scurrying around checking said papers. I close the door light and clear my voice, getting his attention. "**Excuse me are you Nathanial by any chance?" ** He smiles politely, "**Yes and you must be the new student, Sheena, welcome."** Wow, something tells me I'll be hearing that a lot today. Yet again I nod,(quite the habit) while giving him all the paperwork except the medical stuff...thats for the nurse to see, and no one else to know. Quickly he scans the files, and looks up to me, "**Well it looks like things are in order. The only things that are missing, are the medical files that are for the nurse and your picture id."** Immediately I ask where the nurses room, and place to get the id are. After he tells me the directions, I receive my schedule, and leave with a quick thanks. I didn't want to go on a wild goose chase first thing in the morning, but I only have 20 minutes to get things done before first block, and the last thing I need is to be lectured on the first day of school about tardiness.

**15 minutes later…**

Ok so I got the photo, spoke with the nurse whom I have to see every day at lunch(which is about 12) so I can take my medicine and keep in a safe place, checked in with Nathaniel only for him to play a joke on me about my paperwork that freaked me out. He felt guilty afterwards, but I told him it's cool, and lastly searched everywhere for a god dang paper clip for the principal who just happened to come to the student council room just to tell me I need it when the room had a perfectly handy stapler right there...don't get me wrong paper clips are good...but staples especially when they're right there are better. But I didn't say anything and did as told. So now I have to spend my last 5 minutes rushing to find the gym, because of course with my bad luck I have P.E first thing ugh…

I made it...pant...cough...wheeze with 1 minute to spare. Doesn't even look like anyone is here yet, might as well sit down on the bleachers, and wait. Sure enough the moment the first bell rings everyone comes pouring in.

Hm with my little eyes, I see, A tall kid with camo pants, green eyes, and chestnut brown hair. A bluenette(and yes a bluenetter meaning the guys got blue hair) with pink eyes(are they contacts? either way cool!) with a rainbow blend of colors for clothes. Ok moving on, next we have a dark skinned girl with green eyes, a cool hat joking around with a petite purple haired girl holding a sketchbook(are these hair colors natural and if not what stores do they go to to get those dyes? Maybe I can get rid of my white strand issues) I see Nathaniel!? I didn't know he was in my gym class...but eh then again I didn't ask, but at least I know someone, acquaintance or not, and lastly, a pink haired chic with purple highlights, talking to him. Huh a smaller class than I thought it would be, oh well, smaller classes=less jerks/idiots if there is any.

Another bell rings, has it been 5 minutes already and here I wasted it staring at everyone...gee aren't I creepy, the teacher comes in he seems quite...muscular to say the least. He smiles at everyone then looks at his clipboard. "**Well it's good to see everyone, I hope you all had a good weekend. Most of you know me, but for those that don't I'm Mr. Boris and speaking of which it seems to me that we have a new student, would you please stand up and introduce yourself." **Everyone stares towards the direction and widen their eyes at me...hahaha they didn't notice I'm here, I'm such a ninja,(kidding I'm just really good at being quiet)

As the teacher asks I stand up dropping my bag, and take a breath. "**Hi my name is Sheena Rose, and it's nice to meet you all." **There done, short, sweet and simple, teacher looks pleased and everyone now know my name, mission accomplished. The teacher Nods approvingly and continues, "**Wonderful, now I want to start this year off with a fun start and I think a good game of soccer can do just the thing. Kenten Violette, and Kim team 1 while team 2 will be Alexy, Scarlet and Sheena. Nathaniel you will help me referee to keep the game fair. Let's go kids."** He blows his whistle and we go to our starting sides, I nearly lose my balance after being placed into a death hug by the bluenette Alexy.

"**AWWWW she' sooooooo Cute! Scarlet let's keep her forever and ever!"** his hug tightens and I start seeing stars…"**Ack Alexy don't kill her, she's turning purple from your hug, let her go or we'll never take her shopping!" ** I'm released and nearly face plant to the ground floor. I'm saved... Mr. Boris blows his whistle getting our attention. "**I know she's new and all but come on guys, we have a game to play, Scarlet, Kim, you guys play goalie, the rest of you are fielders."** Scarlet sighs in relief while Kim growls in annoyance..we get into position, with the blow of the whistle we start. I manage to sneak the ball from the brown haired boy named Kenten(which I'm assuming is him cause I don't think he's called Violette.) away and start running towards his goal, Violet tries to block me but at this point Alexy has passed by me to where I kick the ball to him. We dribble back and forth until I manage to kick the ball past Kim, it's a goal!

"**Not bad."** Kim growls under her breath before throwing the ball to Kenten. He manages to out run past me and Alexy(Alexy shouting no fair and meanie while trying to catch up) and score a goal. This pattern of scoring continues until we're on the last minute for the game, both teams are tied and we're all exhausted. In a last ditch effort Kenten kicks the ball with all his strength sending it flying towards the goal. Alexy was too far to reach it, and it went on a one way track towards Scarlet, and at the speed it's going she'll just injure herself trying to catch it...it's all up to me. I sprint towards the goal, getting as close as i can without going outta bounds. I get in front of her, as the ball soars toward me, I do a one arm side handstand and with the last of my power kick the ball back, the whistle blows, times up and we stay tied. Kim and Kenten groan, Alexy cheers, Scarlet...is on her phone not even bothering to pay attention, while Violette, Nathaniel and even Mr. Boris stare in shock at me.

The game ends and I go to pick up my stuff, getting ready for the bell, Alexy glomps me and Scarlet smiles at me. "**Thanks for the save back there, I got distracted cause I got a text from a friend"** I smile lightly and we get into a light conversation when everyone else from class walks up to us. Kim whistles "**Nice kick back there, you got skills."** "**Thanks." ** I timidly say back, everyone is complimenting me, even Kenten but he was worried that I injured my foot and even apologized, I said it was no big deal, the bell rings and with that I bow a bit and said "**See ya later,"** before scurrying out. I'm so embarrassed I'm sooo not used to this attention, it's not bad, but it's not good for my nerves either ugh… "**Wait up!"** faintly in the distance I hear a familiar voice...probably not for me, it's never for me... "**Sheena hold on a sec!"** EH?! I turn around and Scarlet runs to me. Did I drop something in the gym?

When she get's in front of me she smiles, "**Thanks for waiting, I wasn't sure if you heard me, I wanted to know if you wanted me to walk with you to your next class, so we can chat more." ** I'm surprised to hear this...she actually wants to hang out with me...even back at the old school before the "accident" no one wanted to talk to me...it was what made me glad to have siblings, no matter how annoying they were...they made me feel like I mattered, I didn't think I'd feel that way again...but you know, what I do. With a real smile I say sure and ask her if she knows if she could help me find room A for history. She squeals shouting she has the same class, and drags me there, talking about the cute boys here and how funny some of the teachers are...maybe moving wasn't so bad after all...if only my family didn't die...then it would be perfect...but having a friend might help with the pain. Even if it's only for a second.

**End~ **

**Nice huh? If so Yay, If Not BOOOOO I'm trying and ohohoho aren't I mysterious...I'll bet a lot of you are thinking, why is accident in quotation marks, how did I wind up in the hospital and why is my family dead?! well you see….i'm the author I do as I please and i'm not telling ^_^ sorry, comment and review for you'll just have to continue readingto find out! Tchao for now ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes: As said and sadly must always say so i dont get sued, i dont own MCL, not even Scarlet for my best friend sarah owns her, but i own Sheena(since it's me) Yay. Anyway this is for entertainment purposes but i need feedback and Sarah to do my editing have fun~**

**Chapter 2 What A TIme To Make History**

_Period 2-History 3rd P.O.V_

Mrs. D'amano watches her class walk in, but based on her list, she's noticed that two are missing, Miss. Heart, and a new student named Miss. Sheena Rose. The bell rings and she sighs, it's going to be a long year for she has Castiel. Granted he pays attention to her class(thank God he likes history) but he's always messing around and getting into fights, his rumors have spread like wild fire for the past few years of his time in high school. At least Mr. Lysander Rail, and Miss. Scarlet Heart will be here to keep him occupied. She goes outside prepared to shut the door to her room(since the bell rang = it's time to start the class) two girls are right there in front of her...well she found her missing students.

_Sheena's P.O.V_

We made it to the door just in time to run into the teacher. Had Scarlet not stopped by her locker to get her phone charger, we would've made it to class on time. I'm hoping this teacher is nice...if not I'm off to a bad start. She looks at us and chuckles at my nervous state. "**It's alright dear, there's nothing to worry about, I don't bite. You must be Sheena right?"** I nod. "**Good then, Scarlet pick a seat inside while I talk to Sheena for a minute or two."** She winks at me before strutting into the classroom. From there the teacher tells me her name is Mrs. D'amano and tells me about the curriculum. The usual, world history, how I'll receive a textbook and that I'll need to introduce myself….again, I knew this was going to be a long day. Mrs. D'amano said she wanted me to wait out the door, so she can introduce me. Can't I get this done and over with? I didn't say that, all I could do was nod and wait like she told me. After about 2 minutes of her talking to my soon to be classmates, she cues me in.

3rd P.O.V

Scarlet makes her way to the back of the classroom, where not only are her two good friends Castiel(her crush really) and Lysander are seated, but there's also an outlet for her phone charger(she'd die without her phone...she's one of those). Castiel the tall, red haired(crimson really) bad boy smirks with that arrogant but to Scarlet(cute) grin. Lysander, the modern victorian on the other hand looks up from his book of musical lyrics, to do a quick smile and wave, before stuffing his eyes right back in. She plops herself in front of the two, only to swivel her seat to their desks. "**Hey plug this in please?" **She hands Mr. tough attitude her charger and phone. He raises his eyebrows at her hair but takes her things and does as she asks. It's not until after that he makes his comment.

"**Going pink this time Princess? One day I'll expect a crown on that head of yours...what's up?" **She rolls her eyes, ever since kindergarten they've been the best of friends, that doesn't mean it won't stop him from teasing her. But that's just how he is, mean and rude on the outside, kind and loyal on the inside...With hot and dreamy in between. "**Yes and when that happens everyone including you Cherry Pop, will bow down before me. And I just came from bringing the new girl, I gotta say she looks pretty cool. And how was your vacation Lysander, you've been gone for about a week. I didn't see you much." **He closes his book, putting his attention on his two good friends, in that soft, calm voice of his he replies. "**It was good, my brother, Rosa and I all went to see my parents at the countryside, it was nice and I was able to write down some new song lyrics." **Before the conversation could continue any further, Mrs. D'amano stepped through.

She smiles, all ready to start, everyone has her full attention, the 20 pairs of eyes glued in waiting for her to speak. "**Ok class, as some of you are aware we will be having a new student here today."** She pauses only to look at the door, signaling the ever so nervous/shy Sheena in...so many people have so many different reactions.

_Sheena's P.O.V_

So many people...well at least Scarlet's here...but from the looks of it she has other friends to hang out with. Mrs. D'amano looks at me proudly, she must really like teaching to not be so tired so early in the morning, "**Alright, please introduce yourself to your new classmates." **She beams, she seems so excited. I stand tall and look at the wall(ehe I rhymed) "**Hi my name is Sheena Rose, I'm 16 years old and it's nice to meet you." **Everyone looked at me. I hate it when people stare at me, Scarlet is smiling while looking back and forth between me and her phone. The red haired guy she's sitting with is yawning, while the boy in a victorian suit catches my attention, his eyes which I'll bet are natural are two different colors, emerald green and golden yellow... so cool~! His hair is also interesting, it's white with dark green tips. Unlike his friend his attention is on me smiling lightly, don't blush, don't look at him anymore, time to see who you're dealing with.

A girl with a camera and short, curly, blackish purple hair, probably someone on gossip, better stay away. A ginger(orange) girl whose got the infamous 'welcome smile' at least most of these people look nice. A guy...ALEXY?! No wait wait, Alexy's hair is literally blue, this guy, though he looks like him has black hair, and blue eyes, not pink. Brother maybe? Eh moving on, I see Kenten from gym, yay, I know peoples names/faces haha...I'm so lame, we nod to each other. I hear snickering...oh boy here we go, I knew I'd run into those _types_ eventually. The 'royally, obnoxious, barbies' or R.O.B(just thought of that, nice yes?) for short, so cliche and of course they got their eyes right on me, looking for whatever they can to if not make me feel terrible about myself, to piss me off. And just my luck, three of them, a chinese chic who apparently who has been cursed to not stop looking at the mirror who also eats lipstick for a living(Sarah always says that about her and I couldn't resist), a brunette with an ice stare...ok creepy and lastly a bleach blonde who looks so smug and fake you'd think shes an actual snob, fits the perfect description of a 'mean girl.' The teacher's talking pulled me out of my thoughts and observations.

She claps her hands together, "**Ok class does anyone have any questions for Miss. Sheena here?" **hands are raised...great "**Yes Amber"** blonde get's the starting question, let's see how this goes. She smiles wickedly. "**Where'd you get that lame outfit, out of the dump of a home of yours? It's cheap like you"** Small laughter fills the room, I narrow my eyes...if she can be rude to me, I can sure as heck be mean back. "**No but frankly, last I recall, this was a classroom for students…**" I smile "**not for spoiled, obnoxious barbie princesses, who need a new makeover cause sweetheart, that outfit and makeup just screams 'FAKE.' Now if you don't mind I would prefer a real question. No? ok thanks."** I look at the teacher, her face is priceless...so's the girl Amber, red faced, embarrassed and angry, I'll probably pay for it later but oh well, seeing the approvals of my fellow classmates and her knowing I won't tolerate her crap, is sooooo worth it "**Where can I sit Mrs. D'amano?" **She shakes her head out of the shock, and says I can sit next to 'Lysander' which is the victorian styled boy I saw earlier.

Luckily for me, Scarlet is over there as well, and from the looks of it, she got a good laugh of my comment. Cause both her and ruby over there are laughing like maniacs. I make my way and sit down, pulling out my books and notebook, in it are little sketches/drawings of bunnies and vulpix's' and Mokona's( only things I could draw) D'amano manages to calm the class down and we begin our lesson, ugh I already know this stuff...I'm way ahead of this, I guess that old school of mine was good for Something. Out of boredom I just sketch in my notebook, making it seem like I am paying attention. Then something falls on my desk...a crumpled note I open its contents.

**Scarlet**-Yo Nice work shutting her up, that was hilarious!~

**Castiel**-Not bad, the look on her face was priceless

**Lysander**-I'm quite impressed not many are willing to stand up to Amber, you've earned my respect

**Scarlet-**Ugh you people stop stealing my notes! Anyway Shishi, you're Soooooo eating lunch with us today, meet up by the tree in the courtyard, we usually munch out there.

I turn my head around to see them looking at me, I sigh and rewrite my message.

_Sheena-Ok, I'll meet you guys at lunch, however I'll probably be a little late since I have some things to do before I get there and what the heck?! Shishi?! Where'd that come from!?_

Stealthily I throw it back landing right in front of Lysander, whom gives my note to the other pair, all three nod and with that, the bell rings...seriously is it only the end of period 2?

**4 Hours later**

Yes its' Lunchtime! I go to the nurse, take my medicine, get harassed by Amber and her slaves, of which I ignore(which pisses her off bonus!) make my way to the courtyard where, Alexy and his brother I think his name was Armin,(they look alike, and have the same last name...so yeah I'm going with brothers) Kim and Kenten, Scarlet, Rosayla from my third period science class(glomped me the moment class was over saying we matched names and would be best buddies, her words not mine) Castiel and finally Lysander were all waiting for me. Kenten, Armin and Alexy came to this school last year (sophomore year), Lysander, and Rosa, along with Lysander's brother Leigh came freshman year, and everyone else have been here since they were in diapers. So other than me, everyone is pretty close and at least know each other.

Gee talk about being left out...Lunch ends after an hour of interrogation...meaning they wanted to know why I would bother moving when I'm a junior(we're all juniors ok) and what my life is like. Lysander and Kenten did their best to thwart them away...but no use...soo I did what I did best. Went and said things in the most blunt way possible. "**I got into an accident, so my aunt thinking I needed a new change of pace, to relax and recover took me in." **After that the questions skyrocketed and at that point the bell rang, thank you bell~! With that I made like a bunny and scrammed outta there, I took my final classes, and since my last period is a free block, I'm able to go home early hurray! I walked back home or my now home, plopped onto my bed and thought about my day, tiring yes, nerve racking a definite yes, bad and nightmaric...hmm not so much

10 minutes of thinking of all that happened today, the door downstairs is opened, "**Honey I'm HOME!~"** Hahahahaha my aunt she's crazy but you can't help but love her. She's done a lot for me, and I'm glad that she's happy for me when I tell her I made some friends. I tell her all about my schedule and all of the rainbow colored people at my school and she snorts at my jokes. Things are starting to feel normal again...but it doesn't get rid of the guilt...it never will.

**End~**

**Hehe yet another chapter done and by the looks of it I got all if not most of the main characters. I also came up with D'amano out of random since I've only seen 1 teacher in the game soo...don't be surprised if you see people/characters that aren't in the game. May have been rushed...but hey, I'm trying not to make it too long and too short,(not to mention it's always past midnight when I finish these chapters soooo there) PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW, I need to know if its good T+T Y+Y**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-Dance Gone Wrong**

**Author note: Me no own MLC, nor any of the lyrics for any songs I use...Just my character and story idea, but the plot for school and such based on the game. With my own twists and curveballs. Enjoy~**

Sheena P.O.V

"**Sheen Baby, remember that I'll be picking you up from school today. You said you'll be helping me at the circus today." **Let's see today…it's been a week since I went to school, and other than Amber and her little rats(Seriously how old are they? They have such stupid pranks it's almost funny, Poor Nathaniel, he's related to Amber.) things have been going pretty well, the doctor said that I've progressed to the point where I can start working with my aunt at the circus.

Yes the circus, my aunt plays with the kids and does costumes, fits her perfectly, she was always good with children and she loves tailoring(she works as a private tailor on the side, she's pretty popular) clothes. I however will not do such things, I'll be dancing and acting out shows instead, sounds good to me. Let's see todays outfit…

"**AHHHHHHHHHH WHAT ARE YOU WEARING !? JWIOKSFO)T(S*(F(%I +_JTKLD{IZIKJZIKIO" **Wow…I think Rosa, Scarlet and Alexy are related cause they just said the same thing, well from what I could tell. I frown at them. "**What's wrong with my outfit...it's not that bad"** a t shirt, sneakers and boy shorts...with my fav dragon necklace. "**IT"S BAD! YOU NEED TO DRESS CUTELY~!" **...at this point Armin, Kenten, Castiel, Lysander and surprisingly Nathaniel all show to witness my scolding.

Lysander being brave steps forward asking what's going on. All three turn to him while pointing to me shouting. "**WE NEED TO TAKE HER SHOPPING!"** I'm tired, I sigh. it's so early…"**My body, my clothes, I decide what to wear, I don't need the fashion police on my tail. And do you have to rehearse to talk simultaneously?" **Everyone turns to me...Castiel laughing, Armin pitying me(something tells me Alexy get's on his case all the time) Kenten, Lysander are shaking their heads...looks like I'm not the only one tired. Nathaniel pinching his nose asks us to settle down. Well we all know who he's referring to. He walks away...noooo you're the only person who keeps order stay before these demons take me! T+T Y+Y

Alexy and Rosa smile evilly at each other say "**Ok!~"** to Nathaniel...Scarlet grabs my arm, like the other two...smiling this is not going to be good."**Come on Shishi, after school, we'll go shopping, we can go to Leigh's store, where, we'll buy you all these dresses, and outfits you'll be positively adorable." **I shiver and pale at the statement...I don't do cute. It's like dealing with auntie all over again...difference is I got three, I'm actually worried. Using my best no nonsense voice I state.

"**I am not a dress up doll, I'll wear what I wish , and even if I wanted to go with you I can't cause I have work, so sorry but I'm not dealing with your fashionista plans. And Scarlet...Quit it with the nickname, it's pissing me off!" **I walk away, everyone's eyes widen… you'd think they'd be used to my stubborn/angry side, eh oh well. *Sheena Rose Please report to the principals office* great...what now.

I arrive into the office, the principal is smiling...ok she seems to be in a good mood(I saw her demonic side after one of the freshman boys decided to have a food fight in the caf…a very scary woman) I sit down across from her desk. " **You wanted to see me?" **She nods, and hands me a form. Club activities? "**You've been here for about a week, and the school policy requires that a student must do at least one afterschool activity. At the moment these are all the clubs on hand, you'll have till the end of the week to either pick a club or create one, but to do that you'll need at least 4 people to join. That is all."**

Great...now I have to do the club thingy, hmm -_art club- _I can only draw cartoons no, _basketball_-too much effort and I'm not good at it no, _soccer_-no same reasons, _choir_-though I enjoy singing I forget lyrics and such so no, _gardening club_-...every plant I touch I kill definitely not.._.anime club_-halelooya~~~oh wait it's on the days I work, god dang it T_T Ugh I give up...I throw my paper away...I'll have to come up with something but what, grr, why is it so important anyway?

It's lunchtime so I take my meds and head into the gym, no one usually comes in at this time and I don't feel like eating today, don't get me wrong I love hanging out with those guys, but...I'm not used to it, and knowing them (at least three of them) will continue with their questions of clothes and shopping and why don't I like wearing cute things...so I ask Mr. Boris if I could borrow one of his boomboxes and the gym. I told him I like to dance and such, "**Sure I don't see why not, but you mind if I watch, I've been trying to get a dance club going for a few years but there's never really been anyone interested."** A dance club...Idiot that's what you live for! Why didn't I think of that...I feel a little weird with the way Mr. Boris is looking at me. "**You're my last hope, please let me see your dancing!"** He gives me the puppy face...god dang it...I nod. I go to his boombox, connect my music player, immediately 'Remedy' by Little boots starts echoing from the speakers**(I don't own any of the songs that I type here, I just love the songs and wanna use them for my character)**

_3rd P.O.V_

**I can see you stalking like a predator**

**I've been here before**

**Temptation calls like adam to the apple**

**But I will not be caught**

**Cos I can read those velvet eyes**

**And all I see is lies**

**No more poison, killing my emotion**

**I will not be frozen**

**Dancing is my remedy, remedy**

**I'll start stop praying**

**Cos I'm not playing**

**I'm not frozen**

**Dancing is my remedy, remedy**

**I'll move while you're watching me**

**Dance with the enemy**

**I've got a remedy, oh a oh a oh**

**Move while you're watching me**

**Dance with the enemy**

**Here is my remedy, oh a oh a oh**

The teachers eyes widen in surprise, the girl is in perfect rhythm with the song. And not only that but she has a good voice as well.

**Spin me faster like a kaleidoscope**

**All I've got's the floor**

**Yeah you can try but I found the antidote**

**Music is the cure**

**So you can try to paralyze but I know best this time**

**No more poison, killing my emotion**

**I will not be frozen**

**Dancing is my remedy, remedy**

**I'll start stop praying**

**Cos I'm not playing**

**I'm not frozen**

**Dancing is my remedy, remedy**

**Move while you're watching me**

**Dance with the enemy**

**I've got a remedy, oh a oh a oh**

**Move while you're watching me**

**Dance with the enemy**

**Here is my remedy, oh a oh a oh**

Starstruck, the best word to describe Mr. Boris, before total glee, because now...he actually has a chance of getting that dance team/club set up. She knows what she's doing, the appropriate pause of movement, no hesitation and utter confidence.

**And when the music fades away**

**I know I'll be OK**

**Contagious rhythms in my brain**

**Let it play**

**No more poison, killing my emotion**

**I will not be frozen**

**Dancing is my remedy, remedy**

**I'll start stop praying**

**Cos I'm not playing**

**I'm not frozen**

**Dancing is my remedy, remedy**

**Move while you're watching me**

**Dance with the enemy**

**I've got a remedy, oh a oh a oh**

**Move while you're watching me**

**Dance with the enemy**

**Here is my remedy, oh a oh a oh**

**Move while you're watching me**

**Dance with the enemy**

**I've got a remedy, oh a oh a oh**

**Move while you're watching me**

**Dance with the enemy**

**Here is my remedy, oh a oh a oh**

All Mr. Boris could do for the first 2 minutes after the song was clap and cheer, praising her, demanding where she learned to dance. He found out that she has been dancing ever since she was little, that her whole family used to learn different styles of dance and would on more then one occasion help her aunt with circus shows and performances.

_Sheena's P.O.V_

"**Well Sheena, we just have to get the dance club together now, I'll inform the principal, but I was wondering, are there any other performers, including your aunt who would be willing to come in? I can make an announcement for the first official meeting for the club if it's accepted in two days"**_(meaning people come in and if there's enough people interested then it will be a legit club) _I accept and head out getting ready for my next class...I'm actually excited for this. I smile as my make my way through the halls. Hm, auntie will be thrilled, maybe I can get some of the kids who work there to help me. They're all good dancers and it'll help get the club set up.

For the remainder of the day that was all I could think of. Even as I was walking to my locker to collect my books. I grab them, just in time to see Castiel pushing Nathaniel against the wall. Oh crap crap crap, I knew their relationship was bad, but really!? And what's this talk of 'being a man' at this point I wouldn't mind if they could be girls just to stop this brawl. AGHKJIJ)(OWJFFJ_WI) Where is Scarlet and Lysander when you need them?! I have to get into this. Just as Castiel pulls his fist back to throw a punch, I jump in between the two and catch it...OWWWWWWWWWW! Why can't good things happen and stay that way?

_3rd P.O.V_

"**Hey Lysander, what do you think of Shishi?"** as the two are walking down the halls, Scarlet is on her phone, while taking the perfect chance to interrogate Lysander without Castiel to make fun of him. "**Sheena is a very interesting girl, she's very nice and very intelligent.**" Scarlet grins, "**Meaning in Lysander language you like her and wanna date her! Squee, I'm rooting for you."** He blushes, though he expected such a reaction from his reply it still didn't prepare him...he said nothing...he didn't deny it, he likes her. It's strange how Sheena adapted and got along with their little group so fast. But was even more surprising was his attraction to her. But before things could continue they found Castiel and Nathaniel, Nathaniel against the wall, and Castiel ready to slug him...That is until they see Sheena enter the cross fire, blocking the punch.

"**Break it up, this is childish and stupid." **with the flick of her hand, she manages, to not only stop castiel, from giving the pres a black eye, but pins his hand to the point where she's able to push him and make some distance. She takes a few steps forward and looks back and forth between the two, with a huff continues her scolding. "**I know I may be new to this school but I'm pretty sure fighting isn't allowed and Castiel before you go there about how you don't follow the rules, drop it cause even I know that if word gets out about this you face at least suspension if not expulsion and an arrest on your butt."**

She turns her head to Nathaniel just as Scarlet and Lysander make it to Castiels side. "**And as for you pres. I highly doubt you want the principal to find out about this either if not for the same reasons then for your position. So heres a little tip for both of you, 'shut up, and grow up' because you won't get far otherwise."**With that she crosses her arms and waits for them, daring for either of them to continue. Nathaniel nods in understanding and gratefully walks back, Castiel on the other hand, pissed off, stomps to the rooftop...well more or less it's something. Scarlet, proud of her friend says she's gonna go help Castiel calm down before jogging away. Lysander asks her if she's alright and if she needs to go to the nurse.

_Lysander's P.O.V_

"**I'll be fine, and anyway my aunt's picking me up so I gotta head out, I'll see you guys later."** She waves goodbye, and walks out the doors. I shake my head in amazement. She was able to break up Nathaniel and Castiel's fights, they usually don't go too far from name calling. But when they do it's quite difficult to stop them. It's incredible that things ended the way it did. I hope she's alright though...she took on Castiel's punch full force, and she also has work as well. Maybe I should call her later this evening to check up on her...I head up to the rooftop, finding Castiel grumbling and Scarlet trying to cheer him up...if anyone can make Castiel happy it's Scarlet, I'd best give her a hand…

End~

Success...and ouch, though its a virtual character I still felt that punch, good thing Castiels not real I'd be screwed otherwise(don't tell Sarah that) Oh god dang it if Castiels not there then no Armin Lysander, Kenten or Rosa or Violet T_T Y_Y those guys rock


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Surprise Surprise

**Author's notes: I'm back peeps ^_^ Me no own Scarlet or MCL, or the songs I use in this story.**

Shishi(MCL character for the game): talk about right off the bat...exactly as I would've done it.

**Sheena(me/author): Of course, for 1 I don't think anyone would be happy if they got sued for not doing disclaimers and 2, you're created by me/ you're practically me so of course you'd do the same…**

**Sheena/**Shishi-_Enjoy~!_

_Sheena's P.O.V_

Ok what to wear today...I open my closet to find expensive looking dresses and designer clothes...ugh, I can't believe my aunt, the sneak broke into my room and got rid of all my t shirts and sweatpants...again or the clean ones at least. She knows I need at least some for work, but gahh did she have to do this on the day we start the dance club?! Oh...crap, that's exactly why she did it, the snake! "**AUNTIE!"** She walks in feigning innocence with a smile.

"**What's wrong? Why are there clothes scattered across the room?"** She frowns. "**Auntie...I want. My. Tshirts. And sweatpants. You know we're starting dance club today." **She claps her hands cheerfully. "**Oh that's right, well nothing I can do about it sweetheart, now do you need help with your hair and makeup?"** Oh no, not the kawaii puppy face arg, nooo must resist…

"**OMG YOU LOOK ADORABLE!" **Someone please kill me...Alexy, Rosa and Scarlet(squealing) right in front of the entrance, with Castiel(who's now laughing, he's going to die later, when I'm at least wearing shorts.) Kenten and Armin staring in shock, and Lysander...blushing? "**Someone kill me...before I kill myself."**

I look down at my new wardrobe frowning. Instead of my shirt and pants I'm wearing an emerald green dress, strapless with a sweetheart neckline. It goes to my knees is ruffled layers, with a pale green edging/lace. To go with this new do, my aunt(I couldn't resist...she's going to pay later too) kept my hair down so you can see the blonde and white strands intertwining and swaying in the wind. With a pale green bow to the side. Fortunately for me I was able to put my foot down on the makeup...all it would do is give me zits anyway, and why should I hide my appearance. However my feet weren't spared any mercy. Thigh high socks(each with a dark green bow) along with 2 inch green heels.

"What did I do to deserve this…" I cover my eyes as a flash nails me...awwww come one! Why?! Peggy with that blasted camera she grins horribly. "This will make an excellent addition, "New girl takes style to a whole new level, from trash to class!" I swear to God they are soooo lucky that my aunt didn't put shorts with this dress...otherwise, they'd be dead *+* Peggy speeds away, excited to make my misery her latest scoop. Meanwhile everyone is still the same position's they were in before, only problem was...Alexy was giving me his infamous death hugs gak...Suddenly an announcement is made.

"**Attention all students, after school today, there will be the first ever dance club meeting!" **Oh thank you! Alexy releases me hearing the announcement, Mr. Boris, the man has perfect timing, any longer and I would be a dead woman. He continues "**Anyone interested, please meet in the gymnasium right after school. Thank you and have a fabulous day~"** The bell rings and I sprint to class(all while I mentally state like a mantra dont trip dont trip dont trip dont trip dont trip dont trip dont trip dont trip!

Looks here looks there looks everywhere! Sooooo much fun, NOT, I think I'm getting more stares than I did on the first day I arrived. At gym luckily for me we were taking a survey...which meant I didn't have to embarrassingly tell Mr. Boris that my aunt threw all my clothes(that I cared about) away. He did however need to speak with me in private though after class, promising to give me a tardy slip.

"**Did you speak to the people at work as well as your aunt about today?"** He's just gleaming with happiness and hope, he must've been desperate to get this club going. "**Yes I did, my aunt said she was going to be late but she is coming, and my co-workers are coming as well, plus you and my aunt there will be at least 8 people there, not counting those interested in joining. "** He claps his hand beaming...I swear he's acting like my aunt so badly right now I'm terrified, he doesn't seem to notice my reaction(or he just doesn't care) "**Excellent this will be great, now by the time you and your co workers arrive I'll have everything set~ You said you have last block free, so if you want to practice and do any final preparations, do so.**"

_After school...Lysander's P.O.V_

"**Are you going home Castiel?"** I walk beside him, he doesn't answer, right away, he seems to be lost in thought. Before I could snap him out of it, Rosa and Scarlet appear out of nowhere. "**CHERRY POP/CASTIEL, LYSANDER/LYS-BABY!"** Castiel jumps in shock, I guess he didn't see them either. "**What the Hell!? Jeez are you guys trying to give me a heart attack! What do you want?!"** Well that certainly didn't help his mood.

"**We're going to the dance club meeting, do you guys want to come!?" **Scarlet says as she brings out her phone. For as long as I've known her, that device of hers has never left her sight. Castiel sighs, "**No I got to take Demon to the vet today. Besides, why would I be interested in some lame dance club by that weirdo teacher. I'll see you guys later."** He waves and leaves. They both pout at Castiels' retreating back. "**What about you Lyssy? Will you come?" **I sigh before nodding, they lead the way, talking about Sheena, I do my best not to listen in on the conversation.

Scarlet begins texting away while speaking to my brother's girlfriend, "**I'm in love with Sheena's dress, she looked amazing!"** Rosa nods her head in agreement. "**Yeah I know, she should be a model, but I noticed something weird." "And what's that?"** Scarlet asks with a puzzled expression. Now that she has mentioned it, I too have become curious, though I know it is wrong to talk about one behind their back, I also am well aware that these two would never speak ill of their friend. Rosa Places her finger and taps it on her chin. " **It was barely noticeable, but I saw some scars on Sheeny-Cakes**(Yes after Scarlett came up with calling Sheena Shishi, it became a game to come up with a nickname for the mysterious girl, poor Sheena was embarrassed, and I could do nothing to help.)

Both of our eyes widen, I didn't see any scars on her, but then again, I was still baffled when she told everyone that her aunt had forced her into the dress, and from the look on the Social butterfly that is Scarlet, she hadn't noticed either. "**If it was anyone else I don't think they would have seen it, but when you've been in the fashion world for as long as I have, you learn and see things. White scars were reaching up from her legs, but the socks covered some of it along with the dress."** Didn't Sheena at one point tell us she was in an accident? If that is the case, then it doesn't surprise me that she would have scars. But I question, why would she try to hide it?

"**ROSA! SCARLET! LYS!" **We all turn our heads to Alexy who seem to be dragging his brother and Kenten down the hallway. "**Hurry hurry, we need to go to the gym!" **Together we make it to the gymnasium. There we find Iris, Violet, Kim, Melody, Nathaniel, Amber as well as her two friends, and a couple of other students on the bleachers. Kim waves at us, "**Yo people ~"**

_3rd P.O.V_

It has been 10 minutes since school ended and everyone began arriving. Kim and the others are making small talk, but everyone is rather curious as to what they'd be expecting to see. Nathaniel and Melody as well as Iris, are there for student council duties(basically make sure there are enough people ect ect) Kim and Violet have clubs later on and decided to check out the dance club. And everyone else...well they're interested in joining(yes even Amber, but the only reason she wants to do it, is so she can learn some moves to impress Castiel and not do any type of work)

Suddenly the lights within the gym begins to dim, and out comes Mr Boris, and a woman with magenta hair who is in a pale pink queeny type dress with a silver crown and sparkles all over.(It's Sheena's aunt but they don't know that yet) Mr Boris get's everyone's attention. "**I'm so glad there are so many people willing to come to the club, As most of you know I'm the gym teacher Mr. Boris, and here with me, is one of the dance club members relative." "Please call me Auntie, everyone does." **She smiles. Behind them are six masked figures, you can tell though that there are three guys, three girls.

Auntie raises her hands to the mysterious masked figures. "**I'd like you to meet the teachers of the dance club, most of them have been in the circus business for quite some time and all of them are great performers. If you need any help with singing, dancing or even acting, they're the best to go to. They all were willing to come take time out of their busy schedules, please give them a warm welcome." **Everyone claps and cheers. From the looks of it, all six are in ninja tye gear, they have different colored(meaning ones wearing black, ones wearing white, ones wearing crimson red, ones wearing midnight blue, ones wearing golden yellow and ones wearing a deep purple) gear. The woman differentiating from the men only by short skirts with matching leggings, the men wearing regular pants. And both genders wear a skin tight shirt(Im not creative...think ninjay and you're fine.)

The music for Untouched by the Veronicas begins to play I DON'T OWN IT

***Instrumental*** Everyone goes silent at the start of the performance and music

Three men on one side, three women on the other.

**I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah**

**lalalalalalalala**

One pair(meaning 1 guy and 1 girl) Move up as if to face one another in combat(Black and White)

**I can't lie lie lie lie lie lie**

**I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want**

**Don't stop**

Another pair(Red and Blue) both do a series of back flips giving eachother a large amount of distance

**Give me give me give me what you got got**

**Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more**

**Don't even talk about the consequence**

**Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me**

The last pair(Yellow and Purple) begin to circle one another

**And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think**

**Cause you're the only one who's on my mind**

**I'll never ever let you leave me**

**I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)**

At this point all six people with their partners(the color pairs just mentioned) start their dance in harmony, each pair being unique with their steps and dance moves, but keeps perfect rhythm with the music

**I feel so untouched**

**And I want you so much**

**That I just can't resist you**

**It's not enough to say that I miss you**

**I feel so untouched right now**

**Need you so much somehow**

**I can't forget you**

**Been going crazy from the moment I met you**

A purposeful sudden dramatic pause or a movement freeze as it would be called for the dancers, all of them singing along to the song(hey I rhymed)

**Untouched**

**And I need you so much**

**See you, breathe you, I want to be you**

fl**i**ps, twists, and spins both on the ground with their respected partners, and solo in the air. Everyone staring at the gifted dancers.

**Alalalala alalalala**

**You can take take take take take time time**

**To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life**

**Give me give me give me all of you you**

**Don't be scared**

**I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more**

**Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right**

**'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around**

**To answer all the questions left behind**

**And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today**

**You've still got me to hold you up up**

**And I will never let you down (down)**

All six in sync move together, in a straight line, up, down, left right. Perfectly executed.

**I feel so untouched**

**And I want you so much**

**That I just can't resist you**

**It's not enough to say that I miss you**

**I feel so untouched right now**

**Need you so much somehow**

**I can't forget you**

**Been going crazy from the moment I met you**

The three male ninja form a large triangle each male at the point, while their partners are multiple yards back. The audience holds their breath...Time has momentarily stopped.

**Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched**

**Alalalala alalalala**

**Untouched**

**Alalalala alalalala**

The female performers take a running leap, using their fellow dancers as spring boards to fly. All of them at the same time are heading towards each other. Some of the audience members close their eyes, some watch worriedly, and others just stare dumbfoundedly(You people know your reactions, I shouldn't have to tell you.)

**I feel so untouched**

**And I want you so much**

**That I just can't resist you**

**It's not enough to say that I miss you**

**I feel so untouched right now**

**Need you so much somehow**

**I can't forget you**

**Been going crazy from the moment I met you**

Each girl in mid air spin their bodies so they barely miss one another and land perfectly on the ground before rising to once more dance with their assigned co-worker

**I feel so untouched**

**And I want you so much**

**That I just can't resist you**

**It's not enough to say that I miss you**

**I feel so untouched right now**

**Need you so much somehow**

**I can't forget you**

**Been going crazy from the moment I met you**

**Untouched, untouched, untouched**

Their songs ends with them bowing towards the audience...Cheers go all around to the incredible dancers. Mr. Boris stands up from his chair, still clapping. "**Now wasn't that something guys! My hopes that one day, anyone who's willing to try, can be the best they can be. Everyone has their own reasons for being here today, and I hope you enjoyed what you saw, now...if our performers would be so kind as to take off your masks and introduce yourselves."**

The first to start is the ninja in black...without his mask you see a male brunette with hazel eyes "**Names Riley, but only my co-workers call me that, so I go by Riles to everyone else, I'm 17 and I'm singles ladies" **He winks and some of the girls swoon...He gets smacked by the red ninja, "**My turn~!"** Hidden under her mask is a petite figure raven hair(shoulder length), with crimson eyes, "**I'm Dracula's wife Bla bla! Tehe I'm kidding I'm Aoi."** The next male ninja is the one with the midnight blue color, "**I go by Tristan, and for the record no one screws with my girlfriend Aoi or you die *+*" **You'd never expect a guy with teal colored hair and golden green eyes to say such.

"**Tristan stop threatening people it's rude. Hey I'm Crystal! Nice to meetcha~" **Ice blue eyes and curly purple hair in a ponytail, underneath the purple mask. The next to step forward in the yellow masked ninja "**My name is Leonardo, I'm Crystals boyfriend, and the head of the male performers at the circus."** An Interesting tan shade for his hair color, with lime green eyes. The last figure to step forward.

The white ninja, slowly(for dramatic effect) takes off her mask, while speaking. "**It's kinda hard with the mask but I know some of you already but introductions again won't hurt."** She finally pulls it off her face. Eyes that usually change color(but currently green), with long straight hair in a combination of silver white and shiny blonde flow to her back, now that it's been released from the masks grip. She smiles at the shocked looks of her peers. "**I'm Sheena Rose, 16 years old, the leader and choreographer teacher of not only the female performers at the circus, but also the leader at this dance club. Pleasure to be here."**

Silence...three two one. "**WHAT!? !?#: PLOJHG&*GUIHGF})IUIVWYRHtyymu6ku"**

**Next...hehehe To be continued.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Comedy Is Only Funny If It's True**

**Authors Note: i'm so cruel and twisted, nothing brings me more joy than writing and reading good stories, now if Lysander and Rosalya would be so kind as to do disclaimers**

**Lysander: Alright, are you ready Rosa?**

**Rosa: I was born ready Lys-Baby**

**Both: Sheena does not own My candy love or it's characters, she owns Shishi since it's her character, but not Scarlet .**

**Sheena: Let's go~**

**Recap on the last chapter…**

The white ninja, slowly(for dramatic effect) takes off her mask, while speaking. "**It's kinda hard with the mask but I know some of you already but introductions won't hurt."** She finally pulls it off her face. Eyes that usually change color(but currently green), with long straight hair in a combination of silver white and shiny blonde flow to her back, now that it's been released from the masks grip. She smiles at the shocked looks of her peers. "**I'm Sheena Rose, 16 years old, the leader and choreographer teacher of not only the female performers at the circus, but also the leader at this dance club. Pleasure to be here."**

Silence...three two one. "**WHAT!? !?#: PLOJHG&*GUIHGF})IUIVWYRHtyymu6ku"**

**Present**

Sheena's P.O.V

I smile once the mask is off. Everyones reaction is completely and utterly priceless...you'd think they were fish out of water the way they were gaping. I continue talking as my co-workers snicker behind me, clearly amused by the audiences faces.

"**Now the rules of the dance club are simple, it will be after school on Tuesdays, and Fridays for about an hour or two, depending on if it's a meeting or a practice. We recommend that people would bring an extra change of clothes to dance in, but you don't have to. If you're going to join the club you have to be committed, because with both Mr. Boris and the principal's permission, there will be multiple times where we will go on trips to get audience experience."** Alexy and Rosa start chatting excitedly at one another, as well as many of the other students.  
"**Of course not everyone who joins the club will have to dance but if you are keen on joining, it would probably be a good thing to do…"** Chuckles all around, I keep speaking, "**Myself my aunt who is the purple hair woman who was talking earlier, and my 5 co-workers will be teaching displaying and even performing dances. Now this is only the first meeting so we're not really going to start today, but if anyone wants to learn outside of the club, we have emails and numbers to give you. Not to mention...if you really need us just head to the circus, at least one of us will be there working. Although I'm warning you now it's a very dangerous place mehehe." **People actually look worried…

I put my hands up, "**Joking joking sheesh you people have no sense of humor. Now any questions?** Hands fly up. "**Ok, let's see you, you and you."** Alexy asks the first question, "**What kinds of dances will we be learning and what kinds of trips?"** "**Nice questions Alexy, well Aoi will have to answer the trips since she's our financial savior, I can tell you that it will be a variety of dances. We will teach you the basics of movement, so you can pick up on it, you'll learn some partner dances, some group and even solo dances. And if the time came when you guys are advanced enough, maybe we can even do a little dance off for a prize with a song of your choosing, but we have a long way to go before that happens."** People look rather disappointed at that statement, Aoi decides to take the lead now.

"**Hey just to let you guys know, dancing and performing are difficult, you're not going to be able to go to a few meetings and learn how to dance like that."** She snaps her fingers to prove a point, "**Just like any other club or sport or even a class, it's something that you have to take time, patience and practice for. Granted some people learn easier than others and some do better with different teaching methods, but it's still something you got to work for. Look at Sheena, she's been dancing since she was able to walk! And to answer your second question Alexy was it? There will be trips all around the school year, somewhere we'll just go to the circus or even on a random street and start performing, and other times where we'll be able to enter dance competitions and do shows in different states or even different countries. It all depends on how far you guys want to go. You guys make the decisions. Next question?"**

It's Amber amazingly who asks the next question...I wonder if she's actually serious about this "**When you said you don't have to dance what did you mean by it?"** Tristan decides to reply to it.

"**It isn't just dancers or performers who make up a team. Believe it or not there's a lot of organizing and effort into making a dance work. Take the circus for example. Sure you have the performers who actually do the show, but there's the people who do the costumes for them, there's the people who work/set the stage, making props/ repairing things, making the food to feed us, the testers for said props to make them safe, the people who advertise, The of course theres the choreographer teachers like Sheen and Leo who go, and train and organize where people go and what they will do. Like we've been saying it takes a lot to make stuff happen behind the scenes, but it's not impossible."** She looks bored...I don't think she's interested any more, but amazingly the others in the audience look at lot more happier and confident now...I think some of them were worried about not being good at dancing or just not sure if they could do anything. Tristan asks for the next contender.

Kim stands up. "**I got a triple question, 1...how are we gonna pay for the trips? 2 will everyone be able to go on said field trips or will it be just the people for the show, and 3 Is the club still going to be going on during the summer?"** Tristan pales...too many questions for him haha, he looks so nervous. He looks at the rest of us begging for someone to continue, I sigh and take his place, he glomps me before moving back.

"**Numero 1 as you'd say, for the circus or on the street trips we can just easily walk, all you'd need would be yourself and the dancing clothes you'll be changing into, at least for those, we won't need to pay for anything or do a fancy show, it'll all be for practice and to try out new dances and the like. For shows and competitions, which won't be too often are gonna be for everyone, we're going to pull money from our street dancing and from fundraisers we're going to set up, however you're all going to have to put in some money if you want to go to said show/competition let alone be in it.**

**But it's not going to be much. Especially since schools get a discount ^_^ Now lastly you wanted to know if we were continuing during the summer," **She nods signaling me to keep going. "**Well we're still talking about it but some of the performers and I may be starting to open up an old building in town and turning it into a dance studio, again we're still thinking about it but if people are interested then they can continue learning there, along with anyone who are interested outside of school...Of course because we're poor we'd need to ask of a fee to keep it running."** More giggling in the audience. We finish off a few more questions before dismissing everyone giving each a sheet to sign and do, a short survey, _are you familiar with any dances, any you'd want to learn why'd you come, what you'd feel you could offer ect ect. _A few stay but most leave. Amber comes up to me with a snort. Her little fangirls shortly behind her...sigh why must I deal with her today...

"**SO you think you can dance huh, well I'd seen better dancing from a 3 legged turtle."** I raise my eyebrows...seriously is she giving me crap about my dancing? Oh heck no. "**I don't think I can dance I Know I can dance. And frankly what you're saying isn't what I saw when I was watching you gape like an over bearing fish as I was dancing. And if that turtle can dance then that's something I'd like to see, cause at least the turtle will give effort and not act like such a pest. Now if you're done I have other matters to attend to ta ta~" **Infuriated she stomps out...her little lackeys glaring at me while retreating behind queen bee. I feel hands around me…

"'**GAHHHH STOP SQUISHING ME!" what did I do to deserve this? "** Alexy somehow not hearing my cries starts ranting. "**OMG OMG OMG OMG THAT WAS SO AMAZING! SHEENY-CHAN YOU HAVE TO TEACH ME!" **gonna die...seeing black...I hear faintly "**GOD DANG IT ALEXY SHE'S PASSING OUT LET HER GO!"** I'm released and I fall into a different pair of arms...I blink my eyes open and Lysander is looking at me worriedly.

I turn around while Kenten and Armin are lecturing him. The poor blunette hugs me again softly saying sorry over and over and over. The poor thing's crying, and trying to hide in my shirt away from his scolding brother and friend. I pat his head. "**There there." **and such. I sigh and stand up from my gasping knee position. "**Yo Sheen Sheen."** I look up and Riley is smiling with a peace sign. "**Don't die just yet we got work to do, since you dragged me here, I'm not lettin you get away, and who are your cute friends…"** Aw no…"**Stay away from my friends you perv and I didn't drag you, you dragged yourself." **Smiles innocently. His face grows a scowl.

"**You bloody brat, you blackmailed me! "** He tries to grab me but I hop away. "**I have no idea what you're talking about~"** He keeps running after me and that turns into a chase, until Tristan trips me...or tries to anyway, I leap over him and Riley falls instead...My friends are laughing. "**And if you didn't blackmail me, you'd bribed and if not a bribe you'd have made a bet, you fricken demon!" **I sigh, and smile "**And yet knowing this you still challenge me…" **He starts fake sobbing "**You cursed devil! I'll get my revenge!"**

P.O.V Of other people

Kim- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The little girl is funny, that guy just tripped and fell, it was hilarious I'm actually on the floor for laughing so hard. This is going to be a fun year.

Alexy-I'm gonna dance dance dance wahoo, I have no idea what to do but sheeny will help me yes! Best of All we'll(Scarlet Rosa and I) be able to dress her up, she can't escape now!

Armin-I wonder, if she knows any games or songs in japanese…

Kenten-I hope Alexy doesn't do anything stupid in this club...I'm amazed Sheena's survived his death hugs

Violet-Sh-Sheena was a really g-great dancer,but h-how is she so so c-conf-ident?

Lysander- She was absolutely incredible...I'm actually speechless, I'm doing my best to express the beauty I just saw but the words I am thinking about is insignificant to what I am feeling. So much inspiration has flowed through me after that performance.

Nathaniel-Things seem to be in order, and for once no Castiel, it's a relief. It doesn't really surprise me that Sheena's a dancer, granted I didn't know about the circus but her file did say she has been dancing for awhile. And after that little brawl with Castiel, it's no doubt she can handle the club without too many issues.

Melody-Wow that was amazing

Iris-I think I'm going to sign up now~

Rosa-Squeeeeeee that was so cool, maybe I can talk with Sheena Beana if me and Leigh(my boyfriend) can make costumes for the performances and I definitely need to talk to her aunt...She made her niece look absolutely gorgeous earlier, I need to know her secret, on fashion.

Scarlet-Texting Castiel ***You missed one heck of a show! You stupid excuse for a Cherry ^_^ 3* ***And what dare I ask was soo cool and awesome about some dumb girls dancing in tutus* ***Bahhh no it wasn't even tutus you dummy, here i have it recorded on my phone!* **I send him the video...5 mins later *Dang new girl knows what she's doing...ok maybe it's a little cool.* I text with my eyebrow raised ***Only a little? too bad, anyway I'm gonna join, interested? I could put a good word in for you. Shishi loves me ^_^* ***Heh...I'll only join if not only do you get Lys to join but if we are able to practice and make some songs there...I AM NOT DANCING!* ***my good sir...seeing you dance would be a nightmare JK haha anyway knowing Lysander he's going to join if not to hang out with our friends, then to get closer to Shishi, I'm detecting chemistry in the air~ But I'll talk to her* ***You think Lys will be a man and make a move?* ***Nope but Shishi's smart, she'll see the signs, oh and I just asked her, and both of your conditions are agreed, welcome to the dancing club! Hows Demon?*** *Eh he's fine, the vet gave him the Ok, so he's home.*

Amber-That stupid kid thinks shes soooo amazing, yeah right, I'll show her, her and that stupid Scarlet, Castiel is mine! Those little skanks are soon going to learn why I'm queen of this school.

Sheena's P.O.V

"**Ok, I'm getting bored of our little game of chase Riley."** I stop and flip him onto the ground...he lands face first. I sit on him. "**God dang it, Sheena! Why can't I win?!" **He starts crying and muttering curses. "**Maybe if you were serious and actually payed attention instead of acting like a goofball, then maybe you'd get somewhere.**" He lifts his head trying to look at me...kinda hard since I'm sitting on him like a throne chair. "**Wait in dating or defeating you?"** "**Both." **Totally confident with that answer. He slams his head in defeat...I think he gave up, for today anyway haha. "**This is discrimination on your performers, why do I only suffer!? I don't see Tristan or Leo being treated like me!"** I raise my eyebrow with a laugh. "**You're kidding me right? You're the one who always challenging me to something. Not to mention that those two wouldn't touch me with a 49 and a half foot pole**(Dr. Seuss reference, I sooo couldn't resist, oh and I don't own that line) **unless they had no choice or if it was for a performance, that right there should be enough incentive to not pick a fight with me."**

In shock Riley turns his head towards his performing brothers. Desperate for them to disagree. Tristan shrugs at the poor guy "**Sorry man, it's true, Shianna over there is scary and tough as nails. If her strength doesn't take me out her tactics will."** Leo nods and scratches the back of his neck sheepishly. "**Sad to say it, but if there was a reason and all of us had to fight seriously Sheena would be the one on top. I know better than to piss her off, and if I were you I'd learn that lesson, before you get yourself hurt.**" At this point I get up off of him, and he crawls to a corner. "**It's not fair, and her demonic side doesn't help. With all the blackmail, bribery and bets I've gone through because of her...boohoo." **We all shake our head…"**Sigh he'll never learn.**" I turn my head back to my friends who are still looking onto our little...hmm what's the word I'm looking for, ahh horseplay that's it horseplay hehe.

I clap my hands, drawing everyone's attention. "**Well folks, as much fun as I had, I gotta job to do, so Riley quit acting so depressed, and everyone who has stayed I hope you guys liked the show, if you have any questions and what not you know where to find and contact me. I'll see you guys. Ciao~" **I walk away, now...I really need to study for that math quiz coming up, if only it was as easy as dancing...

Author's Notes

Riley, Tristan, Leo, Aoi and Crystal are all people who I wanted to bring in to help add some originality into my story, they're like me and Sarah's OC(outside/other/original character) Basically I made it so my character and these 5 were co-workers at the circus, as well as close friends(siblings/family really) They may not seem like much now, but I'll have a couple of chapter's where they'll be important and lead on the events~ I hope you guys enjoyed, I like comments and reviews, please read

() ()

(-^_^-)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Confusion and Confession

DONT OWN MCL I OWN SHISHI/SHEENA, IT'S MY STORY IDEA FOR ENTERTAINMENT ONLY, PLEASE READ REVIEW AND COMMENT! PORFAVOR(PLEASE)

**Armin/Alexy**-Why are you yelling?

**Sheena/Author**-Because I can ^_^

**Armin-***facepalm and takes out ds to play pokemon(dont own that either)

**Alexy-***laughs* She also doesn't own Scarlet, only her friend Sarah does

3rd P.O.V

A quiet morning, in the Rose household. There young Miss. Sheena eats her breakfast, instead of the cheerful bright chatter, you have a lonely silence. You must question why it's such, dance club has been going splendedly minus the obnoxious pest named Amber, her job at the circus has been fabulous with all the tips she recieves along with her paycheck, and her grades at school is as high as it was back in her old school, best of all she has friends who care about her, so what's wrong? Her aunt had left, leaving her to guard the house. Its been a few weeks since her first day of school, and strangely enough she's enjoyed her time. You could almost say she's gotten used to the lively atmosphere, now missing her energetic magenta haired relative she thinks back to what her aunt had told her.

_Flashback the previous night_

"**Sheena darling, when you're done getting dressed could you come down? Auntie has something important to talk to you about."** A slight frown spreads the young teenagers features as she ponders. What could be so important to make the older woman speak with such a sad and nervous tone.

"**Your leaving…" **shocks is evident in Sheena's face, she certainly didn't expect that. Auntie grimaces. "**I'm sorry sweetpea, I didn't want to leave but I have to travel for a bit for work. I would take you with me but you finally just got settled and used to living here." **Words didn't have to continue...it was obvious she was being left alone. it became silent for a few minutes(by the way it's a saturday) A sparkly nailed colored hand patted Sheena's head, comfortably. "**It won't be so bad, I'll call you and send you souvenirs and letters ok? Maybe you can have your friends come over hm? That way you won't be so lonely. Oh and I called up a friend of mine, she owns a local clinic and also an adoption business. If you want we can pick out a few pets before I leave."**

A small nod can be seen but her eyes distant...she took it harder than Auntie figured. "**It'll be ok I promise! Tell you what, why don't you invite some of your girlfriends, it'll be fun right?"** She sighs, her aunt is trying too hard. "**Auntie calm down ok, I understand it's fine. You gotta do what you gotta do….however"**

Present…

So her aunt had left breakfast out for her niece to munch out on with a love note. Telling her to stay outta trouble, if there are any problems to call, to remember to feed her new pets(Yes I skipped the whole pet shop thing, cause I'm too lazy, but we have 1 dalmatian dog named Lala, 1 dwarf black and white spotted bunny named Kana, and 2 cats both fluffy 1 black 1 white named Mana and Nala, you can clearly see the black and white theme…) To call whenever needed, to take her medication ect ect ect...After her breakfast she takes her medicine and heads out, with her new friends. At least with them around things won't be so painful.

Meanwhile with a certain group led by a pinkette.

"**Down Demon! EWWW Castiel control him! He just slobbered all over me!" **The red head punk laughs at his friends misfortune. It's not a date no...definitely not even if Scarlet daydreams and wishes for it, both are accompanied by a dog, a certain modern day victorian, a pair of twins a brunette and a long haired fashionista. Cherry boy grins. "**Serves you right for turning him into such a softy. And if you gave him the stupid stick he wouldn't be drooling on you." **Alexy whistles the gentle giant over and starts wrestling with the overly playful canine. His brother now free from his siblings daily lecture once again plays his games. Kenten Rosa and Lysander are eating. It was peaceful, at least for a moment. Not noticing a flash of black and white barreling into Demon and Alexy.

Rosa's P.O.V

"**Woof Woof!"** AWWWWW what a cutie, a Dalmatian puppy pounced onto Alexy and Demon. Castiel's pet at first growled but after his master made him heel, the puppy was more bold and even started playing with him. It's soooooo cute, its even got a bow on it's collar. Hmm let's see her name is Lala, I wonder who her master is. But sure enough I heard a whistle and the little puppy stumbled her ways over to a familiar face.

"**Shishi/Sheeny-Chan/SheenaBeana!"** Aha Alexy Scarlet and I are too good at this. She looks at us with an amused expression, long given up on stopping the nicknames. "**Geez you guys are starting to freak me out, are you sure that other than Alexy and Armin you people aren't related? Lala sit!"** The puppy obeys her and receives a treat for an award. On her head is a cute widdle bunny rabbit(Lysander loves bunnies so this will be fun) and on each side of her is a cat. Castiel gives a look of disgust.

"**What the hell are you doing with those cats. If you care about them you'd best get rid of them before they become Demons lunch." **Said dog growls an affirmation at SheenaBeana's felines. Only mischievous and tired? Eyes are present with a small grin. "**I think you should be more concerned about your own pet then mine. They're much smarter and capable at defending themselves then you'd think Ringo."** Ringo? What on earth does that mean? Well judging by Armins laughter it's bound to be good. Cassy noticed the hysterical laughter.

"**What 's so funny?" **Oh my God Armins actually crying from laughing so hard. "**In japanese Ringo means apple." **...Everyone except Castiel starts laughing along with Armin, who'd have thought? "**Oh and by the way RIngo, while you were busy glaring at our favorite gamer my cats took down your pooch."** Wait what?! We all look and sure enough. Demon is Cowering to the furballs. We're dumbfoundead...Kenten shakes his head with a laugh.

"**What's up Sheena, you're not usually here on a Sunday." **She clicks her tongue signaling her puppy and kitties to run off and play. "**Well I just got these guys last night, I decided to bring them here to play around and get some exercise." **I speak up. "**That's great but more importantly what are you wearing? We're trying to convert you and yet here you are in sweatpants and a t-shirt...again."** I groan how can she not understand fashion!?

A tick mark shows up on her head. "**My apologies if I don't feel like wearing expensive designer crap. And anyways you have no right to bug me about it since it's my body and my clothes. And you can't run to my aunt and cry to her this time." **She sits down with a huff taking her final pet and cuddling her bunny. I frown. She seems sad for some reason, and Lys-Baby noticed it as well. At this point everyone else is doing their own thing Alexy and Kenten arguing over something, Armin playing peacemaker between the two, Castiel and Scarlet chatting and playing with the dogs. "**Is something wrong Sheena?'**

She doesn't look at either of us as she answers "**My aunt left this morning, she ain't coming home for a while due to her job."** Lys and I look at eachother. Why did Auntie leave her? "**When did she tell you she was leaving?"** I had to ask, Lysander though you can tell was curious didn't want to be rude and force her to talk. "**She told me last night, before we went and got these guys."** She points to her doggy. "**That's Lala, the black cat is Mana, the white Nala. and this little angel is Kana.**" She holds it out and places it in Lysanders lap. I want to pry deeper but I can see her eyes, she's done with the questions…even if I continue, she'll just dodge the questions and change the subject. Why is she so stubborn?

Later that evening…Armins P.O.V

Something about the way Sheena was acting bugged me, but I couldn't figure out why. Everyone even Castiel noticed too, so it wasn't just my imagination. It just didn't seem right Sheena acted the way she normally did, we all talked made jokes and such. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She also even invited us over for dinner and even said if we wanted we could spend the night. None of us minded, and said yeah. But I know Lysander and Kenten had asked if her Guardian would mind. Her reply was "**Nope. She doesn't care." **There was an icy chill in her tone. I get shudders just remembering it.

She shows us around the house, we start downwards at 2 large basement rooms, one full of games and consoles with a mini fridge some couches. In my star struck moment I think I asked if I could live here, she said no but hey it's worth a shot, it's the king of arcades down here. I know where I'm sleeping, Alexy just groaned in agony knowing me and my reaction of her room. Everyone just chuckled.

Next room was a shocker. "**How'd you get the piano down here Shishi?" "Alot of effort...this is the music room everything from recordings, to dance practice, stunt trials and even product testing all takes place in here."** No joke, this room is like an underground headquarters. It could probably fit a house and a half down here. Instruments, mats, racks and other equipment cover the area. We were shown everything from the kitchen to the bathrooms, to the library(She had manga too... score!) the living room, dining room, and even her and her aunts rooms. It's a way bigger house than I thought, and based on everyone else's reactions I'd say they had the same thought.

We had dinner, pasta with meatballs, some garlic bread. Tasted pretty good. After that it was a free for all, everyone did what they wanted. Everyone changed into their pj's and let loose. Sheena for the first time all day looked happy and relaxed. Little while after that we all headed to bed, well some of us at least, Lysander and I were still up, Castiel was snoozing away along with my brother and Kenten, while the girls were upstairs(we took the basement.) "**You ok Lysander?"** He's always been the guy who kept Castiel and Rosa in check. He's also really wise, even if he does lose his stuff way too often.  
"**Sheena seems to be feeling better, I'm glad."** I smile, I knew it! "**SO you do like her?"** he blushes. "**Why does everyone keep asking that?" "Cause it's true~" **He goes into deep thought again. Ignoring my comment. "**Hey Lysander? Why did Scarlet look so worried after she came out of the bathroom earlier?"**

Another voice interrupts Lysanders words. "**Because in the bathroom, I found a huge bottle of heavy duty anxiety meds and pain relievers." **We turn to find Scarlet, when did she get here? Our favorite singer frowns slightly. "**There is no reason for anyone to be worried. Sheena is capable of taking care of herself. And did she not at one point tell us that she had gotten into an accident, not too long ago, if that's the case I'm not surprised.**" That only makes Scarlet pale more.

"**I thought so too, but remember when Rosa and I went into her aunts room to look at some of her designs for the season?"** We nod allowing her to continue. "**Well we accidently dropped some of her papers on her nightstand. And what was there was a detail police case file of her 'Accident.' It tells how her family was killed and that she was the only survivor." **She puts the accident part in quotes. I narrow my eyes at her. "**What exactly are you trying to say?" **A cold feeling hangs in the air, but someone beats her to it.

"**The case file states that it was anything but. What happened to me was no accident. Now before you people wake everyone else up, and think the worst situation possible I think you'd best come outside with me on the porch so you guys can get the full story on that case file. There's a reason why I didn't want you guys in there screwing with my aunts stuff."** Again we stare at the door, and we find Sheena leaning against the doorframe. Her eyes look blotchy almost as if she was crying, shes got bags under them too. She looks tired and ruffled. She must've just woken up. Rosa's there too.

"**Any day now guys...I don't have all night to talk about my past."**

**Lysander's P.O.V... On the porch**

"**Now Scarlet that file that you and Rosa found was a case file one of the cops reported. However he gave it to my aunt instead of turning it into the chief."** We all must've given her confused expressions because of her continuation. "**My aunt back in the day used to work on the police force before finding her passion in the entertaining and fashion business. Every once in a while she'll call up her buddies or her connections to get updates on certain cases. Mine happened to be one specific case you guys stumbled upon." **Once more something I didn't expect, none of us knew that woman had worked in the police. I don't think even Armin knew and his father is a police officer.

Scarlet looks worried, "**Why did you tell us you were in an accident then? And why is your case being updated?"** Once more Sheena is backed into a corner, I tell everyone that we have no right to know, that it was her business only. She looks at me with a grateful expression. "**Thank you Lysander, but I need to get this out. There was more to the story of my aunt leaving, and I'm sure at least some of you have seen if not my scars then the medication in the bathroom right?" **Nods all around, Kenten, Alexy and Castiel still in the midst of their dreams inside the house. Sheena takes a breath, she's scared, her body begins to shake.

"**My aunt though she did leave because of some business errors within the circus and with her latest designs the real reason she left and kept me home was because she's got a lead on the monsters who killed my family and left me in a coma for about 3 months…"**

**to be continued cliffhanger~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Hidden Past, Haunted Memories**

Author's Notes- I don't think I ever mentioned where the town is...eh It's in America, probably Connecticut I'll have Auntie travel to exotic places like Europe and Asia. Sound cool right? I don't Own MCL Or Scarlet, ^_^

Last time on Even the Best of Hearts

Sheena takes a breath, she's scared, her body begins to shake.

"**My aunt though she did leave because of some business errors within the circus and with her latest designs the real reason she left and kept me home was because she's got a lead on the monsters who killed my family and left me in a coma for about 3 months…"**

Sheena's P.O.V

Well they took it better than I thought they would. They're still obviously confused, but they now look at me with a thoughtful(Lysander) expression or with shock. I sigh best to continue before they start their rapid fire questioning. " **About 5 months ago my family was my Aunt who, though didn't live with me at the time always visited. Two loving parents who were constantly working, myself and my three younger sisters.** **Kira was 4, Luna 9 was, and Raya was 12. We were all pretty close.**

**But one day while my parents were at work, a bunch of guys broke into the house, I immediately told my siblings to go run and hide. I fought as long as I could but they took me down and tied me up, then one by one they found my siblings and tied them up right next to me.**

**They wanted all of our valuables and money. I told them everything with the promise that if I did they'd wouldn't hurt my sisters." **I pause for a moment, reliving it, smiling bitterly. " **The men promised such and went where I told them. After they got what they wanted, they untied my siblings pretending to let them go." **I sigh, my minds buzzing trying to forget the cries, they shouted. I don't know how long I stayed silent but one of them asked what happened.

I force myself to keep going with the story. "**They then decided to give them a 30 second start to flee, well after shooting my youngest sister Kira in the head. I made a huge mistake. They kept their promise, they didn't hurt them, they killed them. While I was tied up, unable to do anything but watch all three of them were shot to death." **I look at the ground while speaking, no emotion is found within my voice. I hear a few gasps, but I didn't care I still speak.

"**Those beasts threw my siblings corpses right next to me, and decided to torture me the next 10 minutes, making sure I stayed alive long enough to suffer at that point my parents showed up at the door. Only to get shot also. After my parents death the murderers took gasoline and set the house on fire, at that point they had slashed, stabbed and clobbered me. I was left to fight going unconscious just to see flames and the remains of my family."**

I look to the sky gazing at the stars. So beautiful, however I question if my family though are dead can see the stars as well. "**I remember waking up to the sounds of a man and woman checking up on me in a white room. I recall making a comment about how it was too white. My aunt bursts in crying telling me how right I was, she cried all day hugging me, as I kept asking her what was wrong. Before remembering what happened. I went through 2 months worth of therapy, counseling and healing before I was deemed well enough to go to school.**

**My aunt became my guardian, I started living with her, and my wounds eventually healed. I still have scars all over my body and the stress and trauma I went through turned some of my hair white. I now have to take anxiety medicine so I don't end up going through another mental stress meltdown. The pain medicine is for my aching body, because at some point the ceiling collapsed after the men burned down the house.**

**A few nights ago my aunt got a call from one of her old friends from the police force. They got word that the one specific man who killed my family and made all the orders/decisions to torture me and burn down my house is still on the run and has left America, heading to Asia. My aunt had managed to pull a few strings to where she got permission to travel and hunt the man down. So while she goes and works on her other jobs she's really gathering information to bring back the son of a gun back to America where he can be charged for his crimes."**

_Flashback the previous night_

I sighs, my aunt is trying too hard. "**Auntie calm down ok, I understand it's fine. You gotta do what you gotta do….however" **I look at her dead in the eye. "**You and I both know that's not the only reason why you're leaving. I saw the case file, you're traveling cause you got lead on the perpetrator who attacked me and killed dad and them." **A pregnant silence fell throughout the house, Auntie is pale, unable to look away at me and my knowing eyes. A slight smile came onto my troubled aunt's mouth.

"**I was never able to let anything get by you, your right as usual. I want to, no I need to go after him sweetheart. I can't forgive him for what he's done to you, as well as my brother, sister in law and nieces. I don't want you to continue waking up at night remembering what happened, I want you to be happy and free to live your life. Please understand I want you safe and I don't want him to continue his crimes. I promise I'll be back ok? I love you."** A let out another nod, completely understanding her intentions, I have to let her go, I can holy hope she comes back to me alive. I hug her with tears falling under my closed eyelids.

Present Lysander P.O.V

Her eyes had become so dull and lifeless after telling her past. Guilt fills my heart watching her. But I also feel grateful that she was willing to tell us. All this time she's been smiling and living her life with us and her aunt and yet at night when she's alone she past comes back to remind her of the pain and cruelty she suffered through. I wrap my arms around her, hoping to lessen her tears that fell. She continues crying but accepts my hug wholeheartedly.

I whisper in her ear promising that things will get better, that she is no longer alone. That myself and all of her friends are there for her, whenever she needs or wants one of us with her. She nods knowing that. I can't recall how long I stay there with her, holding her and wiping away her tears, but when she finally calms down and I help her into the house, we found Everyone that had been awake to her her story sleeping in the living room. She snorts in amusement and smiles. It's not a true happy smile, but it's more than I thought possible at this time.

She turns to head down into the basement floor and I follow. We check and in the gaming room as Sheena had called it, Kenten Alexy and Castiel are still sound asleep. She promises that one day when the time is right she'd tell them what happened, but not now. I look at her worried, she only smiles at me before grabbing my hand and taking me into the music room.

"**Don't worry Lysander this room is soundproofed you don't have to whisper here" **She glides over to the piano and pressing a few keys and a beautiful melody plays through. "**Are you alright Sheena?" **She most likely will be annoyed by now with such a repetitive question. She looks at me in the eye as if seeing my soul.

"**Right now...I'm now sure, but I know I will be. Eventually I'll be able to move forward without stepping back. I'll be able to go to my familys gravesite and be at peace. At the moment however I won't be able to remember my past without fear and nightmares. For now it's ok…" **I stare in amazement at her, as she brings out some music sheets. I'm so lucky to know her, to be her friend. Though I know I loved her before, hearing her story and knowing she hasn't given up on her life and is willing to keep moving forward has only strengthen that love.

I want to confess to her, and one day I will. But it's not time yet, I won't ask her especially since she still needs time to get to know me and everyone else in our friend group. I love her, and I won't jeopardize it, I will wait, as long as I have to. I sit down next to her and I see the sheet of music she has pulled out. It's called the "Musician" or the "14th's Song" she says it's from an anime that she enjoys.**(Do Not Own, I love the song so it' shall be used, I also didn't do the translation I have the link at the bottom of this chapter ) **She begins to play its melody and even begins singing, it's not in english

**Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita**

**ikizuku hai no naka no honoo hitotsu futatsu to**

**ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao**

**Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume yume**

**Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni**

**umare-ochita kagayaku omae**

**Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga**

**ikutsu inori wo**

**tsuchi e kaeshitemo**

**Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru**

**Douka kono ko ni ai wo**

**Tsunaida te ni kiss wo**

A beautiful voice, she is in perfect harmony as she plays the piano, out of surprise she starts singing again, this time in english. Is this the translation of the previous lyrics?

_**Then the boy fell asleep**_

_**and one or two embers in the fading ashes of the fire**_

_**flared up in the shape of a beloved face**_

_**Dreaming many thousands of dreams**_

_**spreading across the land**_

_**Your silver gray eyes shine their light**_

_**like stars falling down from the night sky**_

_**Even though countless of years**_

_**turn so many prayers back to earth**_

_**I will keep praying**_

_**somehow, love for this child please**_

_**kissing the joined hands**_

It sounds like a lullaby. I ask if I could sing the english verse as she sings in the other language, she nods excited to continue. She keeps playing the piano, refusing to miss a single note.

**Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita ****Then the boy fell asleep**

**ikizuku hai no naka no honoo hitotsu futatsu to ****and one or two embers in the fading ashes of the fire**

**ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao ****flared up in the shape of a beloved face**

**Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume yume **_**Dreaming many thousands of dreams**_

**Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni **_**spreading across the land**_

**umare-ochita kagayaku omae ****Your silver gray eyes shine their light**

**Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga **_**like stars falling down from the night sky**_

**ikutsu inori wo ****Even though countless of years**

**tsuchi e kaeshitemo ****turn so many prayers back to earth**

**Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru **_**I will keep praying**_

**Douka kono ko ni ai wo **_**somehow, love for this child please**_

**Tsunaida te ni kiss wo **_**kissing the joined hands**_

I smile at her and she does to me. My body, despite my best efforts move and kisses her. Her eyes widen in shock, but doesn't protest. She kisses me lightly back, all while holding my hands. She breaks away and kisses my hands, just like the song we sang. Both of us are blushing She whispers "**I love you and thank you."** I smile as I touch my forehead to hers "**As do I." **We sit there. Waiting for dawn to approach.

**To be continued**

**Author's Notes: Phew I did it! ok folks My character now has pets! I always wanted one in the game but was sad to find out I couldn't(though you can get a cat and chikadee as an accessory)**

**And yesh My character and Lysander are together ^/^ and just for the record I wasn't planning that until the last minute. I was listening on youtube to guessy guess? 14th's Song and I just HAD to do it.**

**And if any of you anime/manga fans are reading this then you'll notice a few parts where parts of the story were based on a few anime/mangas the song from this chapter is an example, but I'll let you guys guess what it is I don't own it. If you read it and figure it out send me an email and if you're right, I'll mention you in the next chapter and maybe even make you a character in the story ^_^ my email in ****sheensheen8 ****Oh and here's the link for the lyrics and the youtube video that inspired me for this part of the chapter**

**journal/The-14th-s-Song-lyrics-218607504**

**watch?v=0VKT2BlJbWk**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-**Well Well Well What Have We here~**

**Author's notes-**I have returned, and ready and willing to continue onto the magical world of my candy love. I never said what time of year it was when my character entered school and the hospital and such…**Well.**..the attack happened in late June, woke up in September, went to school in November, to the present of middle to late December. Hopefully at least...if not I'm sorry for screwing up the time period...

I do not own my candy lo- and Mana, Nala stop trying to use Demon as a scratching post, I don't want blood on the carpet of my characters house...if you're gonna bloody up the dog do it outside.

**Castiel-**Sheena!

**Author-**Yes? Something wrong?

**Castiel-**Yeah somethings wrong get your fleabitten furballs away from my dog so I can skin them alive like the piece of crap they are!

**Author-**My aren't we touchy, didn't my character warn you that those two felines were tough little balls of chaos? And technically they're not mine but my characters anyways….as i was saying I do not own the game and I don't own Scarlet, Oh and thank you all for reading, following and even being so kind as to favorite ^_^ I would love my first review though, it would really make my day

**Castiel-**Like anyone cares they can go to Hell! Now shut up before I skin you too!

**Author-***glares and places him in a magic lamp* Shut up you're being so annoying and don't you dare scare my readers! Anyways on with the story while I turn Castiel into a genie~

_3rd P.O.V_

*Yawnnnnnn* Goes the pink haired Scarlet, as she stretches her arms and legs. She's caught between Rosa and Armin, who after seeing Sheena end her tale with tears and Lysander comforting her, had decided to leave the two alone and get some rest. Only to now accidentally trip over one of the pillows with a loud thud, awakening her other sleeping companions. **"Sorry ehe~ Anyone see my phone anywhere?"** But before anyone could answer they smelled a delicious aroma.

In the kitchen you find Lysander and Sheena cooking, the grand breakfast feast. Eggs both sunny side up and scrambled, bacon, sausage, pancakes, french toast, waffles, a smorgasbord...Yum~. Plates on the table already set, you'd think it was a buffet line the way the now newly formed couple prepared the morning meal. The scent even makes its way down to the basement where the 3 remaining friends still slumber or 2 of them at least, **"Ohhhhh I smell breaky! Hurry up guys! Wake up!"** Said a certain blue hair pinky eyed twin. His friends both still tired groan and cover themselves, hoping to ignore the excited energetic male. Everyone hears a loud voice, clearly Sheena since Lysander was placed in charge of cooking the sizzling bacon and sausage.

**"You guys breakfast is almost done, get dressed and get in the kitchen or no food for you!"** It was at that point you hear 6 human stomachs go off, so of which they sprint to dress and more importantly eat. Then a door bell rings…The victorian raises his eyebrow, asking his girlfriend with his action if she was expecting company, her only reply is a shrug of 'I don't know.' Reluctantly she goes to find her performing group from the circus minus Riley outside her house. Inviting them in they follow her to the tables where breakfast was soon to begin.

Lots of yelling, thuds, and ows were heard throughout the house...only to be ignored as all the animals were given their meal, and Lala was even willing to share her dog food with Demon...well even after he did a glare stare down with two certain felines. **"Whoa look at all the food and Lys-baby how long have you and Sheena been up?" **The white haired boy shrugs now focusing on another set of pancakes. **"Hmm I'm not sure Rosa, I know Sheena and I have at least been cooking for an hour if not more. What do you think Sheena?" **

Bringing out cups for everyone since she now has more guests, she ponders, thinking as she also grabs butter, maple syrup and whatever else people would eat their food with. "**Well Lys, you and I snoozed at around I'd say midnight, and I woke up at 5, you woke up at 8, and it's been 2 hours worth of cooking soooo yeah."** One thought occurred to Kentin. His eyes widen knowing it's a Monday. **"Wait why didn't you wake us!? We have school!" **Everyone except the two chefs, eyes widen in shock or so you'd think….'oh crap', was what was thought throughout the room, that is until Sheena chuckles.

Lysander having been switched out of cooking duty smiles amusingly at his friends. **"True it is a Monday, but due to the dangerous chance of a snowstorm school is being canceled. The principle had sent a phone call early this morning shortly after Sheena had awakened from her slumber. In fact according to the news there's possibly the chance that school won't take place for a few days at least."** Sighs of relief all around.

Well at least for the people from Sheena's school, the circus performers are all home schooled since they work nearly 24/7 and live at said circus, so they never have to worry.

"**Alright people take a plate and start munching we didn't cook all of this for nothing."** Everyone heeds Shishi's command grabbing drinks, their share of food and the like.

Something seems quite odd though.

Castiel-_Is it me or did I miss something important while I was sleeping? _

Armin-S_heena and Lysander seem different. I can't seem to think how though. Aww Sheena just took my gameboy crap, I just made it to a new level..._

Alexy- _Ohhhhh I got a good feeling about something! I don't know what I just do!_

Rosa-_Ohhh Sheena Beana looks absolutely great in that nightgown, a long satin midnight blue with two thin straps for her gown with a sweetheart neckline. Is it me or does she really like styles like that? Oh who cares, she's not wearing tshirts and shorts wahoo! Huh? Did I just see...hand holding squeeee_

Scarlet-_Crap I still need to find my phone, but yum~ so good. Hmmm Shishi seems a lot better and Lyssy seems really happy, I wonder..._

Kentin-_Something's off, I mean Sheena and Lysander seem so relaxed and happy, not that it's bad but both were so tense yesterday, Sheena especially. Wait what's that necklace on Lysander, a dragon? It couldn't be…_

**"Yo Sheeny-Chan I gotta question."** Sitting across from her is Aoi, her raven vampire fanatic and intuitive comrade. **"Yes?"** They stare at one another, Aoi with an all knowing smirk. And Sheen with her eyebrows raised in question, interested. **"How long have you and victorian boy been a couple...** *smiles*** it's cute!"** 3….2….1 everyone smacks their heads on the table. **"KNEW IT!"** The remaining performers start laughing at the comedy of it all. Lysander and Sheena though both blush, smile shaking their heads.

Lys ends up answering Aoi's question. "**Last night after talking…"** he shares a knowing look to his girlfriend determined to keep details of last night on the down low **"We went to the music room and started playing some music, I confessed to her then." **Sheena smiles accusingly, "**Oh he confessed alright, made me go blank for at least a minute or two."** Kentin raises his eyebrow, knowing why it was familiar. **"So the necklace Lys is wearing…." "Ja it's mine, I gave it to him to wear, it was given to my from my mom. **

**"She said that when the time came and I found someone who loves and cares about me and vice versa, I was to give him (or her depending on my preferences) said necklace. It's a tradition in the family."** Rosa, Scarlet and Alexy all sqweel, saying how cute and the like. After that things quiet down now that people are full and and the food empty from people's plates. But there is still one plate filled to the brim. Lysander notices and frowns slightly confused. **"Sheena, why is there another plate?" "Hm? Ahh yes, that's for-" **Before she could finish Riley falls from the ceiling(how I don't know he's a bloody performer and ninja, he somehow snuck in) **"Yarrrrrrrrr Todays the day I defeat you!"**

_Sheena's P.O.V_

I knew he was there the entire time, if he's not with the rest of the performing gang then something's up, knowing him he probably climbed up the side of my house and got through my window in the upper floor bathroom. I question how he didn't make a sound or how he was able to stick to the ceiling for such a period of time though. Sigh he always does this, it's just too much fun pissing him off I don't mean to be so cruel(ok I kinda do) but it's too easy. "**Hm? Ahh yes, that's for-" "Yarrrrrrrrr Todays the day I defeat you!" **

Instantly I jump off my chair and he lands face first into the table. Taking the piece of cloth I used as a bandanna to keep the hair out of my face I place it around his waist and stand him up. **"You never learn Riley, what to do with you hm?" **I flip him over away from the table but everyone can still see what's going on. Yet again people are dumbfounded at the stupidity and sheer comedy. **"Riles do my a favor, if you're going to try ambushing me, at least come better prepared."**

I stand him up and twist him over to the chair that Tristan was so kind as to open for him to sit, right in front of his plate full of hot steaming food. He sobs but starts guzzling down the food as if he's been without food for days. **"I will get you Sheena I swear it!" "Yes yes, you will get your revenge ect ect now eat."** He does so…

**"Ok my favorite circus people why did you decide to grace me with your presence?" **Crystal smiles at me. "**We came to work on some songs and dance moves. You haven't forgotten about work have you?"** I snort, "**No of course not but I thought you said we would be doing it next week, or was I mistaken?"**

Leo continues, with a shrug,**"Nothing like the present, we finished our home schooling lesson, as well as tour chores early and thought we could get it done and over with, however you seem to be busy with your guests. If you wish we can leave."** They're plotting something I know it.

I shake my head, ah what the heck, I might as well play along. **"No No you guys are already here, best to get it done and over with. And anyway with the snow storm goin down you're going to need a place to stay anyway. The circus is most likely going to act as a shelter to the homeless and people who are having trouble with their homes whether its a power outage or an accident. And what my guests do is up to them not me. Speaking of which what are you guys going to do?"**

Everyone decides to stay, they all during my little smackdown with Riley got in touch with their families giving them permission to stay another night or two(with my permission of course) I say Ok, and after that it's a free for all well except for me and the performers, we go to the music room. I saw Rosa and Alexy sprinting to my aunt's bedroom to look into her fashion designs and sketched layouts(I made sure to hide all of her file cases so we don't have a repeat of last time.) Armin and Kentin have stormed and possessed my gaming room(I'll let them think that) Leaving the remaining 3 to the music room with me. Time to get some work done~

K, Riley, Aoi and Tristan go into the recording booth to get some CD's made, leaving me Crystal and Leo to practice for our next show. "**You set Leo?"** He gives a nod and the music starts playing, making sure the equipment is still functioning properly. Scarlet was nice enough to record our performance with one of the cameras lying around. **"Dance or spar Crystal?"** An evil smirk crosses her face...spar it is have at thee!

_3rd P.O.V_

10 minutes after Sheena had been given her silent reply both her and her partner change. Once more they don their masquerade masks, but instead of their previous ninja garb from school both are in long sleeved kimonos. Sheena being in all white with a black dragon with black lining, her hair up in a pony with two thin strands pulled out in front of her face. Crystal in an identical outfit but with purple and blue. Another difference is this time they each have weapons. Crystal wielding a Katana blade, while Sheena chooses two twin daggers. Leo plays the music while Lysander Castiel and Scarlet watch at a very safe location.

**"The Middle"**

(Don't own the song, I love it though, very encouraging if you ask me and I thought Let's do this one ^_^ Also Link on the bottom for lyrics)

** Hey, don't write yourself off yet**

** It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on.**

** Just try your best, try everything you can.**

** And don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're away.**

Circling one another waiting for the cue of the music, our audience curious as to what will happen

** It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.**

**Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright).**

They leap attacking one another with skill and ferocity. They clash their weapons clanging as they repeatedly try to break through their enemies defenses. Eventually the white phantom maiden backs away giving herself distance, before jumping onto a beam multiple feet in the air. Daring her opponent to make the next move.

**Hey, you know they're all the same.**

**You know you're doing better on your own, so don't buy in.**

**Live right now.**

**Yeah, just be yourself.**

**It doesn't matter if it's good enough for someone else.**

Giving into the silent taunt the purple butterfly makes her way to her twin clothed partner lifting her sword into the air, unrelenting as she swings up down left right.

**It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.**

**Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright).**

**It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.**

**Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright).**

The white masked warrior is cornered, in front of her is the other warrior ready to finish the job given, behind her, is nothing but air, and a painful way down. She smirks, though you can't see her full face

**Hey, don't write yourself off yet.**

**It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on.**

**Just do your best, do everything you can.**

**And don't you worry what the bitter hearts are gonna say.**

She hops backwards falling, everyone goes wide eyed with shock, not realizing this was her plan all along. Taking thin but durable wire out from her sleeve she ties it around one of her daggers before using it as a lasso. The purple maiden is caught and brought down till the while kimono fighter grabs her and makes her take the weight of gravity and the fall.

**It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.**

**Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright).**

**It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.**

**Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright).**

Smoke lands upon the arena as the two woman crash to the ground. The smoke fades revealing the White masked warrior, standing in front of the now fallen purple soldier. the sword now within Sheena's possession is held to where one hand is on the hilt, the other hand's palm is pressed against the cold metal. She bows, signaling the end.

Leo turns off the system. **"Good job girls, that ended great. Crystal you can rise now." ** **"Phew thank goodness, I thought I was never gonna rise again...little help here chica?"** Sheen smiles down at her. **"Yep alley oop!"** Both now standing dust off the smoke from the smoke bomb that Crystal and Sheena had so sneakingly set off while falling. All but Scarlet who recorded the whole thing started clapping. Both woman bow to their small but joyous audience. **"I'm really glad that smoke bomb didn't malfunction on us…"** Crystal sighs in relief, agreeing.

** "You ain't kidding aha. Alright Next~"**

To be continued~!

**Author's Note**-I'm cruel ending it like that you guys will have to stay tuned to read more and find out what's next.

**Scarlet-**That was mean, you didn't even say if I found my phone or not. I did right?

**Shishi/Author-**Maybe~

Scarlet-*Sob* T_T

**Tchao for now~ Oh and here's the link the song lyrics ^_^**

.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-Surprise Surprise~

**Author's Notes:** I must say our little circus pals are up to something. Wouldn't you say Shishi?

Shishi: Yes but will you tell me is the real question.

**Author:** Now what kind of person would I be if I was to reveal all of the fun?

Shishi: A nice author who will receive awards for your service?

**Author:** Seriously tempting, but no. I will give you and Our readers a few hints though

1 It involves Auntie…2 It involves a certain holiday of great importance...And finally 3 It was never celebrated by Auntie nor Shishi this year

Shishi: Dang it that really doesn't help *ponders and thinks about it*

**Author:** While my character and I'm sure the rest of you fabulous readers think over those hints, and the title, I don't own anything of MCL except for my character Shishi, and the ideas of creating a story based off of my character. I don't own any of the songs used because these songs are amazing and I'm not.

Dont forget the anime references, just send me one review of an anime reference I used here, and I will put a character of you in the story as a pop up ^_^ Anyone interested in the songs or in any of my ideas please pm me for if I get a reply I will do my best to do such.

Shishi: Speaking of which that reminds me, Scarlet wants to know if she got her phone back and Castiel demands to be released from the magic lamp.

**Author:** Eh I'll work on it after this chapter's done, Ok folks here we go!

Last time on Even The Best of Hearts 3rd P.O.V

Both woman bow to their small but joyous audience. "**I'm really glad that smoke bomb didn't malfunction on us…" Crystal sighs in relief, agreeing.**

** "You ain't kidding aha. Alright Next~"**

Present

*Ding Dong Ding Dong* **"Eh?"** Sheena looks in confusion...she didn't expect anyone...and this time it's not Riley planning a sneak attack. She wonders as she goes up stairs, ( I know I said the room is soundproof so no one can hear what's going on in the music room, never said that the people couldn't hear what was going on outside said room of music. However there are speakers that would resonate throughout the home so no matter where someone was they would know there was someone at the door)

Lysander P.O.V

I wonder who it is at the door. It seems Sheena is getting many guests today. Her friends from the circus are up to something.

**"Yo Aoi, do you think she'll realize it?"** She snorts in amusement. **"After all she's been through no. She probably forgot all about it."** I walk up to her asking what it is she is talking about. **"Oh you don't know! Guys let's fill him in."**

Rosa's P.O.V

I see Lys-Baby talking to some of Shishi's friends, and one of them, I think Tristan? Whispers into his ear. His eyes go wide with shock, before I hear a light "Thank you for telling me." Before walking away… Now I'm curious, **"Hey Lys,"** I say as he approaches, me. I raise an eyebrow, **"What's goin on?" "Well-"** Before he could continue, the door slammed, revealing a struggling Sheena with a set of boxes and packages. Lysander rushes to help her before she nearly trips and falls face first.

**"Ah thank you Lysander, I thought I was a goner!"** He looks at the bundle of boxes and packages, all of which was delivered to her. "**What is with all these packages?" "They're gifts from my aunt. Guess she already made it to her first destination. Knowing that shop-a-holic I'm amazed I didn't get anything sooner. Look, I even got a letter."**

_**"Hellooooooo Sheena Darling, It's your one and only auntie! Now I have all of these wonderful gifts for you, but I also decided to splurge and get some things for your friends. I know they have been making your time here much more pleasant! If I didn't know any better I'd say what happened a few months ago never happened and that you're your old self again. Now I give you permission to open 3 of the 4 packages for you, the blue the red and the yellow. The final one which I want to be the green box, has to wait till midnight tonight! Sending my loving hugs and kisses~ Stay safe deary. P.S Please don't kill me for some of the things you receive…**_

**"Why do I not seem reassured by this letter that I will enjoy what's in these boxes…"** Both he and I chuckle at Sheeny-Cakes worried expression, Lys gives her a soft peck on the cheek...AWWWW. SO cute! We each get our gifts from the sweetest auntie ever.

**_(By the way, yeah she travels fast, and is already in Asia) 3rd P.O.V_**

**Rosa-** _I got an antique mirror, with bronze roses on the edges. It's so beautiful, and it matches the ring Leigh gave me ^_^_

**Alexy/Armin-**_Aw sweet I got the latest cd/video game!_

**Castiel-**_Guitar strings? And good ones too, not bad, I actually needed some_

**Scarlet-**_Love you auntie~ Gave me a new phone cases(a cute panda one) and new hair dye. hmm, i actually need to to my hair for christmas that's coming up in a week. Let's see, Blue and purple peppermint swirl...can't wait to try it_

**Kentin-**_Throwing stars? These look great! All of them are in fine condition and look handmade_

**Lysander**-_Sheena's aunt was very kind to give me a new notebook for writing down my songs. Hm? It Looks like a letter for me _

_**"Dear Lysander, or as Rosa and Scarlet and Alexy call you Lys-Baby! I hope you don't mind but I found out from Aoi Aoi about your relationship with my niece right before I sent out these packages**_…"

**Lysander-**_How did she find out in such a short amount of time?_

_**"And I think it's Absolutely Wonderful! It's about time that girl finally went out and find a man. My co-workers at the circus and I have been trying to get that girl to day for years! Even her parents tried getting her to go out and find a boyfriend. SO finding this out really pleases me. I don't know how much you know about her life before moving here, but I hope she can go to you and **_**vice versa. Now as I'm sure you're aware christmas is coming up as well as..."**

Sheena Who stealthily snuck up behind her boyfriend to read right along with him blushes horribly… "Leo pass me a pen and pencil...I need to write my aunt a reply…" Lysander who had not been aware of his girlfriend reading the note chuckles and blushes...her aunt has quite a lot to say of her darling niece and though she liked the white haired boy...it did not stop her from threatening and scaring the crap ouitta him.

**_"Dear Aunt Mia Cecil Deta Runo Rose….Why must you embarrass me while you're countries away from me lecturing you? Or better yet smacking you upside the head... And why must you get involved in my love life and threaten my boyfriend. What was the point of you threatening to use throwing stars and daggers on him. Also stop telling him stuff I like! I won't open the green box until later as promised but you better not have something like underwear or princess puff puff ball gowns in any of these boxes or I will torture you when you come home. My friends also all say thank you for their gifts._**

**_Sheena…_**

**"Leo deliver this out when you're able to please?"** Leo nods at her, taking the note. Sheena scowls...knowing there is something in one of her packages that will make her want to hunt down her aunt...All eyes are on Sheena and her...gifts...Her eye twitched in annoyance before she picks up the yellow box first. The first one is…**"Oh thank god...it's just plushys, lets see, ninetales, Haku, Lavi, timcanpy, and Kirara. Ok, that's box one..."** Crystal pushes the red box to her...she gulps, then sighs when Alexy, Armin and Rosa start playing with said plushys.

Next she finds a variety of weapons, from throwing stars, to metal fans and even a confetti gun. She grins, she's heard about the C-guns, very dangerous for the fool who gets shot and hit with an array of colorful shiny and more importantly sticky paper. Next time Riley goes after her...she'll use him as target practice. ** "Sheena...don't shoot Riley just yet, we need him for our shows…" "Aw no fun Tristan." "Yeah Sheena...Wait HEY!" **The gun isn't technically a gun so she can't get in trouble for owning it, but there are legit bullets(known as confetti bullets, so when hit the ball explodes covering them with said confetti)

Lastly she stares at the blue gift...So far she has enjoyed everything she's received...However, Auntie wouldn't have gone and given her that P.S as a warning without meaning it. She opens it...and to her dismay and to 3 certain people it's a set of different outfits and designs, from victorian dresses(make that 4, though he is blushing) to high slit chinese dresses, and modern day american wear. All stylish, all cutesy and all girly...with yet surprise surprise another note. Crystal reads the note...

_**"Saved the best for last deary...well at least for me, it turns out after speaking with a client, on my lastest work was overly enjoyed with the tailorings I did, and he works for all sorts of businesses, one of which is fashion. Now I already spoke with Mr. Leigh and he has agreed to help me. This is more or so a gift for me than you because I need you too dress up and model with the clothes both provided here, and at Leighs. **_

_** In addition you will be doing a performance at the Circus christmas Day for the children to raise money. And before you ask yes you have to wear one of these outfits. The money will be split in half. The first half will go to the children foundations "Open Hearts." This is a foundation that brings the homeless and abused kids in, giving them the special love and care they deserve and need, before allowing them to go to a loving and hand picked home. The 2nd half will go to the Circus Leaders(you being one of them) who will go out and buy gifts for the children who are staying at the hospital, there are many who are sick and injured. Some are even in a condition, to where they can barely open their eyes, let alone go to the main playroom and open gifts. You and the other leaders will go and hand pick those gifts and deliver them to the children. As well as caroling. **_

Now I know you would've done the foundations anyway, however I Know you're not looking forward to the photo shoot. So to make you feel better, your friends can all join in and dress/pose with you! Won't that be fun and not only will my outfits spread around the world but it'll also be great advertisement for the most sweetest and cutest niece ever...Bye bye"

Sheena stands stunned. Not moving at all, with a blank face. Leo and Tristan look at each other worriedly. As does Lysander, Kentin, and Armin, mainly Lysander. Rosa, Scarlet and Alexy well, you can imagine their reaction...They're jumping for joy. Castiel of course, though he is somewhat worried too, is laughing at her reaction. Aoi and Crystal sigh and try to snap her out of her trance. Riley is laughing alongside Castiel.

**"Um Crystal...I'm actually scared right now...I don't wanna see her reaction after she's out of her trance."** Aoi is actually pale, well in her case paler than usual. Crystal is sweating from fear right now. **"I know...but she can't stay like this….Come on Sheena!"** She shakes her a little, and Shishi falls...she's down and out…

Lysander brings her to her room, while everyone...well in the circus at least is sweating bullets. Lysander says that he's going to go pick up some things before the store and Rosa comes with. Everyone aside from the unconscious still in shock white/blond haired girls continues their day of play.

At the Store…

**"So Lys, what was Aoi talking to you about Shishi?"** He whispers into the girls ear. Now as we all know he is not the type to reveal things, and allow gossip to rumble, however this is a special occasion and he has a plan in motion. "**Awww that's so sweet. Good luck, and what do you think is in Aunties green box?"** He can only shrug his shoulders, he has not a clue what the magenta haired woman has planned. **"I don't know but whatever it is, will mean something to Sheena." **

2o minutes later...they return to their friends house to find Castiel and Riley holding ice packs above their heads…Lysander raises a delicate eyebrow. **"I am taking a guess that Sheena is awake now?" **She comes through the door from the kitchen, "**Yes I am and I'm still pissed...especially after these two, thought it would be funny to mess with me. That tonight's dinner ingredients?"** Rosa beams merrily **"Yep, here you go, I dragged Lys with me to a few other places, that's why it took us so long to come back~" **Sheen mumbles a thanks and starts cooking, with a newly hair colored Scarlet, helping. Various shades of blue and purple on her once pink and purple hair. A successful and unique dye.

**"Wow Scarlet you look great, loving the hair!"** **"Love you too Rosa, remind me to thank Auntie, and oh that reminds me haha, Sheen?" "Yep. Listening."** Cutting up veggies and fruits. **"Is that seriously your aunts name?"** She nods still focusing on the meal, **"Yes, Auntie doesn't like how she has so many names, and it's a pain to write, so, she kept the name Mia Rose, and rarely is referred to her full name."** Alexy pitches in, saying he'll help. **"So basically you only say her full name when she's in trouble right?" "Exactly...I question sometimes who is the adult in our relationship."** They all chuckle.

So dinner is served, chicken soup with cut up veggies and for dessert, chocolate dipped fruit with whip cream along with an ice cream sundae. Basically everyone pigged out. Than the circus gang decides to head out...the snow just turned into a blizzard and yet these 5 wanna leave? **"Guys, it's an ice storm, you could get killed, if not from the snow plows then the storm."** Leo smiles, **"We can handle it, besides I got a letter to deliver remember?" "Fine but if you die not my fault."** Ever so blunt, but it is Sheena after all, Aoi pouts, **"So mean, but we still love you, bye Shiki!"** Another nickname...sigh…

Ok so several hours later, it's 5 mins to midnight, while our heroine Sheena is yet again in the music room while everyone is asleep. Well almost everyone. A certain someone is leaning against the wooden frame of the door. **"You should be sleeping Lysander."** **"As should you. But here we are."** He walks and sits next to her give her a chaste kiss on the lips. ** "Wondering what is in the box?" "Going crazy about it actually, Crystal and the others are up to something too." **They sit, finally it strikes midnight but Sheena is still reluctant. **"You know whatever your aunt has planned for you won't hurt you right?"** She sighs, and starts unwrapping it. **"I know but she's sneaky like that. I know, this fashion photo model thing is gonna be bad news."** He laughs lightly, knowing her dislike of heels and makeup.

In the package, somehow gets the couples attention...It's a scrapbook, it has...her family all of them, from before the attack. Tears fall out of her eyes, looking through it...Sadness, gratefulness, just overwhelming emotions seeing it. Lysander wraps his arms around her, letting her know he's there for her. She smiles as they look through it, at the end of the book is again a letter. Both laugh seeing it

_**"Surprise surprise, Sheena I do hope Lysander is there with you because I wanted both of you to see this last gift. I wanted you to see that, even though they are gone, they will never be forgotten. I was going to give this to you during the summer, but you were comatosed then. I felt that today would be better suited then Christmas. It's been about 6 months after your attack...6 months after your birthday. I felt that this would help you feel better. No one blames you sweetheart, you keep grieving and I know the pain won't leave overnight, but you have to stop hurting yourself like this. And Lysander, I wanted you to see this is who Sheena is before she lost her family, who she was as a normal girl. I'm sure you would've fallen for her all the same, but I'm sure one day you can help her be like how she is in these pictures. Truly happy, smiling without a care in the world. **_

_**I know it's really late but happy birthday, sugar pie. I won't be able to call you til Christmas eve because I'll be so busy. That's another reason for so many letters now...I love you Sheena Angel Rose.**_

_**Love Aunt Mia."**_

More tears come out of her eyes and she tries to cover her face to make it stop, Lysander smiles, knowing Sheena isn't crying due to sadness, but because she's happy, she's grateful for what her aunt has done. He rubs her back soothingly, when he finally calms her down, they look at eachother. In his hand is a small box, a gift from him, he tells her how Aoi told him how the attack took place on her birthday, and how the circus all hid their gifts for her up in her room.(Well it explains, why Riley just went and randomly hid in Sheena's house for like 20 minutes, before ambushing her...well trying to anyway.) **"Looks like I'll have to search for those later then...So you were in on it too." "Yes, here, I want you to have it." **

She opens it, marveling at its beauty. Its a metallic silver chain with a silver bunny in the center, the eyes are blue stones…"**Rosa technically wasn't lying when she said she took me to different stores. But while she decided to shop I went into my brother Leigh's store and asked if I could buy you something. **

**"I found that, and knew it'd be perfect for you. I know your Aunt mentioned in the note you love reading, music and bunnies. I figured this could be my gift."** She looks at him in awe...only Lysander could pick out something like this, **"I can't accept it though." "I insist especially after you gave me the necklace your mother gave you. Please…if you wish you could consider this an early christmas gift."** She accepts understandingly, he may be polite but he is stubborn. He claps it onto her neck, and they hold each other for a while. Eventually, Sheena Let's go and starts playing the piano...

(Do not own the song but it's very beautiful)

**"Somewhere"**

**Lost in the darkness**

**Hoping for a sign**

**Instead there's only silence**

**Can't you hear my screams?**

**Never stop hoping**

**Need to know where you are**

**But one thing's for sure**

**You're always in my heart**

**[Chorus:]**

**I'll find you somewhere**

**I'll keep on trying**

**Until my dying day**

**I just need to know**

**Whatever has happened**

**The truth will free my soul**

**Lost in the darkness**

**Tried to find your way home**

**I want to embrace you**

**And never let you go**

**Almost hope you're in heaven**

**So no one can hurt your soul**

**Living in agony**

**Cause I just do not know**

**Where you are**

**[Chorus]**

**I'll find you somewhere**

**I'll keep on trying**

**Until my dying day**

**I just need to know**

**Whatever has happened**

**The truth will free my soul**

**Wherever you are**

**I won't stop searching**

**Whatever it takes me to know**

**[Chorus]**

**I'll find you somewhere**

**I'll keep on trying**

**Until my dying day**

**I just need to know**

**Whatever has happened**

**The truth will free my soul**

The song ends and both go over music, and start writing and singing til dawn. Relishing moments like this. Memories will never be forgotten. Even when they aren't there

**To be continued!**

**Authors Notes:** Ok I'll admit I went way longer then planned but I think it worked out well, sorry if you guys got bored though, lyrics for songs I don't own but they are songs I enjoy listening to, links on the bottom. Also any questions let me know pm, review, fav follow do what you do, and I realized...I forgot the link to last chapters song, soooo sorry guys. Oh and Scarlet got her phone before bed and sadly I released Castiel from his lamp. Don't worry he's not a genie, but he was sleeping when he came out so I left him. ALso Aunties name...ahaha random moment of names, but mia is japanese, and I picked it for her cause it sounded good at the time.

And if I recall Shiki means deer(animal) so I like the name and it was meant for sheena because she seems shy at first, but when you know her, she's gentle and sweet like a deer. and People like nicknames in this story what can I Say

.

names/usage/japanese

.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-**Fashion Disaster**

**Author's Notes:** I finally have a reviewer T_T I'm so happy! I am Eternally grateful for SweetAmethyst being my first. Makes it seem worthwhile. ANyway, I do not own MCL or Scarlet, but Shishi is mine...well as far as creation, otherwise she belongs to Lysander and vice versa~

**Shishi:** *blush* ahhh stop embarrassing me!

**Author:** So cute~ Now are you ready...you're doing the fashion model thingy…

**Shishi:** Do I have to...you're the author, you can override my aunt.

**Author:** Sorry no can do. If i have to suffer dealing with my friends dressing me up and doing my hair(which so long as they don't put me in jeans and know what they're doing I normally don't mind. ) Then you have to face this Christmasy fashionista thing

**Shishi:** It's the summer...Why are you making this chapter during Christmas time!?

**Author:** Cause I can and it's too late to change your plot story background and time setting. Now hush and please enjoy the story(Warning may be as long as the previous chapter or not...I haven't decided yet)

_3rd P.O.V-time setting...Christmas Eve~_

**"I'm going to kill my aunt…"** She stands in front of Leigh's clothing store. Now I'm sure many people are questioning why she doesn't try to blow the whole thing off...Turns out that Alexy, Rosa and Scarlet all took extreme procedures to make sure Sheena couldn't flee.

Because Alexy(though he may be awesomely gay, and sweet, he is surprisingly very strong and not afraid to drag his victims *Cough Armin and Sheena Cough* to a store. In addition, he also handcuffed her to him...wrist meets wrist and he sadly doesn't have the key. "**I really hate how your dad lets you and Armin get away with taking his crap…"** The blue head only grins...remember, Armin and Alexy's dads a cop.

Rosa at her disposal to keep Sheen from running(taking Alexy with her if need be)...has a taser...a legit electrifying taser, who had threatened to not only drag her into the store by force after nailing her with it, but also when school comes around will give Peggy( the annoying pest with a camera and the power of the school newspaper) information about Shishi's love life and the outfits she's forced to wear anyway...Quite the crafty little sneak ain't she…(Lysander wasn't too happy about the threat of Peggy learning of their relationship either...and he did try to stop her...didn't work out so well)

Lastly Scarlet...ohhhh she was scary. She threatened to torture her. How you may ask? Let's just say auntie is the best person to go to for stories...especially when it's about a certain girl who was dolled up since she was born and had horribly embarrassing events happen to her in the past. And if all else fails, she would attack her in her sleep, and possibly throw her off a cliff.(is there one in town?) Scarlet and her ever so amazing partners in crime are sparkling...the glowing in their eyes, it's really Really scary and frankly I'm glad I'm the narrator...because they just drag Sheena in, and there is no way out for her. Unless she goes through with this.

**"Armin you know my position better then anyone, get a gun a knife I don't care, Kill me or give it to me so I can kill myself!"** Did I mention all of the guys are there too? Yeah yeah, her school friends are there.(Riley would've come to harass her...if he didn't have to so his home school lessons haha, yeah the circus group wasn't there though they wish they could) Armin wanted to help...he really did, since his brother's done the same to him. However A taser and three demonic glares are preventing him from such, **"Sorry...my hands are tied. Believe it or not I don't want to die…"**

She sobs **"Traitor! God dang you three, and thanks to you Rosa not even Lys can help me in this situation...I hate you all...AND SHUT UP CASTIEL THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"** He still laughs...ignoring her. That is when Leigh shows up, you can see the resemblance in him and Lys, both are tall, wear victorian outfits. Both also have a calm like serene aura around them. Only difference is Leigh has black hair. Rosa hugs and pecks the black haired store owner on the lips.

Both smile at each other...all before Sheena is dragged into the changing room. Where Scarlet unlocks her with the key that Alexy sadly did not have. And they even made sure to lock the door so when Sheen was released from the handcuffs could not sprint her way out of the shop. "**You people are horrible…"** "**Oh come on Shishi it's not so bad. We'll be dressing up too!" "Scarlet...you forget, you people like dressing up, I like my sweatpants and t shirts...especially when it's 20 degrees out!"**

The white/blond haired girl is ignored and the dressing up begins...10 minutes of struggling, our three ladies and favorite Alexy come out in the victorian gear. Kentin is blushing...well he is going out with Alexy after all(haha Surprise! They are together in my story...in case anyone didn't realize that there was a reason Kentin was constantly keeping an eye on him. Romance is a funny, cute but strange thing)

All the boys eyes widen in shock at the group, as Leigh explains the designs, **"Alexy is in a victorian black tie tux..."** both he and our ladies are dazzling. **"Rosa is wearing a purple and black corset ball gown with a v neckline and puffed up sleeves. Scarlet goes for a lacey pink and red ball gown with layers of alternating pink and red ruffles. Sheena, is in a long layered white dress with silver gray intricate patterns all over. She has a sweetheart neckline with short lace shoulder sleeves. All the dresses are made of materials of satin, lace, and cotton. In addition each are wearing a pair of 2 inch heeled shoes. Rosa chose knee high boots, Scarlet and Sheena are in regular heel shoes." **

Leigh and Lysander all take pictures of the four standing together, separate and in pairs. Rosa and Scarlet grin suspiciously at one another. Rosa beams at her boyfriend, **"Leigh let's get Sheena and Lysander in a photo together, then we can do some fun shots!"** He nods signaling Lysander to go to where Sheena is, you know...he took his brothers relationship pretty well, in fact he was thrilled. Already practically treating Sheena like family. Lysander blushes before walking over to his embarrassed girlfriend. A picture of them, Lysander is behind her holding her waist, both blushing and smiling. A perfect heart warming photo. The same is done to Leigh and Rosa.

**"Ugh this is boring why am I here again? Cut the couple crap."** Scarlet pouts at the red head teen. **"You didn't have to come Castiel, no need to be mean. And anyway...come here! Do a photo with me!"** He sighs, annoyed but complies Kentin and Alexy get a photo together too, and so does Armin, but he got his gameboy taken away again for said photo. Alexy claps his hands...excitedly "**Ok next set of outfits~!"** Sheena groans...knowing it's going to be a long and unmerciful day.

The fashionista's next put on the chinese styled designs. Slim, tight, beautiful and silky! **"Alexy, is wearing a yellow and orange emperor styled design with black and gold colored crown. Rosa has on an outer sky blue robe, on the inside..."** She takes off the outer layer robe for everyone to see. **"Is a light purple kimono with a long trail, with the cuffs collar, and sash the same blue color as the outer robe, with floral patterns."** Pictures are taken of both while posing, some funny, some dramatic.

Scarlet comes out of the room. **"Scarlet is in an elegant mermaid style dress of red and gold as the inner layer. For the outer layer," She adds her addition. "Is a see through pale red and purple color shawl with bird patterns. Lastly Sheena,"** Lysander stares...doesn't mean to but he does. He is still a guy after all. **"Is wearing a slim sleeveless forest green dress with slits up the sides. The edgings, cuffs, and dragon outline patterns are all white. She also can attach sleeves that go on just below the shoulders."** She puts on the sleeves to demonstrate. I think We broke Lysander...So we will do a time skip before Lysander, passes out from shock and a bloody nose.

Everyone from out photography mission goes back to the back to change, after dozens of dresses and stylish designs/photos later. And here you find Lysander resting his head in his hands, trying his best to calm his blushing crimson cheeks and rushing heart. Kentin Ironically is doing the same, as Castiel laughs and pats their back. Armin...is passed out from a bloody nose, as well as at least a dozen guys and girls who had happened to be walking by the store and happened to see the girls and Alexy try on the costumes.

In the changing rooms...Alexy is all set and waits for the girls. **"SO Sheeny-pie, what are you going to wear for tomorrow? You're doing the performing thing at the circus right?" **You hear a seriously long bang...which happened to be Sheena smashing her head against the wall. "** I have no idea...frankly I don't think I'll be able to perform in any of those."** Scarlet pops back out in her black skinny jeans, ankle boots and her lacy black and pink tank top. **"Why? You looked great in everything."** Rosa giggles as she steps out in her usual garb. **"That's the problem. She's too embarrassed."** A sigh comes out of Sheena's mouth as she appears before her friends.

**"No that's not it guys, the problem is, for my performances, I'll be running jumping singing and even sparring on stage. All the outfits I wore were dresses or things that will be difficult to move in. I think I have made a decision though…" **All 3 pairs of eyes go to her sparkling with anticipation...just practically screaming _**TELL US!** _ She looks at them with a smirk. **"Not telling~"** In a sing song voice she walks back into the store trying to calm and awaken our ever so group of spazzed out male and female victims.

Next Day cause I'm cool like that~ Sheena's P.O.V

A yawn escapes my lips as I stretch out of bed. I decided(more like was forced) to spend the night at Rosas, which happened to be at Lysanders house since Leigh, Lys and Rosa all live together. I can just hear the my aunt giggling like a schoolgirl, wondering why I didn't date sooner. '_**You actually have a life! I'm so proud of you baby~'** _ Hopefully she won't find out...so long as I keep three peoples mouths shut.

So the four of us opened gifts. Me ready to kill Rosa for giving me and forcing to open her gift in front of Lysander which was lacy underwear..._**'It will look great on you! And besides, the perfect outfit always starts with what's underneath. You can thank me later.'**_ I swear I think she's torturing me and Lysander on purpose, I'm amazed he's not dead from all the shenanigans. Anyway we give out our gifts, ate breakfast and left. It's still only 9 am, but I need to go to the circus early anyway...it's going to take forever to get ready.

**"Ok guys, this is the outfit set you are wearing for tonight."** I give out the list of partners and songs. We set up the stage, prepare all the equipment and go over our dances one last time before dressing up. Aoi looks at me with a snort, seeing the outfit I sadly get into. **" I can't believe you chose this. This is sooo not what you go for." "Believe me I know, sigh. But it was at least to me the safest thing to pick."** She looks at me with false pity. Then chuckles, "**Was it really that bad?"** I move passed her with a depression/demonic aura…**"You have no idea."** I over hear her swearing saying she should've been there but for the most part I tune her out. Well it's for a good cause, it's now or never. But oh how I wish it was never…

_Lysander's P.O.V_

**"Ohhhh I can't wait this is sooo exciting. And Armin stop playing your game for at least five minute the shows about to start!"** Alexy glares at his twin brother, who pouts putting his game away. Castiel and Scarlet had left to get refreshments, while Rosa and Kentin used this time to go to the restroom. I sigh and look around, seeing some familiar faces. And they spot me as well, waving they appear. **"Yo Vi look, its Lys, where's everyone else?"**

**"Hello Kim, hello Violet and they are either getting snacks, or they are in the bathroom."** She nods sitting down next to me, Violet blushes while sitting next to Armin. He looks away, blushing as well. I know at one point when we were talking he mentioned liking the shy girl. It's not my place to say but they seem right for eachother. "**Yo we're back~"** Our 4 missing people return all taking their seats and handing out the snacks. With quick hellos to Violet and Kim.

I look down and I also see Nathaniel and Melody from school. I hope Castiel doesn't notice, it's strange because at one point Nathaniel and Castiel at least from what I knew were somewhat friends, despite their differences. But after she left they went to war so to speak. I then also notice yet another pair familiar faces, Iris and a boy with green hair. I see him often at the gardening club after school, I believe his name is Jade.

A slight shake of my shoulders brings me out of my exploring. **"Lys-Baby why are you spacing out? Are you excited to see what your girl is gonna wear?"** She grins mischievously at my blush and I look at the center stage, hoping it begins soon. Kim stares wide eyed at me, and I can only tell this because I see it from the corner of my eye. **"No way he finally got a girlfriend who is it!? I'll bet it's Sheena right?"** Everyone silently nods, I tune out the words said because the curtains rise. Sheena once more is wearing her white mask...as well as...

_3rd P.O.V_

Sheena went for the modern chic American fashion line. It included sneakers, ripped up black leggings that showed parts of her long naturally tan legs. For a top she has on a long sleeved black and white striped shirt with microscopic sparkles all over. In her hair in a red rose hair piece, said hair is flowing down her back instead of a regular ponytail or bun. On her arms are intricate criss crosses of black and white ribbons, with fingerless gloves. Like she said...it was the safest and easiest of the whole fashion fiasco from the previous day. **"Welcome everyone thank you for your patience. Let us begin"**

(Do not own the song, link on the bottom and it's very fitting yes?)

**"Welcome To The Show"**

**Now's the time, get in line, don't be afraid tonight**

**We're gonna take you high, before you realize**

**'Round and 'round you'll go, up and down, never slow**

**Feel the excitement grow, oh**

**This is where you let go**

All the children who came are cheering and clapping watching, their full attention on the dancers and their carfully planned performance

**Hands high like a roller coaster**

**This love is taking over**

**Take us higher here we go**

**Oh, oh, oh**

**Welcome to the show**

**Gravity we're defying**

**'Cause we were madefor flying**

**We're about to lose control**

**Welcome to the show**

**People automatically start giving money to the circus clowns walking arou**nd asking for donations for the performance

**Oh, oh, we're on a mission nothing, nothing, can stand in our way**

**Oh, oh, we don't need permission**

**We're gonna rise up and we'll be the change**

**Oh, oh, hear us on your stereo**

**Oh, oh, we're about to lose control**

**Oh, oh, everybody knows**

**Oh, oh, this is where you let go**

**Hands high like a roller coaster**

**This love is taking over**

**Take us higher here we go**

**Oh, oh, oh**

**Welcome to the show**

**Gravity we're defying**

**'Cause we were made for flying**

**We're about to lose control**

**Welcome to the show**

The guys lifting their female partners in the air, making them fly while flipping over, the audience dazzled by how flexible and well times moves are

**And put your hands u-u-up**

**We're gonna have some f-u-u-n**

**We've only just beg-u-u-n**

**And it's too late to r-u-un, you can't run**

**So put 'em u-u-up**

**We're gonna have some f-u-u-n**

**Turn u the bass let it b-u-u-mp**

**We've only just begun, and you can't run**

Confetti and necklaces fly out during the show landing in the audience for people to grab. Kim and Alexy grin, each grabbing said necklaces. Neither willing to share with their. friends

**Hands high like a roller coaster**

**This love is taking over**

**Take us higher here we go**

**Oh, oh, oh**

**Welcome to the show**

**Gravity we're defying**

**'Cause we were made for flying**

**We're about to lose control**

**Welcome to the show(2x)**

**More money gets donated, as the song begins to meet its end.**

**We're gonna have some f-u-u-n**

**Turn u the bass let it b-u-u-mp**

**We've only just begun, and you can't run(2x)**

It ends with each dancer posing, our favorite with the white mask(Ok my favorite, don't judge) is standing with her arms crossed with both hands in the position of a gun. And though it's probably hard to see with her mask on, she's winking. The show continues, till it's over. But her jobs not done yet. She has a few places to visit before this christmas day ends...starting with a toy store.

To be continued~

**Author's Notes:** Phew I'm tired, I really deserve credit, for coming up with all those outfits. Thank you google images for inspiration! Gonna stop right there for now, thank you all for reading...that is if you're still alive after reading about all those said outfits. And I like the song, but I actually listen to a shorter version of it, but oh well it worked out well in the end. Read, review, follow, fav, do what you wish, here is the link and tchao for now~

.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-**Special Interview**

**Author Notes:** First off, I'm yet again seriously happy for all the people who have been reading my story, 2nd this chapter is gonna be different and not the continuation of the previous chapter. Now I got the inspiration for this chapter because I got a pm pointing out that my character is a mary sue(perfect person)

**Shishi:** I never thought of myself as perfect...though I am flattered

**Author:** Ditto, soooo I'll be having the secrets of both Shishi And Scarlet revealed.

**Scarlet:** Wait me too!?

**Author:** Ja, so I don't own MCL even though this is only a special event chapter...Sooooo here we go.(Q=question, A=answer and #=number of such)

Ok** Q1-What is your favorite food~**

**A1-** _Shishi: Hmmm I'm a lover of pasta. Especially if its fresh and homemade_

Scarlet: I love chocolate! It's sooo good, why does it have to be sooo bad for you though?

_Shishi: Can I change my answer?_

**Author: No moving on~**

**Q2- Who do you like(as in love)**

**A2-** Scarlet: Well we all know who Shishi likes *grins* The tall, dark, mysterious and if I must say hot Lysander!

_Shishi: Shut up! *Blushes* and anyway, everyone knows that since I'm dating him, unlike a certain SOmeone who is too chicken to ask her favorite red haired punk out on a date! What was his name? Ah yes Castiel Just ask him out you Coward!_

**Author: Girls girls chill out! Ok next!**

**Q3-What do you hate/fear**

**A3- **_ Both: *looks at one another…* _

_Shishi: I won't say anything if you don't_

Scarlet: *sigh* Fine...I'm scared of rats, and needles. I hate it when Sheeny-poo doesn't wear cute clothes, and when I lose/break my phone...your turn.

_Shishi: Ok, I am scared of blood, I can be a bit nervous around fires and I am terrified of snakes. I hate it when people like Scarlet and my aunt force me into clothes, especially jeans. I also hate math...it's my worst subject. And did you just call me sheeny-poo !?*Glares* I hate that nickname_

Scarlet: You just hate everything don't you

_Shishi: Yes it's a gift~_

**Q4- What is at least one thing you cannot do**

**A4-** _ Shishi: For starters...I can't garden or plant things to save my life. Any flower I plant/touch dies instantly_

Scarlet: Wow dramatic much?

_Shishi: No I'm actually dead serious. All those flowers in the yard are my aunts work...I'm forbidden to touch Anything related to flowers and gardening. Why do you think I stay away from the gardening club?_

Scarlet: Ok I see your point, here's another thing she can't do, she sucks with telling jokes, or relaxing. She's too much of a work-a-holic!

_Shishi: My apologies...I don't do jokes, and I have too many things to do to relax! And hey hey hey, you need to state your weaknesses too_

Scarlet: I don't have any I'm perfect~

_Shishi: Don't lie…*sigh* to start off, Scarlet here isn't very athletic, she doesn't do sports whatsoever, unless you count shopping, because she'd be an olympian otherwise. Another thing...She may be up to date on the latest gizmos, like her phone, she doesn't do good with technology, I remember she set a computer in school on fire…_

Scarlet: DID NOT

_Shishi: DID TOO_

**Author: Ok break it up!**

**Q5-Who do you hate most at this moment**

**A5-** _Both: Amber! *looks at each other*_

Scarlet: What'd she do to you? *eyebrows raised*

_ Shishi: She's treated me like crap since day one. She took my photo ID scribbled on it and threw it up all over the school. On top of that she keeps interrupting dance club meetings and practices *scowls with dark aura*. What does she do to you?_

Scarlet: Again I've lived in the town my whole life, at one point me and her were friends, but after high school she became such a bossy arrogant Bit- I mean witch. She and I are what you call love rivals, she once locked me in a closet because I was too close to Nathaniel and Castiel for her liking.

_ Shishi: A closet? Really? But what does Nathaniel have to do with this? Castiel I can somewhat understand..._

Scarlet: She's got a screwed up mind, she thinks that she can get away with everything and anything because she's daddys little girl and that Nathaniel will always swoop to her rescue like the good older bro he is. She doesn't want him "manipulated" or "corrupted" by other girls. Matter of fact, I'm amazed Amber doesn't know about her brothers relationship with Melody.

_ Shishi: If anything Amber should realize she's the one doing the corrupting..and those two finally got together? About time!_

Scarlet: I know right?

**Q6- What do you plan on doing when you're older?**

**A6- ** _ Shishi: I plan on staying at the Circus. My aunt is gonna have me take over when she retires. In addition, I might decide to go into the police force, I don't know yet. Only thing I'm certain is I'm still gonna sing dance and act._

Scarlet: Wait your aunt is in charge?

_Shishi: Yeps…_

Scarlet: I thought you said she worked there and did the costumes.

_Shishi: I did, I also told you she was in the entertainment business. She's owned the circus for several years, but only a few people know. She would rather be known for her latest fashion lines then be called what she would consider "The head honcho" of said circus. And as I mentioned before he's a private tailor, but on occasion her and Leigh will work on a fashion line together. Actually a lot of her clothes are sold at Leigh's store only. _

Scarlet: Wow...your aunt is full of surprises.

_Shishi: That's what she does. What's your plan?_

Scarlet: Believe it or not but I do want to make it to the entertainment business. I'm in a band with Castiel and Lysander, Castiel does guitar, Lysander and I both sing, Lys writes out songs for us. Every once in a great while I'll play bass or I'll bring out a violin to play. At one point Nathaniel was in the band as well. He was our drummer, but since him and Castiel go after each other like cats and dogs, he left. I know he still plays though, he and I still hang out. I also want to write and publish some stories on the side.

_Shishi: I'm learning so many things today_

**Q7-What is the worst thing that happened to you.**

Scarlet: That's a tough one...I think for me was when my cousins were over, and I dropped my phone in the toilet. 

_Shishi: How was that bad?_

Scarlet: One of the pests went and used it before me, I was brushing my teeth sending a message to a friend when I dropped it. 

_Shishi: ahh...they didn't flush did they?_

Scarlet: *eye twitch* No he did not...I had to find gloves and wash it. Thank god it was waterproof but it was sooooo disgusting

_Shishi: My worst event was when some guy started hitting on me last year. He was some surfer guy from Australia that had an uncle living nearby. He kept flirting and just wouldn't take no for an answer. It was so bad I had to pretend Riley was my boyfriend to make the guy leave. *Shudders* It was a nightmare._

Scarlet: That was your worst event?

_Shishi: I could count when I was in a coma for 3 months after watching my family get killed. Myself then getting tortured and finally nearly burn alive...do you honestly want me to count that?_

Scarlet:...No...and I think I know the guy who you're talking about, his name is Dakota right?

_Shishi: Said to call him Dake or something._

Scarlet: Yep that's him he flirts with every girl that has a pulse. He visits America every year and stays with his uncle. Who happens to be Mr. Boris from school.

_Shishi: ...Lovely….Ok I think I'm done answering questions and secrets...Can I go now?_

Scarlet: Yeah I wanna go too, and anyway I got like 20 million texts I have to respond to. So Author I gotta go.

**Author:** **Thanks ladies, Tchao for now! Maybe I'll do interviews with more characters in the future… and some holiday specials, who knows, I'm crazy ^_^ read and if there are any questions please pm or say something in a review...I don't bite, I'm not that scary**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- **A Walk Down Memory Lane**

**Authors Notes:** Hey guys, just wanted to say I'm so sorry T_T *cries*

**Lysander:** What is wrong?

**Armin:** What happened?

**Author:** I noticed there were so many spelling and grammar errors, I feel horrible, cause I made it so hard for people to read

**Armin:** Come on that's no reason to cry! People love your stories, you got people favoring them and reading. And it's not your fault you have to re edit on fanfiction doc manager! You get everything and then the moment you copy and paste you gotta re edit everything. It's not your fault...

**Lysander**: He's right you know, it's ok to make mistakes every now and then and you're not perfect, you do not have to beat yourself up like this

**Author:** *sniff* *sniff* ok...I don't own MCL, just my character Shishi

3rd P.O.V

3 people standing in front of the hospital, it's the evening of christmas day, and people are buzzing about. Our performers from the circus, completed their show without any troubles at all. Matter of fact they made tons of cash~More then enough for the foundation. People will be able to rest easy this holiday. But that's just not why they're there. Leonardo, Sheena, and Tristan(aha, surprising right?) went to multiple stores, bought as many toys and gifts as possible all before dressing up for the occasion.

**(Author note: lowdown here is, there's quote on quote "divisions" of the circus. A hierarchy you could call it...**

**up top in charge-Auntie...owner of the circus(Duh of course she's in charge...it's auntie the queen of mystery and connections)**

**2nd in command-Performer leaders...people who have been with the circus long enough to not only know it inside and out but are capable of managing it and having the leadership skills to keep order and schedule on track**

**3rd in ranking...teachers, guest performers, technicians, costume designers ect ect…**

**finally...performers**

**(Basically that's the gist of it...All you need to know is, Tristan and Leo are leaders so they get the money, and would be considered managers or people to go to when there's chaos. Sheena is not only a performing leader, but second in command at the circus since her aunt, if and when the woman retires, has dubbed her more then worthy to take over. Ok back to this)**

Leo is dressed up like a reindeer...antler and all. Most would probably guess since his nose is cherry red...that he is Rudolph but he's not, he's actually supposed to be Comet. But it's too cold out for him. Why did he picked that reindeer...Eh I don't know don't ask the narrator, it breaks the 4th wall people!

Tristan, went and turned into an elf...guess he liked the shoes and pointy hat. Either that or he knew Aoi liked elves, who can say? Sheena is Santa Clause! Wearing everything but the beard...she traded the pants for striped candy cane stockings though. As well as knee high boots. Best of all the stockings and boots are fuzzy on the inside making her feet nice and warm. Which would e a pretty good idea in frozen tundra weather.

Each of them have in their possessions the cliche santa bag, filled with all kinds of goodies for the children. They are to go greet the little kiddies, give each a gift, and play with them. It's volunteer work for a good fun cause. These kids won't be able to go home and spend time with their families, they won't be able to go and just have fun because of their sickness or wounds. So it's the least these 3 felt they could do. Make the kids, smile, laugh and play.

It certainly is important to Sheena because she's been there...she was in a bloody como for 3 months, and underwent 2 months stay and therapy, so she could leave and live with her aunt. That's 5 months worth of imprisonment in that white dull room. Every night she would lay in bed remembering everything that happened, and beg for dawn to break just so she could work on recovering. If not for her aunt, Shishi would've probably gone insane!

She looks at them, **"Let's go guys!"** both nod, actually taking this seriously(should we be worried...they're making it sound like it's a life or death mission...oh well continue) A nurse who was an old friend of aunties(Isn't auntie friends with everyone?) smiles, seeing the 3 christmasy dressed teenagers. It was surprisingly the nurse who called up Sheena's aunt asking for the circus to come and play with the children** "Aha I'm guessing you three were sent by Mia?"** All nod, **"Right this way then."**

They walk through hallway, after hallway, heading to the children section. Leo always so curious, begins talking to the nurse. **"I'm wondering why you called up our boss for this. Not that we mind, in fact we're thrilled to be here, but I was curious as to why you personally asked a favor of Mia to come and entertain the kids." **

The elder woman looks straight ahead, but glances at the three performers, making sure to rest her eyes particularly at at main character with thooughtful eyes. ** "We've had a lot of kids this year in the hospital. They've gone through so much, so of course we do what we can to make them feel safe and happy but sometimes it's just not enough. **

**"One of the things we do is ask children questions like 'what is the first thing you're going to do when you leave?' 'Or who is the first person you're going to see?' stuff like that." They keep walking interested in what the kind woman is saying. "So I was with a few children reading stories and I asked them ' WHat is one place you want to visit if you could?' And amazingly a lot of them said they wanted to go to the circus, they wanted to see the animals do tricks. Wanted to see some tight rope walkers and such. One little girl specifically said she wanted meet and dance with one of the performers." **

'Santa' walked on in thought, cleary happy from what she has heard. Desperate to want to make some kids happy today. They finally enter what is called the "Play room" that room alone has about 30 kids. They are the ones that can at least move around, and go through the physical tests to improve a broken bone or what not. There are many that are unable to leave their beds. Those will be more or so personal moments where to performer will greet and talk with said child. For now they have these kids here.

The nurse claps her hands together, gaining the attention of 30 pairs of eyes. Who stare at the three dressed entertainers. Tristan who absolutely adores children smiles, and throws his sack of gifts on the ground with a thud, the children dog pile on them ahaha. Rather amusing seein all these bright faces. Shishi at this point starts singing. (do not own but it's my favorite version it's by shedaisy, try "mickey's once upon a christmas" movie, really good and where i first heard of the song)

**"Deck The Halls"**

**Deck the halls with boughs of holly**

**Fa la la, la la**

**All eyes stare at Sheena-Beana**

**Tis the season (we wish you a merry christmas)**

**Tis the season (we wish you a merry christmas)**

Lots of the children squeal knowing the song and sit, each with their newly picked out toy, the boys laugh and sit with the children as well.

**Deck the halls with boughs of holly**

**Fa la la, la la la**

**Tis the season to be jolly**

**Fa la la, la la la**

**Down we now our gay appaeral**

**Fa la la (fa la la)**

**Fa la la (fa la la)**

Some of the other patients who learned and heard of the circus member's arrival or just heard singing down the hall, had popped by the door, excited to hear the song.

**Troll the ancient yuel tide carol**

**Fa la la la la, la la la la**

**Everybody sing the yuel tide carol**

**Fa la la, la la la**

**Fa la la, la la la la yeah**

Of course, they notice the sheet music that Sheena carried with her to help sing( she loves music and singing, but unless she's dancing she has a hard time memorizing lyrics, something to do with each move going with the chorus or verse helps her know where and when to step) She bends down to the children's level of height so some could sing with her.

**A very merry christmas**

**A very merry christmas**

Sheena now remains silent, so some of the kids could be heard singing, one is currently on her lap reading the music, it's a very cute scene. She nods with encouragement, wanting them to continue with the lyrics

**See the blazing yuel before us**

**Fa la la, la la la**

**Strike the harp and join the chorus yeah**

**Fa la la la la, la la la la**

**Follow us in merry measure**

**While I tell of yuel tide treasure**

**Fa la la, la la la la (la la la la la la la la)**

A lot of the children are dancing around and singing around, lots of smiles on their face.

**Deck the halls with boughs of holly**

**(We wish you a merry christmas)**

**Tis the season to be jolly**

**(We wish you a merry christmas)**

**Merry merry christmas yeah yeah**

**Merry merry christmas (fa la la la la la)**

**Merry merry christmas (fa la la la la la)**

Everyone now joins the kids, finishing the last of the lyrics.

**Fa la la la, fa la la la (fa la la la la la)**

**Yeah la la la (fa la la...a very merry christmas)**

**Jingle, jangle santa's got a brand new bag**

**Merry merry christmas**

Everyone claps, clearly enjoying the song, at that point our three leaders decide to take their time playing with the children and their new toys. But eventually it became time where they made personal visits to some patients who were unable to move from their mattresses.

As the blond/white haired girl, walked by each room she starts going through her past, remembering the endurance it took for her to come to where she is now. She finds an empty room...uninhabited, lifeless...nothing compared to the rooms full of people with smiles and laughs. At this point she finished seeing the patients on her list...she still has to wait for the guys to finish.

_Time in the hospital...flashback-Sheena's P.O.V_

**"Hey Auntie?"** She's been visiting every day for the past month. She's been going through so much but she never complains. Always smiling and giving me presents so I'd be able to entertain myself. **"Yes deary?" **She's bought me lunch, some homemade pasta with parmesan cheese sprinkled on the top.

**"What will happen now? I mean…"** I'm still trying to recover both mentally and physically. But...it feels so tiring. I feel liike such a burden. She looks at me with a slight frown, **"The same you've been doing hun, you're gonna go through the therapy, you're gonna heal, get out of this hospital and live with me!" **She then smiles, adoring the idea.

**"Auntie...I'm so tired...I'm tired of being here, talking with the same people like the doctors who don't help. I wanna go home...but I don't have a home anymore."** At that point I started to cry, I've made no progress whatsoever. I see nothing but coffins in my dreams, reliving the nightmare that is my life. I wasn't even able to go to their graves and apologize. I couldn't even go to the funeral cause I was in a god forsaken coma! "**Oh Sheena...Sheena...Sheena…" **As she continues saying my name I feel like I'm trembling, but I know I'm not.

_Back to the present…_

**"Yo Sheena, why are you spacing out? Snap out of it!"** I come out of my thoughts, Leo and Tristan, unconsciously, I must've move and I was leaning against the door frame, staring at the hospital bed. Gah, I've been spacing out way too much lately. **"Sorry guys, you all set?"** Both nod, we leave the hospitals, with everyone saying thank you and to 'come again any time.' I haven't visited the hospital in a month...granted I space out a little in general but...is it because they aren't here?

3rd P.O.V

They all walk together, feeling the cold wind brush against their clothes. Snow starts falling. It lightly lands on the three teenagers. It had been a great day for them, there was singing dancing, and lots of happy people. So why does Sheena feel so...anxious and worried? Not even she knows why. Suddenly her phone vibrates...indicating someone texted her. It was Scarlet, our favorite girl with her phone complex and who should've just been named Rainbow, instead of Scarlet.

**"Yo Shishi, Rosa, and I wanna have another sleep over, can we come over? Don't worry, we're having Lys come and spend the night, also Castiel is having a party at his house on New Years. Interested? We got cookies!" **Sheena snorts in amusment. She texts her back,

**"I personally think you want to live with me at this point, and is Lys ok with this? Also...no I do not feel like dealing with a party with Castiel...he's annoying enough as is. And I like my auntie's cookies more ^_^, she's my fav cook. Sorry chica, not interested." **

She and Rosa reply back...Rosa and Lysander must be with her right now. **"Awww don't be so stingy! Just come to the party~ You and Lysander can make out!"**

Lysander must've stolen her phone to text me a message, **"Please disregard Scarlet's comment, and Yes I am alright with coming over, I was wondering if we could be in the music room and write some more lyrics and sing songs, like usual. If you want I could pick you up something for dinner." **

Rosa, then probably took the phone..."**Damn all you do is write and sing music in there...now I owe Alexy 20 bucks. I was hoping you guys would do more than that…"**

Scarlet: T**hat's all you do!? No makeout sessions or anything?! But awww isn't Lysander a sweety pie!" **Sheena's eye twitches...once more those two are being jerkwads…why must her girlfriends(and Alexy) get into her love life with Lysander? Sheena: **Will kill you girls when you arrive...And yes Lysander I would love that, if you could bring home some pizza I'd be grateful ^_^**

She tucks her phone away and sighs...still strolling in the snow slush...

She finally makes it home, of course Leo and Tristan, who worries greatly because of Sheena's spacey, clutzy, and even ditzy behavior from earlier walked her home. It's not even 10 minutes when her 2 soon to be dead friends and sweet loving boyfriend enter her home. A slight peck on the lips from Lysander, and he goes into the kitchen already memorizing Sheena's home inside and out, the couple ignoring the giggles and comments of the fangirls.

Lysander goes to change in the bathroom. Leaving Scarlet and Rosa to deal with Sheen Sheen's humiliated wrath. "**Can you people get any worse?! I'm enough of an anxiety spazz without you people teasing the crap out of me and Lysander!"** She glares, and the other two frown. **"Not like We can help it. We get that you and Lysander want to take it slow but come on…get on with it already!" **

**"Scarlet is absolutely right you know, I get the feeling you and Lys-Baby are meant to be...so hurry up and go have-"** The infuriated Sheeny-Chan growls, interrupting, **"Continue and I shave your head in your sleep! What happens to me and him stays between me and him. And yes maybe I'm nervous being in an actual relationship, maybe you guys are trying to help, but you need to butt out. It's my life. Lysander knows about all of my issues, that's why he said we'd take it slow, I do not want to ruin what we have." **

Scarlet looks at her with a frown…"**Why are you so worried...you guys are perfect together." "You don't understand Scarlet, I have never dated. Back in my old town, I was bullied ok? Any guy who did approach me was just a jerk wanting to be with me due to a dare, or just wanted a good time. Lys is different. He knows me and likes me for me. But in the past My only friends were my siblings who died! Only people who I cared about is now 6 feet under in a cemetery...minus auntie and at this point isn't even here!" **

The girls all go into thought for a moment...Rosa and Scarlet didn't think their friend would make such a big deal of her teasing...maybe there's something more to Sheena's reaction then what she is saying.

...Dunt Dunt Dunt...Have lines been crossed? Have bridges been burned? What does Lysander think of all this tune into the next chapter, tchao for now, link on the bottom and sorry people but the links even though I copy and paste, do not appear because fanfiction hates me...soooo right before the next chapter I will put all of the links before starting the story kk?

.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-**Fear Fights Love**

**Author's Notes:** As promised I sadly don't own my candy love, nor Scarlet. On the bright side I got my second reviewer who love me and Sarah's character yippe! And as I stated last chapter to anyone who bothers looking at my notes here are lyrics to I hope all of the songs for this story so far. Gracie and enjoy~

**Alexy:**WAIT!

**Shishi/Author:** Hm?

**Alexy: **Wasn't there a question Sheena(author) wanted to ask people?

**Author:** Ah yes thank you Alexy, I wanted peoples opinions...I know I said this is romance but do you guys feel this is too much fluffy gooy emotion? I know I'm not doing perversion or any crap like that cause it's not me but...is any of it too much? Give me honest thoughts. I also know it's not really like the game but we will get to it. I'll just be picking events and episodes from the game here or there.

Ok gragrggggggggfijfijfiosfjikwdfinwi[ None of the links are showing on this doc manager so I'm getting pissed...sorry folks not my fault and for anyone interested in the song lyrics pm me and I'll be glad to send you links, sorry for the delay

** .**

The two girls look at her in silence...noticing the frustrated tears on her face...clearly without meaning to they crossed a line. ** "The people there...the guys especially were stupid pieces of crap. After I got out of the hospital, I had to go with my aunt for a final meeting with my old school principal for final preparations for my transfer and while waiting for my aunt some kids came up to me. And you know what some of those people said to me, right before I moved…_'Wow you're back, what a shame...I was hoping you wouldn't return.'_ or_ 'How's that piece of crap family of yours…'_ How would you feel?"**

Rosa whispers, being very gentle, hoping to not make Sheena any worse then she already feels. **"Sheena...are you afraid? Of losing Lysander?"** Lysander has heard the whole thing, from behind the bathroom door. He knew things were bad at her old school. She would always change the topic and would only give basic info on her past. He never wanted to see such sad eyes flowing with tears.

The main reason the girls wanted to sleep over was to find out what was Sheena's life before coming to live with her aunt. Obviously her life was nothing like they had imagined. She's always smiling. Always happy, in Sheens mind at least the only good thing about her life before moving was her family, and they died because of her. Her lip trembles... **"What do you think Rosa? I like Lys...I don't want to be alone again...I...I just can't"** She doesn't cry..but she wants to. "**I'm like the plague...anyone close to me either leaves or dies…" **

Lysander couldn't take it anymore…he comes out and sits beside her, "**That's not true, you are wrong when you say that Sheena. What happened was not your fault as far as your family is concerned. And those people at your old school were fools for not caring for you."** He hugs her...hoping to calm her. "**You are a stubborn, kind hearted smart, beautiful talented...there's too many things to describe you, and it is their loss."**

Sheena's friends get in on the hugging. All four who aren't really sleepy go down into the music room, the owner of the house is still somewhat sad and tired from everything. But she knows that any hope of sleep will be only give her intense nightmares, and that's the last thing she wants her friends to see.

Scarlet looks at some music sheets, noticing a certain song that requires a plucking string instrument and asks if she could play the harp and sing it. "Is it ok Shishi?" Her friend only nods, excited to hear Scarlets voice.

Sheena has known everyone for a while now, Scarlet and Lysander are in chorus. Alexy, and Rosa created the sewing club(Sheena may be related to a tailor but that doesn't mean she's inherited the talent of one...there was one too many times when she stabbed herself or somehow managed to injure herself. ) Castiel does basketball, Kentin and Armin(the reason Alexy met and started dating Kentin) are in the anime club. So she knows them for the most part. But she never got the chance to hear Scarlet sing. Her previous mood gone.

**"Say OK"**

**You are fine**

**You are sweet**

**But I'm still a bit naive with my heart**

**When you're close I don't breathe**

**I can't find the words to speak**

**I feel sparks**

**But I don't want to be into you**

**If you're not looking for true love**

**No I don't wanna start seein' you**

**If I can't be your only one**

Sheena at that point went over to some remix music equipment, presses a few buttons, and suddenly the background sounds from the original song track begins to play. Helping Scarlet stay within the rhythm of the song. Rosa begins to sing along with the obsessive hair dyeing girl.

**[Chorus]**

**So tell me when it's not alright**

**When it's not OK**

**Will you try to make me feel better?**

**Will you say alright? (say alright)**

**Will you say OK? (Say OK)**

**Will you stick with me through whatever?**

**Or run away**

**(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)**

**Say OK.**

Rosa stops singing,waiting until the next chorus, Lysander sits next to Sheena...holding her hand not saying anything. He doesn't need to and he knows it. His actions meant more than enough to her.

**When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time**

**I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy**

**But I don't want to be into you**

**If you don't treat me the right way**

**See I can only start seeing you**

**If you can make my heart feel safe (feel safe)**

Shishi watches the performance...amazed at her friends singing voice...a small but meaningful smile plays on her lips. You never would have thought she had a breakdown only moments before Scarlet started singing. At this moment all she feels is a reassurance that her friends are there for her. And that Everything will be alright, just like the song stated. Something told her that her friend purposly picked this song out for her.

**[Chorus]**

**When it's not alright**

**When it's not OK**

**Will you try to make me feel better?**

**Will you say alright? (say alright)**

**Will you say OK? (Say OK)**

**Will you stick with me through whatever?**

**Or run away**

**(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK**

**Don't run away, don't run away)**

**Let me know if it's gonna be you**

**Boy, you've got some things to prove**

**Let me know that you'll keep me safe**

**I don't want you to run away so**

**Let me know that you'll call on time**

**Let me know that you'll help me shine**

**Will you wipe my tears away**

**Will you hold me close and say**

The small group are clapping their hands together along with the beat of the song and decide to finish the rest of the song. Rosa beams, now realizing why Lysander and Scarlet sing so much, it was fun~

**[Chorus]**

**When it's not alright**

**When it's not OK**

**Will you try to make me feel better**

**Will you say alright? (say alright)**

**Will you say OK? (Say OK)**

**Will you stick with me through whatever?**

**Or run away**

**(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)**

**Say OK**

**(Don't run away, don't run away)**

**(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK, don't run away)**

**Will you say OK**

**(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)**

Sheen claps her hands at her friends song, praising her for the performance. Sheena no doubt loves to act, sing and dance, but she concluded it wasn't so bad to take a break and watch a show without her in it. It was nice, even pleasant, no pressure no worries. Scarlet bows, glad that her friend was feeling better and(hopefully)forgave her and Rosa, for hurting her feelings. The remainder of the night is playing around with music, card games and jenga...lots and lots of intense games of jenga.

_A week and a half later...at school Sheena's P.O.V_

Yawnnnnnnnnnn ah where has the time gone? It's already lunch, and we have dance club today~ I get my lunch and head to the courtyard. For once I beat everyone there, something must be up, fortunately my favorite gossiper and girl with the lowdown Scarlet appears with the latest news.

In fact she comes sprinting and tackles me...gahhh...the pain ohh screw the pain is my lunch alive!? I find my plate of pizza from the previous night still intact and ready to devour...that god like meal. **"Sorry SheenSheen~ Ohh your pizza looks really good can I have a bite!?"** I glare at her and protect the pizza, I actually hiss go figure.

**"My pizza! Mine mine Mine!" **At this point everyone else from our group arrives seeing my 'hissy fit' personally I think this is normal...in the Rose family food is very important...again eat first do things later. Alexy sits near Scarlet feigning fear.

**"Ahhh Shiki has rabies!"** I hiss, noticing his hand stretching towards my lunch. Eventually Lysander sits next to me taking my pizza out of my hands. I look at him with a sad pouty look. "**Nyaaaaaa my pizza!" **At this point everyone laughs at my expression. Kentin shakes his head. "Lys the only person to survive messing with Sheena's food and worst off not getting a scratch or even a hiss." Now that I calm down I get my food back...Yay!

I munch out listening to Castiel and Scarlet talk about some show or concert, immediately I'm interested. "**What are you guys talking about?"** Rosa bonks herself on the forehead. **"That's right, you don't know. Well every year a concert is held down in the school's basement. You see back sophomore year, the principal tried to do a scavenger hunt to raise funds but it kinda backfired."**

Scarlet looks away sheepishly...I don't need to know what happened because knowing Scarlet, she probably got lost. Rainbow(Scarlets nickname) continues the tale, coughing with a faint blush. **"So anyway, the principal then decided to do something in the basement, and put a student in charge.**

**"Of which it was me, soo at that point I convinced Castiel Lysander and Nathaniel to do a concert show. It was a huge success, so we do it every year now."** I'm now confused...last I recall Castiel and Nathaniel don't do nice to each other, let alone work together for a band. Lysander caught on to my confusion and elaborated.

**"Scarlet managed to convince both Nathaniel and Castiel to work together for this one occasion. Since she's good friends with both they reluctantly agreed. Now despite their hatred towards one another they work together for this concert."** I nod, as Castiel snorts in annoyance.

_"The princess and Lys ended up playing peacemaker during the whole thing. As much as I hate the stuffed up prick, he's a good drummer. I would've refused outright working with him had the principal not threatened me. The rotten old hag."_ Ahhh...now That makes sense. Alexy pipes up eager to keep going with the tale. ** "So now they do it every year. However the principal will have to find someone else after we graduate next year. **

**"By the way Sheeny-poo…"**He get's a death glare…"**I saw Peggy harassing you, does she know?" **Oh he's talking about my relationship with Lysander. I sigh and slump my shoulders. "**She didn't find out from me, but she does know about me and Lys dating...she only came to me wanting details and other crap. So which one of you blabber mouths fessed up…"**

At this point a certain hated bleach blond witch appeared. **"Wow if it isn't the circus freak. Congratulations you actually have a love life. Try not to screw up too badly, though I feel bad for you Lysander, dating a girl with so much baggage."** Everyone and I mean everyone myself definitely included glares at her. Lysander narrows his eyes, and his usual gentle voice is gone, seriously laced with ice.

**"There is absolutely nothing wrong with my girlfriend. I'd suggest greatly that you leave Amber."** Amber and her little monkey girls blink, no one ever heard him talk that way to anyone. It's surprising and I'm rather touched...he's defending me. She only sneers not realizing the consequences.

**"Oh please Lysander you're not fooling anyone. After all, it's not every day, you find out a classmate happened to be a suspect of her own family's murder...Matter of fact, where's that aunt of hers...you kill her too?"** I snap and tackle her to the ground. Not caring anymore, fortunately Lysander and Armin were way ahead of me.

Dragging and pulling me away from the annoying sack of trash. Hearing the commotion outside , one of the science teachers comes out to see the mayhem. Including Castiel Kentin and Alexy, students stare wide eyed in shock. Of not only my behavior but Ambers accusation. Both she and I are taking to the principals office.

Due to the fight regardless of what happened, we both get detention. I remain mute while Amber just curses and yells black and blue, receiving more punishments. I text Scarlet...telling her that her Castiel and Lysander can use dance club as a time to practice, for the upcoming concert which I learned will be in a couple of days.

I also ask my text-a-holic friend if she could spread the news that I got detention and won't come to practice. Automatically I read her reply. '**_GAHHH I'm going to kill the Bitchked. How dare she!? Now everyone is spreading rumors about you being the a murderer. None of our friends believe it thank god, but where the hell did Amber find out? I'm gonna find out who leaked the info! Stay in touch.'_**

I go through my detention after school...Amber do to her arguing with the principal and not showing up to the detention gets suspended. Of course she blames me. It was late in the afternoon so I rush to meet with Lysander who was kind enough to wait for me. Only to see a raging Amber rushing towards me. **"Why you! Because of you I'm now suspended, you're going to pay!"**

She looks like she goes to slap me, when two hands prevent it. Behind me is Lysander who saw everything and gently but fastly pushed me back away from her. And Nathaniel who grabbed her arm before she could make the blow. I know I could've fought and disable her, but that'd only bring me more trouble.

Looking betrayed and frustrated she stomps off. This won't be the end, Lys and Nathaniel give each other a knowing look, before turning towards me. Lys gently rubs my head, **"Are you ok Sheena?" **I nod, not responding, it's been a long day. **"Sheena I'm sorry for the way my sister acted towards you. And i'm sorry how she managed to get into your files."**

I stare at him, I know he couldn't have told her, he himself didn't know or if he did, never thought the files of my family's death to be my fault. **"An explanation would be nice."** He sighs and brushes his hair. **"My sister has the tendency of sneaking around and going through student files. According to the principal, security cameras caught Amber taking one of the janitors keys and breaking into the student council room. She was looking through some papers and found you papers mixed in." **

I sigh...well it was probably gonna be found out anyway...if not her then Peggy. ** " I see, does she always do this?" **He guiltily nods. "**She started this last year when she stole my key, broke into the student council room and stole the exam answer sheets for the midterm. But because we didn't know it was her at the time, I was blamed for it and was nearly expelled. **

**Scarlet, Rosa and Lysander were kind enough to help me find the key and exam papers. Amber ended up talking to her friends about it while Scarlet was looking for the papers and recorded the entire conversation. Since then she's been getting in trouble a lot more often and we've been constantly been bumping heads."** I nod, saying thank you, Lysander and I walk to my house. We end up talking about what I missed while in detention.

Everyone in the dance club thought it would be a great idea to help set the concert up, there would be some people performing, some would help clean the basement and set up the decorations, and a few who were good with technology offered to help Lys and his band with soundtracks and equipment. It sounds like fun and I couldn't wait to get started...We only have a few days to make this work. So all hands on deck~

**Next chapter~ Soon to come.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-**Backup Plan~**

**Authors Notes:** Ok back at school setting and I don't own MCL or the songs in the chapters but i do own Shishi, scarlet is my friend sarah's character as stated 1000000 times.

So here's where we left off, my character nearly kills Amber, due to revealing to people that Sheena was accused of killing her family and her now missing aunt who is still hunting down the true killer.

(it was previously stated, during the investigation that my character was interrogated for information as to what happened that night. At first they thought she tried committing suicide after killing her family but the defensive wounds on her body while she was comatised and trace evidence as well as dna of other people in the house disproved Shishi's guilt)

And at this point Amber for being well...Amber is suspended which means some peace and quiet...but what's this the concert is just around the corner, and will something happened to the band? hehe we'll have to see enjoy ^_^

_3rd P.O.V_

So everyone in the dance club is being worked to the bone(free will of course) to make sure this concert is a smash hit. Scarlet, Lysander, Castiel and Nathaniel have been using both Sheena's house(imagine Nathaniels surprise when he walked in) and dance club. So far it's been going good, they're working together(I know right? I can't believe it either. And I'm the narrator...)

Sheena with permission from the higher ups(principal) had asked if some of her members of the dance club could do their own performances as well. Mr. Boris was downright ecstatic, nearly swooning over the idea. And it was agreed, all the equipment is being set up upstairs in the gym.

While the basement is currently being cleaned. We have our band members, Armin and Shishi cleaning up. Kentin being helpful and surprising technical wiz is helping people with the amps, speakers and lights that will help decorate the basement and prepare the band.

Alexy and Rosa...hello hello is doing the costumes for the band and anyone in the dance club that wanted to do a performance. Although the white hair fashionista takes a break (ditching Alexy) to get food/drinks while checking on the basement where lies our hard working underground group.

**"Ahhh I can't move my arms."** Armin collapses from over work(5 minutes of sweeping) **"Oh no...I'm dying...go on without me…"** Scarlet falls right after him(3 minutes of dusting) They were the latest to arrive and help. Armin and Scarlet were messing with their devices before being dragged downstairs to help. Castiel looks at them with not a scowl but not a smirk...a smowl?

**"Come on you wimps, hurry up! We got more work to do."** Lysander and Nathaniel are taking garbage and whatever else isn't needed upstairs to make more space, eventually it'll go into the outside dumpster. Both teenagers whine., **"We don't wanna!"** Sheena sighs,** "If you two are good and help tidy up I'll buy some ice cream for everyone after..."** Immediately the gamer and phone lover perks up staring at their friends.

**"Chocolate?"**(Scarlet) **"Cookie dough?"**(Armin) Shiki nods, and the two lazy teens move like lightning moving and cleaning up...wow the things ice cream can do~ Everyone chuckles at the sight. Sooner then what felt possible they finished cleaning the place. At this point Rosa shows up with a pile of drinks and ice cream.

Sheena made sure to text Rosa telling her that she needed ice cream and of which would pay the fashion diva later. Scarlet bows the her ice cream like a servant to a god. Armin is just eating it. Our golden eyes server girl gives Sheena and Lysander some drinks.

**"Good work guys it looks nice and open for the decorative team to do their thing.**(By the way after school and a few hours before the concert.) A**lso Sheeny-Cakes, are you gonna do the thing with Alexy tonight? If so he's making that set of costumes now."** Lysander raises a curious eyebrow at his girlfriend, she didn't mention that she was gonna be in the show as well.

Our white/blond girl brings out the schedule showing it to Lysander and Rosa, **"Yep! I'm doing it, Alexy has been dying to do this song so we've been practicing non stop. It's also a great chance to test out some new products from the circus." "You're full of surprises my dear, what will you be performing?"**

Sheen smirks, putting a finger to her lips**"It's A Secret!"** Rosa glomps the girl, **"AWWWWW SOOOO CUTE!"** Sheena dies….just kidding, just passes out from the intense pain...ok ok people joking joking Lysander tells Rosa his girlfriend is turning blue and is released from the glomping.

Nathaniel speaks up and everyone(even Castiel listens to him) **"Ok guys I think since we're all set, go upstairs and let everyone know that the basement is clean and safe enough to decorate. We meet up at 6:30 to do any last minute touches before we start at 7 Ok?"** Everyone nods amazingly in agreement, not even our bad boy Red head has any complaints. They all go their separate ways, excited to get the show on the road.

_6:45 Pm…_

**"Oh god where are they!?"** Sheena taps her foot, Scarlet and the band are all late. They all agreed to meet up 15 minutes ago. This is not good. Alexy, Armin and Kentin were the only ones to arrive on time, at the moment all 4 of them are checking their phones to see if our missing performers got their messages.

Kentin-**Nathaniel said his Parents grounded him, so he has to sneak out...he lives 5 minutes away by car, 10 minutes by foot.**

Alexy**-Rosa says that out of the blue a lot of customers showed up at Leigh's store so she has to help…**

Sheena-**Ditto with Lysander**

Armin-**Castiel and Scarlet are together, turns out, Castiel's motorcycle broke down so they got to call Scarlet's mom and not only get them to drop off the motorcycle but drive them to the school, and that will take time.**

**"Crap this sucks...Lys and the others are supposed to go first."** Sheena wraps her brain around the situation...the main event is not here. People are starting to overly crowd the basement, a total full house. And they need to buy time so that the guys get here and do their performance. A thought came to her, **"Alexy…"** He looks at Sheen, questioning her what's up. **"Yeah Sheeny?" "You got everyone's costumes setup, and other then the band all of our dance members are here?"** Alexy along with the other two nod.

A sigh escapes her lips, going into full performing leader mode. "**Then here's what we do, tell all of our club members that Lys and the band are going last, we only have 10 minutes to get everyone prepped and ready to go, so don't waste any time. Alexy you and I will be the last to go before we run out of acts. Hopefully Scarlet and the others will arrive at that time. All else fails we'll keep bringing people out to stall. Move out!"**

_Meanwhile…Scarlet's P.O.V_

I knew it would break down! Castiel's motorcycle, nearly got me killed. **"How was I supposed to know it needed a new engine?!"** He's pissed...but then again so am i. **"I told you it didn't sound right, why didn't you listen to me and have my dad check it out, you know he would've done it for free."** He snorts…**"I thought it'd last till tomorrow. Look Princess, we'll get there. Chill."** Oh...I am sooo going to kill him.

_Rosa's P.O.V_

Jeez where did these people come from!? I know Leigh is super popular, but rarely anyone comes at 6:30 in the evening. Poor Lys, he's running late and from what Alexy told me, so is Scarlet and everyone else. This is a disaster, almost as bad as Sheena's wardrobe. Suddenly I get a text...oh thank god Sheena, **"Lys get over here."**

He walks over, ignoring the looks of lust from the bombardment of women here and there. Yo he's got an awesome and cute girlfriend, lay off! **"What is it Rosa?"** I grin and show him the text message from Alexy. '_**Yo Sheena is taking charge! She's having Lys and everyone go last, while the dance club members perform and stall. Oh and me and her will be joinin in too. We'll do what we can to hold you guys off but hurry it up~ '**_

At that point Leigh comes up behind us, poor Leigh he is so guilty for having his brother here. Lysander would always help out Leigh at the store, but he knows Lys has to perform tonight. **"Lysander, do one more customer and then you can go, I know why all these women are here."** We both look at my boyfriend in confusion…

He brings out a magazine in our hands and presents it to us…"**Ahhhh it's the pictures from a few weeks ago! We're in it!?"** Leigh chuckles,** "It turns out Miss. Mia did a lot of advertisement, and of which when she got these photographs, immediately sent it out to a magazine company who sent it world wide. My store recieved a lot of advertisements as well."**

Me and Lys hustle to get orders and things done, Lys managed to get away from the flirty girls and took Leighs car to get the the school. Please let him make it on time!

_Nathaniel's P.O.V_

Pant pant, I've managed to sneak out of my house, but I know my parents will eventually find that I'm gone. Just a few more months and I'll be 18 and finally free to get out of that Damn house. Fathers beating got worse after he found out that Amber got suspension, my body hurts all over. I'll call up Melody after this...hopefully she'll understand and let me stay with her for a few nights.

I make it to the school and catch my breath...as tired as I am I'm lucky I don't live too far away from the school. It's the only place I could run to to get away from my obnoxious sister and my abusive parents. I care for them, but not enough to take all these beatings. Scarlet, Kentin and Melody knows about it too...they never told anyone and even were nice to open their doors for me if I needed it...I might have to take up their offer.

While trying to breath everyone else showed up, Scarlet reaches me first.** "You ok Nathan?"** I nod, Castiel looks furious...I know he likes her, and doesn't want her anywhere near me(they don't know about my relationship with Melody yet...well Castiel doesn't, Scarlet does.

**"I see you guys all made it as well. Let's get going we're late enough as is."** We all walk in to find Armin and Kentin waiting for us. Scarlet looks around not finding Sheena nor Alexy. At this point none of us can worry about it, they bring us to the bathrooms with the outfits for our performance. I change in the stall...not wanting Castiel or Lysander to see the scars and bruises.

We meet Scarlet outside and make our way to the basement, it's packed with people. Backstage of the performance arena that was built incredibly just hours prior, we spot some people from the circus. They explained everything that's been going on so far, turns out Sheena called them up to help with organizing the dance club members and to help stall. Lysander frowns, **"Where is Sheena and Alexy?"** Leo I believe is his name, point to the stage, you hear music playing...it's got this indian like feel to it.

3rd P.O.V

You see smoke all around the stage, people are cheering at the sounds of the music, in the smoke are two shadowy silhouettes. Sheena is wearing her usual white mask but in something quite different from her previous costumes. She's in gypsy garb, a long flowy skirt and cloth wrapped around her chest, Both are an emerald green color, with white mixed in. Her hair that's usually up is flowing down emphasizing how long it is. on her ankles are bell jewelry, and her wrists and arms are covered with golden wrap around bracelets.

Alexy, is officially a performer because he's wearing a mask too! It's a silver mask but you can still clearly see it's him due to his blue hair. he's wearing no shirt but like Sheena is wearing identical jewelry only difference is it's in silver. He's wearing long navy blue sweatpants that reach his ankles, and like her he too is wearing bells.

Both move in sync to the instrumentals of the song...the song is Sleep Isabella.(Do not own the song, and I have been waiting a long time to use this song hurray! I finally get to use it. I feel like it is still missing some background lyrics but check out the song it's good)

**Sleep, child, sleep**

**Sleep, child, sleep**

**Daylight is waiting**

**Consciously fraying**

**Sleep, my child**

Both flutter across the stage, moving their hips to the music, the audience is silent, eager to watch this dance, nothing like this has happened before. Smoke still engulfs the area.

**Sleep, sleep, my Isabella**

**Safely in your carousel-a**

**Sleep through the spinning,**

**Just like your beginning**

**Sleep, my child.**

Lysander and Kentin are both blushing...but can't seem to take their eyes off their girl/boyfriend. Out of no where, Sheena and Alexy during their twirl pull out long pieces of cloth, as if to perform a magic trick and continues their dance using the ribbon, twirling it all around.

**Dance, child, dance**

**Dance, child, dance**

**Nighttime's awaiting**

**Dreamtimes are fraying**

**So dance, child, dance**

Shishi sings along to the song, both she and the blue haired performer sway, and circle one another before spinning and to the audience surprise that the cloth both had, disappeared.

**Dance, dance, my Isabella**

**Staying in your own carousel-a**

**Spin through the dreaming**

**Your whole world decieving**

**Dance, my child.**

Suddenly other performers dressed in similar costumes strut onto the stage and dance along with the first two. dancing along. suddenly at the pause of music in the song, Stealthily Alexy and Sheena drop smoke bombs… But when they come out their outfits changed color! Sheena's green outfit became purple. Alexy's changed to red.

Turns out that the circus was creating a formula that when certain ingredients from the smoke bomb collides with a special kind of fabric, it causes the reaction similar to bleach on color, changing it. Everyone's in shock and are clapping at the special surprise. Both Alex And Sheen make it to the corner edges of the stage, both drop a smoke bomb. Alexy vanished off the stage, And Sheena is in the center, singing and dancing to the next verse...

**Sleep, child, sleep**

**Sleep, child, sleep**

**Daylight is waiting**

**Consciously fraying**

**And sleep, my child**

Alexy during the dance and for the final portion of the song, reappears right behind his partner. Both continue the dance.

**Sleep, sleep, my Isabella**

**Safely in your carousel-a**

**Sleep through the spinning,**

**Just like your beginning**

**Sleep, my child.**

The final instrumentals of the song begin and both dancers continue to spin, around and around faster and faster till finally they disappears in the smoke and are found sitting on the back ledge against one another just as the song ends. Everyone claps thoroughly enjoying the show. Both hop off the ledge and bow, before jogging backstage.

_Sheena's P.O.V_

I'm exhausted, but it was a success, all of Alexy hard training paid off, he was great! We jog back to find that our missing band is all set and ready to go. **"Glad to see you guys made it, you ready?"** Everyone smiles, an announcement is made that that Scarlet's group will be the last performers this evening.

**To be continued~ What's to come next? Read and find out, read and review would make my day ^_^**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-**They're Back…**

**Author's notes:** People are liking my story! YAY~ Thank you all for reviews, favs, reading and follows

**Shishi:** I'm glad!

**Scarlet:** Wahoo!

**Scarlet/Shishi**: She does own me/Shishiut but Sheena still doesn't own MCL or any of the songs in the chapters, but...

**Author:** I wish I did though, here we go.

_3rd P.O.V_

The audience were all revved up due to the amazing performances of the night. Now they all wait patiently as the main band, "Eternal Blades" **(just thought of it, nice yes?)** take the stage. Castiel on electric guitar, Scarlet on bass, Nathaniel owns the drums, and Lysander takes the mic. Each member is dressed in punked out cloths, courtesy of Rosa and Alexy via sewing club.

Ripped skinny jeans, tight t-shirts, chain accessories. Total rocking outfit. Lysander, makes introductions. Thanking everyone for their patience...Sheena actually gets annoyed at the girls swooning over her boyfriend. Turns out that Scarlet and Lysander will be switching roles and songs and that some members from the dance club will be helping in some songs as well.

Shishi looks to Scarlet and Lysander in surprise...she knew they had some plans as to what they wanted to play...but, had no idea what they were going to do. It's revealed the first song as "Across The Line"(**Don't Own, just realized it's by linkin park epic!)**

Instrumentals play and all are dead quiet, this is what they were waiting for, it's what they paid to see. For the first time, Sheena gets to see her friends in action...in their element of music

**In this desert**

**In darkness**

**Lying with the gun across his chest**

**Pretending**

**He's heartless**

**As the fire flashes in the sky**

**He was fragile**

**And frozen**

**When the bullet took away his friend**

**And now he's somehow**

**More broken**

Lysander's light and calm voice, the perfect one for this song, suddenly the music plays harsher and Castiel and Nathaniel sing into their own microphones, its the chorus.

**He's pulling his weapon to his side**

**Loading it full of his goodbyes**

**Holding an enemy across the line**

**He's pulling his weapon to his side**

**Loading it full of his goodbyes**

**Holding an enemy across the line**

Now only Scarlet and Lys sing, a change of sound, money is being deposited in donation buckets. Girls at this point are fangirling

**Sweating**

**And shaking**

**Lying with her hands across her chest**

**She wakes with**

**Her cravings**

**As the fire flashes in her eye**

**She was fragile**

**And frozen**

**When the needle took away her friend**

**And now she's somehow**

**More broken**

In the distance you see Nathaniels family watching with disgust. Only to get into an argument with Scarlets...You can see they have different views of raising a child.

**She's pulling her weapon to her side**

**Loading it full of her goodbyes**

**Holding an enemy across the line**

**She's pulling her weapon to her side**

**Loading it full of her goodbyes**

**Holding an enemy across the line**

A brunette woman appears in the shadows...she knows Castiel very well...too well. She's back and whatever reason she's come back for...will only bring trouble.

**With every battle he's choosing**

**With every fight he's losing**

**His enemy's not far behind**

**With every promise she's broken**

**With every lie she's spoken**

**Her enemy's not far behind**

**It's your time**

**It's your time**

**It's your time**

**It's - your - TIME!**

Sheena gets a sinister feeling...something's wrong. It feels just like last time, when her family was…! She can feel it...he's nearby, her family's killer is somewhere.

**He's pulling his weapon to his side**

**Loading it full of his goodbyes**

**Holding an enemy across the line**

Alexy, his brother and boyfriend look at their friend worried based on her facial expression. She was just enjoying the performance, now...she looks like she's freaking out. What could've caused such a change?

**She's pulling her weapon to her side**

**Loading it full of her goodbyes**

**Holding an enemy across the line**

A man stares not at the stage...but what is behind it. A girl with hair color in a twist of honey gold and snow white. It has been awhile since her saw her. She knows he's here...he wants her to know. She got away from him during their last encounter, not this time.

**With every battle he's choosing**

**With every fight he's losing**

**His enemy's not far behind**

**With every promise she's broken**

**With every lie she's spoken**

**Her enemy's not far behind**

The song ends and the band takes their first bows for the evening. Scarlet takes the mic, making a special announcement…**"Lysander will be singing a special song, one that only one certain pianist can play. Shishi Rose get out here~" **She snaps out of her thoughts and worries...finding Lysander waiting for her with a concerned expression. She smiles and gets on stage, she won't worry him, but focuses more on the song. A piano is brought out for her to play and all but Lysander leaves the stage.

**Everytime We Touch(Don't own and I got this idea watching a DGM Amv, I think it fits~)**

Sheena begins playing the piano...it's the only instrument being used for this song, Lysander sits next to her as she plays, singing. A nice slow melody.

**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.**

**I still feel your touch in my dream.**

**Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why**

**Without you it's hard to survive.**

Both performers are at peace, following the song as well as their hearts. For the chorus it becomes a duet, as Shishi sings along with her boyfriend. All the girls are teary eyed...both due to the song and at the fact that they're dating

**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.**

**And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly.**

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.**

**Need you by my side.**

**'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.**

**And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.**

**Can't you hear my heart beat so...**

**I can't let you go.**

**Want you in my life.**

This time Sheensheen starts singing, in the same tone as Lysander was when he sang. Never hesitating or misplaying the piano.

**Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.**

**They wipe away tears that I cry.**

**The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.**

**You make me rise when I fall.**

Once more it's a duet, the man in the shadows stares at the girl...before smirking. _ 'Hmm...seems she's quite attached to the boy, now now does she honestly think I'll let that continue?' _He starts planning...

**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.**

**And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly.**

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.**

**Need you by my side.**

**'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.**

**And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.**

**Can't you hear my heart beat so...**

**I can't let you go.**

**Want you in my life.**

**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.**

**And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly.**

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.**

**Need you by my side.**

The song ends and they both smile and bow to their audience, who were praising and clapping left and right. Lysander then makes the announcement for the next song…"**Scarlet will be singing the next song. Please give us a moment to prepare."** The curtain is drawn, giving a quick break to everyone.

While the area sets set up with the music Sheena pulls Scarlet away from everyone for a second. **"Are you ready?"** Our singer gulps down nervously but nods, she always gets butterflies in her stomach before she goes on. But that's not what Sheen is asking.

Scarlet after this show is planning on confessing to her lifelong childhood friend Castiel. It's the perfect time to do it. This song will only give the red-head a tiny hint, not even he knows what song she will be singing.

The two girls make it to their posts as the curtains rise. Sheeny-Chan is in the back with equipment for music that can't normally be played via instrument. While Scarlet has the mic. She takes a breath and nods to Sheena who plays the music **(DON'T OWN)**

**I Choose You**

**Let the bough break, let it come down crashing**

**Let the sun fade out to a dark sky**

**I can't say I'd even notice it was absent**

**Cause I could live by the light in your eyes**

Scarlet's eyes are closed, trying her best to let her feelings be expressed through the music

**I'll unfold before you**

**What I've strung together**

**The very first words**

**Of a lifelong love letter**

Sheena's voice becomes backup as the chorus is played. Lysander looks at Castiel who at the moment has his full attention on Scarlet...'She likes someone...who could it be?' He feels a pang of jealousy through his chest, he's liked her ever since they were kids, but he has problems with stuff like that. Totally unaware this song is for him

**Tell the world that we finally got it all right**

**I choose you**

**I will become yours and you will become mine**

**I choose you**

**I choose you**

**(Yeah)**

Lysander looks at his girlfriend with a smile, he knew she had a plan up her sleeve. She's been trying to get Scarlet to admit her feelings to Castiel for a long time now. His smile grows wider as he shares a loving look at Sheena, seeing her content and doing what she loves.

**There was a time when I would have believed them**

**If they told me you could not come true**

**Just love's illusion**

**But then you found me and everything changed**

**And I believe in something again**

People within the basement are swaying to the angelic voices of these two girls

**My whole heart**

**Will be yours forever**

**This is a beautiful start**

**To a lifelong love letter**

it's clear this show was a complete and total success. The principal will be a very very happy woman...we won't be seeing her demonic alter ego for a while.

**Tell the world that we finally got it all right**

**I choose you**

**I will become yours and you will become mine**

**I choose you**

**I choose you**

**We are not perfect**

**We'll learn from our mistakes**

**And as long as it takes**

**I will prove my love to you**

Scarlet shares a knowing glance with Shishi...letting her know she'll do it, nothing will stop her from revealing her love to Castiel. It'll be private away from everyone, but she'll do it.

**I am not scared of the elements**

**I am under-prepared, but I am willing**

**And even better**

**I get to be the other half of you**

**Tell the world that we finally got it all right**

**I choose you**

**Yeah**

**I will become yours and you will become mine**

**I choose you**

**I choose you**

**I choose you**

The women bow, and the band members come out with their instruments. Castiel stating they'll be playing one more song for the night...Poison by green coverage**(nightcore male version, youtube is the best~ I do not own)**

**Poison**

**Your cruel device**

**your blood, like ice**

**One look, could kill**

**My pain, your thrill...**

Sheena is of course way before this song began back in her hidden corner backstage. Alexy glomps her for her hard work and for dancing with her, "It was fun." But she still can't get that horrid feeling away from her thoughts. Images of her family keep popping up.

**I wanna love you but I better not touch**

**I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop**

**I wanna kiss you but I want it too much**

**I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison**

**Your poison running through my veins**

**Your poison**

**I don't wanna play these games**

**(I wanna love you but I, but I better not)**

**Poison**

Sheena...unable to shake the bad vibes, goes outside(**As in goes upstairs and outside to the courtyard)** to take a breather and to call her aunt. She hasn't heard from her in a while and is actually starting to worry. It's not Like Mia to not call for so long, and she didn't mention being busy either.

**Your mouth, so hot**

**Your web, I'm caught**

**Your skin, so wet**

**Black lace, on sweat**

The phone is placed on the crook of her neck while she taps her foot. She was never patient at times like these. After several rings you finally hear her aunts voice on the other side. ** "Hellooooo Darlings, this is Auntie, I'm soooo sorry I can't reach you right now, but leave a message and I'll reply toddle loo~" **Auntie's niece sighs...'_this is bad...really really bad. _

She turns around to go back in but...someone is in front of the door. Her eyes widen in shock and in fear. Her body can't move, her memories flash back like a bullet as she stares at him...'No! He's here...why? Auntie, Lysander help me please dear God have mercy.'

**I hear you calling and it's needles and pins**

**I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name**

**Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin**

**I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison**

**Your poison running through my veins**

**Your poison**

**I don't wanna break these chains**

Last hits of applause and it's done, the concerts over and there was a lot of money donated from the event. The audience leaves, creating an empty basement, people bring out refreshments and toast "Cheers~" Soon after that Nathaniel's parents cuss black and blue at their son before leaving. Scarlet offers Nathaniel to live with her parents and brother for a bit and he agrees. During this Lysander notices that Shishi is missing and goes to find her.

Alexy being fully aware of Scarlet's confession plan drags Samin and Kentin upstairs so they don't interrupt the moment. Scarlet is blushing scarlet, and takes a deep breath. "**Truth is Castiel I like y-"** She couldn't finish because a certain obnoxious voice interrupts. **"Kitten how are you~"** Both Scarlet and Castiel's eyes widen in shock.

Castiel is suspicious and Scarlet annoyed..._'She ruined the moment!'_ Castiel blurts out. ** "****Deborah what are you doing here?!"** A shout from outside is heard. ** "SHEENA!" **Alexy and the other two, who were upstairs eavesdropping and groaning at the fact that Castiel's ex girlfriend screwed up Scarlet's confession most likely intended by the witch. Hearing the scream Deborah is left behind, as our two potential lovers make haste to the courtyard.

They all panicked at the shout, it was Lysander's voice, and never has he ever raised his voice like that, especially out of fear. Castiel and Scarlet sprint up the stairs seeing our three little spies running out the door. What they find is truly horrible. Armin is calling an ambulance and Lysander has Sheena in his arms.

Cuts are all across her body. Multiple stab wounds, and even gunshot holes. No one could hear the girls screaming or the gun, due to the performance downstairs. Her attacker followed her and after torturing her left her to die or be discovered in such a state.

Lys has tears in his eyes, begging for his loving soul mate to stay strong and that help will be coming. She nods, she won't give up...but it's clear that unless help arrives fast, she won't make it. Not too far from her bloodied body is a message...written in her blood, no doubt from her attacker.

_**You poor fool...did you really think that I would let you escape? The first person and a child at that to survive my wrath? Do you think you deserve to live? Those cops won't be able to save you, not this time. This is only the beginning my dear. I bombed your aunt in Asia, and I'll see to it that you suffer before you die. Do you miss your family, those cute adorable siblings of yours? Don't worry, you'll see them soon enough. But maybe I'll have some fun before you go...starting with that loving boyfriend of yours. I'm hunting you down girl, and I won't stop til one of us dies. This time I'll do more then just beat you, I'll make you beg for death. But I won't stop...never will i stop**_

Tears appear through Scarlets eyes and three of her friends are confused...though they're worried sick about Sheena, they question what this message means. Lysander feels both fear and rage coursing through his veins...he's not going to let him get away with this...not one bit. Miraculously an ambulance arrives, Lysander going with Sheena...No way is he going to leave her.

Our remaining friends all get into Kenitn's car(has had his license for a while now and is the person who drove the twins to the school) They make it to the hospital, finding Lysander sitting with tears. He stares at the large clear window that shows his girlfriend on iv's, oxygen tanks, and anything else to keep the child alive. They all wait...hoping that she survives. The doctors will do all they can, and Sheena is a strong-willed person...they have faith.

The tv outside in the waiting room suddenly has the news pops up instead it's regular drama soap opera. They listen to the report, thinking and hoping nothing else could go wrong...oh how incorrect they were.

**"This just in World News, a few hours ago a bomb went off in Tokyo Japan. As of now we know that there are currently 20 people dead and over 30 people wounded. We've found out that the 30 year old serial killer Reiko Smith, was the cause of the bombing. This man has been wanted in America and several parts of Asia for the murders and attacks of 5 different families. **

**Out of all 25 victims from America only one was known to have survived. We've just found out that in the an investigator and member from one of the victims families who was not involved in the attacks, had left from America having received permission to capture Reiko before the bombing.**

**He is armed and dangerous, anyone who has any helpful information on Reiko or his whereabouts please contact your local police station. Here is the list of the current injured and deceased from the bombing.**

**gnrgsiovo kopwejvopg gjrigkos,vgf4 wogkeklp;g, gminNfVNu9t80W**

**p[ymotkvp[ ofyjipvjfQJiQ)voi JyipLV**

**gdgvjkgn vit98whyi9 ejd09jtrifjty iu598ufjs nficnbdh**

**ithvdkfjgd nricncjfi otyjfivido Mia Rose-critally Injured fjfuvjhikkg oksozxwwjr**

**icdubfux vsikfojr8iw3 48923ytjy9 rby980 tjiovthB*(H* VhRUTVTIRH***

**YH8HY8h6 e8bhyioy 8itgbu89 ryj5bi8 90sisj v9 ejvjtryibh ijgvtiju90**

**tj9brjy8 ybhjiyn huzhrbhy90r8 jfkngrij gijidgjrij8 9jgvitjioIOFJ IODGGHIOB**

**HthioJgiJioj idfjbio jrijtbirjtijgibjio yjb[z8 648r90b68 4h8[9y[U* ^ybhyukb**

**tzkgjhuh8v evt834"**

What Now? To be continued~


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16-Interview Part 2~

**Authors Notes:** Phew last chapter was pretty intense huh? For the record I'm so grateful to my fans, Love you all~ Now I decided at least for this chapter for a break due to lack of ideas and the fact that The next several chapters are gonna be hectic. Sooo this chapter will be yet another interview, and next chapter will be the special holiday event chapter.

**Shishi:** Why do you insist on making me fight for my survival...that's twice now that I've nearly died!

**Scarlet:** Geez you're cruel! And what do you mean by holiday event chapter!?

**Author:** Easy, for you my character, you are strong, and you will (hopefully) be the one to stop the serial killer Smith~ And the holiday chapter...ok if any of you who read this actually plays the game. Then all of you would know about the holiday rings that are annoyingly 100 Ap each.

Basically it's gonna be a what happens when my character somehow get's this ring with someone. For example the 2012 christmas special with Lysander(for the record is the legit next chapter) I thought it'd be nice and give everyone a break from the legit story plot. Now girls if you could…

**Shishi/Scarlet:** ...Sigh...Sheena does not own MCL.

**Author:** Ok people here are the people we're interviewing today. First AUNTIE MIA! *Claps*

**Mia:** Hi everyone~ I'm back, did you miss me?

**Author:** I did at least and so did your niece, you worried here sick…And next we have Reiko Smith!

**Mia/Shishi:** WHAT!?

**Reiko:** Hehe, so I'm here too huh?

**Mia:** *Pulls out gun. Aims for Smith* You're dead Smith I'm killing you!

**Reiko:***Pulls out gun. Aims for Mia* You think you can kill me magenta? Bring it!

**Author:** *smacks both and takes guns away* No, you two are doing the interview together. So you get along or else!

**Mia/Reiko:** *grumbles*...

Author: Good here we go all!

**Q1- What is your most favorite hobby?**

**A1** Mia: Ohhh there are so many things I just love to do! I think my most favorite is dressing up my most adorable niece in dresses. She is just a cute little angel~

_Reiko: I love torturing people, but killing is my favorite pleasure and pastime. _

**.…...**

**Q2- When you were children what did you want to do when you were older?**

**A2** _Reiko: I wanted to be a fireman but I found out that actually starting fires and creating the perfect crime was much more fun~_

Mia: I'm really tempted to kill you the way you just happy go lucky say you rather kill people and start fires...Anyways, for me, it was to be a performer. The circus has been with the family for generations. It's in both mine and Sheen Sheens blood. So of course I wanted to take part on the family tradition.

**Q3- Who is in your family?**

**A3** Mia: If my family members weren't killed by this Jack*ss. There would be, my little brother Cory, his wife and my sister in law Angelina(that's where Sheeny's middle name came from) and their 4 daughters Sheena, Kira, Luna and Raya. Of course now I also have my adopted 2nd nieces and nephew Scarlet, Rosa, and Alexy, they're such sweethearts~ Granted all of Sheena's friends are considered family but I connect with those three most. And I most certainly can't wait for Lysander to officially be considered My nephew in law~

Shishi: AUNTIE! *blush* Don't say things like that!

_Reiko: The kid's right, especially since I'm going to kill her and lover boy before that~ And as for me, I have an ex wife and a son who cut off all ties with me. So I have no one._

Mia: Stay away from them you scumbag!

_Reiko: Make me B*tch!_

**Author: Ok that's enough!**

**Q4-What is your biggest regret?**

**A4** R_eiko: Allowing that brat *points to Sheena* to live! Thanks to her not only are the cops after me but my reputation is now in the mud because she's still alive!_

Mia:*protects Sheena* And my biggest regret is allowing you to get away! 

**Q5-Where were you born?**

**A5** Mia: Hm, my brother and I were born here in America but my parents loved traveling, their favorite place was Japan and Spain. So my first name is Japanese, and I'm pretty sure the rest of my name is gibberish but it sounds cool! 

_Reiko: *snorts* My dad before he became an alcoholic was a businessman from America, he "fell in love" with my mom in Asia, that's why I have an American last name and an Asian first name._

**Q6-WHat is your favorite animal?**

**A6** _Reiko: Wolves, they're bloodthirsty killers bent on instinct._

Mia: Ignoring the mutt over there, I love horses, they're strong and beautiful creatures, but they have this gentless to them/

_Reiko: Ha then why do both you and the horses have a long face~_

Mia: Shut up!

**Q7-If there was a straight/fair one on one match between Mia and Reiko who would win?**

**A7** _Mia/Reiko: I would win! *looks at one another*_

_Reiko: Oh please last I recall, you're stuck in Japan, on a hospital bed with critical injuries. Matter of fact I should've stayed there just to kill you just so I wouldn't have to deal with this interview. _

Mia: You must be blind, deaf, stupid or all of the above! They said a fair match, one of which you could never do! And I'm stronger then you'll ever be and lastly If I happen to Recall you couldn't kill me or my eldest niece so who's the weaker fool!

_Reiko: Take that back Wench!_

Mia: Why don't you make me you piece of crap! *Smiles evilly* go on...make my day, I'm not afraid of you. And anyway it's payback time for what you did to my family!

**They start fighting…**

**Author: Crap they're actually fighting...well nothing I can do about it now. I'm pretty amazed that they lasted as long as they did with this interview. Yo Shishi wrap this up and then we can go ok!?**

Shishi: Ja thank you all for reading this special chapter, tune in for the next chapter which will once more be a special event. If any of you would like to continue these type of chapters please tell my creator what questions you'd want to be answered and what characters you want to ask.

We will be sure to either mention your pen name or go anonymous if you wish. Also we would appreciate it if you all read, fav, follow, review or pm the Author, thank you~ To be continued


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17-**Christmas Special**

**Author's Notes:** Ok as I said this is a special chappy~ What would happen if Leigh's store or someone gave my character a special ring during/around a holiday? Well let's find out~ Armin, Kentin if you could?

**Kentin/Armin:** Sure, Sheena does not own MCL, but she does own Shishi, who is oher oc

**Alexy:** Yay on with the chapter~ And you guys were so in sync awesome~ Oh and just for the record this won't really be mentioned in the actual story, but Shishi will have the outfits in her closet! I would say this event takes place after Sheeny-poos fashion model day~ Speaking of which Kentin, Armin, how was the show...didn't lose too much blood did you? *Grins*

**Kentin/Armin:** ...Shut up Alexy...

_3rd P.O.V_

So where is our main character Shishi? Not at home, not at school but as Leigh's store. Sheen, Rosa, and Lysander are helping Leigh clean things up. Christmas is coming up and some new shipments will be coming in. So any and everything that Rosa and Sheena don't want will be donated to those who need it. But in addition the store needs to be cleaned and decorated for the holidays~

**"Thank you both for helping me and Leigh today. I know you guys didn't have to come, so we're both grateful." **Sheena is currently sweeping the floor, while Rosa is bustling about organizing outfits and deciding what stays and what goes.

**"Lys it's no problem, I wanted to come and help and even if I didn't Rosa would've dragged me anyways. I wanted to be here." **She gives him a peck on the cheek, causing a light blush and a smile. Both he and Leigh were bringing out boxes and swapping items.

Rosa pipes up, "**Just chill Lys-Baby, if we didn't wanna come we wouldn't have come. Besides, Sheena needs new clothes anyway, starting with underwear~"** Poor Lysander...no matter how hard he tries he just can't get used to Rosa….especially when she insists on reforming Sheena's style.

Personally Lysander doesn't mind the way his girlfriend dresses the slightest. It's a part of who she is, and she looks great in what she wears. She never told him to ditch his victorian wear, so why should he tell her to give up on the clothes she feels comfortable in. And much to Shishi's misery, Rosa just won't stop torturing Sheen by making fun of her and teasing. **"Leigh if Rosa isn't careful you're going to be short one girlfriend~"**

Both brothers chuckle at the display. Rosa has been dating Leigh for about 2 years. Shishi, a couple weeks with Lysander, and it feels right. Leigh and Lyssy's parents live on the countryside and up until a few years ago that where they were, before Leigh took his brother here to the city. Leigh opened his store and Lysander went to school where he made some friends and is following his dream of writing songs and singing them.

**"Oh Oh look Sheeny-Cakes, its pictures of Lys and Leigh when they were kids~"** Ok officially break time. Sheena is sooo excited, she loves seeing pictures. **"Ohhhh let me see let me see!" **She smiles seeing Lysander as a child. Lysander blushes, embarrassed. **"Ah Rosa please don't show her!" "Too late Lys~"** Both girls said simultaneously.

You see Lysander sitting in what looks like a barn, in his lap and surprisingly all around him are cute fluffy bunnies. He looked about 8 years old, and from the looks of it wasn't aware that a photo was taken of him. His hair back then was pure white, no green tint ends. He looks absolutely adorable.

But Shiki notices something...in this photo, Lysander seems sad, lonely even. _'Now that I think about it he never told me what his past was like. He never told me of his parents or even if he had any friends back in the country.'_ ** "Hey Rosa, do you happen to have a copy I could have?"** Everyone was looking at Sheena, as she stared at the photo,

Lysander: _ Knowing that expression she must be concerned. I never really told her about my homelife in the country. _

Rosa: _Looks like Sheena is thinking about Lys, Leigh is the only person who knows about Lysander's past..._

Leigh:_ If anyone could get Lys to open up it's Sheena, there's a connection between the two, that's similar to myself and Rosa_

**"Of course I have a copy silly, who do you take me for!? I have a hundred other photos of Lys that you can have~ Be right back, Come on Leigh!" **Leigh understands Rosa's message, she wants them to leave so that Sheena and her boyfriend could have some privacy. He nods and walks out but before leaving tosses Sheena a small box. **"It's a ring I found upstairs in the attic, Rosa saw it earlier and wanted you to have it."**

Sheena and Lysander sit down next to one another, Shishi puts her head against his shoulder and sighs, with her eyes close, exhausted with the 3 hours of work they've been doing. **"You don't have to say anything Lysander, I know you're happy with the way things are."** She wouldn't pry...she of all people would know what it feels like to have memories you don't want to relive.

He smiles and lightly pets her hair. "**It's not that, it's just that my past doesn't feel real to me. I was bullied and teased by the other children for my appearance and personality. I would remember sitting in the animals barn for hours just thinking and being away from the world. I felt that no one understood me, but that all changed once I moved here.**

**"I made friends, who understand and care about me, I get to live my life, playing the music, that I create and that inspires me all while spending time with a beautiful girl, who I get the honor to call my girlfriend."** Said girlfriend smiles, and nods, **"Quite the romantic, but still thank you for opening up to me." "And speaking of 'opening up' let's see what Leigh and Rosa wanted you to have."**

They look at the box, it's a black velvet jewelry box, inside is a ring. It's a deep auburn almost orange color. It looks like an antique. Sheena slips it on her finger and it starts flashing. They both stare wide eyed at the ring and disappear. No longer in the store. Rosa and Leigh return with a box of photos...What...did you seriously think Rosa was kidding? ** "Huh Where did Sheeny and Lys get to?"**

So our white haired duo fall from the sky and land in a pile of snow, quite ironic how the snow matches their hair…**"Are you alright Sheena?" "Just peachy"** She shakes the snow off her hair and accepts his hand up.** "I wonder where we are…" **A young voice comes out of no where. "**Wow it's not every day I see a pair of humans, what are you doing here?"** An...elf, a legit real small chibi elf, with purple hair on a baby reindeer? I think I the narrator, Shishi and Lysander have lost our minds or are sleeping.

The elf stares at Sheena, more or so her hand that has the ring. **"Oh you have the ring, I've been looking everywhere for it! Can I please have it?"** Both humans blink...not your typical day…. **"I'd love to give you the ring miss?" "Oh call me Tije! And your names?" **Ok...a weird name but go with it. "**Ok Tije, my name is Sheena and this is my boyfriend Lysander. And as I was saying I'd love to give it to you but I can't get the ring off my finger."** She frowns. **"Oh that's odd...it won't come off, and how did you guys get here."**

**"We were at my brother's store when Sheena had placed the ring on her finger. It started glowing soon after, bringing us here. Can you help us Miss. Tije?"** She ponders, before smiling. "**Yeah I'll help you if you help me, I need the ring to help cheer up a friend of mine. You see I was helping prepare santa's sleigh since Christmas is coming up, and I had to go to the human world for an errand. The box that held the ring was in my pocket and I ended up dropping it while traveling. If you guys can come with me with the ring I may be able cheer up my friend." **

Both of them nod, hoping they can help. Tije, then grabs each of them telling them to not let go no matter what! With that they zoom off and after the quick ride, fall back onto the snow in front of a stable. They walk in, following the little elf. Passing by reindeer, and each had a name "Dasher, Dancer, Prancer and Vixen. Then there was Comet, Cupid, Donner and Blitzen, before finally reaching Rudolph's area. He didn't look well, he seemed so sad.

Sheena approaches the red nosed reindeer and pets him with the hand that holds her ring...nothing happens. "**Oh darn it didn't help him. Do you guys have any idea?"** But before either could say anything Sheena starts sneezing and coughing, Lysander takes off his coat and wraps it around her, hoping to keep her warm. Yeah sweatpants and a t shirt won't help this time. Tije stares in guilt and shock.

Both Lysander and Shishi are soaked to the bone and freezing from the snow tumbles they took. **"I'm so sorry you guys! Here let me give you this."** She flicks her arms and no longer are Lysander and Shishi covered in snow with wet cold clothes.

Replacing Sheen Sheen's clothes is a fur hat with antlers, a warm deep green sweater with a fur vest that covers her upper body. Protecting her hands are fingerless fur gloves. Under her sweater is a matching fur skirt that has stockings to cover her legs, ending with fur boots. Lysanders victorian gear is replaced with the similar clothes. He has fur pants instead of the skirt and stockings, and the fur vest of Sheena's is a fur jacket to lysander

**"There, I'm so sorry about that. You guys warm enough?"** Both nod, **"Yes thank you!"** The couple are now full of warmth and softness, Lysander is worried however...it seems like she's getting a cold. He hopes they can help out Rudolph so he can get his girlfriend to rest. **"Ok so let's help out Rudolph. Any ideas Lys?"** He notices the treats and snacks lying around the stable. **"We could try giving him his favorite meal." "Ok let's do it! Shishi, if you go back there you'll find some gingerbread men, they're his favorite."**

She returns shortly with the treat. **"Sorry it took me so long, apparently Rudolph wasn't the only one who likes gingerbread men, I had to give some away to be fair."** Tije smiles at her new friend's return, **"It's ok glad you're back."** Both Lysander and Shishi bend down trying to persuade the red nosed reindeer to have a bite. But he only turns away from them...failure. Lysander frowns, "**Seem like that idea didn't work, I'm sorry." "No worries Lys, you tried, you got and idea Shishi?" **

**"Well...how bout giving him a grooming." "A grooming?"** The blond/white haired girl nods, **'Yeah, giving him a wash and a brush may make him feel better. My pets back home love being pampered and being brushed."** Lysander smiles,** "That just might work. Where are the brushes Tije?" "Over in the workshop."** He returns with the brush and they start doing Ruddies fur.

Giving him a sponge bath and gently massaging his fur. He seemed really relaxed and content. He wasn't dirty so the bathing and brushing is really making him shine. **"You're looking awesome Rudolph, you'll be the hottest reindeer around. The doe's won't be able to keep their hooves off you." ** His nose started glowing...then stopped...all three stare at him with curiosity.

**"Ohhh he looks beautiful guys! But I don't know what to do to make him happy." **Both Lysander and Sheena stare at one another...his nose started glowing after Sheena made that comment. And now that both of them pondered about it. Rudolph is the only single reindeer in the stable. Every other stall has a pair...could it be? ** "Tije, I think we know what the problem is."** She beams at the couple, eager to hear. **"Really what is it?" **

Lysander decides to explain, "**We figure that Rudolph is lonely. He is the only reindeer without a partner, and his nose glowed after Sheena mentioned him attracting the females. So perhaps he wants a lover." "Ohhh why didn't I think of that!? That makes a lot of sense. The only reindeer here are Santa's but there are normally other reindeer roaming around outside. See if you can find a girlfriend for Ruddy here."**

It takes the pair 20 minutes to find a female reindeer. They thought to use gingerbread to attract the doe, however it backfired when only male deer were attracted to it. Eventually they came across a blond doe reindeer, she was beautiful. She didn't try to flee and even allowed Lysander and Sheena to pet her.

Sheena sprinted to the workshop to get a collar for the newest addition to the stable and grabbed the golden colored collar to give. **"What should she be named Sheena?" "Hmm how bout Goldy? I think it matches her fur and she's beautiful."** Her reward is a lick on the cheek from the doe. They introduce her to Rudolph and he looks sooo happy his nose once more shines like the sun.

**"Oh thank you! Everything is back to normal and Ruddy looks sooo happy~ I have something for both of you. I got it out of Santa's bag~"** Both stare at her in shock..._'She stole a gift?'_ She Pouts, **"Come on guys don't give me that face. This is what's called a 'bonus gift.' You see Santa puts these gifts in the bag as a precaution. **

**"Not even Santa is perfect so if a present is misplaced these Bonus presents are backups. That's why some people don't get what they want. This is a thank you for all of your hard work. In a little while there's going to be a party, and both of you are invited, after the party when you guys are ready we can go. Thank me by getting changed~"**

Lysander's outfit is a black and white tuxedo...hmmm fancy~ Sheena is in a golden ballgown with a sweetheart neckline(either look up mcl 2012 christmas dress or imagine a similar style to beauty and the beast dress.) Tije while helping Shishi get the dress on decided to do her hair in a fancy one sided french braid. Elegant to the max~ He holds out his hand to her of which she accepts and they walk to the party.

They dance the night away, but it was soon time for them to go, They change back into their warm fuzzy and furry reindeer garb and go outside to meet Tije. With her is Rudolph and Goldy. **"They wanted to personally take you guys home."** Lysander rides on Goldy while Sheena Takes Ruddy. They fly, high into the sky, the stars twinkle as they soar through the air. The make it back to Leigh's store, there are boxes all around full of photos and outfits. Tije get's her ring back and they say farwell. Just as the little elf vanishes with the reindeer, there's a scream.

**"OMG WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE OUTFITS!? YOU GUYS LOOK AMAZING!" **Rosa tackles and glomps Sheena making them crash onto the floor, and Shishi dropping the bag with her golden dress in it...of which Rosa sees…"**SQUEEEEEE YOU HAVE TO WEAR IT FOR ME!"** She drags Sheena away...leaving the brothers chuckling.

**"So where did you and Sheena go Lysander? We've been looking everywhere for you."** Lysander still chuckling looks at the opens route to Rosa's changing rooms before replying. **"On an adventure my brother, we made some new friends. It was fun." "I'm glad...Seems that Rosa is having too much fun in there." "I'd best go help Sheena then."** Yes Lysander enjoyed himself, it was an adventure that he could've received being here with Sheena. **"Rosa Sheena's not feeling well...please calm down..."**

**End of the special chapter but no where near done with the story~ Good yes?**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18-**Enemies All Around**

**Author Notes:** Here we are yet again, now that special chapters are over we can go back to the story.

**Shishi:** I'm once again in a god dang hospital...while my aunt who is all the way in Japan, is also in the hospital...WHY!|?

**Scarlet:** Poor Lys...and poor me! What the Hell I was just about to confess to Castiel, why did you bring in Deborah!?

**Author:** sorry…? But anyway I don't own MCL and good luck people

**Scarlet/Shishi:** Hey don't ignore us!

_3 days after the incident...Scarlet's P.O.V_

I don't think anything could get worse...Shishi is still in the hospital, fighting tooth and nail to survive, Lys and I have been visiting her everyday hoping to see her awake and moving about. Word spread like wildfire about Sheen's attacking and Peggy the rat has been going around and making up crap about the attack. If not for me and Lys...Rosa would've probably killed the girl.

And things at school weren't going well...Since Debbie came back everyone except except me Lys, Rose and Armin have change. They're acting like total snobs, Alexy and Kentin still don't know the whole deal with Sheena and got pissed that we haven't explained. According to Armin him and his bro have been fighting constantly about it.

Oh and to make things worse Deborah and Castiel are dating again...and she just flaunts it in front of me! She doesn't even care about him! She ditched him for her music career as if Castiel was a sack of trash. He doesn't listen to me either, he barely stays after school and if he does it's to hang out with her, not to practice or write songs let alone talk with us.

**"Don't let it bother you too much Scarlet, he'll see things eventually."** Lysander has so much on his mind, yet he is the only one keeping me under control from killing Castiels girlfriend. She and I never got along, especially since she's a lying backstabbing jerk. She toys and plays around with people. But yet again no one believes me. Well outside my friends that is…

**"Scarlet, Lysander I need to talk to you guys."** Nathaniel? Wonder what he wants to talk about. Matter of fact other he's been much more serious then usual(didn't even think it was possible) He's been staying at my house since the concert. His parent's decided to disown him and everything, much to his delight. And he's been avoiding Deborah like the plague. I also heard he broke up with Melody after Deborah came back.

**"What is it Nathaniel?"** the blonde prez shakes his head, **"Not here, can we meet somewhere at lunch, bring Armin, and Rosa as well. It's important."** I look at Lys, he sighs and nods, "We can meet you in the basement during the lunch period. I can grab Rosa and Scarlet and get Armin." He nods before turning around back at the board. It's a free block. Fortunately for us, everyone's too busy chitchatting with Debbie to bother listening to our conversation.

_Alexy P.O.V_

Ugh I'm soooo frustrated! Shiki is still in that gloomy hospital and no word of her aunt. Worst off no one is telling me anything! I figured Lysander wouldn't tell me anything but Scarlet, Rosa and Armin too!? My own brother! Kentin is just as annoyed, why don't they trust us...Right now Kentin is getting his books for class, don't know why since we got lunch right now but hey I don't mind.

I lean against the lockers. Oh great here comes Amber, I don't feel like dealing with that snob, right now. **"You two come with us!"** Kentin turns around with a bored expression but raises an eyebrow. He's so cool~ ** "And why should we bother?"**

She sneers at us, we only roll our eyes, is she seriously wasting our time like this? **"Fine at this way, but I guess you don't want to find out what's going on between Lys, Scarlet Rosa and your brother Armin?"** I narrow my eyes, **"And how would you know?" "Because during free block my stupid brother was talking with Scarlet and Lysander, those three, Rosa and Armin are all meeting up now to talk."**

Kentin and I gaze at each other...well, guess we don't have a choice, at this moment it's the only lead we have to finding out what's going on. Kentin sighs, **"Ok we're in. Lead the way."** Bleached tramp smiles, and takes us to the basement, it's still dirty and cluttered from the concert. After Armin and I called 911 the courtyard was off limits as it was dubbed a crime scene. Everywhere else was lightly checked and left alone in case the attacker left a trace of evidence. We hide behind the curtains of the stage. **"Ok Nathaniel what is going on?"** It's Armin, he sounds pretty annoyed. Then again...he's been that way since we started fighting.

**"It's about Sheena."** Through the curtain I can see everyone, Lysander's eyes darken, he looks pissed. "**We had figured it was about Sheena, what I wish to know is what is it that you have to speak with us in private." **Damn...glad it isn't me that has to receive that glare. The pres. looks like he's sweating bullets. **"Look, the principal found out that Sheena's room was broken into last night. According to the doctors and nurses, Sheena was left alone, but a letter was addressed to 'Lover boy' we figured it was for you Lysander, I have it here." **

Lys takes a breath and accepts the letter, he says he's gonna read it outloud. I look at Kentin, but he's paying attention to the letter.

**_"To lover boy...don't worry the girl is perfectly fine, just thought to give you all a little scare is all. I also wanted to let you know I'm coming after you next. I want little Sheena to suffer a little before she dies. Last time she survived and tried to stop me and almost succeeded. This time she can't do a thing to stop me this time, you, your other 3 friends and then Sheena will be next~ Watch yourself because I wouldn't want to kill you too easily now...Let the game of cat and mouse begin, your the mouse~ Oh and if you tell anyone else about this, they die as well. Good luck._**

**_Reiko Smith~"_**

I widen my eyes in shock...oh crap...that psycho is after Lys...what the hell is going on? He he's crying..Nathan looks at him guilty. **"The principal wants you guys and Sheena under protection, but she and the police can't do anything unless they know what is going on...please Lys tell me so this way Mrs. Jackson can get the help needed."** Lysander is no longer looking at anyone. He's always been the type to keep secrets, I'm sure he's having an inner battle. ** "I-I can't say Nathaniel...this is Sheena's story to say."**

_Armin's P.O.V_

I see now why Nathan had all of us here...in case Lys decided to keep quiet. Rosa goes up to comfort Lysander...he's taking everything in but he's breaking down and who can blame him. His girlfriend is fighting for her life and he has to protect both himself and everyone else involved. The pres looks to me, **"Armin do you know what's going on?"** I nod, Scarlet and Rosa do as well. **"I'll tell you what you need to know, but Alexy and Kentin aren't involved, and we want it to stay that way. Last thing I need I Alexy getting nearly killed because of this guy." **

He agrees, completely understanding the situation. Amber may be a pain in the neck, but she still his sister. "**I'm listening...first off when did you guys find out." **I scratch my head and sit down...god where to begin. **"Technically we only found out a week or so before christmas. Me, Alexy, Lys, Rosa, Castiel and Kentin all spent the night at Sheena's.**

**" But Castiel and Alexy and Kentin were still sleeping at the time. Scarlet and Rosa found a case file that had Sheena's family were shot to death and then set on fire. In addition there were heavy duty medications in her bathroom. Sheena took us outside and told us that during the summer her parents were out and some men broke into her house. She tried protecting her siblings but after the guys got what they wanted they shot her sisters and tortured Sheena. Sometime during it all, her parents came home and got killed. Sheena was left to burn alive with her family.**

**"She was in a 3 month coma, and was going through 2 months of therapy, The attack and her parents death ended up being so traumatic that some of her hair went white. The morning of the day she told us, her aunt who was a former cop was given permission to go after the guy responsible for the attack. We just found out it was Reiko Smith, He's not gonna stop till either him or Sheena dies. At least that's what he said in his message in the courtyard."**

I hear movement behind me...Alexy!? He heard the whole thing…*POW* Ugh...ow, he punched me! ** "Ow Alexy! What is wrong with you!?" **He glares at me, I've never seen him so mad at me before...or anyone for that matter **"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU AND EVERYONE WAS THREATENED BY THIS REIKO GUY! "**

_1 week later...3rd P.O.V_

So far so bad, well for once not counting the fact that there's a serial killer after our friends...Scarlet has been considered a lying hypocritical backstabber. Amber went and dumped a bucket of water on Deborah's head, as revenge for her dating Castiel. Scarlet being there at the wrong place and wrong time, was accused of hitting her with the bucket. Now everyone outside her friend group hates her, things between her Castiel have gone from bad to horrendous.

Fighting, screaming at each other, it's almost as bad as the cat fights between Nathaniel and Castiel. And now Deborah is spreading lies to further the gap. Now Scarlet can't help but notice all the sneers and disgusted faces. No one has been at the dance club due to all the chaos and fighting. And now Scarlet has been blamed for problem after problem, which is exactly as Deborah planned. SHe knew there was chemistry between the two friends...so what better way to break them up?

Alexy has been playing special agent, videotaping and recording how Deborah truly acts when no one is around, and giving Scarlet the low down. ALexy and Armin haven't been fighting as much, but Alexy is now (much to his brothers worry) in the know how about the serial killer Reiko..but hasn't been helping the fights, they have a plan set...one that will either restore or break up Castiel and Scarlet's relationship for good.

Nathaniel is in on it too...turns out the reason why he hated Deborah so much was because, she tried seducing him back when she was still dating Castiel a few years ago. When Castiel saw them she made it seem like Nathaniel seduced her, thereby ending what friendship the two had. So he wants not only revenge, but the relief of never dealing with her again.

Currently Deborah is chasing Scarlet, after phase 1. What happened was the gang got Leigh to dress up like a professional music agent, the suit shades and everything, and pretend that he had a deal for Deborah. She fired her current agent and started flirting with Leigh to get more offers. Rosa seeing this got pissed and had to be held back by Scarlet and Armin...she broke free and started screaming at Deborah telling her to back off and the like. Realizing that it was a ploy she started chasing Scarlet...where we are now.

Nathaniel had told her before hand to bring Debbie to the principals office, saying that everything is all set...Scarlet makes it with a second to catch her breath, Deborah sneering right behind her. She's absolutely furious. "**How dare you pull that bull with me!?" "Why? Because you're a lying no good two timing b*itch!"** Our villainous smiles,** "All I did was play the game right, you however are just an innocent scapegoat." "Castiel and everyone aren't your toys to play with!" **

Deborah laughs mockingly, **"Oh how cute...trying to protect your little friends. Get a clue sister, they don't like you anymore, because they don't trust you. I manipulated everyone at this school with the slightest of ease, it's the same as last time."** The brunette lands a punch on Scarlet before it turns into a brawl. Scarlet, who after spending time with Sheena and the performers learned to get out of Debbie's grip.

**"You've lost Deborah...you have nothing to gain here." "What makes you think that sweetheart?" **Scarlet spits out some blood, "**Because...you just showed your true colors to everyone at this school."** Our blue eyed schemer notices the camera and the microphone...she's ruined. Her face contorts with rage, "**You'll pay for this!"** She tackles, and both girls make it out the door. Where Lysander and Nathaniel are waiting for them.

**"It's over Deborah, you're done."** Nathaniel has her wrists crossed behind her. One by one the remaining classmates arrive..all looking at Deborah, all of her friendships and kindness...total lies. In one last attempt she breaks free of the student body presidents grip to try and land a punch...only to be caught by a certain red head.

**"Kit-Kitten?"** Scarlet despite the soreness from Deborah's hits is staring at the punk rocker...He protected her. **"That's enough Deborah, it's time for you to go!"** Her lip trembles, real tears squirting through her eyes,** "Come on sweetheart, you have to believe me, this is a misunderstanding. Hear me out!"** He snorts, but he's far from laughing, "**Funny Scarlet said those words to me, I should've listened to her, but I won't listen to you. I don't want to hear it, get out of here." **She prints away in total humiliation. During it all Scarlet went outside to the courtyard...there was no other evidence for the cops gain...so they stopped considering a crime scene, so kids to get to school.

A voice is heard behind her…"**I'm sorry Scarlet...for everything."** He can't see but tears are in her eyes. **"Don't worry about it…I'm fine"** It's not enough for him, he turns her around. **"Look I know I'm an idiot, I know I screwed up and I'm sorry, don't lie to me now princess." **She smiles, and kisses on the lips, it's light and quick but she does kiss him (about time) **"It's really ok, if you go on a date with me?"**

The red head smirks and hugs her, **"I think that can be arranged."** They hug the perfect moment. There's clapping for them...but it's not their friends. **"My my how sweet. Now there's two lover boys for me to kill." **Scarlet's eyes wide in shock and fear. They turn to find Reiko Smith…**"How...th-there are supposed to be cops in-" "Oh sorry cutie, but I already disposed of them, I must say you resemble Sheena when you look at me like that. She had the same face when she saw me."**

Castiel pulls his princess behind him...He knows all about Reiko Smith and his connection to Sheena and Scarlet. Despite all the fighting, the redhead was still worried after the incident after the concert. Ironically Amber came to him and told him about how Smith was sending threat letters to Lysander and everyone else Sheena was connected to.(**He is friends with Sheena but not close enough to be threatened. He didn't know Sheena well enough to be considered a threat) **

The man responsible for so many deaths smiles menacingly at the new couple, Sneakingly Scarlet texts behind her back...telling Rosa to get the Principal and call the cops...Reiko is here…**"Now how should i kill you? Hmm maybe play with the girl, while making Mr. Attitude here watch? No, how bout I just use you two as target practice instead."** He pulls a gun out, and gets ready to pull the trigger. Castiel shields her body with his...he's not gonna let him hurt her.

*BANG!*

Did i seriously let the Smith boy kill Castiel and Scarlet? Hmmm...maybe...maybe not, stay tuned ~


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19**-Impossible Rescue**

**Author Notes:** Ok, here we go~

**Scarlet: …**

**Author:** Your pissed...aren't you?

**Castiel: …**

**Lysander: …**

**Author:** Wow...I anger a lot of people so easily *sigh* oh well...Ok I don't MCL And Shishi has a surprise for you all~

**Lysander/Castiel/Scarlet:** …? 0_0 ?

_In the last chapter of Even The Best Of Hearts_

The man responsible for so many deaths smiles menacingly at the new couple, Sneakingly Scarlet texts behind her back...telling Rosa to get the Principal and call the cops...Reiko is here…"Now how should i kill you? Hmm maybe play with the girl, while making Mr. Attitude here watch? No, how bout I just use you two as target practice instead." He pulls a gun out, and gets ready to pull the trigger. Castiel shields her body with his...he's not gonna let him hurt her.

*BANG!*

_Present chapter~ Scarlet's P.O.V_

I knew it was probably the end of me...I heard that gun shot go off, I had closed my eyes. I was terrified, is this how Sheena felt? Paralyzed to move, sweating, knowing there was nothing that could be done to stop this madman...I heard the doors open as the gun went off...But, I don't feel any pain, I open my eyes. Lys is at the door, Castiel's not hurt and I'm not dead so...

**"You're not gonna do anything Smith…" **2 guns...pointed at Reiko, their owners…**"But you can bet you're gonna be locked up in jail without a key Deary~"** I'm in shock...it it just couldn't be! Castiel, Lysander and even Reiko is in shock. Armin and the rest of the gang, including Nathaniel, and Mrs. Jackson. Who also are unable to take their eyes on a certain pair of women.

I finally snap out of it, **"SHISHI! AUNTIE MIA!"** They're awake, and alright! How'd they get here!? Despite the seriousness, Sheena managed to chuckle,** "I missed you too Rainbow. Now then Smith you got two options here...either submit and disarm…"** Auntie finishes Sheena's sentence. Her eyes are on Reiko's bleeding hand of which was shot, releasing the gun from his grip.

**"Or you can see how it feels to have a bullet to the brain. And I can guarantee we won't miss."** The circle him, keeping their fingers on the trigger. They side step in opposite directions. Being extra cautious. Looks like Sheena and Mia are still badly wounded...how did they get here? Better yet, how are they still able to stand? At this point cops show up, all ready to block all the areas where the murderer could escape.

I'm still shaking in my boots...yet Sheena looks totally calm. **"For months I feared you Reiko, you gave me the worst of nightmares, You made them a reality. Now I realize that keeping you from continuing the streak of attacks and murder is the only thing I can do. I've allowed you to threaten my friends and family long enough, and it's time to end this...give yourself up. This is your last warning." **

All but Sheena's eyes widen at Reiko's reaction. He doesn't do anything but laugh...what the heck is wrong with him. **"Surrender? AHAHAHA! You're a riot kid...but don't you get it?! I told you in my message, I won't stop. You've underestimated me, coming here, in your state. Who cares if the cops are here...I'll KILL YOU!~"** Oh crap he charges right for Sheena!?

_3rd P.O.V_

Time seems to go in slow motion as Reiko comes at Sheena with a knife, the very same knife that he used to stab Shishi just a couple weeks prior. She meets him halfway blocking his knife, kicking him to the ground and shooting him in the leg. He still rises, charging once more, only to be shot again.

Smith is determined to kill Sheena, even if he dies as well. His mind no longer functioning properly, only moving by instinct and will. Shishi just keeps firing, she has no anger, no desire for revenge like her aunt did. She doesn't want to kill him, she gave him plenty of time to stop, she gave him multiple chances...but now...there's nothing more she can do.

He jumps at her...she fires and hits him in the heart...killing him instantly, but his grip released the knife nailing her in the shoulder. He's dead...and as much as she hates to think of it...the street will be safer with him gone. She falls to her knees in exhaustion, the police, and medics all rush to Sheena and Reiko's dead body...it's over for Reiko, but time will go on. All that Sheena feels is the rain that falls on her wounded body, and strong loving arms holding her.

Soooo school was held off for several months due to everything…Sheena ended up spending her time in bed, healing. She shouldn't have been awake let alone up and about. A day after Reiko's death and Sheena being taken home to be placed under lockdown. She had to explain what happened and how she made it to the school, her friends and the police were there to listen to her story.

_Flashback...Sheena's version_

**"Nurse what's the status of Miss Rose?"** The doctor was the same one from when she was first brought. The nurse shakes her head and stares that the poor girl covered with bandages. ** "She's finally stable. But she has yet to wake up, but her heart rate is finally settling down. "** The old man sighs and nods...she'll probably sleep until her wounds are healed. Both leave her room.

What they didn't realize was that she woke up as soon as they closed the door. She finds herself once more in a god dang hospital...she didn't wake up on her own, no she had a dream…more like a blast from the past. She dreamed her family's death, the fire, everything, however at the end it changed...she saw Lysander, Auntie, Scarlet...everyone around her. The shock cause her to open her eyes.

She didn't know what happened after she fell unconscious, she didn't know how much time passed, but at that moment she didn't care... Something was wrong, and she had to go...she snuck out the window(**which was conveniently on the 1st floor~)** and made a trip to Leigh's store, it wasn't far from the hospital. She found him and asked him to give him a ride to her house and then the school.

She went to her house to grab the emergency weapons her aunt hid all over the house. grabbing a 9 millimeter handgun, changing out of her hospital attire for a pair of sweatpants and long sleeved shirt. It was comfortable and hid her bandages quite well.

She didn't know how or why, but she knew there was trouble at the school, Leigh drove her to the front of school. just as she took a step she ran into her aunt. Who at the time thought she was still in Asia. Unaware of each others wounds. They double checked their guns and moved in. They snuck around to the courtyard where they found Castiel and Scarlet having a lovey dovey moment...before Reiko came about ready to be shot.

Simultaneously the gun duo shot, Mia hitting Reiko's hand, Sheena hitting the gun, causing our serial killer to miss his new intended victims.

_Present_

**"And that's what happened...bringing us to where we stand and...speaking of 'stand' Why am I stuck in bed while my aunt who was apparently been bombed, up and about!? That's bull crap!" **Lysander chuckles...the first time in weeks, and hugs his girlfriend. She nearly gave the poor boy a heart attack.._.'I really gotta stop worrying Lys like this.'_

**"Sheena Angel Rose! I am the adult here and what I say goes."** Wow...you'd never think to hear Mia act like a legit adult. Guess she's more then a fairy princess with sparkles. Sadly for her...her niece is not in the mood to deal with her new refound parental attitude. Sheena raises a delicate eyebrow as the doctor arrives and examines her….

**"Don't give me that crap aunt Mia Cecil Deta Runo Rose!"** Mia is actually terrified...her niece is scary when pissed. Castiel and everyone sweatdrops at what they're seeing. Turns out that though it was true Mia got injured, it wasn't as bad as the news station said.

The worst the woman got was maybe a concussion and a few bruises and burns. The news reporters being sloppy and too eager for a story, did the story...not to mention only certain personnel knew truly that Mia was really fine. It made Reiko take down his guard, giving the perfect opportunity to stop him.

At this point the circus performers show up*cough break in cough* to give get well gifts to the now arguing niece and aunt **"Thank you~" **They accept their gifts, their argument forgotten...something tells me that they both hit their heads at some point... as everyone sweatdrops…_'oh crap...so they really are related...'_

**"Shishi I'm glad your ok~ Check out this new song we found! You ready Crystal?" "Ready Aoi, everyone downstairs~"** Lysander picks up Sheena, bridal style I might add...everyone giving cute goshy faces. Sheena smirks at Scarlet, "**Sooo Rainbow..before Smith came and ruined everything I noticed a little something going on between you and Ringo...care to explain." **

Scarlet pales...she had no idea Sheena saw that...Scarlet's face turns the same shade as Castiel's hair at the coment...making, Mia Rosa and Alexy pounce and interrogate the girl. Sheena snickers...her revenge complete, as Lysander pecks said girl on the lips.

They finally reach the staircase...much to Scarlet's relief… Aoi hops up and down in excitement, glad everything is back to normal. Since Sheena and Mia were unable to take order of the circus, Leo took charge~ Keeping everyone under control instead of going after Reiko for attacking and nearly killing both bosses. At the moment Crystal is cracking her back eager to move around.

**"K so the song is called Gee, It's really good. And personally I think this song fits you quite well Sheeny-Chan~"** sheena of course knows the song... Alexy knows this song surprisingly by heart and introduced it to her awhile back…

Said bluenette Gets in on the action...meaning he's gonna dance too. Sheena looks at all of them puzzled...was she only gone for a few weeks? She twitched in annoyance...she wants to dance...badly, but she knows she can't.

Lysander knows she wants to go, but due to her wounds she is restricted, he whispers that she'll be able to dance soon, and she nods.(**Do not own, but the song rules~ for anyone who wants the websites used for where i got the lyrics please pm me~ There will be english and japanese...)**

**"Gee" Japanese**

**Aha! Listen boy**

**My first love story**

**My angel and my girls**

**My sunshine**

**Oh! Oh! Let's go!**

**Neomuneomu meotjyeo nuni nuni busyeo**

**Sumeul mot swigesseo tteollineun girl**

**Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby**

**Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby**

**Oh neomu bukkeureowo chyeodabol su eobseo**

**Sarange ppajyeosseo sujubeun girl**

**Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby**

**Gee Gee Gee Gee Bab Bab Bab Bab Bab Bab**

**Eotteoke hajyo eotteokhajyo)**

**Tteollineun maeum tteollineun mameunyo)**

**Dugeundugeundugeundugeun)**

**Dugeun dugeungeoryeo bamen jamdo mot irujyo**

**Naneun naneun babongabwayo**

**Geudae geudaebakke moreuneun babo geuraeyo geudael boneun nan**

**Neomu banjjak banjjak nunibusyeo No No No No No**

**Neomu kkamjjak kkamjjak nollan naneun Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh**

**Neomu jjaritjjarit momi tteollyeo Gee Gee Gee Gee Gee**

**Jeojeun nunbit Oh Yeah joheun hyanggi Oh Yeah Yeah Yeah**

**Oh neomu neomu yeppeo mami neomu yeppeo**

**Cheotnune banhaesseo kkok jjibeun girl**

**Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby**

**Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby**

**Neomuna tteugeowo manjil suga eobseo**

**Sarange tabeoryeo hukkeunhan girl**

**Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby**

**Gee Gee Gee Gee Bab Bab Bab Bab Bab Bab**

**Eojjeomyeon joha eojjeomyeon johayo)**

**Sujubeun naneun sujubeun naneunyo)**

**Mollamollamollamolla)**

**Molla mollahamyeo maeil geudaeman geurijyo**

**Chinhan chingudeureun malhajyo**

**Jeongmal neoneun jeongmal motmallyeo**

**Babo hajiman geudael boneun nan**

**Neomu banjjak banjjak nunibusyeo No No No No No**

**Neomu kkamjjak kkamjjak nollan naneun Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh**

**Neomu jjaritjjarit momi tteollyeo Gee Gee Gee Gee Gee**

**Jeojeun nunbit Oh Yeah joheun hyanggi Oh Yeah Yeah Yeah**

**Maldo motaenneun geol neomu bukkeureowo haneun nal**

**Yonggiga eomneungeolkka eotteokhaeya joheungeolkka**

**Dugeundugeun mam jorimyeo barabogo inneun na**

** . **

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**English**

**Aha! Listen boy**

**My first love story**

**My angel and my girls**

**My sunshine**

**Oh! Oh! Let's go!**

**It's way too bright, my eyes are blinded**

**I can't stop to breathe, I'm a girl falling in love**

**Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby**

**Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby**

**Oh I'm too shy, I can't even glance at you**

**I've fallen in love, I'm a shy girl**

**Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby**

**Gee Gee Gee Gee Bab Bab Bab Bab Bab Bab**

**How did this happen? (How did it happen?)**

**My beating heart (My beating heart)**

**(Thump, thump thump) It just thuds and thuds, I can't even sleep**

**I, I must look like a fool**

**I don't want anyone but him, Yeah, I'm a fool looking right at him**

**It's so bright, my eyes are blinded No No No No No**

**I'm so surprised Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh**

**I'm shocked, my body's trembling Gee Gee Gee Gee Gee**

**Sparkling eyes Oh Yeah Sweet scent Oh Yeah Yeah Yeah**

**Oh, It's too pretty, your soul's too pretty**

**It's love at first sight, I'm a girl that knows what I feel**

**Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby**

**Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby**

**It's too warm, I can't touch it**

**This love is heated, I'm a girl that can feel the heat**

**Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby**

**Gee Gee Gee Gee Bab Bab Bab Bab Bab Bab**

**I like it however it is (However it is)**

**I'm so shy (Shy me)**

**(I dunno, dunno, dunno)**

**I don't know and I everyday I just want to see you,**

**Of course my close friends tease,**

**You really, You really can't stop**

**I'm a fool but I still look at you,**

**It's so bright, my eyes are blinded No No No No No**

**I'm so surprised Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh**

**I'm shocked, my body's trembling Gee Gee Gee Gee Gee**

**Sparkling eyes Oh Yeah Sweet scent Oh Yeah Yeah Yeah**

**The things I can't say, I'm too shy,**

**I don't have the courage, How could this be good?**

**My beating heart, I'm anxious as I look at you,**

**It's so bright, my eyes are blinded No No No No No**

**I'm so surprised Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh**

**I'm shocked, my body's trembling Gee Gee Gee Gee Gee**

**Sparkling eyes Oh Yeah Sweet scent Oh Yeah Yeah Yeah**

**It's so bright, my eyes are blinded No No No No No**

**I'm so surprised Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh**

**I'm shocked, my body's trembling Gee Gee Gee Gee Gee**

**Sparkling eyes Oh Yeah Sweet scent Oh Yeah Yeah Yeah**

Sheena officially covers her face...she's so embarrassed…Lysander can only chuckle at the scene before him. It's good to have things back to normal.

To be continued in the next chappy~ Oh and Shishi gives out ice cream and pizza to everyone ^_^ From characters to readers enjoy all~

**Shishi:** Wahoo Scarlet finally confessed to Castiel, about time! And best of all I saw them kiss...now Scarlet I hope you realize you can't tease me anymore for my relationship with Lys

**Mia:** Don't worry about the teasing deary...So when are you two gonna get married!? I want my great nieces and nephews!

**Lysander: ***blush*

**Shishi:** AUNTIE!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20- **Bunny Hunt~**

**Author Notes:** So things finally settle down for our heroes well more or less...but you know me, I like to stir things up~

**Shishi:** Please tell me I don't wind up in the hospital again…

**Author:** No no you won't

**Shishi:** sigh thank god

**Author:**You will become a bunny though

**Shishi:** Wait what!?

**All but Shishi:** She's joking...Sheena does not own MCL just Shishi

_In the hallways…Lysander's P.O.V_

**"Hey did you guys hear? Castiel and Scarlet are dating!"** whisper whisper whisper….**"No way?! Ugh, great! Scarlet just rolled in and stole Castiel from Deborah right then and there. I'll bet Scarlet forced Debbie to say the things she did."** whisper whisper whisper….**"I also heard that that serial killer Reiko Smith was at the school and tried to kill them. But Sheena stopped him."**

whisper whisper whisper…. whisper whisper whisper…. whisper whisper whisper….**"It's all her fault! If she didn't come to this school none of this crap would've happened. And what the hell? Does she have a hero complex or something?"** At this point I could no longer stand their annoying gossip. "Before making accusations and insulting my girlfriend, I ask you to at least do it quieter."

They look at me and scurry away, blushing a rose tint color. "**Wow Lys look at you, being all protective and defensive about Shishi~ It's cute."** I sigh, **"Good morning Scarlet."** She walks up to me, with Castiel not too far behind. **"Speaking of which where is she?"**

**"She is in the office with the principal. It seems that there is going to be another event. And both Sheena and Miss Mia were asked to assist. "** Castiel elbows my ribcage, **"So basically you're worrying about your little girlfriend, hoping she doesn't injure herself anymore then she already is. I think your going soft on me Lys~"**

I won't deny that I am worried, though her physical wounds are practically healed. Her mental scars are far beyond vanished. According to Miss. Mia Sheena is still having nightmares, and refuses to go to the doctors for help. She has also been stressing out way too much with everything going on. I seem to have become a bit overprotective of her health as well.

**"You have no right to talk Ringo~"** As they say _'Speak of the devil'_ Sheena had just come out from the office. Scarlet laughs at Castiel's scowl, it is true, since they started dating both of them seem much happier now, calmer as well. **"What did she need you for?"** We start walking to our free block. **"Well turns out there's going to be a pet show or what not. With permission from parents, students are able to bring in their pets and they'll be able to do things, like do competitions, get their pets groomed and do activities."** Our redheaded friend snorts and yawns…**"Booooooring~"**

**"Come on Cassy, don't be mean! So Shishi did she decide a date yet?"** She nods at our now white and pink haired friend. After Reiko's death, about 60 % of Sheena's hair went from blonde to white, and she was forced to upgrade on her anxiety medication.

Scarlet who saw how traumatic of an ordeal my girlfriend has gone through decided to support Sheena by dying her hair white and pink. I recall the joke she said to us after we saw her new hair color. _**'Don't you know? White is the newest fashion statement~ It's almost as popular as jeans,'**_

**"Yep~ It's gonna be at the end of the week. I think she said friday. And it's gonna be an all day thing so classes are canceled. Personally I think she wants to show off her pet corgi."** Both of our friends groan in agony. Sheena can only stare at confusion, seems she doesn't know much about our principals mischievous canine.

**"You see every once in a great while Mirs. Jackson's pet corgi will slip out of her office. Generally the first person or group who she happens to see, with her dog, must go and retrieve it or face disciplinary consequences."** Scarlet bangs her head against the wall, recalling all of the times she was forced to search for the trouble making pet.

**"It's a nightmare...I've looked for that dog 16 times in the past 3 years...I must be cursed because almost every time when that blasted mutt comes out, I'm the one who ends up being the one to catch it."** Castiel laughs at his girlfriend, **"That isn't even a dog, more like a rat on steroids. It takes forever to find it, let alone catch the pooch…"** He then scowls,

**"And every time the princess is forced to find the mutt I get roped into it, why do I care about helping you?"** Scarlet smiles innocently,** "Because you're a good person/friend/boyfriend?" "Yeah yeah…" "Glad to see you guys are getting along oh so well~"**

Hearing the voice we turn around to find Amber smirking. She has constantly been bullying Scarlet and Sheena more then usual since Deborah has left. Frankly I having getting pretty annoyed with her and her friends interrupting and intruding on our conversations.

**"Yo bleach bimbo, if you want to stare at us take a picture and buzz off it'll last longer for you. Be nice and I might even give you my autograph."** Amber glares at Scarlet, **"Mind your own business tramp!"** Sheena looks bored seeing the three girls before us, but immediatly jumps to Scarlets defense, **"Actually we were until you came along, so as Scarlet so clearly said Go Away...or are you too stupid to not understand?"**

Castiel snickers, and I shake my head, those girls just would not leave us alone. From what Castiel told me, Amber has had a crush on him since they were children. At one point he even fixed a doll for her, and she has been possessive of him ever since.

**"Watch it snowwhite! You think you're so special? You think anyone cares what happens to you? If you're not careful you might get into a little accident~"** They walk away, sneering at both girls. Scarlet rolls her eyes and starts texting on her phone, Sheena only chuckles at their reaction. I didn't like the threat Amber just gave Sheena…

Though she does not act as such, Amber is very dangerous and tricky. Over the years she has committed many crimes to our student body. At one point Scarlet's locker was broken into and stuffed with badly graffitied photos of herself. Another time she was locked in a closet to which Castiel had to break down the door.

**"You worry too much Lys, Amber is just hot air with a nasty bark. And if she does try something I'll handle it. No reason for you to over stress. That's my job~"** It amazes me how she is able to put me at ease so quickly. Despite how feeble her joke is, she's trying to cheer me up. We all go into our classroom talking about the upcoming animal event. Sheena says that her aunt and her will be bringing in all of their pets.

**"Ugh not those rotten furballs!" "What's the matter Ringo? Afraid my cats will yet again whip your dogs tail?"** Scarlet and I can only watch those two argue...and help spread word of the show. Sheena had mentioned that people from the circus and volunteers from other schools would be helping with the event...I wonder how things will go.

_Sheena's P.O.V...days later..._

How do I get stuck in these situations. My friends and I all make it to school early, just an hour or so from the pet love event, and there are animals everywhere! It's like a Zoo! There's even a goat trying to eat a trash can...

Mr Farize and a few other teachers had been receiving pet after pet for the past week to organize and help care for todays event. But Somehow all of the animals have escaped! The only animals that didn't bother to leave were my pet cats(much to my relief…) And fish...

Mana and Nala were taking a nap on a students desk snoozing in the sun. Both ended up stretching before rubbing themselves against my legs...Thank god I trained them. However my bunny and dog were still missing...and we didn't have much time to waste, so people made groups and split up to catch the animals

**Alexy/Rosa/Armin-Dogs**

**Nathaniel/Melody/Iris-cats**

**Kim/Kentin/Dajan(different school volunteer/Kim's boyfriend)-reptiles**

**Peggy/Violet/Jade(different school volunteer/Iris's boyfriend)-birds**

**Me/Scarlet/Lysander/Castiel-bunnies/mice/hamsters ect ect!**

So here's the status...we all ran all over the school, catching hamsters in a ball(Castiel wanted to go bowling with them…) and as we caught 10 hamsters and bunnies a mouse zipped through the hallways, scaring Scarlet(who thought it was a rat and probably would've been terrified anyway, ran off in the opposite direction, with Castiel trying to stop her. Leaving Lysander and I on our own, for this part of the school…

**"I question who the idiot was who put Scarlet with mice…"** I forgot she doesn't like rats...but at least to Scarlet there's not much of a difference between rats and mice(look in chapter 11~) Lys sighs, not surprised by our friends reaction, **"Well nothing can be done about it now. Let's just hope Castiel can calm her down and continue finding the animals."**

We run into classroom after classroom, finding and and grabbing our furry little friends, until there is only 2 pets left for us to find...My bunny Kana, and the mouse that Castiel had said he Scarlet would grab(yeah...no she won't do a thing) We make it to Mr. Farize's Senior science classroom and we hear voices.

**"Well that was fun~ Nothing like ruining people's day. Now Sheena will get in trouble for this mess."** Amber...yet again the stupid witch has tried to screw me over. I take out my phone, and after making a connected call to Alexy and Scarlet(I would do Rosa but she's already with Alexy and doesn't have any memory on her phone anyway.) I video record the conversation.

**"Amber I don't see how setting all of the animals loose will get Sheena in trouble."** The asian girl, Li i think her name was...you know the one who eats lipstick all day, while trying to break a mirror(that's 7 years bad luck my friend) said that. Our bleach snob only snorts.

**"It's simple, I overheard the Principal talking to Sheena and Nathaniel. If anything was to go wrong it would go on their shoulders-"** I interrupt her, with the phone camera, **"Provided that it was actually our fault and not a bunch of losers actually sabotaging the event~"** All three girls eyes widen at me and Lysander...Scarlet and Alexy are cheering on the other end of the phone and are now looking for the principal to show her the footage.

The blond witch actually tackles me...the phone being tossed into the air but caught by Lys. He gives the other girls a death glare...he doesn't hit girls, but pissing him off is just plain stupid. Eventually Lysander pulls me away from Amber...but not soon enough, because I give her a black eye~

The rat and her friends sprints out the door, locking us in….**"GOD DANG THAT GIRL!"** Ohhh now I'm pissed...only to hear chuckling on my phone...huh I guess it was still being recorded after the smackdown.

**"Damn Shishi nice claws~"** (Scarlet) **"Nice a black eye! You're the Woman!"** (Alexy) **"You two are horrible...last I recall I got Lys and I locked in a classroom…"** Both of them, as well as Rosa I swear they're related, all shout through the speakers.** "But you Kicked Amber's Ass~ Also don't do anything too lovey dovey in there~"** ...Lys and I facepalm… Anyway they give hugs and kisses, telling us somehow they'll find us and get us out as well show the principal what happened.

**"All in all...it could've been worse...you ok Lys?"** He shakes his head with a smile, **"I should be the one asking that, I'm not the one who got into a fist fight."** With his thumb he wipes away some blood from my lip, I shrug, **"I've gotten into worse scraps at the circus. I don't fight until they strike first...Amber's lucky I didn't flip her over…"**

***Bam!*** We turn around to find a bunny...Squeeee it's my bunny Kana! It tilts it's head at me and hops over into my arms… **"Awww good little bunny. Good girl."** We sit around, and we hear people walking around...the event must be starting.

**"Crap...sorry Lys." "For what?" "If not for me, we probably wouldn't be in this mess…"** He pulls me from behind...Kana hops onto his head. "**There's nothing for you to apologize for."** The door sounds like it's being unlocked, I look nervous, neither of us can afford to get in trouble...Lys thinking the same thing pulls me to where we're hiding in a space not far from the door. We can see who comes through but they can't see us.

Might come in handy for the future~ Oh thank god it's Alexy... **"Shishi? Lyssy? You guys here?"** He's looking all around.** "Haha, oh it's only you Alexy."** We walk out of our little hiding space. He grins, **"Maybe I shouldn't have become your rescuer...you seem like you're having fun~"**

I blush and proceed to kill him. **"Alexy!"** Lysander holds Kana in his arms, "**Now now you two, no need to fight. We have to hurry before the event ends."** Ok fight over...we head out...hopefully Scarlet and Castiel got the mouse…

to be continued~ Next chapter will be how everyone else did before the event started...But more or so how Scarlet deals with her phobia of rodents.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21-**A Mouse In the House**

**Author Notes:** We all know what this chapter is about if you guys were paying attention to le author notes from the previous chapter...Scarlet, I know you will hate me for this~

**Scarlet:** Believe me...I know I will hate you too…

**Author:** Now now my pretty, don't fret, you get to be with your savior and boyfriend~

**Shishi:** And Sheena only owns me, no one else in MCL

**Rosa/Alexy/Scarlet/Mia:** Lys owns Sheeny-Cakes/Shiki/Shishi/Sheena Deary! Hurry up and get married~

**Author/Shishi:** *ignores* ...on with the chapter…

_5 mins after Scarlets run in with the mouse...3rd P.O.V_

**"Geez Scarlet...didn't know you were That much of a coward."** Both have finally stopped and decided to rest for a bit. **"Shut...Up….pant pant, you know i hate rodents in general but I can't stand rats!**" But that was a stupid mouse! There is a difference~

**"Scarlet that was a mouse…" "Same difference!"** Castiel sighs, he knows why she hates them so much and its kinda(definitely) his fault. When they were kids she had a birthday party. They were about hm.7...8 years old.

Amber, Nathaniel, and Castiel back then were all buddy buddy with one another(shocking I know) Back then Nathaniel and Castiel were constantly competing against one another to see who was the best. At the party both of them decided to play a prank on the birthday girl.

Nathan...setup poppers so that when anyone opened the door, poppers would go off and freak people out. But by the time Scarlet went to any of the doors, all of the poppers were used up...making it a failure. Although they did get a laugh in when someone got tackled into the pool outside out of fear.

Castiel...well he decided to give Scarlet a rat in the box...you know a jack in the box right? Switch Jack with a real rat(it was his cousins and he stole it just for this prank...to this day we still don't know where it is) You can imagine what happened when Scarlet opened the box….

Castiel won the bet...but Scarlet has been terrified of rodents ever since...and she Knows it was his fault. Speaking of which...here comes the mouse now. **"Kyaaaaa!"** Scarlet hides behind Castiel….if Rainbow wasn't so scared it might've been more romantic and cute….Our redheaded hero picks up the mouse with a pink bow around it's neck.

**"See this little guy isn't so scary eh Scarlet?" **She hisses from the end of the hall. **"Keep it away from me! Let's just give it to a teacher and go!"** Castiel returns the mouse. And just as they're about to head into the courtyard Scarlet gets a buzz. "**You butt dialed again princess?" "Nope it's from Shishi~ Whatever she's calling about must be important." "Why?"** He's known the girl from a long time, but he has no idea why she obsesses over the phone,_ 'if she was to over worry about an instrument then maybe I could understand her...'_

** "Because of 3 things, 1 she called me first..which she never does unless it's important. 2 she's calling Alexy and Rosa for a threeway. And 3...she's turning the phone into a camera so she can record and show us what's going on!"** They can see a door slightly cracked open and...Amber….

**"Well that was fun~ Nothing like ruining people's day. Now Sheena will get in trouble for this mess."** Scarlet fumes with anger...'_Oh...she is So dead...it's her fault I had to deal with rodents!' _Castiel looks annoyed watching the 3 rats...hehe fun pun

_'I've had to deal with all this crap because of those 3….'_ ** "Amber I don't see how setting all of the animals loose will get Sheena in trouble."**

Well well well, for once Amber's friends are actually questioning the bleach blondes sanity...not that she had much to begin with...**"It's simple, I overheard the Principal talking to Sheena and Nathaniel. If anything was to go wrong it would go on their shoulders-"**

There's movement and the door's opened, Oh there's Lys, and there's our three crookes. **"Provided that it was actually our fault and not a bunch of losers actually sabotaging the event~" **_'You go girl!' _Scarlet is hoping for at least a flying tooth. She knows Sheena was pissed when she found out all of the animals including her own pets were missing.

**"Ohhh I wish I was there! Go Sheeny-Poo spill their blood~"** Castiel looks at Scarlet...that was Alexy, and frankly since he joined up with the performers...he's been more active then ever haha…...Oh now Amber just stupidly tackled Sheena...yup the girls gonna get it. **"Cat fight~" **Looks like Castiel is interested, and frankly who wouldn't…

Aha Amber got a black eye~ And then Lysander pulls her away(guessing because the camera went down as Shishi was being dragged.) _'Darn you Lyssy!' _Our three drama queens bolt and lock the door...trapping Sheena and Lysander in the classroom.."**GOD DANG THAT GIRL!"**

Now you think everyone would be worried if they learned their friends were locked in a room right? Yeah no...not worried in the slightest...it's Lysander and Sheena...the worst those two would do while waiting for their release is cuddle, play music and chit chat…

**"Damn Shishi nice claws~"** (Scarlet) **"Nice a black eye! You're the Woman!"** (Alexy) **"You two are horrible...last I recall I got Lys and I locked in a classroom…" **Both of them, as well as Rosa we all swear they're related, all shout through the speakers. **"But you Kicked Amber's Ass~ Also don't do anything too lovey dovey in there~"** A pair of slaps could be heard over the speakers...probably a face palm from the couple. Hey out of everyone those two are the most sane and responsible….

Meanwhile with Alexy and his group…

They got all of the dogs, including Castiel's Demon who was more then happy to see his wrestling partner Alexy. Just as they returned the dogs to Ms. D'amano, Alexy's phone buzzed...revealing the smack down! **"Alexy please tell me you have this saved?"** A wink from our blue haired friend.

**"Yep~ Who do you take me for Rosa. Not only is this going to the principal but it's going live!"** Armin stares at his brother with his eyebrow raised. **"Shouldn't we find and get Sheena and Lysander out of the locked room?" **

Both fashionistas actually look like they're thinking it over...before reaching their conclusion….**"Nya Nope~"** Our black haired gamer twin sighs...yeah he knew that would be their response...he tried to help the pair...no luck though with these two.

**"And anyway Armin, we have more important things to do…" **Armins frowns...not liking the way Rosa is smiling at him. **"Like what?"** He really doesn't want to know. His brother claps his hands. **"Silly big brother, we still need to get you a date with Violet~ After spending so much time with her, I know for a fact she's crushing big time on you!"**

**"I thought she was crushing on you Alexy…"** Recalling all the times the shy girl happily chatted away with his brother. Said brother rolls his eyes, knowing that there's been an attempt at the subject change.

**"Because I was easy to be around, but she knows I'm gay and in a relationship. And that was like last year! Things change and she's crushing on you sooooooo~ We're gonna get you two on a date!"** Armin gets dragged along, captured by his brother and friend...he's yet again failed.

You know for a gamer you'd think he'd have better strategies for running away from the deadly divas...especially if you live with one of them…so what's the plan? Simple Armin goes to Violet and talk(via cue cards) while Jade and Peggy go bye bye. The courtyard is empty, but the event is underway...perfect moment…

Alexy leaves his brother and Rosa...Rosa promising to record everything and Armin being forced to promise to give details~ Alexy stumbles upon his boyfriend and the reptile collecting group. He pounces and glomps on Kentin. **"Kenny! How are you?! I missed you~"** Kentin snorts out a laugh, **"Missed you too but can you do me a favor?" "yes?" **

Kentin turns blue…**"Get off me...can't breath…"** He is released...the boy may have gone to military school, but it didn't prepare him for his huggaholic boyfriend who's got the strength of Hulk. He starts telling of everything that's happened to him today, from watching the fight on the phone to getting Armin to talk with Violet and to the present, clinging to Kentin who offered a chocolate chip cookie(We all know Kenny-boy likes cookies~)

**"So does that mean the little girl is still locked up with Lys?"** Our smurf nods…**"Oh yeah, though knowing them they'll be fine~"** Camo boy sighs, **"Alexy, if what you just showed us happened earlier...then don't you think we should get those two out of there and show Jackson what happened…It's been hours since those two were locked up"**

Alexy ponders with a frown...he knows those two could handle themselves, and anyway since all the chaos Lys and Shishi haven't had much alone time...and from what Mia told everyone is that said girl was still having nightmares.._.'Maybe if those two had a sleepover alone they'd be able to converse more...maybe Lys can finally talk to Sheena about some important stuff…and have a cuddle or two while they're at it...'_

**"Kk's Kentin can you go and show Mrs. Jackson the video?"** Said boy nods and receives a peck on the cheek. ** "Thanks cutie~"** He finally heads off to spring the prince and princess from their cells~ He opens the door to the classroom...but he doesn't see anyone. ** "Shishi? Lyssy? You guys here?"**

He finds them coming out of a little hideway with a bunny? Ohhhh it's Shishi's bunny Kana, and how cute how it lays on Lysander's head. Alexy noticed that he couldn't see them when he came in and grins. **"Maybe I shouldn't have become your rescuer...you seem like you're having fun~"** Poor little Sheena blushes, and proceeds to have a wrestling match, with the blue haired one **"Alexy!" **She will never have peace…

Alexy so sneakily whispers into Sheena's ear. **"You should talk to him, tell him what's bugging you. You know he loves you."** Sheena understands and though she still tries to kill Alexy ponders his words... Lysander chuckles at the scene and breaks it off. Unaware of what Alexy said.

**"Now now you two, no need to fight. We have to hurry before the event ends."** Sheena knows both of them need to talk about everything, but now is not the place nor the time...but she knows he loves her, she always did, as like she loves him~ They rush out, before anything else could go wrong…

The event ended with more donations and an animal banaza feast for all the volunteers and helpers...yet again Amber got suspended, and if she was to pull any more crap she'd be expelled and depending on how bad her crime is arrested!...Armin's got a date and it seems Nathaniel and Melody got back together…

turns out the reason Melody got dumped the first time was due to Deborah...Melody like so many others were friends with the witch, and Nathaniel wanted to be anywhere but with the she demon, so they got into a fight about it and Nathan broke it off... Now since they were on the same team, Iris gave them some space to talk it out and they're back together(Oh and he's still living at Scarlets. Her parents consider him an adopted son since they hated how his parents treated him)

So summer for these guys in on the way...and yet again someone's scheming something for Sheena and Lysander. There needs to be something important...something memorable...something to give Sheena and Lysander something that they truly will love~ She's planning, she's Scheming...

...and her name happens to be Mia Rose….


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 **Beachy Peachy Vacation~**

**Author Notes:** Okey dokes! Eventually I'll do an exam total psycho study a lot chapter but you know what…it's not gonna be anytime soon~ So i'm getting to the part where it's summer! There will be sun, fun and dun dun dunnnnnnnn Fluff~

**Mia:** *Evil Laughs* Operation Shishi's Romance is officially a go!

**Author:** And I'm having this be a shout out to SweetAmethyst since she said she wanted a chapter with Dakota and his horrible flirting...soooooo yeah...beach + Shishi = Dakota flirting=Lys getting pissed/jealous... big fun~

**Mia:** Let the sparkles fly~

_Sheena's P.O.V_

**"Come Onnnnnnn Sheena, we have to go!"** Why...me? You're all probably wonder what is going on...Well it's 9 in the morning, and my Aunt is trying to get me out of bed. Why? Oh...she wants to go to the beach, apparently all of my friends do this every summer, and invited me.

**"Sheena Deary you just have to go! Be a normal teenager for once~"** She just does not realize that I don't do beaches...beaches mean getting a lobster burn, nearly drowning, and dealing with 4 people making me wear a skimpy bathing suit, just to either get guys to flirt with me, or have my boyfriend get a bloody nose and pass out.

I'm betting on the second to be most likely to happen...because Rosa and my aunt have all been trying to drag me into Leigh's store for the big summer sale...I don't do bikinis...specially with the scars showing, who would want to flaunt around scars from a fire and two nearly life threatening attacks.

I'm messed with enough with the white and gold hair combo. The past 10 minutes my aunt and I have been in a tug of war struggle for my blankets...I'm winning...but then she releases the covers...hmm….Yay back to sleep I go~ **"Fine..I didn't want to do this...but, as your boss I demand you go to the beach!"** She smirks at me reaction...she's gotta be kidding me…

**"Oh I see that look sweetheart and I assure you I'm quite serious. As a performer you have a job of going out and dancing no matter where, for the whole world is your stage."** She pokes me in the nose. She caught me off guard... " And what better place then a beach packed with people!"

I can just tell, she's enjoying this...well played...her smirk is pissing me off...very...very...much. **"You have 10 minutes to be ready~ Oh and you have to wear that cute Bikini that Rosa picked out for you. The purple one with the stars~"** She leaves just in time, because I had a pillow targeted and locked to nail her in the head...oh so close!

_Mia P.O.V_

Oh it worked! Aren't I lucky to have such a good and well behaved niece~ You gotta do what you gotta do. And if I want Sheen Sheen to have such a memorable summer, then I just have to get her to go.

Operation Shishi's Romance will commence! Everyone except Lysander is in on it…(who would be stupid as to inform him...especially since it's for him also~) Phase 1...get Sheena to go! Check~ Phase 2...get Sheena in a cute and sexy bathing suit! Soon to be Check~

She comes out and NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! **"Why aren't you wearing the bathing suit!"** Nooooooooo Not Check….She smiles, oh no...not the innocent look. **"You said I had to wear the bathing suit, you never said I couldn't wear clothes over it...and anyway if I'm going to be performing I need to dress appropriately. This is not fanservice auntie."**

Drat...smart little thing, I forgot she inherited her father's smarts...She has her bikini top on but a pair of black sweatpants...sob I want to cry...my plan backfired somewhat...but this is good...ish...she's just gonna work instead of relaxing and having fun. Grrrrr wahhh hopefully the others have better ideas...sob

_3rd P.O.V_

**"WAHHHHHH WHY AREN'T YOU IN YOUR BATHING SUIT!? AUNT MIA!"** As predicted, the fashionistas all wail in anger at Sheena...Shishi-2...Mia-1. Thing's never seem to go as planned, at least when Sheena's involved. But said girl just ignores them and goes to greet everyone else. **"Hey guys."**

**"You owe me 5 bucks Kentin, Castiel~"** Both men grumble and pull out their wallets at Armin. A few eyebrows were raised. Armin our little victor explains. **"We were talking about how you all tried getting Sheena to wear a bathing suit. Castiel and Kentin were sure you'd go bikini, I said you'd have at least pants or something to cover yourself, so I win, show me the money boys~"**

Lysander comes up and kisses his girlfriend. **"Ignore them. You look fine."** Lyssy wears a dark green bathing suit and button up. **"Already done...so you guys do this every year?"** our white headed for once not victorian nods, and explains how everyone plans and checks out the booths and vendors who set up. "There's fireworks as well, people rent out some of the beach houses around here. We rented out the one towards the south, it's the best place to view the fireworks, due to the rock formations around it."

**"Sounds fun...but I start performing at noon which is in...2 hours, sigh...I wanted to sleep more~ But since auntie dragged me here…"** A chuckle from the pair as a loud **_'hey'_ **came from her hyperactive aunt. Sheen heads for the umbrellas...the sun oh how it burns her skin, she lays on a layer of towels and covers herself with another layer of towels...who's towels...i don't know but finders keepers~ Her boyfriend lays next to her as they watch everyone.

**"Does this make you a towle hogger?"** She shakes her head. **"Nopes...this makes me a person who doesn't want to burn so badly that I'm as red as Ringo's hair...I'm sure you wouldn't like to be that red Lys."** He nods in understanding...but he questions why she doesn't wear sunblock.

**"We didn't have any…"** She slumps… Finding a very giggly, suspicious Scarlet, in her pink flower bikini. **"You know Lys can rub some on you~ it's in the blue bag..."** She gets a head shake from one, and a death glare from another...She scampers away. Sheena laughs as Castiel throws his girlfriend in the ocean! Revenge...it does wonders.

Despite the teasing…Sheena did need help with her back...of which Lys was kind enough to do, though they hated the snickers they were receiving...oh if looks could kill...screw the sun Sheena's furious gaze would turn you to ash...

**"Ahem Thank you, so anyway. I guess we'll be staying here a few days? Kinda like camping."** Sheena seems a little excited, it'll be fun. **"Yes, the beach house is big enough for everyone to stay."** As they were laying down and talking away our team cupid are planning their next move.

**"We need a new plan…"** (Melody)

**"Damn it! All you did was piss them off Scarlet!"** (Alexy)

**"Oh I'm sorry, but hey I tried...but ohhhh what do we do?"** (Scarlet)

**"Lys-Baby has never been in a relationship before...but you can tell he's crazy for Sheeny-Cakes and vice versa~" **(Rosa)

**"This is Sheena's first legit vacation, I'm not gonna allow her to do nothing but work! She needs to let loose for once! Soooo I called in reinforcements~"** (Mia)

**"Why are we here…"** (Castiel/Armin/Kentin/Nathaniel)

**"I-I'm sorry Armin…" **(Violet)

**"Wahhhh don't make your girlfriend cry Army!" **(Alexy)

**"Sorry Vi, not your fault. *glares at Alexy*"** (Armin)

_Meanwhile….Sheena's P.O.V_

**"Hello Sheena, Lysander."** Leigh has arrived, guess he closed up ship for the day. **"Hi Leigh, what's that flier you have there?"** He passes it to me and Lysander reads out loud. **"Be here for the summer special show. A competition where people with their talents shine. First place winner receives a 200 dollar cash prize and will be on the cover of 'Star Talent Magazine..."** Seems like an entire list of competitions...Lys keeps reading.

**"Enter the Sweet Amoris beauty pageant. Girls of all ages are welcome to enter for a chance to three-hundred dollar shopping spree..."** At the sound of 'shopping' our friends sprint to our umbrella paradise. "**Let things surf up in our 20th surfing competition. Battle against the waves for the title, trophy and 100 dollar cash prize."**  
I look up to Leigh, **"So why did you give us this flier?"** He smiles, **"I gave it to you because not only does it seem like fun but I also need some representatives for the events featured, since I'm one of the sponsors."** Ahhh I see, yep it mentions Leigh as one of them. And he is right...it does sound fun. Everyone starts talking about all of the fun things to do...I don't like the looks in everyones eyes…especially aunties…

But before I could say anything a woosh of air showed up and tackled me...oh how I wish it was Castiel's stupid dog Demon...at least he obeys commands! **"Aha I got you now Sheena! Have a good swim~"** He threw me...the idiot actually threw me into the sea…*splash* ...Oh...he's dead now! **"Haha Finally I have defeated…oh crap..."**

_3rd P.O.V_

You got to give it to Riley...he did try and got Sheena good...however his consequences...well they aren't truly equal. **"Die you worthless pile of trash…"** Now normally when someone gets mad...like say Castiel, They would swear black and blue and throw a tantrum...that is funny, a bit scary and crazy but funny.

When Shishi gets angry as in legit anger...yeah she gets serious, and will say things with a neutral voice as she kills you with what she has. In this case...she is now sitting on Riley while she holds him down underwater to drown. **"Shiki...please let him go, I know he's stupid and annoying but we do need him alive for work…"** Leo always the sense of reason tries to save Riley's life.

She looks at him…**"Now what makes you think I'm trying to kill him, that would make his life much too easy...I'm just making him suffer."** How cold...The hot sun just froze from the icy bluntness of her words…never the less she gets up off his back and walks towards the little towel fortress she and Lysander built...But she made sure to look over shoulder with a look that said_** 'don't think this is over...'** _Riley passes out from fear...causing Tristan to drag him and bury in the sand with a fake funeral…

She has to take off her now drenched and sandy sweat pants...much to her annoyance. She pulls off her pants revealing her long legs...She huffs, _'there goes a good set of pants, not to mention all of my scars are showing...this sucks...'_ Since her series of "accidents" she's been very self conscious of her body. She doesn't want people to bother her about her past by asking 'where'd you get all those wounds' or assuming things about her...it's really annoying.

She sits back down with everyone and starts gazing off into the distance before turning her attention back onto her now fully healed injuries...she remembers some very unpleasant things. Lysander frowns at her, _'Could she really not see how beautiful she is? How important she is to everyone including myself?'_

In fact it was true...only Lysander truly realized, how hard she was on herself. She just can't help but remember all of the times she was insulted and made fun of..._'Wow you're back, what a shame...I was hoping you wouldn't return.' ... 'How's that piece of crap family of yours…' ...'You think you're so special? You think anyone cares what happens to you?'_ Harsh ugly words filled her heart for years...her friends have clearly helped with dealing with it...but it still hurts.

Sheena gets out of her trance, noticing a soft feeling, it's Lysander. He's been rubbing his thumb over her hand. He's always been there, silently supporting her and vice versa...Even now as look at their friends trying to play vollyball. She's found that she's seen many things, but one thing she never wants to see...is Lysander crying over her.

**"Hey Lys. Sheen! Come play vollyball with us~ It's circus vs students"** We have a team of Castiel, Kentin, Nathaniel, Melody and Scarlet. While we have Alexy, Aoi, Crystal, Leo and Tristan...Riley is still buried...and random children have decided to dress him up in seaweed and shells. **"Alexy you traitor!"** Scarlet isn't pleased. She demands revenge…

She starts fake crying when she finds Sheena on the side of of circus dancers. **"Alright atta girl~"** High five with Alexy. **"Nooooo Shishi…" "Sorry Scarlet..I was a performer before school and anyway, Lys is on your team so it wouldn't be fair."** This will certainly be interesting...Lys and Sheena...on opposite sides...first time for everything..ehehe

It was a close game, spikes back and forth teamwork, and gits of the white ball. However Scarlet, Melody and Lysander...aren't the best with sports. So victory goes to the performers...Sadly that Means Alexy death hugs…**"Ahh can't breath!" "Sheeny-Poo was so cool, taking down Lys~ No mercy!"** Kentin pales at the sight, **"And you have no mercy for the poor girl let her go before she suffocates!"** She falls to the ground...she's down and out…**"Whoops…"**

1 hour later...noon

Our performer is up and about after yet another near death experience...so on with the show folks~ It is here on the soft sand and within the raging sun's light with everyone all around...that the show begins. Sheena is only allowed to do a few shows since her aunt is taking charge and forcing her to chill on the whole 'working during summer' thing. So just because...I the narrator and Shishi want to poke some fun at it this song goes on~ Alexy who forgot his mask and is still a rookie, has to sit out...on the bright side he gets to help try out some new test products.(**DO not own the song or pokemon...though if i did vulpix would be mine!)**

.

**Vacation...**

**Come on! Come on! Come on! (Let's go!)**

**Come on! Come on! (Let's go!)**

**Come on! Come on! Come on! (Let's go!)**

**Come on! Come on! (Let's go!)**

**Mia pouts...'Now that's just mean sweety...'**

**Vacation Need a little sun to break up**

**all the frustration and turn it into love**

**Ain't nobody gonna tell us what we gotta do**

**because today, it's up to me and you**

Children all come running to watch the performance all screaming and shouting. They get to dance! All may dance~

**Temptation coming up to me**

**A little brief relaxation and I'll be breaking free**

**Come on and break it break it new and I believe it's gonna start now**

**(Kick it back Kick it back Kick it back to the track**

**Kick it back Kick it back Kick it back and relax)**

**Vacation's where I wanna be**

**Buddy on the beach where the fun is free**

**We don't need a holiday to start to celebrate**

**(I need a break; I need a vacation)**

**Vibrations Need to get me sun**

**and break up all my complications and turn it into love**

**Ain't nobody gonna tell us where we gotta be**

**Because today, today it's to you and me**

Alexy sets off some small but pretty light fireworks in the sky, it goes a few feet above everyone's heads, and rainbow flower shaped sparks fly.

**Vacation's what I wanna do**

**Buddy on the beach, fun for me and you**

**We don't need a holiday to start to celebrate**

**(Repeat after me, "I need a vacation.")**

**Let's go!**

**Let's go!**

**Let's go!**

**ooooo...**

**Let's go!**

**(The one with me)**

**(Where the fun is free)**

**(So come with me)**

Our 6 performers (Yeah I know Riley finally woke up~) Are yet again in perfect harmony. Their movements attract people from all over...

**Vacation's where I wanna be**

**Buddy on the beach where the fun is free**

**We don't need a holiday to start to celebrate**

**('cuz I need a break, I need a vacation)**

**Vacation's where I wanna be**

**Buddy on the beach where the fun is free**

**We don't need a holiday to start to celebrate**

**(Repeat after me, "I need a vacation")**

**I need a... (Vacation)**

**Come on and... (Vacation)**

**I need a... (Vacation)**

**Come on... (Vacation)**

**mmm... Let's go.**

Suddenly a blond surfer makes his way to the crowd with his little friends. His eye catches the blond and white haired girl…_'Whoa, she's a cutie~' But she seems...familiar...'_

**Vacation's where I wanna be**

**Buddy on the beach where the fun is free**

**We don't need a holiday to start to celebrate**

**('cuz I need a break, I need a vacation)**

The blond boy thinks he's seen her before though...'_Oh I remember her now~ She looks more beautiful then the last time.'_

**Vacation's where I wanna be**

**Buddy on the beach where the fun is free**

**We don't need a holiday to start to celebrate**

Applause and bows all around~ Money is donated into the mystical magical objects of the performers, a top hat. A heart shape bowl. and Castiels old guitar case(He doesn't need it...one mans trash becomes another mans treasure!)

**"Sheena, Scarlet, wanna go get some ice cream?"** At the sound of ice cream, the sweet cool deliciousness both girls nod to Melody. They walk over to a vendor nearby their little area. Lys is swimming to cool off from the heat. Castiel is going another round with Kentin, while Nathaniel decides to steal the umbrella fortress to read.

**"Hi can we get one chocolate fudge swirl**(Scarlet), **one vanilla strawberry twist**(Melody) **and one reeses paradise**(Sheena)**?"** The man scoops up the creamy cold goodness for the three ladies. They pay the cash and head back, eager to munch on it before it all melts...but they run into someone.. **"Well well well...there's a cutie I haven't seen in a while how are you Sheena?"**

Our hero mentally winces...she hoped she wouldn't run into him ever again. She ignores him and proceeds past him. But his buddies are in the way. **"And if it isn't Scarlet and Melody...what are you angels doing here?"** Dakota apparently does not know all three women are in a happy relationship with their Boyfriends..

Sheena speaks in a bored slightly annoyed tone. **"Hello to you too Dakota but we're busy so if you'll excuse us~"** Tries to walk through...those idiots would not take the hint. Dake grabs her wrist. ** "Now now no need to be so harsh and in such a rush. Why don't you come with me and my boys. We'll have some fun~"**

All girls are seething...not that the surfer boys could tell...they clearly do not see that they are actually bothering them. All three boyfriends happen to see the commotion and start to make their way. Scarlet pipes up. **"Not interested Dake...Leave...Us...Be." **Melody scowls, "**Sorry but I have a wonderful boyfriend waiting for me so No."**

Sheena glares at the blond annoyance that is a surfer...last time she had to lie that her and Riley(the closest person she knew) was her boyfriend...Frankly she's tired of people pushing her around.** "If you value your dignity or your life let me go...i will flip you so hard you'll need to go to the hospital."** Not aware of the danger he just pulls her closer. Lys...seeing this is not pleased...not one bit. **"Come on girls don't be like that."**

All three men arrive to glare at Dakota...the blond surfer boy finally lets go of Sheena, allowing Lysander to properly pull his girlfriend back and protect her from doing something stupid. "**I believe the ladies have made their point clear Dakota, leave them alone!" **An or else...was greatly implied...and from the looks on Castiel and Nathaniel's faces they are all for once in agreement..They will not hesitate to beat the crap out of these idiotic flirts.

They raise their hands up in defeat. **"Fine fine we'll go. Such a shame...well if you hotties ever change your mind look for us~"** A wink and they leave...and the girls all in unison only have this to say.

** "What a creep!"** (Scarlet)

**"Thanks guys"** (Melody)

**"That jerk made my ice cream melt...I knew I should've flipped him…."(**Sheena)

The boys all sigh...they really hate that guy, they pray he goes back to Australia soon. They trust their girlfriends, no doubts there...but they hate the guy and how he flirts even when he knows the girls he hits on are already dating...That and they don't want to stop their girlfriends from beating up the guy if they pissed them off too much...thank god he's only here for the surfing contest...we can only hope...

next chappy to come~


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23-Operation Make Their date A Success~

**Author Notes:** Ok, I'm pretty sure you all can guess what this chapter is about...don't worry we're still in summer camping at the beach setting… in fact it takes after right after Dake leaves! Oh and before I forget FOR NOW AND FOREVER I DO NOT OWN MCL...just pointing it out for I forgot to write that in the last chapter or so….don't sue me please!

Armin: Also will Dakota still be here? (Please say no Please say no please say no...0

**Author:** sorry...he'll probably show up just to screw up the date…

**Armin:** crap...Alexy will be pissed. Also people please read and such.

**Author:** So will everyone else who's in the cupid alliance…

**Armin:** true enough...but you don't live with one..anyway on with the chapter.

_3rd P.O.V_

**"Grarrrrrr I'm pissed! That guy was one moment away from getting flipped and thrown into the rocks!"** I'm sure you all can imagine our ladies are still pissed...boyfriends too. Lysander though he would never say it outloud because it would be 'rude'...wholeheartedly agrees. Sheena is mainly pissed because her ice cream melted...fortunately Rosa brought a series of random utensils for their meals...and straws happened to be there as well

Mia laughs at all 6 of them...she saw the whole thing, if Lysander was a moment later, he would've seen Shishi's claws out and about. Whether or not he'd stop her is an entirely different question(he might...no I don't think he would save Dake…I wouldn't)

**"Sheena dear why don't you and Lys go on a date? It's summer vacation, Alexy is more then willing to take your shift to get some practice in. And not to mention weren't you guys interested in the competitions coming up? You guys can prepare for it." **

We all really know why Mia really wants them to go...She plans on stalking their date~ Her niece...though fully aware of her aunts obvious plan sighs in recognition. ** "If Lys wants to…"** Our favorite Victorian chuckles at his girlfriend's aunts antics. It's really hard to say who is the true adult.

Nonetheless he'd be more then happy to go on a proper date with Sheena, He wants to take her out and enjoy herself without strife. "**Sure it sounds like fun!" **But before they could leave…**"HOLD IT YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL YOU'RE PROPERLY DRESSED!"** I'm sure you all can guess by now who/s said that...For poor Sheena(Lys is 'perfectly casual' to go) gets dragged to the closest changing rooms.

Sheena is forced into a strapless turquoise green dress that fades to lighter shades before reaching her feet which the color at that point is white.(Somewhat translucent for it's for wearing over a bathing suit.) Rosa who is helping Shishi put on a pair of white sandals (it's scary what people with a fashion sense can do…)Along with Mia and Scarlet smirks at the flustered girl.

**"You people officially freak me out…"** She gets a love tap to the back…**"Oh come on Sheeny-Cakes you really don't mean that. Oh and here's some juicy info. Lys has a tattoo on his back~ Maybe if you ask you can get him to take off his shirt for you."** I think Sheena got broken…

Poor thing has no idea what to say..so she says nothing but leaves with a flustered face...ignoring the snickers of her girlfriends...Lysander of course notices…**"What did they say to you this time…"** She mutters nothing and grabs his hand...trying to get as far away from them as possible...however...they have other plans~

**"Success~ Ok children here what we do… Cassy, Nathan, Kentin, Violet and Melody will stay here with Alexy to relax...While Myself Scarlet, Rosa and Armin go on a little spying extravaganza~"** Armin frowns and asks why he's involved...Mia smirks wickedly, "**We need some man power in case something goes wrong, and that's the case we may need you to call for backup~"**

You can clearly see he does Not want to do this. In his view there is no need for anyone to try and make Lys and Sheen spice up their love life...that and he would rather hang out with Vi and play videogames...His brother has other ideas on the case. **"Armin you go or I reveal all of your embarrassing secrets to Violet~"** Ouch...the blue hair twin just played dirty...Violet and Armin are both blushing and the smurf just knew he caught his brother...he can't escape…"**Fine…"**

And so they're off~ First stop for our happy go lucky couple...a cute little cafe, Kute Kute Kittys Kafe(made it up aha) They sit in a corner which of course makes it hard for anyone to come and interrupt their conversation. A waiter comes to greet them. ** "Hi, welcome to the cafe, my Name is Micky~ What would you guys like to start out with?"**

Both stated they would prefer to start with water. Our waiter left after jotting down their drinks. Lysander right off the bat uses their peaceful alone time. **"What are you thinking about Sheena?"** To anyone outside of the gang people would probably be confused and such since they see each other a lot and it may seem completely random...but she's well aware why he's asking her that question.

Suddenly the nights back at her home when they spent hours talking and her reply to him after she was asked if she was ok..._'I will be...'_ That time has finally come.

They both look at their menus…"**I'm...thinking about going to their graves...it's about time I visit them...and properly mourn for them."**

This is an extremely big deal...to go out there..to the place where she once would rather die than return.. She answered his question...she's ready to move on...she want's to finally be free of her pain, and allow her family eternal peaceful rest. **"Will you go with me?"** He nods, with a sympathetic and understanding smile. It may sound cheesy but he'd go to the ends of the world with her and for her.

At that point the waiter brings their drinks, asking for their orders for lunch. **"I will have the lobster please." "Then I'll take the pasta~"** Once more he writes on his pad and goes in a haste to get their orders. Sheena holding back a laugh as she sees her aunt stealthily sneaking into the cafe. ** "Don't look now Lys but we have company~"** He can only laugh knowing full well that they're here...but incredibly their meal comes quick and they munch ignoring and pretending not to notice the audience.

Mia is currently trying to get Armin into a waiter's uniform…(epically failing I might add…) Because by the time our poor gamer got dragged into the outfit...our couple left…So much for that(the plan was to make it elegantly filled with candles and romantic music...a no go…

Next place Shishi and Lys go to...many places actually...Aha the stores around the beach, toy stores, game stores and random vendors to get some new souvenirs for home~ All the way our group of spies...weren't doing much of a good job spying. Armin one way or another kept getting injured and our three ladies distracted...except for the gaming store...then it was the other way around haha(let's just say that it was raining shelves and they drowned underneath a lot of covers…

Meanwhile with our performer buddies

**"Oh My gosh Alexy you're a natural! LOVE IT~"** A bunch of test products here...a couple of outfit changes there, and a lot of singing and dancing all around~ ** "Absolutely fabulous! Keep it up guys."** Both girls are gushing over our blue haired dancer who was learning a new dance with Tristan and Leo..Riley left a long time ago to harass Sheena during her date. But Ironically got lost and has no idea where he is(cough cough on a highway...which is like 20 minutes away from the beach)

Anyway we turn to Castiel trying to kill Dakota? Oh yeah there was a surfing competition. And of course Dakota had actually won, and decided to gloat in front of Scarlet...which made Castiel push him away...it became a huge brawl. **"Cas, don't worry about him. Just ignore…"** He snorts…**"Coming from the girl who decided to say this after recording the fight. before the security and life guards broke it off."** She shrugs, she won't deny it...she loves a good smackdown, especially when her boyfriend is involved.

**"It'll make a good youtube upload~" **Both end up laughing...worst part is she will. No joke! "You know if you wanted a video or picture with me all you had to do was ask~" He grins and steals a kiss. She wanted to protest but eh...she can argue with him at any other time.

So where are our white haired couple...well it got late fast. They did a lot of walking around and of course time flew so they decided to watch the sunset over by their rented beach house, on the rocks. Mia and them...well after the whole spying thing went wrong and saw that Lys and Sheena were doing completely fine on their own...they decided to explore, before getting a call telling them that Riley was missing. And were told to go look for him…

But anyway back to our couple on the rocks...screw Riley at the moment. **"I had fun Lys."** She looks up to the sky, watching the blurs of colors blend like paint on a canvas.** "As did I, I hope everyone was alright without us however."** They both knew...that those two plus Kentin and Nathaniel...were the most responsible and less likely for trouble...and at this point with all of the sugar and running around. Everyone would be passed out tonight.

The sun goes down and Lys hugs Sheena and they wait for the fireworks. ** "So beautiful." **They watch as the sun just floats down, and the first signs of nightfall approach. A random thought occurred to Sheena. **"Oh yeah, Rosa told me you had a tattoo, that true?"** He nods,** "Will you show me?"** He smiles and teasingly shakes his head. **"No Sheena."**

She fake pouts, **"Awww Not nice~ Please!? Pretty please with reese cups on top~"** Unable to be dissuaded by the puppy face he takes his button off shirt. Revealing in the center of his back. In the center is a combination of wings...all dipped in black, white and silver 's true artwork...you notice angel wings, butterfly wings and many others. It's breathtaking. You see Sheena look at it, with a smile. **"It's amazing Lys, why didn't you tell me about it?"**

He was about to reply but they got drenched with a downpour...see see the weatherman Lies! It was supposed to be clear blue skies, but throughout the day clouds rolled in for a sneaky surprise. **"Achoo!"** Both a soaked to the bone, Lysander places his shirt over the two of them...they race inside the house. They both grab towels to dry off...waiting for the others,

**"Go take a shower Lys, I'll make some dinner and stuff. I just got a text from Auntie, she said she's meeting up with everyone else and is heading back here."** He nods, saying he won't be long. As the rest of our gang come barreling in, Lysander is out of the shower in a different button up and sweatpants. (With the summer heat it's too hot for his usual victorian suit...plus it's too formal for the beach, he didn't want to ruin it.) **"BABY I'M HOME!" **

Same old Mia...Sheena just starts laughing from the kitchen. **"NOT WELCOME~"** The tables are set up and dinner was just made. Mia pouts, muttering how her niece was not cute at that moment, as she helps pull out drinks and plates. Tonight's menu...Clam chowder, and a veggie stir fry.

Once more it's a pig out, everyone eat's to their hearts contents...and after a long day, it's time to hit the hay...however Mia, though majority of her plans failed...she had one last trick up her sleeve. ** "Because there are so many people staying here and not as many rooms, to save on space each couple gets one room~ And non't worry Sheena I packed all these wonderful clothes for you. Even underwear~"**

….5...4….3…..2…..1….¾….½….0….**"AUNT MIA!"** oh dear...this will be interesting….because the worst part is...she's 100% right….so we skip to 10 minutes of Sheena chasing down her aunt who took her chances and fleed out into the storm...only to be dragged back in with a pissed off niece, lectures the daylights out of the purpled/pink adult and such...to Lysander wiping Shishi down with a towel since yet again she got drenched and didn't want to take a shower. She now is in a blush pink foot length silky nightgown.

**"You know it's not so bad, we've slept in the same room before and she more or so did this just to annoy you."** Lys the voice of reason and peace for Sheena's mind. ** "I realize that however...you do know that she is just getting too far past her limits." **

**"Chasing your aunt through a storm is very dangerous especially when you're catching a cold. Personally I feel that worries me more then just your aunts teasing." "I am not catching a uh- nu achoo…" **...Lys, he is also always right~ He gives her a_ 'you were saying'_ look. She can only sigh. Lys is now brushing her hair, now that she's dried off.

**"I can brush my hair Lys, you don't have to."** He kisses her exposed neck, goosebumps appease on her skin. **"I'm doing it because I wish to. Besides, would you rather have Rosa and the others do it?"** She pales at the thought...they'd go way overboard. **"No no continue."** Both laugh.

After that is done they go through talking about the competitions for the next two days as the storm thunders on(get it? Ok bad pun but still…) "so I'm guessing you'll be entering the beauty pageant Sheena?" She looks to the floor defeated…**" I...don't...have...a...choice...I got ambushed into it...Unless you want to take my place Lys...I'll be more then happy to replace you and do the talent contest instead~" **

She's not kidding, although Lysander can only laugh. ** "Sorry, i'm afraid I won't be able to help you in the department, especially since I am not a female."** Eh it was worth a shot...I don't think many could imagine Lys actually in a dress though...I know I the narrator couldn't.

**"Aha anyway, have you picked out a song for you to do? I know you're going to sing, as Leigh's rep right?"** The boy nods and brings out music sheets and lyrics. ** "Technically I have to perform three songs and after everyone performs at the end of the contest the audience vote the top 3 winners. One of which I need a partner for a duet. Would you help me?"** An eager nod. ** "Definitely~ So what song are you thinking about?"**

She is showed the three songs he has picked. She's surprised that one of them happens to be in Japanese. She raises an eyebrow. "**Have I converted you into an anime fan Lys?"** He puffs out a breath of air and smiles amusingly. **"No, As I was reading the competition rules, I noticed that one of the requirements, was the songs chosen to sing, must be something from the heart...that means something to you.**

**"I recalled Alexy Armin and Kentin talking about this particular song, and I just felt that was one I wanted to do...it feels meaningful to me. However because it's native language is Japanese, I was hoping you could teach it to me."** She scratches her head as she glances at the lyrics...it's gonna be tough. Singing in general is a very difficult task.

And doing it in a language you don't know is that much harder. Granted she has no right to talk since she actually doesn't speak Japanese...however she's learned from Aoi proper pronunciation and basic conversation. **"We'll need Aoi to help but I think we can do this. But for this particular song, you won't be singing much, will they allow it?"**

He has to sing the song perfectly, along with her, bya few days...and she is forced into the annoying beauty contest...None the less...she likes a good challenge. He nods, thinking. **"They should, the purpose of the duet is to see how well the contestant does when working together with another in a song, as well as proper timing. If anything this song would be perfect." **

They high five and lightning strikes out the window. ** "Then it's settled…I'm going to bed now...tomorrow is going to be a pain...time to sleep…night night"** Sheena snuggles under the blankets with Lysander right beside her. He wraps his arms around her, as he kisses her forhead, mumbling a good night before they finally get some sleep, exhausted from the long day.

**"Awwww how cute they fell asleep together~ Although I didn't know they slept together many times before...but then again, it's those two."** Mia closes the door lightly...She was spying on them the whole time...For once, nothing went wrong and now that she successfully saw that Lys and Sheena were in the midst of dreams, and from the looks of it no nightmares for Sheena, skipped to her room. She just couldn't wait to doll up her niece tomorrow.

Next chapter to come~ God Shishi, must really hate me and her aunt...


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 **Dress Up Time~**

**Author Notes:** We're back~ Sorry for the wait and please review/read/ pm- And Shishi stop sulking...I said I was sorry…

**Shishi:** Sorry is not cutting it...especially since you're making me do it anyway.

**Mia:**Come on baby girl, think of this as your big break~ You've already been in a fashion magazine, it's time you shine! YOLO~

**Shishi: .**..Auntie...I do not believe in yolo...nor do I want to do this…

**Mia:** This is an order from your loving aunt and boss, who if you actually win this will not only give us the shopping spree...But it will also be great advertisement for Leigh's store and the circus~ So hop to it~

**Author:** I don't own MCL and for the record Mia would do the contest herself...but there's 2 reasons why she's having Sheena do it instead...1...there is an age limit, 14-29 years, Mia just turned 30. And 2...she'll never get an opportunity to do this again. Also shout out and thank you to Deadly8rose123 and her family For helping with creating 6 OC's (at the moment only 3 of the 6 will appear) for the contest chapters~ I'll mention in parenthesis if its an oc from them.

_Sheena's P.O.V_

It was going to be a very very VERY bad day...for me at least...I woke up to the sounds of giggling. Lysander was still asleep and his arms were still around me. I turned in his arms still pretending to be snoozing. That's when I heard them. **"They're so adorable~"**

**"Shhhhh Be quiet Alexy, do you really want to die?!"** I then feel a light penetrate the area...it was the flash of a camera. **"Ohhh the memories...Mia is going to love these pictures~ Hopefully breakfast will be done soon." ** It's official...I'm killing Rosa Scarlet and Alexy today…

**"Ok Rosa, I think that's enough pictures…"** I hear their footsteps and they leave closing the door. I open my eyes in annoyance...the little rats. I turn to get up but I'm held back. Only thing is Lys isn't asleep...he's wide awake. ** "Good morning." "Morning, I'm guessing you heard the conversation as well?"** He nods, and we both sit up...as I grab the hair brush from the nightstand...trying to tame the wild Hair.

**"We either need to kill them or get heavy duty locks on our doors…" "I'd suggest locks…" **We both change and get ready. Both yawning, we finish dressing and such and head downstairs...seems everyone except Lys and I were awakened early… Mia gives me a hug and kiss. "**Good morning sunshine~ Hey Lysander, you guys ready to eat?" **

The sound of my stomach answers her question, with a laugh she sits us down at the table and brings out the breakfast buffet. I can cook...but my aunt is a chef~ Anything I make is ten times better. We eat, we talk and i give death glares at my three idiot friends.

All three of them pale, **"Rosa…" **Her eyes widen, she's nervous...she should be. **"Yes?" "Give me the god dang camera...or Leigh will be less one girlfriend~"** I smile twistedly...I am not a morning person. Our white hair diva being fully aware of that pouts and gives me the camera. **"And the negatives...and the photos I know you already had made."** She starts crying as I confiscate EVERYTHING~

**"And Alexy, Scarlet...in addition if I ever find you guys or anyone else sneak and spy on me and Lys like that again...I will personally bury you 6 feet under. Lysander is the only reason Why i haven't killed you three already."** Did I mention when it's morning time and I'm annoyed, I get scary? Everyone at this point notices and give pitying looks to our three fools..

I eat another set of pancakes…it's gonna be a rough day...specially since i have to rely on said idiots to help me with the contest...Don't get me wrong Scarlet and Rosa are entering as well...but they're draggin me along just to make sure that they get a better chance at winning the prize(they know I'll never use it)

So..now I'm standing backstage with 20 other contestants...to see who wins the prize for the 3rd annual beauty contest...yay...noooooooo. Why couldn't I just be left alone...Rosa and Scarlet will probably win anyway...but them, auntie and Alexy won't let me leave...sob. I should've made Lys trade places with me...

3rd P.O.V

**"Welcome one and all to our Beauty Pageant! These lovely ladies here are from all over the state to compete here today~ Now there are will be many things going on at this competition today. Now let us meet our panel of judges...first off Kaity Rosetta Garret**(Oc)** Owner of 'Kute Kute Kittys Kafe.'"**

A woman by the age of 32 smiles at everyone, with her blush pink and snow white hair and dark brown eyes, you'd think she was a relative of Scarlet's. She's all bright and bubbly, decides to wave and blows a kiss.

**"Good luck everyone, and remember cuteness makes the world go round~" **Sheena smacks her head against the wall…_.'nooo not another one...' _yet another person who resembles her aunt and friends...she can't escape...she will Never escape. At least this one won't rip her head off...

**"Ok folks next up, considered gamer of the year, and on the cover of Gamer's Paradise magazine Ben Jeffery Rivers **(Oc)**" **25 years old, appears next to Kaitey, he has short blond hair, deep sky blue eyes, and a devilish grin. **"Pleasure to be here." **

Armin's eyes are practically glowing...you could say...he's quite the fan of Ben Rivers, he like all of Shishi, Scarlet and Rosa's friends are backstage. Alexy is just grinning ear to ear, he will never let this go. His bro is practically fangirling.

**"Lastly, professional model, previous champion of the last summer beauty contest and our last judge Ivy Autumn Jinx** (Oc)**"** Dirty blonde hair, green blue eyes and a smile that just sends multiple boys in the audience to a nurse station for passing out with a bloody nose. You could say this 20 year old model is famous.

**"Good luck everyone, I expect to see great things from all of you today~ But remember have fun and do your best!"** Our announcer and everyone else applause at our panel. All three of them are firm but fair, a good set of judges for the competition.

Then the rules are explained...3 categories, style, as in ones preference to clothes(as in fashion runway clothes addition) talent, where they do something they enjoy and can do, then finally swimsuit fashion runway. Each judges with have # cards to have for each contestant.

The numbers range from 0-10(0 for downright horrible/10 for absolutely amazing) Numbers for the total score of each contestant won't be till the end. In addition that score can also be changed for behavior and answers to questions asked from judges.

**"Ok ladies and gents, our first category will be the style portion. Our contestants will have 10 minutes to pick and then wear an outfit of preference. They will have to do this 3 times, one outfit for casual, one for formal, and finally fun/wild. Ok ladies to your rooms."** More clapping as everyone prepares…

Sheena frowns...she's not really sure, what to wear...she's worn so many clothes that she just doesn't care either way...her aunt wants her to have fun and do her best...and that's what she's going to do...but how to start? Then...it hits her~ Rosa and Scarlet are all set with their outfit choices as well as. Lastly the 10 minutes are up…

**"Ok so contestant number 1 Miss XXXVK!"** she wears her outfits and receives her evaluation. Ben is the first to speak, **"Sorry but sex appeal won't help in this contest." **Next Ivy, **"I don't like how it seems like you just threw together such tight and uncomfortable clothes. On the bright side a lot of guys seem to like you, but I doubt you would wear these outfits as casual or formal."** Finally Katie, **"It's not cute to me at all...and it's not at all helping to bring out your personality." **

Talk about blunt...a harsh evaluation for the first girl...we go girl after girl with honest and important feedback. Some did very well, some not so much, as we saw from contestant 1…"**Ok Next up, contestant 18, Miss Rosa Sage~ She starts out with her casual." **

Her hair is left down and she enter with her favorite and school outfit. A white elbow sleeved dress that goes to a little bit below her thighs. She has purple cuffs and a purple tie on with a black vest for her chest, but reaches as two long tails in the back. To match those are her signature black knee high laced boots. **"Not bad, but how often do you wear that outfit?"** Ivy, interested, it could also be considered formal but Rosa chose it as casual.

Said white haired girl smiles. **"I wear it for school and when something important isn't coming up. You could say it's my everyday wear, it feels comfortable, and cute!" "I totally agree it looks great on you, and it could be worn to anything and everything."** Kaity is actually thinking asking if she could use the style as a new uniform for the cafe...A nod comes from Ben **"A good choice, it fits you."** Ivy smiles and agrees, thanking Rosa for her honesty.

For her wild and crazy she's decided to go cupid~ (Not going to describe it but it's from the game, the 2014 valentines dove outfit) WIth her hair in pigtails and barfoot. The outfit is once more praised and Sheena...well she's well aware as to where that idea for the costume came from...her and her cupid actions...'_ wouldn't surprise me if Scarlet had something similar if not identical...'_

Reaching the end of her last outfit, formal~ She's put her hair in a ponytail, and she has a black and white lolita dress with criss cross straps with a little white rose on the left side of her chest. Once more she has good feedback. Every choice was a good one. **"Nice work Rosa~"** Both Sheena and Scarlet hug Rosa, congratulating her. **"Thanks guys, your turn." **

**"Ok next up contestant 19, Miss Scarlet Hart~!"** Cheers from Castiel and the rest of the audience. She's starting with her crazy wear. She decides to become the wicked witch...Sheena and Rosa both smirk at it.(Think halloween from 2012 special ap ring event) **"Aww what a cute little witch! Why did you pick this as your crazy costume? Oh and look she has my hair color!" **

Everyone looks at her.._.'It's true!' _Scarlet and the audience laugh at the statement, finally, she breathes out. ** " Hahaha It's true but it wasn't on purpose, I like dyeing my hair different colors, but a recent amount of events happened to my friend so I dyed my hair white to support her, and pink is my favorite color."** All three judges are thinking and wondering if it was for the white haired girl they just evaluated…

**"Anyway as for the witch costume, I happen to be more then just a cute face, and it wouldn't be the first time I'm called a witch, plus, being an angel is so last season and Rosa took the cupid outfit before me~"** ...3...2...1 bursting with laughter...downright honest and blunt to the point...Scarlet so saw this through.

She got praised both for her funny honesty and outfit. For formal she has a red highlow dress(passionate dress 2014 valentines event…) Yet again her outfit was liked, but they were amazed how she was able to walk in such high heels…

her casual wear! It consist of skinny jeans, a no sleeved shirt with a gap in the center and ankle black boots. Her score was added up and she was dismissed~ She high fives Rosa, and Castiel steals her for a kiss, **"Will you put on that sexy dress for me again~"** She smirks, **"Maybe if your nice~ Ok SheenSheen your turn. Knock hem dead!" **

**"And our 20th contestant~ Miss Sheena Rose! Coming out with her formal wear!"** Her dress is a grecian style dress, it has sleeves and is nice and flowy with a little color at the bottom of her dress, a beautiful emerald green color(Think easter goddess dress from easter 2014 easter event) with her feet in silver white sandals...her hair is braided and you can see the alternating white and blonde in the spiraling twists. To top off her outfit is a flower crown.

Ben decides to ask her a few questions. **"A very nice dress, but you seem nervous, also I notice you also have white hair mixed in with your blonde, are you friends with Miss Scarlet and Miss Rosa?"** Being able to finally breath she smiles lightly, and looks sheepish...you'd think she'd be used to people staring at her...but she can't move around so it's different.

**"Um...my hair is natural actually...so is Rosa's, Scarlet just loves changing her hair color but yes they are my friends. You see they brought me here and had me enter the contest which is why I'm nervous, it has nothing to do with the outfit, and it doesn't help that I can't really move on stage like I normally would." **

...eyes are all on Shishi...'_Her hair is Natural? Rosa's hair is Natural?'_ Ok then...she moves on to her Crazy/Wild...She wears her signature white circus mask, and put's on her aunts latest design.

_Flashback-dressing room._

_**"You're actually going to do it sweetheart? Are you ready for the competition?" "Yes auntie...but I was wondering...do you have that newest outfit you made? You know the one you drew and started making after your trip to Asia?"** Our favorite tailor smiles and nods, **"Yes indeedy~ Something just told me I had to bring it." "Can I wear it?" "OF COURSE YOU CAN!**_

Her appearance brings tears to Mia's eyes...as she walks down in her newest dress...A floor length tight/slim deep green dress with a large slit up front covered with multiple thin translucent layers of green fabric. On the dress is a series of white flowers. with white and green flat shoes. She carries two green and white fans. The audience cheers now recognizing Sheena with her mask on. She flips in the air and pleases the crowd with her stunt.

Our panel of judges look in awe at Sheena, as she moves gracefully, her nervousness forgotten...but our judges are confused, they wonder why she chose such an outfit for her crazy and wild. Sheena replies.

**"As a performer of a circus, I am given a series of costumes from around the world to wear and dance in. My aunt who is not only the tailor for this dress but all of the circus outfits, is constantly going to different places and meeting people for inspiration.**

**" I chose this as my crazy because not only is it something I would wear for a show which is all about being crazy and moving around, but is also to honor both my aunt who made it and to the places and people she's interacted with to create it." ** She leaves, finally changing into her casual. Which is a shirt with a white wolf on it in a black and white full moon background(think panda tshirt from the game but with this description) and a pair of sweatpants and a t shirt.

Kaity can't seem to get an understanding on Sheena and her style. In her formal, like her dress, despite her nervousness, she had elegance and simplicity. For her wild and crazy, she showed strength and determination with total confidence, but now in this outfit, she shows free spirit, with a peaceful aura.

**"Sheena you have showed me many great outfits this day, but I can't tell who you are as a person with the costumes you've worn, can you explain your choices?" "Yes ma'am…"** The 32 year old squees at her politeness and cuteness..even in sweatpants and a t shirt Sheena can make anyone like her without trying...

**"All of those outfits are me ma'am...I can't change who I am, when I am performing on stage I am crazy and doing what I can to make a crowd go home happy and in awe. When I meet new people or experiencing something I'm not used to/new I tend to be more cautious, and careful as to what I do.**

** "And my casual represents me as to who I am when I am close to those I know and care about. They see me for who I am, and this is what I show to reveal who I am. I am sorry to confuse you with my choices, but I do not apologize for making those choices. This is who I am and this was the best way to represent me." **Lysander smiles, proud of his girlfriend.

At first Ivy and the rest of her judges, though they liked the costumes she wore, they didn't seem to match up in anyway whatsoever, now hearing Sheena's elaboration, they see now she was only expressing herself. Ivy out of all three judges understands Sheena better than any of them. She took a gamble expressing herself even if it meant her losing points. And there is no shame or regret from her. All three judges nod and write their scores down.

**"Up next the Talent part of the contest. Ladies show us what you can do~"**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25-Corrupted Competition

**Author Notes:** These chapters are getting longer then I originally planned haha...both the amount of chapters and the word length but oh well~!

**Rosa:** oh who cares about that Sheena was so cool! Also a thank you to Deadly8rose123 and her family for being so kind as to create Oc's for these contest chapters!

**Lysander:** Calm down Rosa…

**Rosa:** Oh come on Lys-Baby! You know you liked Sheeny-Cakes all dressed up and speaking her mind~

**Leigh:** You two will never change, Now as our author Sheena was saying, she does not own My Candy Love, and a thank you to all of the readers and reviews for sticking along with us.

**Author:** Thanks Leigh haha and Rosa is right...sorry Lys. But please people I need your feedback, oh and a warning to all, I will be starting my first year in college soon, so i won't update as fast and please pm me for ideas and events if you want any i want people to enjoy my story~ Though I can't guarantee it'll be exactly how you want

_3rd P.O.V_

**"Up next the Talent part of the contest. Ladies show us what you can**

**do~"**

So what will our contestants do...Well...they're not sure yet...Scarlet is sure she's gonna sing...Rosa is...gonna make an outfit...and Sheena...dance? But there are many many issues...for 1

Scarlet's phone which she got permission to use for the contest talent portion...does not work...which means...no song to play for her to sing to...2 Rosa...needs an actual design to sew and create an outfit with...and 3...Though Sheena can dance...what she really wants to do is dance spar...of which she would need at least one partner…

_Sheena's Solution...Ruby=Oc 1_

**"Ugh...the only talent I have is fighting, how do I portray that!? This is bad..."** One of the contestants yells backstage...Sheena remembers her but vaguely. She has never seen her before today. She has very long hair, from the looks of it it's a deep red shade, _'I think her name is Ruby. it matches her hair perfectly.'_ It somehow goes well with her pale blue eyes. Sheena suddenly gets an idea…

**"Excuse me Miss Ruby was it?"** She turns around and smiles a little sheepishly at the newcomer..._'Was I too loud...will I get in trouble.'_ **"Hello um, was I too loud?"** Our blonde/white girl shakes her head. **"No my name is Sheena and I overheard that you can fight. How well?"** Our red head tilts her head…**"I I am not sure why?"**

Our little Shishi smiles, **"Because I have plan, why don't we do a performance on stage, a fight if you will?" "But won't that be against the rules?"** A sweet shy girl. **"Not if we ask, it never said we had to do it solo, and anyway this way both of us will be able to reveal our talents." "O-Ok, let's go ask!"**

_Rosa's Solution…Aisha=Oc 2_

**"Oh now what am I gonna do...I didn't bring any of my fashion designs with me! Crap! Leigh, auntie Mia please tell me you have any of yours!?"** Both mentioned look at one another and both sadly shake their heads. Well...Rosa is in trouble...she's a master of sewing and making clothes, she of course has any and everything needed except actual designs…

Sadly she can't use Violet for 2 reasons… the first being if she was to get help it had to be someone who was also in the contest and then there's the part where Vi though she is a crazy talented artist...is too shy to meet someone...let alone go in front of a crowd of people and draw…

She was so jumpy and nervous she hopped backwards and crashed into someone by accident. Whoever was behind her fell and dropped all of the papers she had. The girl had bright green eyes and auburn almost red brown hair.

**"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, here let me help!" "It's ok, hey aren't you Rosa Sage? You did an amazing job earlier with your costume picks!"** Our gold eyed girl eyes widen and she squeals, in glee. **"And you're Aisha Kali Kaula! You were fantastic!"** A slight blush for Aisha.

As Rosa helps pick up the papers, she notices all of the papers are drawings...suddenly an idea clicks into her brain. **"Hey Aisha-Chan?" "Yes?"** Our white haired diva has a gameplan,

**"Can you draw clothes and such?"** Our friendly newcomer ponders, **"Yeah that's all I can do though, matter of fact I was planning on doing for the talent contest~"** A clap of hands…_'I think I found my savior!'_ **"Then will you help me, I need a design sketch so I can make clothes as my talent.**

**"Why don't we work together! It will be fun~"** Aishia, smiles.._.'Sounds like a great idea, both of us will be able to show our talents...'_ A nod **"Let's go talk to the judges!"**

_Scarlet's Solution...Zola-Oc 3_

Scarlet...is ready to have a panic attack and die...her phone has never stopped working...NEVER! And it chooses the time that Scarlet needs it most…**"Nooooooo my phone, why won't you work you piece of crap…"**

**"Scarlet chill it's not the end of the world…"** Kentin...you know nothing. **"Kentin my phone not working is like crushing Armin's game consoles...or or stealing Alexy's headphones...It Is TABOOOOOO! SO IT IS THE END OF THE WORLD!"**

Everyone sweatdrops... we all knew she was obsessive over the blasted thing...especially since it has the one song she needs for the contest. **"And anyway I have no other way to play music for the contest...And Sheena's boombox doesn't have the song so I can't use it!"**

Scarlet suddenly gets dragged...she looks like another contestant. Mid neck length black hair, yellow green eyes and tan skin...skin that Scarlet would kill to have if she wasn't worrying so much about her phone. The mysterious girl let's go of her arm once they find somewhere quiet. **"Give me the phone...I can fix it."**

Our phone hogger blinks..._'did she just...say...'_ A roll of eyes, **"Helooo I just said I'd fix your phone...just be quiet and let me do it during the contest. I'll fix it then you can do you talent after."** Scarlet glomps the woman...repeating over and over** "Thank you!"** And drags her to the judges.

**"By the way what's your name, mines Scarlet~" "Names Zola, but quit draggin me!"** ...she's released, and both of them Now walk together to the judges. We find 6 woman in total standing in front of our three judges….

**"Can we work together for the contest!"** 3 pairs of eyes blink at the contestants...Ben shrugs, _'it's not against the rules'_, Ivy smiles encouragingly..._'it sounds like a good idea.'_ Kaity claps her hands and beams, **"Go for it kiddies, just tell us who's partnered with who~"**

Our group splits into pairs. Sheena and Ruby, Aisha and Rosa and lastly Scarlet and Zola...their names are written down and are all set to go...but we find a stare down between Ruby and Aisha…**"Aishi…" "Bibi..."** they shake each other's hands...seems that they know one another….**"May the best win…"** 8 eyes look at the two in confusion...but then it states that Rosa and Aisha are up.

**"And what will you two ladies be doing today?"** Both women speak up in unison, **"Drawing!/Sewing!"** Some laugh at the girls in the audience...only to receive glares from the two...They are told to start whenever, and in a flash Aisha immediately starts sketching, moving so fast and it only takes minutes for her to finish. She shows the crowd, a nice picture indeed.

The audience gasps at the picture...a realistic portrait of Rosa in shorts, a cute ruffled top, and sneakers. (easter egg top 2014) Nodding our fashionista gets to work. Bringing out her sewing machine and fabrics...she easily and quickly makes the outfit(minus the shoes) and we see the drawing and the real thing...totally identical~ Applause and our first pair bow.

Our tag teams smile and clap for their friends, however as Rosa and Aisha make their way back to their group...

...everyone starts to hear ugly talk…**"How annoying...they seem to be the favorites." "They're weird, how come they get to work in pairs? What makes them so special?" "No worries, they'll need all of the help they can get…"** They shut up so fast after seeing so many ice cold glares that they almost bit off their tongues.

Next up comes Zola and Scarlet...the audience cheers at the two. **"So what will you two do for us for the talent portion?"** Scarlet only has her phone and Zola has her techno tool kit. **"I'll be fixing Scarlet's phone here then she'll do whatever she has planned."**

Another...interesting combination...Zola acting like a surgeon works on the phone with precise care...cleaning repairing anything and everything that's wrong with the cellular device. And...IT LIVES! Zola hands it back to her newly acquired partner. A smile and few clicks and Scarlet puts on the song she decided to sing...it starts playing…**(Don't own the song~ and it's been awhile since a song was used yes?)**

.

**It's All about us~ By T.A.T.U**

**They say**

**They don't trust**

**You, me, we, us**

**So we'll fall**

**If we must**

**Cause it's you, me**

**And it's all about**

**It's all about**

**It's all about us (all about us)**

**It's all about**

**All about us (all about us)**

**There's a thing that they can't touch**

**'Cause ya know (ah ah)**

**It's all about us (all about us)**

**It's all about**

**All about us**

**all about us**

**We'll run away if we must**

**'Cause ya know**

**It's all about us (It's all about us)**

**It's all about love (It's all about us)**

**In you I can trust (It's all about us)**

**It's all about us**

**If they hurt you**

**They hurt me too**

**So we'll rise up**

**Won't stop**

**And it's all about**

**It's all about**

**It's all about us (all about us)**

**It's all about**

**All about us (all about us)**

**There's a thing that they can't touch**

**'Cause ya know (ah ah)**

**It's all about us (all about us)**

**It's all about**

**All about us**

**all about us**

**We'll run away if we must**

**'Cause ya know**

**It's all about us (It's all about us)**

**It's all about love (It's all about us)**

**In you I can trust (It's all about us)**

**It's all about us**

**They don't know**

**They can't see**

**Who we are**

**Fear is the enemy**

**Hold on tight**

**Hold on to me**

**'Cause tonight**

**It's all about us**

**It's all about**

**All about us**

**There's a thing that they can't touch**

**'Cause ya know (ah ah)**

**It's all about us (all about us)**

**It's all about us (all about us)**

**It's all about**

**All about us (all about us)**

**There's a thing that they can't touch**

**'Cause ya know (ah ah)**

**It's all about us (all about us)**

**All about us**

**It's all about us (all about us)**

**It's all about**

**All about us (all about us)**

**There's a thing that they can't touch**

**'Cause ya know (ah ah)**

**It's all about us (all about us)**

**It's all about us (all about us)**

**It's all about**

**All about us (all about us)**

**We'll run away if we must**

**'Cause ya know (ah ah)**

**It's all about us (all about us)**

**It's all about**

**All about us (all about us)**

**We'll run away if we must**

**'Cause ya know (ah ah)**

**It's all about us (all about us)**

**It's all about us (It's all about us)**

**It's all about love (It's all about us)**

**In you I can trust (It's all about us)**

**It's all about us**

Cheers~ Fun Claps and shouts! Scarlet and Zola both bow and make their way backstage! Scarlet hugs Rosa and Sheena...all thats left is our circus princess...Aisha and Ruby have sparks flying towards each other...quite the rivalry! They slap their hands and Shishi as well as Ruby go out to the stage...the last to compete.

**"Last but not least, now what will Miss Sheena and Miss Ruby do for us?" "We will be Dance/sparring….Dance sparring."** Yet another crazy idea...but it's best not to underestimate these ladies! Both are ready to go…

Sheena sets up a boombox in the back of the area while Ruby stretches out. The circus chica dones her mask...once more taking her role as a performer. The white phantom~ The angel of the show~ You know what I mean.** (Do not Own the Song)**

.

**"For Your Entertainment"**

**So hot**

**Out the box**

**Can you pick up the pace?**

**Turn it up,**

**Heat it up**

**I need to be entertained**

**Push the limit**

**Are you with it?**

**Baby, don't be afraid**

**I'm a hurt 'ya real good, baby**

Both circle one another...both actually looking like they're ready to fight to the death.

**Let's go**

**It's my show**

**Baby, do what I say**

**Don't trip off the glitz**

**That I'm gonna display**

**I told ya**

**I'm a hold ya down until you're amazed**

**Give it to ya 'til you're screaming my name**

**No escaping when I start**

**Once I'm in I own your heart**

**There's no way you'll ring the alarm**

**So hold on until it's over**

They leap for one another. The crowd holds their breath during the performance.

**Oh, do you know what you got into?**

**Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?**

**'Cause it's about to get rough for you**

**I'm here for your entertainment**

Ruby shows her ferocity, getting in close with kicks lunges and punches, eager to show her skills and strength. When meeting someone new she is very shy, but during a fight or when she is in a competition especially with Aisha she goes all out.

**Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet**

**'Ya thought an angel swept you off ya feet**

**But I'm about to turn up the heat**

**I'm here for your entertainment**

Shishi just as eager counters with blocks flips and twists, desperately trying to hold off her partners advances. It's a good challenge...both women are in their element.

**It's alright**

**You'll be fine**

**Baby, I'm in control**

**Take the pain**

**Take the pleasure**

**I'm the master of both**

**Close your eyes**

**Not your mind**

**Let me into your soul**

**I'm a work it 'til you're totally blown**

They distance one another...only to circle again...each catching their breath but neither willing to give up. The judges stare at the two in amazement...the past 6 contestants have done nothing but send shock and astonish our panel. All three have thoroughly enjoyed our heroes.

**No escaping when I start**

**Once I'm in I own your heart**

**There's no way you'll ring the alarm**

**So hold on until it's over**

Sheena throws a hook kick, while Ruby counters with a roundhouse...causing a small stalemate. Both are equally matched in strength and speed. However...they differ in fighting style and experience.

**Oh, do you know what you got into?**

**Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?**

**'Cause it's about to get rough for you**

**I'm here for your entertainment**

**Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet**

**'Ya thought an angel swept ya off your feet**

**Well I'm about to turn up the heat**

**I'm here for your entertainment**

**Both continue to throw hits.**

**Oh oh...**

**Oh oh...**

**Entertainment...**

**Oh oh... Oh entertainment...**

**I'm here for your entertainment...**

**Oooohhh...**

**Do you like what you see?**

**Wooooaaaahhhh...**

**Let me entertain 'ya till you screeaaam**

Sheena...tired and at her limits...takes a gamble...she leaps holding Ruby's shoulder as she does a handstand in the air. She flips and kicks Ruby in the back giving her a boost to move and make some distance. Ruby manages to still stand.

**Oh, do you know what you got into?**

**Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?**

**'Cause it's about to get rough for you**

**I'm here for your entertainment**

**Our opponents faces each other...everyone is staring at them...waiting to see who has fallen.**

**Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet (bet ya thought)**

**'Ya thought an angel swept ya off your feet**

**Well I'm about to turn up the heat (turn up the heat)**

**I'm here for your entertainment**

Ruby and Sheena collapse on their knees...a draw...or so they thought….Ruby lays down...admitting defeat. Claps and cheers abound. Sheena manages to crawl over to her new friend and sparring partner. **"Nice moves~"** Barely able to breath an exhausted Ruby smiles at the victor…**"Likewise..maybe we should do this again sometime."**  
Sheen stands up reaching her hand out...Ruby takes it and stands. They bow...However Sheena hears something faint...like the sound of something cracking or breaking...She looks up to see...oh no. **"Look out!"** She pushes Ruby to the side, as equipment falls onto the stage...Lysander eyes widen in shock. **"SHEENA!"**

Dun sun sunnnnnnn haha...oh dear what happened here...yet another clifthanger...aren't i cruel.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26-**Break Time~**

**Author Notes:** Sorry people I did warn that i won't be as fast with updating and oh god school is just around the corner I'm not ready yet _' Oh I don't Own MCL and this chapter is not the chapter you people are probably looking for~

**Scarlet:.**..don't tell me you chose this as a special chapter...WHAT ABOUT SHISHI!?

**Shishi:** *sipping tea next to the author* Oh I'm just fine, and my creator thought the added drama and suspense would boost ratings for the story. But I'm ok...but you have to wait till the next chapter to find out. Also question...say that Author did kill me off...I'm a part of her...does that mean she kills herself too? Would that be considered suicide?

**Author:** Hm...good point Shishi...yeah I wasn't ever planning on killing you off...however if that would be considered suicide...I'm definatly not gonna do it now. Oh and looky looky who's here~

**Lysander:** Thank god you're safe.

**Alexy/Rosa/Scarlet/Mia:**SHISHI/SHEENA BEANA/SHEENY-CAKES/SHEENA DEAR *Glomps Shishi* WE WERE SOOOOO WORRIED!

**Shishi:** Gack *dying* on….with….the...chapter *passes out*

_Shishi's Daily Life~ 3rd P.O.V_

5 Am….Wakes up and argues with aunt Mia as to what to wear…**"WAHHHHH Sheena sweetheart why won't you wear anything cute to school!" **

**"Sigh...auntie I like my sweatpants and t shirts...why must you-HEY DON'T THROW THOSE OUT! NO Bad auntie bad!"**

5:30 Am...Banishes aunt Mia out of room and changes...then proceeds to ignore said aunt while she feeds the animal. "Sit!" animals obey then eat…"Why can't my friends and aunt behave like this...sigh…"

5:40 Am...Goes downstairs and practices for upcoming shift at the circus. Sometimes Riley decides to sneak in hoping to finally beat Sheena just to get literally kicked out of the house…

6:45 Am...Changes into different Tshirt and sweatpants, bringing tears to Mia's eyes...goes to school. Receiving a daily headache from her fashion forward friends who lecture her about clothes and style...only to be ignored

7:15 Am...Lysander and Shishi manage to sneak away for a nice peaceful quiet conversation with a hug and kiss here and there before class

7:20 Am-12 Pm...goes to class doing whatever work needed, pretending to listen to teachers and ignoring Amber and anyone else who pisses Sheena off.

12:02 Pm….Goes to nurse(**sometimes with Lysander)** to receive a daily check up on her health(who needs a hospital when your aunt is good friends with the nurse **who** actually has a doctor certificate) and takes medication.

12:15 Pm...Gets lunch and sits in the courtyard. Chitchats with all of her friends and occasionally having a glare stare down with Amber...only to be glomped by Alexy for _**'being sooooo cool~'**_

12:40 Pm...Finishes lunch and goes back to classes...boring...boring….why am I the author writing this...boring...yeah time skip~

1:30 Pm...leaves because she's awesome and because she has a free block as her last class, so she gets to go home early.

1:45 Pm...Comes home and plays with pets Kana, Mana, Lala, and Nala...circus people come over to discuss game plan for the nightly show~ Riley tries to beat Sheena...we all know what happens…**"Here lies Riley...we knew thee well."**

2:26 Pm...Mia designs and creates costumes for circus and her **_'beloved angel' _** Scarlet Rosa and Alexy arrive to help with said clothes and designs…**(don't worry school is over by then)**

3:00 Pm...Dress rehearsal...or fashion show...so much for performing(***Shishi lightly punches author in the shoulder*).**..ok ok...practice for tonights show.

3:30 Pm...Goes to circus where they do another practice**(wow...so much practice... so much effort….)** set ups stages, decides who does what and when the whole shabang~

4:00 PM...The circus is opened and the show officially starts~ Animals like elephants lions, tigers wolves, and giraffes**( i could go on and on about the animals)** starts doing their acts impressing the crowds….Then the performers and acts head to the stage making the audience gasp, laugh and well...its a circus...only emotion I don't think they'd want is sadness...although tears of joy are allowed.

8:30 Pm...The show is just about over, at this point Sheena would do an ending performance to wow the audience one last time for the evening. (do not own the song)

** document/d/1TtcOsOIXRlnh4INQfLrpsQ4LnMktCivBEQwiJkNZknQ/edit#**

**Circus Monster**

**Toki wa mou kietemo "SHOUTAIMU"**

**KAATEN no ushiro ni tarekomeru**

**Azayaka na kimi ga yasashii yo ne**

**Boku wo yobu naze kimi ga inai no?**

**Niyatsuku naiteiru aitsura ga kikitai ka?**

**Aitai yo dakitai yo yureugoku doko ni iru?**

**Jitsuen ga hajimaru ka? Boku no okasareta soba**

**"Utatte" to KARE wa iu, kimi ja nai, utaenai**

**Kouwa no uta wo utau**

**Sono kago no yume ni iru**

**"KARE" wa aku, nakitsutemo**

**Naze sonna sabishii no?**

**Sono aware na kaibutsu**

**Mirarenai tada kirau**

**Zutto sakebu kotoba wa**

**"Hora, SAAKASU MONSUTAA!"**

**Atataka na omoi wa mou kootta**

**Kare ga boku wo warau mimimoto e**

**Naze kimi tachisatta? Wakaranai**

**Ano tanoshii shishi-tachi mo tachisatta...**

**Nakigoe kimi no koe naiteiru subete kiku**

**Dame na neko, kikenai yo aenai ka? Aitai naa**

**Shishi no kishuu chiri to au kikoenai kore owari?**

**Me ga aita doko ni ita? Boku wa mou hitori deshou...**

**Kouwa no uta wo utau**

**Sono kago no yume ni iru**

**"KARE" wa aku, nakitsutemo**

**Naze sonna sabishii no?**

**Sono aware na kaibutsu**

**Mirarenai tada kirau**

**Zutto sakebu kotoba wa**

**"Hora, SAAKASU MONSUTAA!"**

**(Aah...)**

**Kouwa no uta wo utau**

**Sono kago no yume ni iru**

**"KARE" wa aku, nakitsutemo**

**Naze sonna sabishii no?**

**Sono aware na kaibutsu**

**Mirarenai tada kirau**

**Zutto sakebu kotoba wa**

**"Hora, SAAKASU MONSUTAA!"**

**Kouwa no uta wo utau**

**Kono kago no yume ni iru**

**"KARE" wa aku, nakitsuita**

**Naze boku wo akirameta?**

**Boku, aware na kaibutsu**

**Mirarenai tada kirau**

**Kyou mo sakebu kotoba wa**

**"Hora, SAAKASU MONSUTAA!"**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**English Lyrics**

**Time is dead and gone**

**Show must go on**

**It's time for our act**

**They all scream at me**

**They can not see**

**This curtain hides me**

**An amazing gift**

**So quick and swift**

**You were amazing**

**By myself I can't**

**They start to chant**

**Why are you not here ?**

**Grinning at me **

**I lay on my knees**

**They want to hear me**

**Why can not 'he' see**

**I want to see you**

**I need to see you**

**I have to see you**

**What happened to you ?**

**We get up on stage**

**They jump to enrage**

**Why are you not here ?**

**Why is 'he' so near ?**

**'He' wants me to sing**

**I just can not bring-**

**I say 'he's' not you**

**What else can I do ?**

**Singing it's silent**

**Song of misery**

**A monster lies trapped in it's own Nightmare**

**'He' is a tyrant**

**It lets out a plea**

**Why did she have to leave it all alone ?**

**Bound to sing for us, A worthless monster**

**It never sees us**

**It despises us**

**Lying so useless, we start to holler**

**"Hey, get up you worthless Circus Monster ! "**

**I lay all alone **

**I should have known you would have left me**

**'He' smiles at me**

**I can not see**

**Why 'he's' in your place**

**They can't tell me why you said good-bye**

**Right before our act**

**Those two young lions**

**Were always fun~**

**Why did they leave, too ?**

**Roaring at me**

**I lay on my knees**

**What is happening ?**

**I can hear you sing**

**They will not obey**

**They've been lead astray**

**Will I still see you ?**

**I have to see you**

**I panic and flee**

**They both pounce on me**

**I fell to the ground**

**I can't hear a sound**

**I look up and see**

**You are not with me**

**Am I all alone ?**

**Where could you have gone ?**

**Singing it's silent**

**Song of misery**

**A monster lies trapped in it's own Nightmare**

**'He' is a tyrant**

**It lets out a plea**

**Why did she have to leave it all alone ?**

**Bound to sing for us, A worthless monster**

**It never sees us**

**It despises us**

**Lying so useless, we start to holler**

**"Hey, get up you worthless Circus Monster ! "**

**Singing it's silent**

**Song of misery**

**A monster lies trapped in it's own Nightmare**

**'He' is a tyrant**

**It lets out a plea**

**Why did she have to leave it all alone ?**

**Bound to sing for us, A worthless monster**

**It never sees us**

**It despises us**

**Lying so useless, we start to holler**

**"Hey, get up you worthless Circus Monster ! "**

**Singing it's silent**

**Song of misery**

**This monster lies trapped in my own Nightmare**

**'He' is a tyrant**

**I let out a plea**

**Why did she have to leave me all alone ?**

**Bound to sing for them, A worthless monster**

**I never see them**

**I despise them**

**Lying so useless, they start to holler**

**"Hey, get up you worthless Circus Monster ! "**

9:00 PM...Sheena and other performers return home...homework being already done, Shishi gets a million texts and such, uploads videos from the performances and advertises...eats and gets ready for bed

9:30 Pm...Helps aunt with next set of plans for performances and upcoming events...before going to bed(on weekends Lysander comes over with whoever wants to spend the night...Oh Mia has so much fun…~ **"AUNT MIA CECIL DETA RUNO ROSE!"**

**WAHOOO BREAK TIME CHAPTER OVER THANK YOU MY LOYAL FANS~ **


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27-**Beautiful Miss**

**Author Notes:** Yo peeps yet another chapter ready to be written~ I don't Own MCL or any of the musical lyrics written here, but you people already knew it...but I have to say it or...mean people in suits and shades(not Leigh) come after me and sue me T_T So yeah, here is the new chapter of which is not a special event chap, but a continuation of the legit story~

_Last time On Even the Best Of Hearts_

_Sheen stands up reaching her hand out...Ruby takes it and stands. They bow...However Sheena hears something faint...like the sound of something cracking or breaking...She looks up to see...oh no. "Look out!" She pushes Ruby to the side, as equipment falls onto the stage...Lysander eyes widen in shock. **"SHEENA!"**_

_Present Lysander's P.O.V_

**"No...not again please…"** I rush out to the stage, Castiel and the others not too far behind me. I search everywhere for her. But I cannot find her. Some of the staff move the equipment desperately helping me with my search. But...she's no where to be found...why?

Rosa hugs me with tears in her eyes...I feel tears coming through mine as well...Oh Sheena...Suddenly Rosa shrieks and hides behind me.** "Hey don't write me off just yet...I could use some help though~"** I look towards the floor, disbelieving…

But i see her, she's covered in muk and grime but she's smiling with her hand raised...It seems like some sort of trap door. I can only chuckle and fall to my knees...Only Sheena could make me worry like this. I give her my hand to help her up…

_Sheena's P.O.V_

I'm seriously questioning whether or not the Lady of fate loves me...Had I not fallen through this escape door to the underneath compartment of the stage...I probably wouldn't be able to feel Lysander in my arms right now…Also seeing Rosa shriek as I grabbed her ankle was pretty funny...not gonna lie.

on the other hand I yet again nearly worried my boyfriend sick and from the feel of it...I did not escape unscathed, my foot hurts really badly. I can move it without a jolt of pain scorching through my body.

Lys happens to notice my wince as I try to move. **"Are you alright?"** I'm getting tired of him looking so scared and cautious because of me...getting nearly killed due to a psycho is bad enough...He doesn't deserve to go through this.

**"Do not try to lie to me Sheena Angel Rose, where are you hurt?"** I can only sigh he knows me way too well. **"I injured my foot on the crashing impact. But I'm fine otherwise."** I brush his hair with my fingers and he picks me up…**"You don't have to carry me I can walk."**

Despite it all he manages to laugh...but I can see his eyes and the tears falling from it...I just keep hurting him. "**I'm not letting you out of my sight Sheena, please let me help."** He thinks he's so...helpless...useless...when it's not true, I cup his cheek. **"Don't you dare think I don't care about you, or that you seem useless...You being here and loving me is more then enough."**

You know how when you've been through so much with someone and you are so deeply connected to them that you can tell based on body language and their eyes what it is that person is saying? Yeah Lys and I have that down pat.

**_'I love you.'_ **That's what his eyes are telling me..I can only smile and mouth _**'Love you too.'** _So here I am backstage with him by my side as random doctors and nurses who were in the audience come bashing in checking my pulse my body the whole nine yards…

Checking everything and anything while trying to clean me up...If Lys and I were alone...let's just say I'd give one heck of a hallelooyah kiss for living through that. And if the nurses or doctors weren't here I'm sure 4 people would be cooing and glomping the heck outta me right now.

The doc finally reaches his conclusion…**"Well Miss. From the looks of it the crash though saved your life, ended up breaking your foot and gave you several scrapes and bruises. You won't be able to walk for awhile."**

Noooooooooo nonononononononononono….**"Grahhh god dang it…"** I'm officially pissed….the show has now been put on hold(yeah I wonder why…) to investigate the cause of the accident. Everyone's going crazy and I notice security hauling 2 contestant girls…

**"Stop squirming you pests! I know you two are guilty for the accident!"** From what I can tell time stops...totally frozen from what we just hear..._'these idiots caused me to nearly die...because of them I'm stuck being cuddled and protected from everyone yet again because of them!?~ ?!p3kiosrjirvoijjkcoevkovet._

The judges somehow pop out of no where and long with security interrogate the girls. Too far away to actually hear their replies, but I'll bet they're denying it. But then comes a...Mr. Boris!? ...He has the camera...wait wasn't his name on the flier as a sponsor and then Dakota...ahhh, please don't let him notice me…

_Time Skip~_

Thank god he didn't notice me...time for tv~ In case people question where I am...I'm in the beach house with Lys. Caring and watching me like a hawk, not that he wouldn't have done it anyway, but my aunt specifically asked him to. I turn it on the the channel where they're broadcasting the beauty contest.

He comes with grilled cheese...yummy!~! **"Than ku~"** We eat and watching it. **_"And so folks we are back. Sorry for the long delay. Now unfortunately one of our contestants, Miss. Sheena Rose, had been injured and was unable to stay for the contest…"_**

I can only eye twitch….how annoying, they do realize that I am capable of watching them right? They show the footage of my 'accident' The nerve. **"So those women they had with them earlier was the reason for the accident…"** I nod. **"Yep turns out they wanted to win, and they thought Rosa, Scarlet and I were big favorites. So they decided to rig wires and anything else to sabotage us during the talent portion.**

**"However they over did it, to the point where they actually loosened the lights and equipment in the ceiling, and it became unstable. So not only are they out of the competition, but they're going to a nice cozy jail cell. Big fun~"**

Lys hugs me and we continue to watch the show. Now that the long overdone explanation was over. Rosa and Scarlet are looking good in their bathing suits, they just might take this. Why did they invite me and force me to enter again?

We reach the end of the pageant. **_"Now the moment you've all been waiting for...Our Judges one by one will call the winners for this years contest…"_** One by one Ben Ivy and Kaity all rise from their seats, each one with a trophy and a cash prize for the three women chosen.

Looks like Ben is kicking it off. **"In 3rd place with a score of 24 points Miss. Zola White Pakwa! Her prize is, the bronze beauty trophy and a 100 dollar cash prize."** She smirks receiving her trophy as people clap for her. Next up comes Kaity...is that my aunts fairy princess dress?!

**"Ok dearies, we actually have 3 2nd place winners! Isn't this exciting, after counting up all of our numbers we've come to the conclusion that Scarlet Hart, Ruby Florance, and Aisha Kaula each had 27 points~ Their prize is the sliver beauty trophy and a 200 dollar cash prize." **Aishia and Ruby look like they're ready to kill each others...heh rivals to the max...both of them were ready to kill the girls and one another after they found out I was ok. Rivalries are apparently thicker then blood...

Lastly Ivy shows up in her hand a golden trophy she smiles at everyone before giving her speech. **"You all did your best and gave both myself and my other judges a great time. Now our first place victor had a score of 29 points...And that victor is...Rosa Sage!"** Everyone goes wild and Rosa happily accepts her trophy and 300 dollar cash prize. Lys and I smile at the screen. Eh I guess it wasn't all that bad...not doing it again though.

Lys turns off the tv, the only thing we were willing to watch was over. **"Are you disappointed not being there Sheena?"** My faces scrunches in thought. **"I'll admit I did have fun during the talent portion and I made a new friend or two...but I don't think I'd go into anymore beauty contests anytime soon. I do wish I was there to congrat Rosa and Scarlet though."**

He hugs me, both of us in our own worlds and thoughts, then he brings his lips to mine. I don't know how long we stayed there, just holding one another and kissing.

But the next thing we know see lights flash through the window. It was during the evening when we made it back to the beach house...and due to yesterdays storm…**"The fireworks, are magnificent."** I feel him nod behind me as he wraps me in his arms. **"Yes but not as magnificent as you. Although if you could do me a favor?"**

I smiles, **"Yes?" "Try not to get into trouble for a while ok? I don't want to lose you."** He places his head onto mine,** "I promise, however that goes for you too~"** He chuckles and we lay down together on the bed in our room, the perfect view of the fireworks.

**"Are you ready for tomorrow Lys?"** His arms tighten around me, he normally isn't nervous when it comes to his performing, but it's not like the concerts back home. **"Yes I believe I do, but it's hard to explain how I feel, I seem to have butterflies in my stomach at the thought. Will you be well enough to perform tomorrow?"**

I grin, **"I wouldn't miss this for the world! You bet I'm gonna perform tomorrow."** I yawn...another rough day to come...Nuzzle Lys and get comfy nighty night~

_Mia's P.O.V-After Finding Sheena Surviving The Accident_

Those girls are So lucky I didn't have any weapons on me today...Nearly killing my precious niece! They were just jealous of her! Ohhhhhh I hope my baby girl is ok~

_After finding out Scarlet and Rosa won…_

YAY! I hug both girls, **"Congratulations girls! When are you going to shop~"** They both grin and who could blame them...500 dollars worth of shopping! **"Now! Let's go!"** Alexy and I jump for joy! SHOPPING! We drag everyone except Lyssy...I think those two deserve some lovey dovey time.

_Hours later~_

Ahhh nothing says fun like a shopping spree. Poor Cassy and the boys, they really didn't want to be dragged. Too bad I guess since Alexy and the girls refused to let them leave haha. We open the door. Hmm...lets see...Ohhhhh grilled cheese~ Guess Lyssy made them.

I sneak around and hear light breathing...AWWWWW AREN'T THEY THE CUTEST COUPLE EVER! I really want to take a photo but knowing my niece she'll find out and kill me...but it really is sweet. Lys and her laying there, peacefully asleep, holding one another~

Oh that's right Lysander and the others are gonna try out the talent competition. It's gonna be fun~ Lys, Castiel, Nathaniel, Scarlet and Shishi are gonna do a performance. Then Lys and Sheena will do a song, ditto with Cassy with Scarlet (Nathaniel is helping just for drumming he's not officially competing.)

I close the door...giving them their sleep...as much as I would love to glomp them, I don't want to wake them up or even worse hurt my poor angel. And besides...I got costumes to make! I Work all night with Rosa Scarlet and Alexy...tomorrow they will have the greatest outfits ever created!

**Author Notes**

**Next chapter to come...Ok folks...heres the deal, I have 2 perfectly picked songs for the contest...first is the duet with Lys and Shishi, and then the group performance...I need 3 for Castiel/Scarlet and 1 more for Lys/Shishi. Send me songs!**

**And if I like/choose those songs I will Mention and send thank yous in the next author notes...lets see...I'll give you people 3 days because I'll go crazy if I dont type for so long...so yeah August 22nd~ SOOO PM ME SEND ME IN A REVIEW I DON'T CARE! GIVE ME MUSIC!**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 **Star Struck Part 1**

**Author Notes:** Yo one and all I have returned and it has been crazy. ok so three days ago i asked all of you lovely readers to send me song ideas for this chapter, and you people came through, there were many interesting songs so I just want to say thank you all for pming and reviewing~ Now I don't own MCL

**Shishi:** I can't wait to see what songs we get to do~

**Scarlet:** Ditto it's gonna Rock! Let's do this~

_3rd P.O.V_

**"KYAAAAAA YOU'RE SO CUTE~"** It's too...early for this...well...for Sheena at least...she just came out in an outfit her aunt just had to make for her...and as you can see...this dotting woman has yet again...do I even need to say anything? No? Oh ok,

An eye twitch for Sheena as she's pampered like a princess, she hates pampering…**"Auntie...stop. I like the outfit, and I agree it's cute an all, but Please let me go...your hugs are almost as bad as Alexy's."**

Sheena is...A Punk Rocker, Sheena is a Punk *hit* ow….ok ok so sorry people I got music on the brain and Sheeny-Chan's outfit isn't helping. (Episode 13 outfit if you choose to go out shopping with Alexy)

A certain blue haired fashion lover pouts at the comment. **"Lysander Shiki is being mean again!"** Everyone chuckles. And yet again Kentin has to lecture our poor poor Alexy~ You know he loves him mehe.

Lysander looks at his girlfriend, worried. **"Are you sure you'll be able to get around, I don't want you to fall and hurt yourself even more."** A roll of the eyes, **"I'll be fine with these bad boys~ Honestly you people have no faith."** She taps her newly obtained crutches.

**"Shishi listen to Lyssy, because frankly you have no right to talk since you nearly died 3 times on us...and it hasn't been a year"** **"Scarlet honey I got you beat since she nearly died on me 4 times…"** Small little annoying tick marks just keep appearing as Scarlet and Mia slowly dig their graves.

Mia then decides to magically pull out Sheena's baby pictures...commence crutches attacking said aunts head…**"Wahhhh that hurt, you're violent, just like your father!"**

Ok...time for a time skip since we all know how this is going to happen...oh and by the way, everyone else is dressed similarly as Shishi...just you know how Mia is with her niece...so we move on~

**"Ahemhemhem. Welcome folks to our Star Talent competition. Just like with our beauty competition the day before, we will have a panel of judges who will decide the winner. Now the first place winner will not only receive a trophy and 200 cash prize…**

**"...but will be featured in Star Talent Magazine...and according to the main sponsor of this contest...they will also be willing to give the first place victor a chance to show their talents in a random country around the world and bring their friends and family for a week. What do you think guys?"**

Cheers abound through the entire crowd. Everyone is really excited to see who does what. And from what it looks like our three judges Ivy, Ben and Kaity are yet again gracing us with their presence. It will be quite a show...hopefully there won't be any sabotage or accidents...

**"So our first competitor is "Inferno Tornado! Give them a hand!"** Performers came and went, getting approval, feedback, but the scores kept secret. Everyone deserves a fair shot.

The rules were simple, you do one song solo, one song in a group and one song via a duet. Sadly no karaoke style so each and every song must be memorized and everyone must know what they're doing as far as playing and doing the song.

They are able to shift the way the song sounds to make it easier to fit their way of singing. There is no time limit but you must sing three songs with the requirements given. Now we turn down into the mystical magical stage where Castiel takes his turn, he is the second to last, Lysander is last(is it me or is there a pattern of the important people being the last people to sign up~)

**"So we have Mr. Castiel, accompanying him with the duet is Scarlet Hart, and another contestant Lysander and 2 others will be assisting with the group song."** At this point nothing else can be said. Not Castiel just has to go and do his thing.

First song is his solo song. It is by Linkin Park

**"Numb"**

**.**

**I'm tired of being what you want me to be**

**Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface**

**Don't know what you're expecting of me**

**Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes**

**(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)**

**Every step that I take is another mistake to you**

**(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)**

This song he felt was right due to his life at home. His parents incredibly wealthy and big into politics.

[Chorus:]

**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there**

**Become so tired, so much more aware**

**I'm becoming this, all I want to do**

**Is be more like me and be less like you**

Constantly telling him to do this or that to make their reputation better. He decided at the age of 14 move out of his parents home and live under his own roof, with the money he saved on his own performing on the streets with his guitar.

**Can't you see that you're smothering me,**

**Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?**

**'Cause everything that you thought I would be**

**Has fallen apart right in front of you.**

**(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)**

**Every step that I take is another mistake to you.**

**(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)**

**And every second I waste is more than I can take.**

For the past three years he has lived on his own with his pet dog Demon, living how he wants, doing what he pleases, ignoring his father's threats and his mother's sobs.

[Chorus:]

**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,**

**Become so tired, so much more aware**

**I'm becoming this, all I want to do**

**Is be more like me and be less like you.**

**And I know**

**I may end up failing too.**

**But I know**

**You were just like me with someone disappointed in you.**

He plans on going into the music world, whether it's a go or a bust. He wants to perform, having that feeling of knowing you're heard. He also wants to open up his own store, for instruments one day. He no longer relies on his parents...and he's happy with it. He loves them, but not enough to act like a pawn

**[Chorus:]**

**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,**

**Become so tired, so much more aware.**

**I'm becoming this, all I want to do**

**Is be more like me and be less like you.**

**[Chorus:]**

**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.**

**(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)**

**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.**

**(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)**

His next song is his duet with his princess Scarlet. It's got spanish and english in between, ironically despite his looks Castiel is really smart and good in spanish~ Do realize that all the songs on this chapter do not belong to I the author.

**"Looking For Paradise"**

**(Thank you pinkittwice54)**

Scarlet

**Everybody say oh oh oh oh**

**Driving in a fast car**

**Trying to get somewhere**

**Don´t know where I´m going**

**But i gotta get there**

These two have been friends ever since they could walk. Though Castiel's parents always looked down on their friendship because Scarlet came from a middle waged family. Secretly both had liked one another but never had a clue as to saying it.

**Castiel**

**A veces me siento perdido**

**Inquieto, solo y confundido**

**Entonces me ato a las estrellas**

**Y al mundo entero le doy vueltas**

Both

**I'm singing for somebody like you**

**Sorta like me baby**

**Yo canto para alguien como tú**

**Pon la oreja, nena**

**Oh oh oh oh…**

Things are always crazy, going around doing what they gotta do. They dated other people, went through school and just lived. But their friendship remained...it always did and always will.

**Estoy buscando ese momento**

**La música, que cuando llega**

**Me llena con su sentimiento**

**Con sentimiento, vida llena**

**Walking down the sideway**

**Looking for innocence**

**Trying to find my way**

**Trying to make some sense**

(For Scarlet's dreams please go back to I believe chapter 11 for recall what she wants to do) Castiel and Scarlet are now together, nothing from how they were before being a couple has changed. Only difference is, they're together and happily together.

**Yo canto para alguien como tú**

**Sólo como tú, baby**

**I'm singing for somebody like you**

**What about you**

**I'm singing for someone**

**Someone like you**

**Tú, dime a quién le cantas**

**'Cause there's something about you there**

**Speaks to my heart**

**Speaks to my soul**

Before Castiel was always annoyed with how Nathaniel and Scarlet were close. But now he see's why, he found out about how Nathaniel was constantly abused at home, and now realizes that their relationship was more a sibling sense.

**I'm singing for someone**

**Sorta like you**

**Yo canto para alguien**

**Someone like you, someone like me**

**Sólo como tú, oh, my sister**

**Todo el mundo va buscando ese lugar**

**Looking for paradise**

**Oh oh oh oh…**

Castiel

**A ese corazón herido**

**La música le da sentido**

**Te damos con la voz tus alas**

**Le damos a tus pies camino**

Scarlet

**Oh is anybody out there**

**Feel like i feel**

**Trying to find a better way**

**So we can heal**

Since the Deborah incident Castiel and Nathaniel having been slowly but surely, began repairing the bonds of friendship they once had. There was a lot of anger and distrust between the two and scars stayed...but Scarlet is helping things smooth along. At least they're not gonna kill each other.

both

**I'm singing for somebody like you**

**Sorta like me baby**

**Yo canto para alguien como tú**

**Sólo como tú**

**What about you?**

**Yo canto para ti**

**I'm singing for someone**

**Yo canto para alguien**

**'Cause there's something about you there**

**Speaks to my heart**

**Speaks to my soul**

**I'm singing for someone**

**I'm singing**

**Sorta like you**

**Yo canto para alguien**

**Someone like you, someone like me**

**Sólo como tú, oh, my sister**

**Todo el mundo va buscando ese lugar**

**Looking for paradise**

For the first time in a long time, Castiel can keep moving forward, knowing people will be there for him, Scarlet and Lysander and everyone else...will always be there for whenever he falls, to pick him back up. The last song is the group performance. Castiel does electric guitar and vocals, Lysander keyboard/sound effects, Scarlet vocals also. Sheena bass guitar, Nathaniel Drums.

**"What Have You Done?"**

**Would you mind if I hurt you?**

**Understand that I need to**

**Wish that I had other choices**

**than to harm the one I love**

This song more or so was the emotions felt after Deborah's betrayal and the greatest trial Scarlet and Castiel had ever faced.

**What have you done now?!**

**I know I'd better stop trying**

**You know that there's no denying**

**I won't show mercy on you now**

**I know, should stop believing**

**I know, there's no retrieving**

**It's over now, what have you done?**

**What have you done now?!**

Scarlet would cry everyday to Nathaniel...she knew well of Deborah and her wicked personality, every rose has it's thorns, and she had plenty of thorns.

**I, I've been**

**waiting for someone like you**

**But now you are slipping away... oh**

**Why, why does fate make us suffer?**

**There's a curse between us, between me and you**

Scarlet also cried for her friend Sheena, whom at the time was fighting for her life for she was on the verge of death. Watching her body just laying in the bed, unmoving, untouched, next to Lysander who sobbed and prayed for a miracle.

**What have you done?! What have you done?!**

**What have you done?! What have you done?!**

**What have you done now?!**

**What have you done?! What have you done?!**

**What have you done?! What have you done?!**

**What have you done now?!**

Castiel suffered everyday. He would watch as Scarlet would be bullied and pushed around. And multiple times he would watch as (at that time) his enemy comforted and cared for her.

**Would you mind if I killed you?**

**Would you mind if I tried to?**

**'cause you have turned into my worst enemy**

**You carry hate that I don't feel**

**It's over now**

**What have you done?**

When Deborah started dating Castiel again he felt empty inside. Back a few years prior he was also sent a text message saying 'I Love You' and he would feel warm, giddy even. But he soon found that he was never told face to face..and when she did text him that, it did nothing.

**What have you done now?!**

**I, I've been waiting for someone like you**

**But now you are slipping away... oh**

**What have you done now?!**

**Why, why does fate make us suffer?**

**There's a curse between us, between me and you**

The only time both felt anything other then sadness and depression, the only time when both felt somewhat like themselves, was when they were constantly fighting and arguing with one another.

**What have you done?! What have you done?!**

**What have you done?! What have you done?!**

**What have you done now?!**

**What have you done?! What have you done?!**

**What have you done?! What have you done?!**

**What have you done now?!**

**What have you done now, what have you done?...**

After the plan came into motion, Castiel knew...he had to help Scarlet...he didn't care if he would be a hypocrite but he was relieved when he knew that Deborah had been set up. Deborah left leaving more wounds then thought possible...but not without her finally getting what she deserved.

**I will not fall, won't let it go**

**We will be free when it ends**

**I, I've been waiting for someone like you**

**But now you are slipping away... oh**

**What have you done now?!**

**Why, why does fate make us suffer?**

**There's a curse between us, between me and you**

Castiel knew, that no matter what, he would never ever hurt Scarlet like that again. She was the true victim, and never wanted to see her cry because of him. He's determined to be worthy of her.

**I, I've been waiting for someone like you**

**But now you are slipping away... oh**

**What have you done now?!**

**Why, why does fate make us suffer**

**There's a curse between us, between me and you**

One day...he'll be a man whom she can be proud of...problem is...in her mind he already is.

He was highly praised for his song choices. Cheering on all ends, Lastly Lysander is asked to take the center of it all. To save on time and since it was what he was planning on before hand, the group song will be first. Sheena with her crutches makes her way to a piano, Scarlet takes Shishi's bass, Castiel still has electric, and Nathaniel stays on drums. Lysander takes the mic.

**Muahahahahahahahah ending it here for now~, I may have a special chapter before the part 2 or not, I don't know but this isn't over just yet folks, read review and fave and follow or I won't have the strength to continue!**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 **Firework Mania**

**Author Notes:** You people probably...aren't sure what this chapter is...Well It's a special chapter!

**Shishi:** Knew it, pay up Scarlet~

**Scarlet:** Man...that was my last 20

**Author:** Sorry folks but I don't want my story to end so soon...because frankly there's not too many chapters left, and if they are most likely they'll be time skipped and such so please bare with me and oh thank you, I've reached almost 1000 views ^_^ seriously happy about that~

**Shishi:** My author does not own MCL, just me and whatever plans she has!

_3rd P.O.V_

Ahhhh a random summer day, blue skies without a cloud. Not too hot, not too humid, the sun shining. Total perfection~ Not what would you do on a perfect day like this?

Sheena and Lysander would simply lay in the grass if not reading or talking then just lay with each other. Completely content being together~ Rosa and Scarlet would be more then happy being in a store shopping till their cards break.

Armin, and Castiel, stuck in their house playing video games and watching tv...Kentin well he'd rather workout, or maybe go on a nice date with Alexy. Now what would Alexy do at a time like this? Now that's an easy answer~

He would drag everyone to a summer party! And that is exactly what he does. Each and everyone of his friends are at his giant size house to the party the day away! Best of all, it's the 4th of July~ And you know what that means!?

Oh there goes said blue haired boy now! **"I got fireworks! Let's set them off tonight!"** Yeah that's right...fireworks. Man made balls of color and sparks, temporary miniature stars. Explosions in the sky ect ect.

Now for the perfect fireworks, you need a perfect song to go with it. It's already late in the evening, soon they will fly, but they need a song. But leave it to Scarlet and the girls to come up with ideas. (do not own songs mentioned)

**Rosa: Fire burning on the dancefloor?**

no...not that one, it's more or so for regular parties

**Scarlet: Castle in the sky~**

We're getting warmer but no….

**Sheena: Counting stars?**

Again really really close but...if it was stargazing then it'd be absolutely perfect. But not for fireworks.

**Violet: W-we could try fi-fir-fire-w-works by Katy Perry**

…...that….is….the most…..Greatest idea ever! all the girls face palm **"Why didn't we think of that!?"** So fireworks it is~

**"Firework"**

.

Scarlet tappity tap taps on the phone to find the song. She presses a click and the music starts to play. Our redhead punk wraps his arms around her.

**Do you ever feel like a plastic bag**

**Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?**

**Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin**

**Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?**

The first firework goes off...a starter nothing to really get pumped, but a good warm up. Sheena sits next to Lys.

**Do you ever feel already buried deep six feet under?**

**Screams but no one seems to hear a thing**

**Do you know that there's still a chance for you**

**'Cause there's a spark in you?**

Armin very proud of his girlfriend pulls her to his lap. She's extremely shy so she blushes crimson red. But she doesn't move...a good amount of approval. Maybe she won't pass out if he sneaks a kiss again~

**You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine**

**Just own the night like the 4th of July**

Alexy and Kentin are in the shadows...being sneaky getting an awesome view of the fireworks. Our military man takes out his favorite box of cookies. Munches it slowly, just for Alexy to steal half of his. Sneaky~

**'Cause, baby, you're a firework**

**Come on, show 'em what you're worth**

**Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"**

**As you shoot across the sky-y-y**

Leigh and Rosa are watching as well. But they're not in with the others...Leigh has found the perfect moment~ ...A ring...a vow...an eternal promise~ He proposed! What do you think she says? If you say no you're stupid and should go back to the game and realize they're perfect for eachother. Just saying

**Baby, you're a firework**

**Come on, let your colours burst**

**Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"**

**You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe**

More and fireworks dance in the sky, showing hordes of colors shining, just like the stars. Only to fade away in the deep blue.

**You don't have to feel like a wasted space**

**You're original, cannot be replaced**

**If you only knew what the future holds**

**After a hurricane comes a rainbow**

**Maybe a reason why all the doors are closed**

**So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road**

**Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow**

**And when it's time you'll know**

Boom Boom Boom, no doom and gloom, but zoom for we're watching the fireworks go boom boom boom.

**You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine**

**Just own the night like the 4th of July**

**'Cause, baby, you're a firework**

**Come on, show 'em what you're worth**

**Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"**

**As you shoot across the sky-y-y**

**Baby, you're a firework**

**Come on, let your colours burst**

**Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"**

**You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe**

Castiel and Kentin start setting up the last firework of the night, there are still more flying but this is the bad boy...the one to perfectly end the night

**Boom, boom, boom**

**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**

**It's always been inside of you, you, you**

**And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough**

**'Cause, baby, you're a firework**

**Come on, show 'em what you're worth**

**Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"**

**As you shoot across the sky-y-y**

**Baby, you're a firework**

**Come on, let your colours burst**

**Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"**

**You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe**

They shoot it off...It just sounds like a bomb went off(kinda did) Rainbow of lights flash, changing and morphing soaring through the cloudless sky. From the looks of it, all of the guys are thinking the same thing, for each girl and Alexy is pulled into a kiss.

**Boom, boom, boom**

**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**

**Boom, boom, boom**

**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**

And that is how you end an awesome fourth of July...you know Alexy despite it all does have good plans if he actually goes through with it right.

**"Hey I resent that! I'm better than Auntie Mia!"** Kentin looks at his boyfriend strangly, "Why are you yelling at the sky? You didn't spike your drink did you(for the record they are drinking soda) "..." "..."

In a place far far away..(10 minutes away) A fashion designer we all know and love greatly sneezes...why does she sneeze? We will never know(yeah we will) And that my dear friends is how a firework party run by Alexy is done~

**Shishi:** I'm just glad you didn't turn it into a party gone wrong.

**Alexy:** Yeah I was so scared you'd have Castiel or Kentin lose a hand or something

**Scarlet:** Don't even joke about that she could make it happen!

**Author:** Ok ignore these people they exaggerate too much(maybe)~ Read review and comment and part 2 of Star Struck will be next ^_^ Love you all~


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 **Star Struck Part 2**

**Author Notes:** Wow...I've done 30 chapters, never thought I'd get this far, and i got 8 follows, favs and over 1000 viewers...this...my dear friends is a proud moment...but I'm sure none of you care for it

**Shishi:** We're grateful and now, Sheena does not own MCL, nor does she own any songs used. But thank you for submitting song ideas for the chapters. Here we go.

_3rd P.O.V_

For once Lysander is very nervous, the butterflies haven't left him since he signed up for this contest. Sheen and him make eye contact. She stares straight into his eyes. Those warm compassionate encouraging eyes...all of his fears gets replaced with determination.

He's come so far...no way will he give up on his dreams, not when his loved ones are 100 percent behind him. A nod and Sheena begins playing the keys of her piano.

**"If Everyone Cared"**

.

Lysander first thought of this song...he wanted to pour of his heart into it...he wanted everyone to see his intentions. And let himself be free.

**From underneath the trees, we watch the sky**

**Confusing stars for satellites**

**I never dreamed that you'd be mine**

**But here we are, we're here tonight**

**Singing Amen, I, I'm alive**

**Singing Amen, I, I'm alive**

This song was chosen for many reasons. First starting from when he was a child, many children bullied him for his beliefs and appearance, and though he is proud of who he is he always felt self conscious and cautious of those around him. Worried that he'd once more be judged and criticised.

**[Chorus:]**

**If everyone cared and nobody cried**

**If everyone loved and nobody lied**

**If everyone shared and swallowed their pride**

**Then we'd see the day when nobody died**

**And I'm singing**

**Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive**

**Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive**

Another reason...Sheena, when they first met, she was a mystery to him. Giving him and everyone else smiles and laughs but not really revealing who she is or her

**true hopes and beliefs.**

**And in the air the fireflies**

**Our only light in paradise**

**We'll show the world they were wrong**

**And teach them all to sing along**

Everyone deserves a chance of life, the world is a dark cruel place, everyday people suffer in some way shape or form. Lysander found his outlet with his music. Several others have not.

**Singing Amen, I, I'm alive**

**Singing Amen, I, I'm alive**

**(I'm alive)**

**[Chorus x2]**

**And as we lie beneath the stars**

**We realize how small we are**

**If they could love like you and me**

**Imagine what the world could be**

Just as the song, if people understood and cared about each other...

**If everyone cared and nobody cried**

**If everyone loved and nobody lied**

**If everyone shared and swallowed their pride**

**Then we'd see the day when nobody died**

**When nobody died...**

There'd be no more tears...no more pain...but we're only human

**[Chorus]**

**We'd see the day, we'd see the day**

**When nobody died**

**We'd see the day, we'd see the day**

**When nobody died**

**We'd see the day when nobody died**

Instruments get moved and people retreat backstage. All except Sheena and Lys, they will now be doing their duet. ( Oh and for the Record whoever wins will also be doing an ending song of their choice.)

.

**Insanity**

**Hajime to owari no iranai imi**

**Kono kokoro jouhatsu e to**

**Dare ga hinsei o oboeteru ka?**

**Kyouki no mado kara, sayounara**

It took a lot of effort, but Aoi with Sheena's help had been able to help Lysander with learning the japanese song. It also helps that he doesn't sing the majority of the song.

**Konnichi wa, watashi**

**Awanakatta darou?**

**Sayounara, anata**

**Saa, hanashi shiyou ka?**

**iNSaNiTY**

**Fusou shisou desu**

**PSYCHoPaTHY**

**Nonki na jinsei**

**iNSaNiTY**

**Owarenai madoi**

**CaPTiViTY**

**Nigerarenai**

**iNSaNiTY**

**Fusou shisou desu**

**PSYCHoPaTHY**

**Nonki na jinsei**

**iNSaNiTY**

**Owarenai madoi**

**CaPTiViTY**

**Odaku ga tsudzukesou**

**Mitsuketa saigo kiesatte yuku**

**Kuro ni nijinde AUTORAIN**

**Makkura yami ni hikari nado nai**

**Kyouki no oku kara, sayounara**

While waiting for his part of the lyrics, he thinks back...so much has happened since they first got together. There have been many good memories, as well as many scars. Despite it all they both keep walking, never stopping, holding hands.

**Konnichi wa, watashi**

**Awanakatta darou?**

**Sayounara, anata**

**Saa, hanashi shiyou ka?**

He finally realized what it meant to truly be happy, to feel truly blessed. To anyone else Sheena would probably be considered an average girl or someone people barely know. But Lys is lucky, she opened up to him and showed him her inner heart and vice versa.

**iNSaNiTY**

**Fusou shisou desu**

**PSYCHoPaTHY**

**Nonki na jinsei**

**iNSaNiTY**

**Owarenai madoi**

**CaPTiViTY**

**Nigerarenai**

**iNSaNiTY**

**Fusou shisou desu**

**PSYCHoPaTHY**

**Nonki na jinsei**

**iNSaNiTY**

**Owarenai madoi**

**CaPTiViTY**

**Odaku ga tsudzukesou**

He now knows, he's ready for whatever comes his way, and just as he has always been there for him. She will return the favor. She's done her part of the song...now it's his turn.

**Ne, doko de atta koto ga nai ka?**

**Ne, itoshii kimi to hanashitai**

**Ne, jikan wa? Kyou wa? Wakaranai**

**Ne! Wasurete shimaeba yokatta**

**iNSaNiTY**

**Fusou shisou da**

**PSYCHoPaTHY**

**Nonki na jinsei**

**iNSaNiTY**

**Yami ka? Hikari ka?**

**iNSaNiTY**

**iNSaNiTY**

Our blond and white haired heroine can only smile as she looks at her boyfriend sing. This is what he's always wanted...he's wanted people to hear him. He's found his place in the world, and even if he doesn't win the competition he will go far. It's time he spreads his wings and fly like the angel he truly is.

**sAnIty**

**Mou mienai kuro**

**pUrIty**

**Motto nagai hibi**

**sAnIty**

**Sore mo shizumanakya**

**"sAnIty"**

**tte nandesu ka?**

Hand in hand they rise, more than ready to face the challenges of the future. they're ready and willing.

**iNSaNiTY**

**Fusou shisou desu**

**PSYCHoPaTHY**

**Nonki na jinsei**

**iNSaNiTY**

**Owarenai madoi**

**CaPTiViTY**

**Nigerarenai**

**iNSaNiTY**

**Fusou shisou desu**

**PSYCHoPaTHY**

**Nonki na jinsei**

**iNSaNiTY**

**Owarenai madoi**

**CaPTiViTY**

**Odaku ga tsudzukeru**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

** art/iNSaNiTY-English-Lyrics-207181845**

**English**

**The unneeded meaning of start and end**

**To the disappearance of this soul**

**Who remembers characters?**

**From the window of madness, goodbye**

**Hello, myself**

**Haven't we met before?**

**Goodbye, yourself**

**So, want to talk?**

**iNSaNiTY**

**Like floating on air**

**PSYCHoPaTHY**

**A carefree life**

**iNSaNiTY**

**An illusion that can't end**

**CaPTiViTY**

**Unable to run away**

**iNSaNiTY**

**Like floating on air**

**PSYCHoPaTHY**

**A carefree life**

**iNSaNiTY**

**An illusion that can't end**

**CaPTiViTY**

**Like the corruption is continuing**

**The discovered conclusion, disappearing**

**Outlines fading to black**

**In the darkness, there's no such thing thing as light**

**From the inside of madness, goodbye**

**Hello, myself**

**Haven't we met before?**

**Goodbye, yourself**

**So, want to talk?**

**iNSaNiTY**

**Like floating on air**

**PSYCHoPaTHY**

**A carefree life**

**iNSaNiTY**

**An illusion that can't end**

**CaPTiViTY**

**Unable to run away**

**iNSaNiTY**

**Like floating on air**

**PSYCHoPaTHY**

**A carefree life**

**iNSaNiTY**

**An illusion that can't end**

**CaPTiViTY**

**Like the corruption is continuing**

**Hey, haven't we met somewhere in the past?**

**Hey, you're special to me, I want to talk to you**

**Hey, what time is it? What's today? I don't know**

**Hey! It would be great if we completely forgot**

**iNSaNiTY**

**It's like floating on air**

**PSYCHoPaTHY**

**A carefree life**

**iNSaNiTY**

**Dark? Light?**

**iNSaNiTY**

**iNSaNiTY**

**sAnIty**

**Can't see the dark already**

**pUrIty**

**The days are longer**

**sAnIty**

**But that also must sink**

**"sAnIty"**

**... what is that?**

**iNSaNiTY**

**Like floating on air**

**PSYCHoPaTHY**

**A carefree life**

**iNSaNiTY**

**An illusion that can't end**

**CaPTiViTY**

**Unable to run away**

**iNSaNiTY**

**Like floating on air**

**PSYCHoPaTHY**

**A carefree life**

**iNSaNiTY**

**An illusion that can't end**

**CaPTiViTY**

**The corruption is continuing**

The crowd has been enjoying the variety of songs for the night, so many people who come from different backgrounds, each with their own goals. It's truly been a sight, people who are watching at home could only dream of being there watching everyone show who they are. But now it's time, for Lysanders final song his solo.

To tell the truth Sheena had only known about the first 2 songs performed. Not even she knows what his third and final song will be. And frankly she can't wait.

**"I want to thank you all for being patient and allowing me to be here. I would not be here if not for my friends and family who have been supporting me. This is my solo song." **

.

**"Truly Madly Deeply"**

Castiel grins, he knows fully well what song it is, matter of fact, he helped Lys memorize this song. According to Lys, this song best represents his feelings. That is of a certain special girl.

**I'll be your dream**

**I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy**

**I'll be your hope I'll be your love**

**Be everything that you need**

**I'll love you more with every breath**

**Truly, madly, deeply do**

**I will be strong I will be faithful**

**'cause I'm counting on**

**A new beginning**

**A reason for living**

**A deeper meaning, yeah**

Sheena's eyes widen with tears, as she covers her mouth. We all know why, the victorian, the man of a thousand words...chose this song for his love. He chose it for her.

**[chorus:]**

**I want to stand with you on**

**a mountain**

**I want to bathe with you in the sea**

**I want to lay like this forever**

**Until the sky falls down on me**

**And when the stars are shining**

**brightly in the velvet sky,**

**I'll make a wish send it to heaven**

**Then make you want to cry**

**The tears of joy for all the**

**pleasure and the certainty**

**That we're surrounded by the**

**comfort and protection of**

Everyone within the audience and even backstage are singing along to the song, Sheena can only watch. Scarlet, Rosa and Alexy are glomping the poor girl so happy for the two of them...because they know what's coming next.

**The highest powers**

**In lonely hours**

**The tears devour you**

On the board you start to see the camera which shows Sheena behind the stage.

She get's pushed out by her friends but the idiots forgot she's on crutches and begins to fall due to lack of balance...only to be caught by Lysander.

**[chorus]**

**Oh can you see it baby?**

**You don't have to close your eyes**

**'Cause it's standing right**

**before you**

**All that you need will surely come**

In addition to helping her stand...He wipes away her tears, they're not one of sadness, not even of embarrassment, but of gratefulness and love. She can only laugh and call him a 'cheesy goofball romantic'

**I'll be your dream I'll be your wish**

**I'll be your fantasy**

**I'll be your hope I'll be your love**

**Be everything that you need**

**I'll love you more with every breath**

**Truly, madly, deeply do**

**[chorus]**

**I want to stand with you on a**

**mountain**

**I want to bathe with you in the sea**

**I want to live like this forever**

**Until the sky falls down on me**

The song ends with instrumentals, and the audience rise and cheer. But at this moment Lysander could care less. He manages to whisper to where only Sheena could hear. **"Will you marry me?"**

Shock is the only way anyone could describe her reaction, with the tears she only has one way to answer. A swift thank you and a kiss~ Yeah we all know what that means...I guess auntie got her wish...They go backstage, as the judges tally up results of everyones scores.

Everyone is eager to see who won. It seems like forever, all the guys and gals impatiently waiting...After what seems like several hours the votes of the judges are in. Like the beauty pageant there's three winners,

...the 2nd and 3rd place winners will get bronze and silver trophies with a small cash prize. The first place winner gets not only a gold trophy and 200 dollar cash prize but will also be featured in Star Talent Magazine.

According to surveys and data charts over the past 4 years. It was and is still the number 1 ranked, most bought magazine out there. Anyone that is anyone as far as music celebrities, big shot stars are and were featured in there. It's considered the best advertisement for star rookies. Not to mention the whole traveling to perform thing sounds good.

Finally Ben, one of our panel of judges takes the center mic, all eyes are on him. No pressure or anything. He clears his throat, talk about nerve racking. **"Thank you all for your patience...and the 3rd place winner... 'Inferno Tornado!' Then 2nd place Is 'Castiel' and Lastly 1st place goes to 'Lysander!' Now come on up to claim your prizes!"**

Sheena pushes(or tries to at least) Lys to the stage telling him to go. But...at the moment, he decides to bring her with him, piggy back time~ Worst part is she can't struggle otherwise she risks being dropped or people laughing at her...She swears revenge...when her foot isn't broken.

He carries her to the center where Castiel who is having Scarlet raise the trophy(something tells me she's confiscating it) and the lead drummer for the IT(Inferno Tornado band) holding his trophy in gratefulness.

More cheering and praise...tonight there'll be a great party where Lysander will perform in front of everyone(he'll be a pro in no time flat haha) Lys and Castiel get dog piled by all of their friends, congratulating them. Castiel lost this round to Lys, but that friendship and slight music rivalry will continue, no way is this the end.

**"Well well well, glad to see you losers are having fun." **That icy voice just killed the mood...Scarlet can only glare daggers. **"Great glad to see what the cat dragged in. You seem fine Deborah."** Now even though Sheena wasn't really there when the whole Deborah incident went down...she knows fully well this woman is trouble...matter of fact, it's not the first time they've met.

She narrows her eyes...it's been way awhile for Sheena. But not long enough. **"Deborah Rogers…"** Lysander looks at Sheena puzzled...as does Scarlet...Our ice witch can only smirk. **" Aha, so it really is you Sheena. Didn't think you'd have such a drastic change...where's your family, they still 6 feet under?" **

If it was cold before...it's an ice age now...Deborah is crossing lines...dangerous lines. ** "Yeah how bout you go pay them a visit...I'm sure they'd love to beat the crap out of you and your brother."** She fakes sympathy, **"Awww was your baby sister still heart broken because of him I'm sorry." **

Ohhhh...She is asking for it...but then her bandmates show up, the drummer glares at Deborah. **"Leave them alone, they don't need to deal with your crap."** Go drummer boy. She hmphs him and whispers into Castiel's ear before he tells her to buzz off. Drummer boy apologizes before leaving.

So she's now a guitar player for IT...pity the poor fools…**"What was that all about Shishi? How do you know her?"** Everyone looks at Sheena's angry serious expression, before seeing Mia behind her...with the exact same expression...now that's scary.

**"Before the incident...my 12 year old sister Raya back in my old town dated her little brother. At first we thought he was a good kid but we found out soon enough he was a scumbag. Let's just say things got ugly after that."**

She smiles, but there's no warmth in it…**"Had I'd been awake and known it was That Deborah...sigh nevermind. Let's go, we have a party to get ready for."** She starts...hopping away on her crutches. Lysander right next to her.

Castiel and Scarlet are not happy...she's here...and they all know drama's going down! _Time Skip._

**"Let Me Go" **

**(Thank you EmmaIceHeart)**

** . **

**Shishi**

**Love that once hung on the wall**

**Used to mean something, but now it means nothing**

**The echoes are gone in the hall**

**But I still remember, the pain of December**

**Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say**

**I'm sorry it's too late**

**I'm breaking free from these memories**

**Gotta let it go, just let it go**

**I've said goodbye**

**Set it all on fire**

**Gotta let it go, just let it go**

**Lysander**

**You came back to find I was gone**

**And that place is empty,**

**Like the hole that was left in me**

**Like we were nothing at all**

**It's not what you meant to me**

**Thought we were meant to be**

**Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say**

**I'm sorry it's too late**

**I'm breaking free from these memories**

**Gotta let it go, just let it go**

**I've said goodbye**

**Set it all on fire**

**Gotta let it go, just let it go**

**both**

**I let it go and now I know**

**A brand new life is down this road**

**And when it's right, you always know**

**So this time I won't let go**

**There's only one thing left here to say**

**Love's never too late**

**I've broken free from those memories**

**I've let it go, I've let it go**

**And two goodbyes led to this new life**

**Don't let me go, don't let me go**

**Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go**

**[4x]**

**Won't let you go, don't let me go**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31-**School's A Blast...Not**

**Author Notes:** I'm in college...and so far I hate it ^_^, but yeah i blame school for not updating sorry all. and sooo yeah...please review and such

**Shishi:** My creator does not own MCL...and to make herself feel better she's forcing me to go back to school as well...

**Author:** If i have to suffer you must join me...

**Both:** *Eats ice cream*

_After the performance...at the party...3rd P.O.V_

"**So Lys gets the first place prize, which is fortune, fame and freedom..." **Everyone at the moment is eating their free meal courtesy of the sponsors for the talent contest. **"So what are you gonna do with the cash Lys?"** Castiel is kinda down, but despite it all he's glad his friend one. _ 'Better he win than Deborah or some other piece of crap here.'_

Our elegant Lysander takes a bite of his chicken. The food like all the contestants were different. Everyone grabbed what they wanted. **"Even though she already said yes I would like to get a ring and properly propose to Sheena. I'll have to discuss it with Leigh when I find him afterwards."** All but Sheena do a spit take of their drinks...horribly drenching the table. Both Sheena take cover and defend themselves, surviving the flood of drinks.

**"Yeesh that was over dramatic."** Mia automatically grabs her poor niece. ** "It's true it's really really true! Lys becomes my nephew in law after all! Ohhh and WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME HE PROPOSED!?" **Eyes follow our blonde/whitette friend who only shrugs. **"You didn't ask, but if it makes you feel better he asked me after his performance before they announce he won."**

The gang all cheer and clap for the newly engaged couple...granted they both still have to go through their senior year of high school and go to college. However, it is still official~ Oh how Mia and Scarlet and Rosa and Alexy cry tears of joy, **"FINALLY!" **They were all unaware that they had attracted some much unneeded attention.

**"What are you all cheering about?!"** Oh yeah...all the winners and their friends/families were able to attend. Deborah arrived...her bandmates nowhere to be seen and a smaller Male version with her. 14 year old Mike...to say Sheena and Mia weren't happy was no where near to what they were feeling. Deborah always seems to show up just to ruin the moment.

**"Hiya Auntie Mia~"** A rumble in Sheena's throat...her sister and Mike weren't dating long but he destroyed her, he left scars in her family. Mia simply ignores the two, going on what type of dress Sheena should wear for the wedding. Where it the ceremony ect ect. Neither sibling weren't amused on how they were not noticed.

**"No reason to be cold Mia, my brother is just trying to say hi. Or are you as rude as that stupid niece of yours." **Castiel narrows his eyes. They dated for years but it wasn't until Scarlet revealed to him what and who she truly was. At one point he loved her, he really did. Now he couldn't care less, it doesn't mean he's going to stand while she goes and insults his friends. **"Deborah unless you an actual reason to be here, get your worthless ass outta here."**

Our blue eyed demon mistress simply pretends not to hear. **"So where is your family buried? We want to pay respects."** Sheena slams the table, rising she may not be able to move without her crutches, however it doesn't mean she's going to tolerate these people. **"Deborah...let me as clear as I possibly can. You hate me, I get that, I despise you to my inner core, I definitely get that. However do not disrespect the dead, especially my family.**

**"You and your demon spawn over there didn't care about my sister or family before...what makes you think that I'd believe you grew a heart and want to see their graves? You can go away...and if i have to deal with you again I swear to God I will press charges for harassment."** The stare down before a death match.

Believe me when I say that Sheena was never a pushover before. But never would she go and pick a fight with someone, much less Deborah. She ignored trouble, she did what she needed to, not at all worrying about those who would hurt her. She took care of her siblings, she helped her parents with what they needed.

If she's learned anything...it's don't trust those you know have no sympathy or heart…. and Deborah is the perfect example, **"Now Sheena, I only came to give my greatest regards to the deceased. Must you be so rude as to make such assumptions?"** A cold smile appears on Sheens lips, **"Yep~ Please leave."** _'Before I beat you with my crutches.'_ There goes SheenSheen being blunt...she's really scary.

_End of Flashback Part 1_

**"So what I got from your summer is, you and Rosa are engaged, Lys and Cas are superstars And Deborah is still bitchy."** A few nods here and there… All the girls (you know the ones) decided to do a study session because dun dun dun...they all at some way shape or form have important assignments. But with it already being the start of the new year, everyone decided to catch up. **"Then what the Hell are you doing back in school phantom chick!?" **

A shrug from the heroine and story teller. "**Education is important Kim, and besides despite everything, I'm starting to like having a somewhat normal life again."** Awwws Sheena cares….our ladies do a little group hug...then of course…**"Help me with this problem, I'm So screwed!" **

_End of Flashback part 2_

Basically...craziness here and there, poor Sheena has a math test, her greatest nightmare. All these numbers and letters combined in equation just brings nothing but trouble.

Scarlet and Castiel are both currently struggling with a history project they got assigned...Now they begged and pleaded for Sheen and Lys's help but...well you know how the lion mother shows tough love but pushing the cub down a cliff and makes the cub climb back up on its own...yeah they're doing that. Cruel lions these two are to their cubs~

Rosa is dying from science class, she went through all of Sheena's notes, but its gibberish and she hates science because none of the aprons or other safety equipment for the experiments are cute. She at the moment has to dissect a set of worms and frogs…

Kim is bored...she knows nothing of spanish...she wishes Castiel was here to cheat for her, but they have different classes this year(Kim bribes, Castiel cheats, both parties win) But a huge explosion goes off in the Chemistry room...turns out some idiot bumped into Iris...forcing her to drop something and make the room go Boom!

Violet has a french oral...worth 79 percent of her grade….she has to speak in front of the whole class...all….25 people plus teacher in her class...she has to be loud, she has to be clear and it all has to be frenchy and withing the requirements...she lasts longer then she did the last time she took the oral…(Armin helped build her confidence)...She lasts 2 minutes before passing out.

Alexy and Armin despite their many difference in personality...both have the same subject weakness...english...it's funny actually both can speak fluent English, and Japanese...yet neither could spell or do grammar to save their life. They both had to write a 10 page story and it must have a purpose and have no errors...unless purposely done...both are crying and suffering.

Lysander is currently struggling with gym...he has to run a mile, do a certain number of push ups and curl ups. Don't get me wrong, Lys is in shape but he doesn't do well with sports and physicals...at this point he wishes he could switch with Kentin.

For the poor excuse for a soldier though is incredibly capable of passing any physical with ease...is tone deaf and can only make the sounds of nails on a chalkboard when it comes to instruments.

_Time skip~_

**"Freedom!"** All collapse...it's been rough...scores won't be posted for a good week...Nathaniel and Melody...well they're perfect with what they do so it's obvious there are no worries with their scores. So where are they now? Dance club of course~

Everyone's been paired up...because...there's gonna be a school dance...the principal out of the blue(She's still in a good mood from the concert awhile ago...her dog could go missing and she's still be happy go lucky) **(DO not own the song~) **

.

**"Forever"**

**1, 2, 3, 4.**

**Hey Hey Oh...**

**Hey Hey Oh...**

Waiting for their cues, Sheena and Lys take the lead. Everyone else watches...let's just say that Lys has gotten much more in tune with his dancing~

**It's you and me moving**

**At the speed of light into eternity yer,**

**Tonight is the night to join me in the middle of ecstasy.**

**Feel the melody in the rhythm of the music around you, around you**

**I'm gonna take you there, I'm gonna take you there**

**So don't be scared**

**I'm right here baby**

**We can go anywhere, go anywhere**

**But first it's your chance,**

**Take my hand come with me**

Twirls, steps, spins and dips~ THey act out the song, as characters in a story book

**[Chorus:]**

**It's like I've waited my whole life for this one night**

**It's gonna be me you and the dance floor**

**'cause we've only got one night**

**Double your pleasure**

**Double your fun and dance**

**Forever (ever, ever)**

**Forever (ever, ever)**

**Forever (ever, ever)**

**Forever girl forever**

**Forever (ever, ever)**

**Forever (ever, ever)**

**Forever (ever, ever)**

**Forever on the dance floor**

All the guys and girls get on the dancefloor, following the rhythm of the song. Everyone has improved since their first practice

**Feels like we're on another level**

**Feels like our loves intertwined,**

**We can be two rebels breaking the rules**

**me and you, you and I**

**All you got to do is watch me**

**Look what I can do with my feet**

**Baby feel the beat inside,**

**I'm driving you can take the front seat**

**Just need you to trust me**

**Oh ah oh**

**It's like!**

The girls pause and slow their movements and distance themselves from their partners. They wait for their signal...before one by one following Sheena twist and skid across the area.

**[Chorus]**

**It's a long way down,**

**We're so high off the ground,**

**Sending for an angel to bring me your heart**

**Girl, where did you come from?**

**Got me so undone,**

**Gazing in your eyes got me singing what a beautiful lady**

**No "if"s, "and"s or "maybe"s**

**I'm releasing my heart and it's feeling amazing**

**There's no one else that matters**

**you love me and I won't let you fall girl**

**Let you fall girl oh**

**Ah ah ye yer**

**I won't let you fall, let you fall**

**Let you fall oh oh**

**Yer yer**

**Yer yer**

**It's Like!**

Our mystical dancer and a few other properly trained flip backwards before meeting up with their codancer. Continuing, their steps, gliding, with their majestic moves. If you didn't know any better you never would have thought they were just some kids who had joined the club last year.

**[Chorus]**

Surprisingly a lot of people wanted to keep the club as a permanent club. Mr. Boris was practically crying tears of joy after finding out. Some students were so committed that they took up Sheena's offer to train over the summer with her and her circus pals.

**Oh ah ah ah ah ah**

**Yer**

**Forever (ever, ever, ever)**

**Forever ever ah.**

The song ends with a respectful bow to the invisible audience of air and hidden crew members. Everyone practices a few more songs...before….

**"Sheena Angel Rose….I Challenge you!"** Here we go...Riley yet again thinking he can beat her...who knows he might actually do it. I mean he has gotten better over the summer and Shishi was has been running ragged with studying, helping tutor her fellow classmates and get interrogated by her friends and aunt about her wedding dress and all.

Circus freak .vs. Circus freak in a spar dance...the art of flexible rhythmic movements combines with intense animal fight instincts. (In other words...a brawl with music playing) **"Show me what you got."**

The white phantom of a dancer does multiple flips backwards, not only to release all of the pent up energy she's been holding in. But she also does it to make some distance between her and her opponent and too piss Riley off...by showing off~ **(Do not own song) **

dam_dadi_do_lyrics_

**Dam dadi doo dam dam didoodi dam (4)**

Both warriors crack their bodies, determined to get full use of their limbs. They both bow respectively at one another...what? Just because they fight, doesn't mean they don't show their respects and honor in hand to hand combat.

**When the morning come come**

**I'm dancing like you're dumb dumb**

**And when the groove is high**

**when dummies jump to sky**

Sheena surprisingly sprints dead ahead, looking as if heading straight towards Riley, but at the last minute she does a one hand flip to the side, avoiding him and throwing him off track. In the confusion she trips him...forcing him to fall.

**if you feel the groove groove**

**the dummies have to move move**

**can you feel the beat the beat the beat**

Flat on his stomach he rolls to the side barely missing a foot to the head. So Riley went and got a bit better in his fighting...Sheena learned a lot~ She got ahold of Ruby and every once in a while they'd get together and have a sparring session.

**You never tell me what is wrong**

**'cause now it's time to be alone**

**let me love you everyday**

**so long you let the dummies play**

The boy manages to get back on his feet, he makes a run, hoping to buy himself some time to form a plan. Too bad Sheen was well prepared for that. He's gotten better, more strategic. Shishi gained much more insight, more focused and serious.

**dance to the beat dance dance to the beat (2)**

**Dam dadi doo dam dam didoodidam (4)**

She grabs his shoulder forcing him off balance. He rises again only to feel a light touch on his shoulder, using him she flips up and over him, before landing a donkey kick to the back.

**Dance dance to the beat**

**They tell me let's come home home**

**The party going on on**

**We only have to dance**

**Do dummies fall the trance**

After that...All hands on deck that classic cartoony dust ball covers the two as they legit duke it out with punches and kicks...

**If you feel the groove groove**

**The dummies have to move move**

**Can you feel the beat the beat the beat**

**You never tell me whatis wrong**

**'cause now it's time to be alone**

**Let me love you everyday**

**So long you let the dummies play**

**Dance to the beat dance dance to the beat (2)**

Both members break away, Riley hopping, Sheeny-Cakes, cartwheeling...battered and bruised neither want to submit. She's got speed, he's got strength, he's got focus and determination, she has balance and precision...

**Dam dadi doo dam dam didoodidam (8)**

**Never tell me what is wrong**

**Let me love you everyday**

Who shall stay and who shall fall...it shall be seen by one and all. We watch prepared, as during the fight no mercy was spared. A girl and boy, broken and flung like a toy. Who shall stay and who shall go, that is what everyone wants to know.

**Dam dadi doo dam dam didoodidam (4)**

She has stayed, and he has fallen. Riley lost and was forgotten~ **"Damn! I really thought I had it this time! Curse you Shishi! Curse you Author!"**

Hey he just broke the 4th wall! Sheena I command you confetti gun the idiot!  
*Kachunk!* **"With...pleasure~" ***Boom BOOM BAH OUI(IJSV*RJIOFJIJIRJB*IJTIJCIJ* **"Noooooooo I haven't confessed my love to Peggy yet!" "Now you have...Die Riley"**

To be continued ^_^' Please note that after the whole 4th wall thingy didn't really happen in the story...but it is a story where anything goes~ SO stay in tune for the next chapter...I think Since halloween is coming up I'll do the next chapter as a special….who will accompany Sheena? I know but I won't tell you gotta wait and read


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32-**Witty Witch**

Author Notes: Sorry guys, I'm taking so long but I'm working, I'm in college and time is flying by with a million other things. So my apologies~ Also I do not own MCL and Uh...yeah sorry guys ^_^' please bear with me and enjoy

_Sheena's P.O.V_

**"So why am I coming with you again?"** I'm soooo tired...why did I come...oh yeah, I was dragged, literally. **"We need to find my phone charger! I only have 5% left! Hurry Hurry Hurry!"** I am going to kill my aunt...screw it I'll just kill Scarlet.

**"It amazes me how you the girl with the biggest phone obsession ever, could forget her charger for said phone." **I can understand with wanting to get something important...but sneaking into a locked school(God dang you Castiel...you corrupted her) at like 8-9 o'clock at night. Yeah...not happy.

What's worse was all I wanted was a nice peaceful sleepover. The guys were off having a night out or whatever. Scarlet wanting to hang out, decided to spend the night. I had no complaints I really didn't, but not to search for a charger which could be anywhere…

**"Ohhh Shut it Shishi. I think I left it in science. Over there~"** We reach her classroom, and there hidden in the back corner, was the stupid thing. **"My second baby~ Ok we can go!"** A light flashes behind us, **"What are you guys doing here?!"**

We both shriek and move away...temporarily blinded from the brightness. A few sneezes and few coughs and Scarlet squints her eyes…**"Oh thank god it's only you Nathaniel." **Glad to see it wasn't the school staff or anything but what? I thought he was sick in bed at Scarlet's house?

**"What are you doing here? You should be snoozing at home!"** Nathaniel normally doesn't get sick, like me. But when he does it's bad. ** "Well I was...until I found that one of my books was left here. I found out you were spending the night at Sheena's."**

He starts coughing into his hand. His eyes are puffy red. **"I went to call but Miss. Mia but she said you guys were at the school. I couldn't reach either of you and Scarlet's house isn't that far from the school. So I decided to come and get my book."** Poor guy looks terrible.

I feel bad, and I know Scarlet feels the same. But from the looks of it he found the book. We all start walking out, but I suddenly feel something...I look down startled. ** "Meow~"** A...cat?

**"What are you doing here cutie?"** Nathaniel and Scarlet who noticed I wasn't following saw the furball went and started cooing and cuddling it. Its a tan colored feline, based on the green ribbon on it's tail I assumed it was a female. **"What a sweetheart! Where's you owner!?"**

As if it understood us it started jogging away. We follow it...not wanting her to get into trouble. The chase goes to the end of the hall, to the courtyard, a mad dash. I know Nathaniel is probably feeling his sickness taking him down. "**You ok?"** I actually start to worry, he stops running to lean heavily against the lockers.

He nods, telling me to go after Scarlet, who's way ahead of me. I don't want to leave him, but I know that he'd rather have me help Scarlet with the cat. **"I'll be back! I'll also call my aunt to see if she or anyone else can come and pick you up." **

There are three good things, 1 the cat wasn't in a full on sprint. 2 Scarlet isn't the most athletic girl around, and 3 I am very athletic! I caught up with them immediately. But just as I past my friend the cat leapt...into a green swirling portal? I couldn't stop, and from what I guessed Scarlet couldn't both fell in. ** "AHHHHHHHHH!"** I land face first on the ground…

_Scarlet's P.O.V_

**"AHHHHHHHHH! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"** I land...softly? I'm alive? I'm Safe! I hear muffling. Didn't Sheena come through with me? Um...ok dark scary forest with a red sky. Mushrooms popping everywhere and crystals? Wait wait getting off topic I need to find Shishi...I don't wanna be alone! **"Shishi? Where are you?"**

I feel, poking? I look down...Oh crap! I'm sitting on Sheena! I hop up and she lives! She gasps in and out…**"Thanks for finally giving me air." "No problem...soooo where are we?"** I give her a hand up and she looks around.

**"No clue, but...um...what's that in the sky?"** She points to it and I thought it was crows or some other birds...but then i heard screeching. And crows aren't that small. **"AHHHHHH BATS! Runnnnnnn!" **We make a dash, because they went straight towards us.

I don't know how long we run but I'm ready to die, there's a reason I don't do gym class. By the time Sheena and I fall to our knees we realize the bats were no longer after us. Next thing I found is a small little cottage. It looked cute.

**"Take a look at this place Shishi." **Finding what strength I could I stand and walk to the window, looking to see if anyone's home. She looks skeptical, "**You do realize it's rude to spy on the inside of a house right? Let's knock to see if anyones home."**

On one of the barrels meowed...wait what meowed? **"Oh there you are little kitty?"** Sheena comes up to us, and scratches behind the cat's ear. Just listen to her purr. Once more a shadow looms over us...Behind us...a witch?

**"What are you two doing here?" **She sneers at us. Um...I think it's a bit early for halloween but she looks awesome! But it does not go well with that attitude though. But my mouth gets covered. **"Hello. We were wondering if you could help us get back home. We're lost."**

She ponders, the cat from earlier swerves back and forth between both my legs and Sheena's. After what seems like forever she decides to help us! **"Ok here's the deal, you help me collect a few things...and then I'll help you get home. We gotta deal ladies? You won't find help anywhere else~" **

...Sheena can only nod to the deal...we don't have any other choice. She claps her hands together with a twisted smile. **"Good, now first off, you two need different clothes...those….things won't help you with getting what I need."**

She snaps her fingers and Poof...yeah cliche I know, but seriously a poof sound and smoke surrounded me, and I could only guess the same for Sheen. I found myself dressed in gray spider patterned tights, boots with a monster appearence. pumpkin shorts, shirt and hat. Ohhhh I had a cape too~ I look fabulous~ Finally able to see, looks like Sheen is wearing the same thing, we should so be going to Hogwarts in these outfits.(Do not own Harry Potter...but I couldn't resist the lame joke)

**"Ok you two…I need 1 of you to go and find a jar of spiders. The other has to go get me a bat."** A...jar of what? Get a WHAT! **"I'll get the jar of spiders!"** Nooooo Curse you Sheena. **"Nooooo I want the spiders!"** I'm not dealing with Those things again…

**"Too bad, blonde over here is getting the spiders, and if you want to go home you better get me a bat!"** ...Sob, not fair why do I have to suffer. Granted they aren't rats or mice But still! Bats are freaky and it's clear they don't like me very much. Only one thought remained...because I did want to go home.

**"Wait, what if they get annoyed and fly at me?"** A roll of the eyes...I'm getting sick of this already...I don't even have my phone sob(it got left behind after the whole fall into the portal thing) **"Use your imagination hun...you should be able to handle it."** We go our separate ways.

_3rd P.O.V_

We first follow Sheena who was told to search the lake. According to the witch she was collecting all sorts of ingredients for her newest potions. A frog startled her and she fell in making her lose her jar of spiders. It was the only thing that she couldn't find. Sooo

Sheena does everything and anything to find it, she goes for a swim, she searches every rock and area...before finding the jar right by the foot of the large creepy tree little ways in the swampy water. She makes her way back...before those red eyes reveal themselves...how scary~

Meanwhile we have Scarlet...being attacked by hordes of bats. Fortunately a tan feline came to her rescue~ The bats flew at a distance. Quickly thinking she grabs a rock and throws it. One of the bats fall landing with a thud.

The cat sprints to the fallen night blood sucker and picks it up with its teeth. Presenting it the girl. She grimaces before picking up the now dead bat. ** "Ewwww….I hope she doesn't need a live bat, otherwise I'm screwed."** Both return along with their new victim.

Sheena and Scarlet enter the home to find a big black cauldron just like in the movies~ They present the bat and the spiders. Both feeling slightly bad for the poor things. Both look away and content themselves by playing with the cat. The pot bubbles and overflows with a green glow.

A spell is cast, a light envelopes both girls as well as the cat. The witch huffs at the confused expressions. **"In exchange for your safe travel you guys are taking the cat and caring for it."** All three disappear from the witches sight, they're original clothes return and the witchy outfits mysteriously vanish into their closets...in Sheena's case. It hangs right next to the golden dress in her closet.

After the girls went missing…

**"Any sign of the girls Lys?" **A shake of the head was the only response. After Mia came to check on Nathaniel, she found Scarlet's phone on the ground in the courtyard. Fearing the worse, she calls up Lysander and Castiel. Telling them to come to the school and help look for the girls.

Both agree cutting their guy time short. Everyone knows that unless something major happened, the girl who loved to dye her hair wouldn't have dropped her phone. At this moment their worry turns to panic. They haven't heard anything, haven't seen anything. No sign of the them, They stand in the courtyard, thinking where they could be.

Suddenly they hear something faint...screaming? Don't know how but they knew it was the girls. A green swirly vortex appears within their sights. Castiel knows about the christmas event that Lys and Sheena went through...but he just thought it was some pull of the leg.

Seriously who would believe that those two would go not only be in the north pole but would help a depressed reindeer find a lover? Now he stands next to his best friend who is watching Sheena and Scarlet fall through...yet again Sheena gets the rough end of the deal.

**"Again with me being on the bottom? This is getting old!"** At least she didn't crash via face first. The boys stare wide eyed...Nathaniel and Mia arrive to see them show up out of nowhere. A cat poses on top of Scarlet's head.** "Meow~" **Scarlet can only gooosh, "**Awwww how cute!"**

Sheen can only wiggle, slightly. **"Glad to see you like your new pet cat...but uh Scarlet?" "Yessss?" "GET OFF ME!"** She bucks her off...forcing the top dog to fall...the cat lands gracefully. **"OWW that was rude!" **

A glare...sends great volumes...then **"Can we go home now?"** Lys can only look at his girlfriend in sympathy...that's twice now this has happened to her…**"Sheena did you get a new ring or some sort of jewelry?" "Nope!"** Since christmas she doesn't touch anything that she didn't already own as far as jewelry is concerned.

Scarlet waves her hand, **"I did I did~ I got it on sale! Isn't it cool~"** Sure enough a pumpkin ring on her finger. ** "Scarlet….?" "Yes Shishi?" "I really hate you." "Ohhh I love you too~" "Meow~" **

Wooo, did it~ Success. Ok thanks next chapter to come soon~


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33-**Bun Bun Fun?**

**Author Notes:** Alright for the record I do not like odd numbers so I refuse to end it on an odd number, and there is the fact that I like typing special chapters from the game way too much~

**Shishi:** Let me guess...this will be the easter special.

**Author:** Ding ding~ Ja, now the question is...who will be accompanying you this time and why. And for the record I may do one shots of the other special events from the game, but I've only done the ones so far that is in the story...so sorry all.

**Shishi:** My creator does not own MCL. Or chocolate…

**Author:** I wish I did...here we go~

_3rd P.O.V_

**"Hum hum de dum~ It's A beautiful day~"** Now who is singing in such a cheerful voice? Why our very favorite smurf Alexy. As usual, he is dragging along his video game maniac of a brother, and his military (hottie) boyfriend Kentin.

**"Tell me again why you bothered to get us at 6 in the morning?"** Now normally Armins eyes are the same color of Alexy's hair...but last night he decided to play and watch resident evil until 4 am(He decided to do a RE Marathon, not knowing his brother's plans)...leaving him only 2 hours of precious sleep.

**"Duh we are going to Leigh's because today Rosa, Scarlet, Mia, Leigh and I will be discussing Sheeny-Chans dress~ And before you ask 'what does it have to do with me?' I'm telling you now that you, Lys, Kenny, Nathaniel and even Castiel have to keep her occupied. "**

'_Again...I don't see what this has to do with me. Lys and Sheen could just go on a date. I wanna sleep...'_(Armin)

_'Oh boy Alexy is planning something again. And with Mia and the rest of them, it will only bring trouble.'_ (Kentin)

Not caring about their protests Alexy drags them unmercifully until they finally reach the store. Sheena much to the girls and Alexy's despair is in yet another disastrous pair of sweatpants and t shirts. The two captives are finally released from the blue ones mystical(tight, unrelenting-) grip. **"Sheena I told you to wear something cute!"** Our fashionista group all cry tears…Sigh…

**"You people just won't quit will you?" "NEVER!"** All of the guys sweatdrop...well except Alexy who has joined the girls in their outcry….we really should switch Shishi and Alexy so that their genders match their teams but eh. Thoughts for another day.

The blue true blue teen clings to Sheena. **"Sheeny-poo why are you sooo mean! Lys control your fiancee!" "And Kentin control your boyfriend!"** Armin pitying the girl tries to get his brother off her. Lys is shaking his head next to Kentin, who is doing the same thing...if it wasn't Alexy it would be Mia if not Mia then Rosa and then Scarlet...it's a never ending Cycle. Sheen Sheen was fated to be glomped and handled by fashionistas.

But during the struggle**(Sheena and Armin trying to get Alexy off and Alexy refusing to give up on letting go until Sheena agrees to get cute clothes on)** was when it happened. Though the twins were opposites in nearly everything, there were 3 similarities they loved their friends, they cared and loved each other(probably the best brother relationship ever, hmm...2nd to Leigh and Lysander) And finally they loved the holidays.

Since Kentin knew this and easter was coming up, he went and got the twins a slit necklace**(You know the one where you have a necklace you split it in half and then two people wear the halves?)** It was of an easter egg. So he spent the night and that morning when they celebrated, he gave them the necklace of which they now both wear.

Now apparently strange things always happen around Sheena, and it always has to do with jewelry...So Lysander really wasn't as surprised as everyone else, when both she and the twins glowed green and disappeared. **"Nooooooo not againnnnnnnn."** Kentin on the other hand...well he didn't take it so well. **"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!? ALEXY ARMIN SHEENA!" **

Lysander sighs,and explains how it's already happened twice before. Everyone is...amazingly taking it fine. Kentin passes out due to shock and guilt**(he did give the twins the necklace after all)** Mia starts hyperventilating due to the face her niece just vanished in the clothes she was in….yeah she's not worried her niece vanished, but what she wearing when she left.

Rosa and Scarlet screech unfairness**(Rosa because she wanted to see what would happen. and Scarlet because she dealt with the witch and since it was around easter with an easter necklace, no doubt they would have an easier time, and that there's the strong possibility of chocolate.)** Everyone else...minus...no including Castiel just blink. "Sigh there's nothing we can do for now. We'll just have to wait for them to come back."

Our victorian looks where the three were last. _'Sheena please be safe and take care of the twins. I know you'll return soon.'_ With that all he can do is make refreshments for everyone and wait.

While that is going on, the twins and girl with the strange honey gold and snow white hair fall from the sky….for Shishi it's not the first, not the second but the third fricken time **"THIS IS REALLY GETTING OLD KYAAAAAAAAAA!"** Anda crash….a dog pile...but luckily for Shishi, she's on top~ Armin however...is slowly suffocating since both his brother and friend are on him.

They all hop off one another and glance around...well it's better than freezing to death in the snow and it beats dealing with a demonic forest with bats. A meadow country like scenery is before them...its so fresh, it's so clean and green...No stores nothing but land **"Umm….ok I'll bite...WHERE ARE WE AND WHAT HAPPENED?"** Leave it to Alexy to freak out.

**"Ok you guys heres the low down…"** Blah blah blah oh how nice….blah blah blahhuh what…**"And now we're stuck here…"** Both twins understood it...somewhat. _ 'Note to self do not give Sheena any jewelry.'_ Nothin to do but explore, they see….bunny people...

Lys would kill to see this...far away in another dimension Lysander quietly sneezes...anyway. Um...now a brown haired bunny boy is in front of our three….travelers. They look at each other….staring...3, 2, 1…**"Whoa! Bunny man!"** Sheen signs and Armin facepalms...Of course Alexy...never gonna change no matter where he is.

**"Hello you guys don't seem to be from here, would you like to accompany me?"** Nods all around...not much of a choice. SO hai ho hai ho it's off to the house they go~ And in less than ten minutes the three friends fall into a strange world of bunny people, a chocolate river,(Willy Wonka anyone?) of which led to meeting and now sipping tea with a bunny man named Charli

**"So it must be strange being here. You say you just appeared after a glowing light? I know magic is often enfolded in things such as necklaces and other jewelry, but I never thought it could bring someone to another realm. And not only that but according to you Miss. Sheena this has happened to you twice prior?" **  
Said magical girl sips her tea with a nod. **"Yes the first time was with my fiance Lysander, the second time was with my friend Scarlet, and now with Alexy and Armin."** Everyone ponders theories and ideas as to how it happened.

Lots of ideas, some are interesting and funny**(Mia really is a fairy! And Due to that Sheeny-Cakes has the power to access magic. Soon she'll be able to grow wings and spread fairy dust!) **Some are realistic in a sense,

**(There are some humans who are sensitive to magical objects. It's possible that due to that sensitivity, you're reacting uncontrollably to that object, bringing you to place where that item originated.)** Then there was a pessimistic view?

**(That weird girl is cursed...she looks old and ugly just like Charli…)** … …?... …? EH? Ok that was Not Armin. They look down and around to a white and pink bunny is that a boy or a girl?

**"Oh God Wenka don't say such things, it's rude to our guests! Sorry this is one of my brothers, i have another brother named Willi. Now introduce yourself Wenka and be Nice!"** He looks like he's 14 years old. He only sticks out his Tongue and smirks. Riling up his brother. A chase is ensued. Siblings...people you can be violent with without trouble…how charming no?

They sprint outside…**"GRRR WHICH ONE OF YOU IDIOTS TOOK THE HENS AND FED THEM GRAINS AGAIN.!?"** Light chuckling...yet another brother, awww hes sooo cute gray chibi bunny boy. I'd guess he's 7 max.

**"Hiya I'm Alexy, this is my brother Armin and this is Sheena-Chan~ Nice to meet you!"** … … …**"..."** He says nothing. Both boys frown, while Sheena goes eye level. **"Not very talkative hm?"** Once more silence...the child refuses to speak.

Armin kinda pouts and frowns…**"You know you can at least answer when someones talking to you…"** Willi uses fake tears...The twins start to panic. Alexy and Armin uses calm mind. Willi smirks…Sheena didn't fall for it.

**"Your smart lady, I'm Willi, do you wanna play a game?"** The brothers are ignored. At that point Wenka dashes through and locks Charli out the door...you can just feel the rage as the eldest brother bangs on the door. **"If you win, you'll get prizes."**

Wenka smirks...they play well, he knows which game Willi wants to play. No one not even Charli has ever beaten them. It's a simple game really, whoever plays will be able to ask three questions to whoever whether it be Wenka or Willi.

At the end of the game they have to decide who is the one telling the truth and who is the liar. If they were to lose...well, Wenka's bored...sooo **"If you guys lose, you'll have to stay here and be my new playmates~" **

Attention huddle...our three friends all discuss…Everyone at the moment is sweating bullets. ** "Ok so I have like No idea how to play this game, I suck at stuff like this. Armin, with all of your gaming experience you should be able to handle this right?" **

A shake of the head for our black haired teen. **"Riddles were never my thing...matter of fact I never buy games with puzzles and riddles because I'm so bad at those…Sheena?"**

She's been thinking this whole time...based on this she's the only hope. Charli can't control the situation and if anything goes wrong they're done for...She was hoping Armin was good with riddles. But at this point she just has to wing it.

What questions could she ask though...then it hit her, as Charli hits the door. **"Alright...I'll do it…" **And so it has begun...let the games begin. "**Alright first question is for Willi….'Is the sky blue?"** Sheena's friends only facepalm...maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all.

The gray one since called replies to her question.** "Yes…"** She's got them...that one question proved it...now to give a hand to Charli. ** "K second question. Once more it's for Willi...'Who stole the Chickens?"** All of the boys frown...what exactly is she getting at…

Willi tugs on his bunny ear…**"Me…" **A ghost of a smirk across her lips. You know that cartoony scene where there was nothing but question marks all around...yeah that's happening. ** "Final question Willi...who fed the chickens the grains that would make them unable to make chocolate eggs?" **

It took long enough but the Chocolate maker**(No not willy wonka…although I'd love a chocolate waterfall)** Charli picked the lock to his house and made his way in...but it was too late the game is done, and Shishi smiles...she knows who is the liar and the one who speaks the truth...because of Willi's final reply…**"Wenka…"**

**"This mystery is solved...the one lying is Wenka, the one who spoke the truth...Willi stole the chickens, and Wenka fed them the grains...Case closed…"** Everyone stares wide eyed...Now they get it, the random blue sky question was to see if Willi would agree with the statement...had he lied, he automatically would be considered the liar.

In addition to the fact that Willi was the one who spoke the truth, he couldn't lie with the other questions so he told Sheena who did what...both brothers were to blame. Both boys were noogied till they got headaches and screamed uncle, Armin and his brother hug and glomp Sheen Sheen in gratitude...happy they could go home soon.

Suddenly Sheena begins to glow...as do the necklaces around the brothers necks. Time is running out. Wenka brings out a brown bunny hoodie and shorts, along with shoes and long socks...it was an old outfit, he gave it to Sheena to wear…

**"Tch No one has ever beat me and Will in a game, you're good, so here…Just for the record it looks way better on me then you sugar~"** WIlli leaves and returns with two baby chicks, each flap their way to the twins. Resting on their shoulder. **"New pets...take care of them."**

Lastly, Charli gives each of them a chocolate egg, that he had made earlier that day before his brothers messed with the chickens. During all this Sheena and the boys just glowed brighter and brighter...before disappearing from sight of the three siblings. But not before a loud **"Thank you!"** was heard.

The bunny outfit flies to hang in Shishi's closet...Mia who had decided to go home and get rid of her sweatpants and t shirts(again) notices a green glow after she dropped shoe box...in them the new shoes...before a text message from Scarlet **_"They're back Auntie Mia. If you don't hurry you won't be able to hear the story~"_**

Fast as a hurricane the fairy godmother leaps grabbing the bunny outfit. Eager to make her niece try it on. Lysander and everyone heard ruckus outside to find...the poor poor Alexy this time was on the bottom…**"Ughhhhhh Sheena...how do you deal with this…?"** A shrug…**"You get used to it after awhile."**

A chirp chirp here a chirp chirp there, hear a chirp everywhere a chirp chirp...ok yeah they decide to sit on Alexy's head...Everyone chuckles at the scene. **"Welcome home."** Lysander smiles at you know who~ Who smiles, **"It's good to be home, anyone want chocolate?"**

To be continued next chapter~


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34-**Little Lovelies**

**Author Notes:** Last chapter oh my god, totally crazy. I got school, work and blarrgggg sooo I'm so sorry for not being able to write this as fast as I liked to. Anyway Don't own MCL, and wahoo~ What will i do...hmmmm read and find out.

_Flashback...3rd P.O.V_

_Edgy, nervous, excited, those are the feelings...today they take a big leap...one that will truly change their lives. At this point she seems to stand still, she sees herself in the mirror. She didn't mind being dressed up like a fashion model...today was a special day after all, so it was the need of the perfect dress and perfect makeup._

_Mia stands there next to her...doing her best not to cry...last thing that was needed was tears to ruin the makeup and dress. Though these aren't tears of sadness nor grief...but happiness...joy... this is the ideal atmosphere for a wedding._

_**"Thank you for letting me be the one to walk you down the aisle…" **She did her best but she couldn't stop crying...oh how Mia wished her brother was here in her stead...she's honored, but he deserved it more. A smile makes it's way to the bride's lips._

_**"I was more than happy to have you here...I miss them too." **Soon the music begins to play...and the two women walk through the room. A man stands at the altar, waiting. The groom, soon to be husband, tugs on his suit. He's not usually so nervous._

_But...standing there waiting...just to find his love walking towards him...bade him stop, stare and smile. They hold hands when they face to face. Today, is a day that will never be forgotten…_

_**"Do you...Scarlet, take Castiel to be your Husband?" "Yes I do!"** Tears tears and tears galore, you can't help but cry a river. **"And do you Castiel, take Scarlet to be your Wife?" "I do."** Both are blushing, Castiel has never been one to be so open. But times have changed. **"Than I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride."** A kiss and that was it...or so you may have thought._

**(Author Notes: Thought it was Sheena and Lys wedding right? Wrong I'm so mean I tricked you~ But hey no worries, if I don't do a flashback, or moment where it's mentioned I'll do a one shot of this, and for the record, what they were talking about missing someone was Sheena and Lys who couldn't make it to said wedding Now flashback over!)**

**"Hey you should know better then sleeping on your desk. Come on we're gonna be late!"** Scarlet stretches, no longer redreaming her wedding...it's been 5 years since then...but it's been 10 years since Sheena's wedding. Scarlet now writes stories for young adults…

she's quite popular even if she sleep on her desk every night. Castiel owns a music store, and gives private lessons to kids. Making sure they stay out of trouble and at the same time teaching kids for the passion of music.

**"I'm up I'm up, and I was only resting because you took too long getting ready."** She gives a light kiss to her husband before marching into her sons room, picking up her child. Cuddling with him, 4 year old Arrow. He had Castiel's face, but Scarlet's personality, obsessing over his teddy bear.

**"We'd have been outta here ten minutes ago if those idiots let me go casual." **He grumbles as they get into a car, driving to a park. A roll of the eyes. "**You know Alexy Rosa and Mia would skin you alive. Hell I'd skin you alive. Now stop complaining, it's good to get together like this."**

grumblegrumblegrumble...he looks down at his attire, with Scarlet at the wheel, and little Arrow in the back, taking a quick nap. A black button down, with skinny **jeans.** Its somewhat formal but still allows him to move in it. Scarlet, a flowy zebra print dress with sunglasses.

Every year the gang and their families get together, and have a big party. Kids go off and play with eachother, news and stories of their lives gets mentioned and food...lots and lots of food. It's been happening since high school graduation. of which was….hmmm 9 years ago. Not one time has anyone skipped out on it...without fear of facing everyones wrath.

**"Oh look there's Scarlet now, Yo over here!" **Arrow runs into Mia's arms. **"Auntie!" **The older performer takes the boy into her arms, squeezing and cooing of how adorable he is. **"We late?" **Rosa glomps the girl as Leigh shakes his head. **"No actually you're early. We're still getting everything ready."**

Arrow escaping the purple haired woman races to play with Rosa's daughter Hannah, as the adults went to set up what food was their, putting blankets on the ground ect ect. Leigh's store has been a major hit. Anyone who is anyone buys there, a lot of celebrities actually privately requests outfits for special occasion...so yeah they're fine

**"Hey hey all! Miss me~" "ALEXY!"** Both girls rush and pounce on the Still blue haired boy! They all laugh like old times, Out comes Kentin, **"And this is why you don't trust your daddy kids." "Yes papa~"** Via adoption Kentin and Alexy have two kids. Twins Tory and Cory were abandoned in the hospital after their birth, it was by chance Kentin and Alexy had gone to there that night only to find the babies, and adopt them right after.

**"Don't be mean Kenny~ Alright my little angels go and play~ And if you're good I'll give you two cookies!" **Yeah he hasn't changed at all...the only difference was his hair was an inch or two longer then it was in high school. Kentin is still the same military cookie loving boy everyone knew.

Alexy worked with Mia and actually successfully owned a series of cosplay cafe's, Kentin is a police officer, got the badge and everything. **"Damn looks like Alexy beat us here." "AHHHH ARMIN!"** Alexy attacks his older brother, they both laugh.

**"Mommy can we go play please~" "Yeah mommy can we can we?"** No longer is Violet nervous and stutters….well not with the group at least! And the genes of twins grow strong for Violet had twins...meet Kitana and Mileena(Total Mortal Kombat moment Don't own so don't sue)

They run off giving their dad a kiss on the cheek. Armin is part of a company that creates and develops games(really...you shouldn't be surprised) Violet is...dundadunt...a photographer~ And quite good at it too...matter of fact she took photos for everyones wedding. **"Guess we ran late. Sorry bout that."**

Here comes Nathaniel and Melody. Pregnant with their first child, they had to take their time. Nothing wrong with that! **"Not at all, congrats Mel~"** Almost everyone is here~ But...some people are missing...Oh and by the way, Nathaniel is a doctor and Melody is a Lawyer.

**"Looks like we're late Lys." "SHEEENAAAAAAAAA LYSSSYYYYYYYYY"** Sheena and Lys weren't able to go to Scarlet and Castiel's wedding but no matter what they would always make time for coming to the picnic. Things have been crazy, with their occupations and family.

Lys has gone global, traveled all over the world as a singer, he's pretty popular, not only that but he helps Castiel with his store. Sheena...is a model...surprising right? Her aunt and Rosa have her advertise the clothes they make, in addition to that she now owns the circus, and runs operations.

Due to that they do a lot of traveling, they always send souvenirs to the guys back home~ Much to everyones glee. Accompanying Sheena and her husband are her 4 children...thats right shes got 4 kids...two were adopted, 2 are theirs.

The eldest and first adopted child was Razor, he was abused at hs home ot the point where he lived on the streets in Spain. At that time he was 4, they encountered him when he tried to pickpocket the couple.

With black curly hair and coffee brown eyes, he learned to love his crazy new family, it's been 10 years since then...and when he's older and when Sheena feels he's ready will take over the circus. **"Mom, can I eat?" "Only if you promise to watch the other 3 when you're done...you know there's always chaos here." **A nod of the head.

The next child was Angel,(can you guess where the name came from?) she was given birth to when Razor was 7, and him always wanted to have a sibling played and cared for her constantly. **"Dad do you think uncle Castiel will let me use his guitar?" **A smile across Lysander's lips, **"Maybe if you ask nicely he will." **

The white haired(genetically lol...ironic, Sheena still have a mix of gold and silver by the way~) child with 2 different green eyes runs off...dragging her sister Lotus and brother Dante with her, **"Come on~"**

Lotus was adopted on the same day Dante was born. In a small village in India, Lotus was very very sick, so she was confined to bed. Her parent longed given up on her, left her at the hospital to die. At that time Sheena and Lysander were traveling and Sheen was due any day.

Staying in the hospital, the performer would often entertain the children. When she heard rumors of a girl who was abandoned due to illness...She found a child who looked like she was 6 and terribly lonely, she played and made the child laugh...few days later the two were inseparable...that is until the woman gave birth. That day Lys asked if Lotus wanted to join the family, she smiles and agreed.

That was three years ago. Dante had blond hair and hazel eyes. Lotus had dark brown hair with golden eyes. All of the children went to eat, before playing **"So Sheena when am i gonna get a new niece or nephew?"** Mia you'd think she's had enough of kids….

**"Auntie hush! Isn't 4 enough for you? Not counting all the kids here who treat you like an aunt."** She only smiles before throwing sparkly glittery sparkles in the air. **"Love and children make the world go round~ And speaking of which. When are you going to start that new program you told me about?"**

The program mentioned is something at the circus. Children who were neglected, abused, couldn't afford anything ect ect were allowed to come live at the circus, and actually work there. In addition to that they would hold plays, where people could donate money for both the children and the circus. Everyone agreed it was a great idea and were more then supportive of the idea.

**"Soon...I'm having some of the performers children do the first play. Razor Is going to be A handsome wolf~"** She grins at her son who chokes on his food, embarrassed. **"Mommmmm!"** The woman only shrugs. **"Would you rather deal with Alexy, Rosa and Scarlet? They'll be 10 times worse guaranteed."**

He slumps defeated…"**Anyway the play will be based on Red Riding Hood. Lys is already getting some kids Castiel knows and works with to help out also."** 10 years...it's amazing what time does…

Water balloons come out...all the father's get nailed by the children, a war goes out. The women...totally neutral...as the fathers gets their butts kicked...its amazing what the puppy dog face can do. It was really funny how Arrow was sitting on his dads back in triumph, his teddy bear in the air~ The fathers raise their flags for surrender.

Fireworks playing, eating, nothing but good ole fashion fun...but the day came and went, so fast, everyone gave their hugs and kisses before leaving eager to see each other again, most likely during the holidays. The kids being worn out sleep on the ride homes...Well Except for Sheena's.

In addition to going to the picnic the family goes one more place before home. Sheena drives, Lysander exhausted from all of the traveling also rests. They finally reach it. The car is turned off. And everyone surprisingly awakes. Dante, still only three rubs his eyes,** "Mommy where are we?" **

**"We're going to pay respects Dante."** She picks him up from his car seat, Lysander holds hands with Lotus and Angel(daddy's little girls~) **"You coming Razor?"** A nod of the teenager, he gets out and walks out with roses that was in the back of the car.

**"You ok Mom?"** She smiles and ruffles his hair giving him a silent reassurance. Even after all this time, it still hurts coming here. Ways off on the edge of a certain little town was a gravesite...there...5 graves were made. Sheena's family…Her scars ache a little…

Razor didn't really know the story of what happened with his mom's family, but he did see the scars, he saw the graves every year, and he saw the pain in Sheen's eyes, every once in a great while. He once tried getting his dad to tell him what happen.

But the older man shook his head. **"I'm sorry Razor, but it is not my place to say. When the time comes...your mother will tell you when she's ready. Please understand 'Wounds will heal, but the scars will forever remain'. **

Now was the time...Sheena was ready, more then ready to tell her tale. But it didn't stop the tears, the pain from going away, she puts Dante down next to Razor, Lysander could only hold her...Comforting his wife. ** "Kids...I have a story to tell...it's true, it's horrible...but it's life. I ask that you never take for granted what it means to be with loved ones and being with family…"**

She tells her tale...the youngest doesn't understand, the two in the center are scared and sad from what's told, and the eldest...can only cry, cry and apologize...hoping he'd never see his mom so broken again.

The family of 6 hold each other, Even the Best of Hearts...fall. But Love, can always bring them back up. Never forget, but don't stay stuck in the past...use it as a stepping stone in life. There is always a better tomorrow, a better future...you just have to go for it.

The end...Of Even the Best of Hearts

**Thank you all so much for reading to the end...you guys know what to do, and let this story be not only something that you enjoyed reading, but something that will help you realize that the world is a cruel place...but you can always make it better….don't stay stuck in the dark...find light with your loved ones...I will still write stories of all types but this is the end of the road for this story**

**Shishi: Thank you all for following, now just to make things clear, these are the ages of my kids.**

**Razor-adopted, was found when he was 4, but currently 14. Angel-blood child, was born when Razor was 7, so she is 11. Lotus-adopted, came to the family when she was 6, making her 9 now. Lastly Dante-blood child, born the same day Lotus was adopted, so he's 3. Thank you all once more.**


End file.
